


Coming to Terms

by kpop_minaj



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 101,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_minaj/pseuds/kpop_minaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki is finally becoming okay with everything between him and Usagi. He is meeting people just like him and making lots of friends for the first time ever and is ready to get a job with Usagi-san XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Delivery

Chapter 1: The Delivery: Misaki  
Author's Note: Time for a new story. Hope you all like it.

Usagi usually didn't ask for favors. He only asked for a couple in the four years we'd been together now. Looking back on it now I didn't know why I was so shy then. Maybe because he was my first everything. My first kiss and real love. First...other things. I didn't mind doing things for him whenever he asked and he never would. I always had to suggest or just do things for him. And now that I was completely finished with school I had more time to help out while I was job hunting.

So this morning when I got up to an almost dead Usagi-san I already knew he was done his manuscript. He was working on two and not one this month so things between us had been dead basically. He was always too tired or too hungry or too something. This morning he announced he was done everything over breakfast. "Aikawa can't stop by so I have to go up to Marukawa myself. I don't really think I can do that though. Will you go for me?" Of course I agreed. No one needed a tired Usagi on the roads.

I needed an excuse to come here anyway. I was pretty sure Usagi was too interested in my major, or why I went back to school for two years. After talking it over with Aikawa I was going to fill out an application for Marukawa and hope for the best. It would be nice to work with Usagi. After all this excitement I couldn't remember what floor to go on. I thought I had to go on the fourth to drop off the BL novel and the fifth for the regular one...or what it the other way around.

I got off on the fourth floor and looked around. In the middle of the place was one extremely girly office all full of guys. "Wow! So cute!" Of course the pink rabbit caught my eyes. All the editors looked up at me. I knew I turned ten shades of red.

"Can I help you?" A grumpy guy that reminded me of Usagi-san a little bit sat at the desk. Maybe he could tell me where to go.

"Well...I have to drop off two manuscripts. One for Usami Akihiko and the other Akikawa Yayoi. I almost forgot the other pen name. They all just stared at me.

"Are you new around here or something?" One of them asked. He seemed nicer. "Usually Aikawa brings Usami Akihiko's manuscript."

"Well, I live with him so it was easier to have me run here. He told me where to go, but I forgot." I tried to focus on listening, but they were all so scary.

"Looks like Akihiko has a boyfriend." One of them whispered.

"And what's so funny about that?" I didn't mean to say anything it just popped out. Everyone was quiet.

"How old are you, kid?" The smoking guy was obviously in charge.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything...I'm 22." All of them squinted at me.

"Liar." What? Why would I lie about my age?

"I'm not lying! If you can't tell me where to go I'll ask someone else." I was about to turn when a semi-normal looking guy stood up.

"I'll show you. My name is Ritsu Onodera." This guy kind of looked like me...at least I thought so.

"I'm Misaki Takahashi. Thank you for showing me around Onodera-san." That led to all the guys to start laughing.

"Onodera you finally get to be talked up to!" If Onodera was mad he didn't show it. He just walked out while I ran to catch up. Everyone in the whole place looked dead. Maybe I'd looked like this sometime in the future. I found Aikawa half dead in a chair.

"Aikawa-san I have a manuscript for you." She looked up.

"Misaki-kun! What brings you here?" I held out the manuscript. I was sure I just told her I had it. "Oh! Great!" All the other girls looked up.

"Aikawa he is cute!" She was telling people I was cute? There was only one guy in the corner. He looked up.

"How'd you meet him!" He sounded jealous. I was getting creeped out now.

"Well, Aikawa-san I have to drop of this other manuscript too." I was about to leave.

"I'll take that actually. Akihiko-san likes me to look over things first." I could understand that. Aikawa was thorough in her work. I handed it over and got out of there as fast as I could. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to work there. I held the application in my hands in the elevator. Next to me was Kyo Ijuuin. I already met him once, but I couldn't get over the shock of seeing him again.

He looked over at me. "Misaki...right?" He remembered my name. All I could do was nod. "You're applying?"

"Yes. I'm not sure there is much I can do, but I am going to try my best."

"I know you can do it." I couldn't stop smiling as I walked out. I filled out my application on a park bench and brought it back inside. I made my way home. Usagi was still sleeping on the couch. My stomach growled loudly. I needed some food now. I ordered take out and read some manga while I waited...well pretended to. I had this weird habit of watching him sleep. Finally my book dropped to the floor and I was just openly staring.

Usagi blinked and then was staring right back at me. The doorbell rang and I made my escape. Usagi stared at his food. "I like what you make better."

"Well, I was hungry. I didn't eat lunch." Usagi stayed frowning at his food. "You shouldn't waste it." He pushed his plate towards me. There was only one way to make him eat. It was potentially life ending. If I fed it to Usagi he'd definitely eat. For now I would act like I didn't care. I ate until I was full then stood up. "You're going to eat." He looked up with a bored expression.

I didn't want to do this, but I could picture Usagi not eating until I made him something and dying trying to finish a book. I sat down next to him. I picked up something. "Open up." He looked so shocked I thought he would fall off his chair. "You're eating. Now open up. If you are going to be stubborn I will to." Usagi turned his head. He still wouldn't eat. He ate out all the time. I was never there to see though...

I ended up halfway in my chair and halfway in his. Once Usagi went to say something I shoved food into his mouth. "You won't be able to do that again. I'll only eat it out of your mouth."

"Usagi-san that's gross. No one eats food out of someone else's mouth. Just eat it!" He stared at me. He was serious. Was I really going to go this far to make him eat something? He hadn't had much breakfast today and he slept through lunch...the last time he had a full meal was lunch yesterday because his dinner was pretty much untouched. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight." He sounded too happy. Jerk. It was for his health I was doing this. I picked up a shrimp and put it halfway in my mouth. There was no way I could look at him. I didn't really have a choice though. Would my whole life be like this? I knew that when Usagi's lips touched mine he wasn't going to eat anything else. He never listened to me.


	2. The Meeting: Onodera

Chapter 2: The Meeting: Onodera  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I have a couple people that review almost every chapter I have and keep me writing. It's nice to know someone appreciates you so: RowanTree321 and of course anypotter thank you especially! I am gathering a small fan base :)

I was still mad at Takano for being so mean to that Misaki kid yesterday. He probably didn't even realize he was being made fun of or he did and was used to it which was even worse. Even though I'd been avoiding him because of his vow to make me say I loved him now I was really pissed. Making fun of someone who is lost and needs help isn't right by any standards in my book. He obviously very sensitive.

What had me so baffled was his reaction to one of Takano's many jokes. When he joked about him being Usami Akihiko's boyfriend he got very defensive. If he lived with him I guess they could be going out, but I'd met him and he never looked interested in anyone. It was a little hard for me to believe he'd like someone so much younger than him.

Keeping up my angry appearance I walked in and got right to work. I was mad at Hatori, Mino, and Yanase too. Well not really Hatori, he never said much. They were always joining in on all of Takano's jokes like we were back in high school. I only took so much offense because me and Misaki really looked alike and I remember being made fun of just like that. For all they knew he went home and cried. I doubt that, but it's possible. So I continued angrily finishing my work.

"How long is he going to ignore everyone except Hatori?" Mino was whining again. I ignored him which was hard because he was so obvious.

"Do you think you could pick up some forms Onodera?" Hatori was obviously milking the fact that I was only talking to him.

"Of course Hatori-san." In the elevator I flipped through some of the forms. Just regulation progress stuff. In the front office I chatted with secretaries and goofed off for a little bit. Looking at the applications bin I only noticed one. I picked it up. Misaki Takahashi. Editor or assistant. Usami Akihiko should be here now and I was scheduled to me with him. I tucked the application under the rest of my sheets and went back upstairs.

I dropped everything off. "Forms delivered Hatori-san. I have a meeting."

"Why do you have a meeting?" Takano. That jerk. I was only going to be there to run forms around and be a slave honestly. The last time I met Akihiko-san it was on better terms. I'd personally get to give him this application though and that alone was worth going. I owed Misaki a favor.

"I'm just helping out it's not like the meeting is for me." I rushed out and into the elevator. My plan was to make it early so I could talk to Akihiko-san alone. It worked I was the first their. "Made it in time." I was out of breath. He looked up.

"No need to be so early." He looked at me for awhile and then went back to pretending to read the sheet in front of him.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you and that's why I'm early." I sat down. "It's about this job application." I slid it over to him. "I met Misaki yesterday. I figured he'd be the best assistant for you because he knows you personally. He actually got very defense about you, so he must already have the instinct to protect you." He raised his eyebrows and looked down at the application. "I noticed it delivering some forms today. I'm not sure I'm supposed to intercept that kind of thing, but they don't look at applications too closely here. That's probably why I'm editing Shoujo Manga and not Literature."

"Ondera, right?" I nodded. "Well, I owe for this. Now I can make sure Kyo Ijuuin didn't see this first and steal Misaki as his assistant." Kyo Ijuuin? I think he wrote The Kan, but why would that matter. "I'm not sure Misaki will be too happy about his new position." He looked amused by all of this. I thought I was doing Misaki a favor. This guy most definitely had mutiple personalities. I stood up when more important people filed in.

I was lucky they were always short a couple assistants, mostly because authors didn't want them. A lot of the authors were too cocky for that, or didn't want to be bothered. Usami Akihiko wasn't paying the attention the whole meeting, but his smile fooled everyone. It almost fooled me and I knew he was thinking up some evil scheme in his head. Sorry Misaki.

A/N: posted from fanfiction so author's note are older. thanks for reading.


	3. The Assistant: Usagi

Chapter 3: The Assistant: Usagi  
Author's Note: So lately I've been getting sooo many reviews and new people subscribing to me! (You guys tell your thousand friends?) And I am really happy about it because I never really thought my stories would get popular or catch on. So what I decided to do is create a web page. A free one off of wix or one of those other sites. There I will post the videos I make on youtube and fanfiction and crap about my life. Whatever. And I'll leave the link or whatever in a story when I am done. Sorry for rambling!

I stared down at the application that seemed to be the answer to all my problems. I hated working because I didn't get enough time with Misaki, but then towards the end of my deadline I worked myself into the ground and didn't see him for a week straight. I tried to regulate my work load so many times I couldn't count. I always ended up falling back into the same pattern of procrastination.

The clean writing on the paper seemed the exact opposite of Misaki's personality. He was such a crazy person and was such a neat freak. All the bears in a closet, marimo in a room, research organized, and writing as neat as could be. It didn't keep him from being a mess all the time. Always freaking out and jumping around. I half listened to the meeting going on about one of my books getting some drama. I couldn't care less what happened. Now I was happy for the extra money because I would get Misaki something nice.

After the last comments were made and I could stop acting interested I walked downstairs. Luckily a girl secretary was there. She was always around. I always forgot her name. She was as shallow as anyone could get and made horrible attempts at flirting with any guy around here. I looked at her name tag which I always had to do. "Suzuka." She looked up and fixed her hair. Ashame some guy would fall for her no doubt. "I need a small favor."

"Sure. Anything." She didn't know what anything could mean.

"You see I'm thinking of getting an assistant. I want someone specifically." I put Misaki's application on the desk. "So you see there is no need for an interview or anything. I'd like to skip all that."

"Well...I'm not really supposed to do that." I couldn't make any promises to this girl.

"Can't you make just one acception?" I smiled my movie star smile. It seemed to fool everyone except Misaki that is.

"I guess so." She wrote down Misaki's number on a sticky note and tacked it to the wall. "I'll call him."

"Thank you." I walked away quickly before she said anything else. Outside I found Isaka on the phone. I lit a cigarette and lounged near the wall.

"So you actually went to your meeting today. Surprise, surprise." Glad I did. I'd usually force Aikawa to go if she wasn't half dead.

"Yes. Something interesting happened actually. Ritsu Onodera works here now. Before my meeting we talked. He actually wanted to talk about Misaki. He met him yesterday." Isaka was listening now. Most of the time he would pretend to listen until he could talk about something even more worthless than what I was talking about.

"Yeah that Ritsu kid and Chibi-tan look a lot alike. It was freaky when I saw him walking around." Isaka was waiting for more of my story. He always made at least one comment. That was all I could expect his tiny brain to manage. You'd never think we were actually friends the things I thought about him.

"Well Misaki filled out an application here yesterday and he gave it to me. I'm not really sure why. He said Misaki was defensive about me or something. I went and gave it to that girl in there and told her to skip the interview and make him my assistant." Isaka looked at me for a minute without saying anything.

"Poor kid." He was almost in tears he was laughing so hard. "Don't torture him too much." I was going to have fun with this.

When I got in the door Misaki was on the phone. He sat sprawled out on the floor surrounded by coupons. He must be getting ready to go food shopping. He probably wouldn't bring me again. I tried to load up the cart with things I liked which left us with eggs and expensive meat. He yelled at me and put it all back. Sometimes I wondered why I didn't just ignore him when he yelled at me. I couldn't though. It made me want to laugh and I always got distracted.

He hung up the phone and turned slowly. His glare was actually scary this time. "Usagi-san what did you do?"

"I didn't do much of anything. One of the guys you met yesterday, Ritsu Onodera, gave me your application. He knew how slow things could be. I didn't plan to do anything at first, but lately I've needed help and you're the best for the job. I just made it so you could start faster than you would've." So half of it was the truth. Misaki would freak out if I told him the truth though.

"Usagi-san the point was to get the job myself." He was upset.

"You did. You have the abilities I need use of and you have a job because of it."

"What abilities?" He went back to sorting.

"You can wake me up without getting killed. You make sure I eat. Now that we will be working together I can make my deadlines. You're something cute to look at all day." His ears went red.

"I get it, I get it." Back to sorting.

"Misaki don't think that you just got a job because of me. Someone else definitely would've wanted you. I didn't want anyone else to have you to themself all day so I stole you away. I read your application it was impressive. You'd get hired anywhere." It was true. I didn't want Misaki to work in some place where he'd come home and fall right asleep then go straight to work the next day.

Misaki just smiled. He never believed me about the important things. I tried to pick out all the groceries again while Misaki took everything I put in the cart out. He always knew exactly what he wanted. He shopped faster than I ever could. I'd hover and stare at everything wondering if it was good or not. He just grabbed whatever it was he wanted and was on his way. It was the one time I had to keep pace with him. Misaki stopped to have a conversation with some kid. He had a cart full of cabbages. Obviously he looked up to Misaki in some way.

"Shinobu don't you want more variety than cabbages?" It must be boring eating the same thing all the time.

"I don't know how to make anything else." Misaki couldn't have run into a better person. Now he could show off one of his skills.

"I can help you. Just pick some simple recipes and try them out a few times. I'm sure if you can cook cabbage you can cook other things. Misaki was already busy writing down recipes and giving instructions. Sometimes I wish I was interested in cooking.

Before going home I stopped at a clothing store. "If you are going to be my assistant we are getting you the appropriate things. We spent hours picking out things and Misaki looked like he was going to kill me if I spent anymore money. "Usagi-san these are all pink and yellow." He just realized?

"Yes, I know." I handed over my credit card. "I like those colors and that's all you'll be allowed to wear."

"Hey, Usagi-san. Do you I have to call you by your name around other people?" I hadn't really thought of it. Maybe it would be more professional...

"Try it and see how you like it." I signed the receipt and handed it back to the cashier.

"Alright..." For some reason Misaki was reluctant. Maybe because I had never let him use my name before. It seemed more appropriate for such a cute person to say Usagi. "Akihiko-san." My reaction was unexpected. I hadn't felt embarrassed or blushed for years, but I could feel it. Luckily Misaki was too busy with his own embarrassment to notice. "I don't think that'll work."

"Yeah, I don't either." What was my problem lately? Misaki was going to die if I didn't stop getting excited over every little thing he did. Instead of becoming bored with our relationship I found new things to be excited about every day. It seemed like I wanted him more every day.

After picking Misaki out some materials all covered in bears, pencils, clipboard, etc. we went home. I was still surprised at my own feelings. I was always infatuated with someone, but not to this degree. It didn't matter what he did he was always seducing me in some way and he didn't even know it. Having him as my assistant might just prove to throw me further over the edge than I already was. The thing was I liked the feeling. I was weird that way, everyone knew it so why hide it.


	4. The New Guy: Takano

Chapter 4: The New Guy: Takano  
Author's Note: School went great today for once.

Shouta, Hatori, and Yanase were busy with their authors and everything. I should've been doing something productive, but I was sitting here planning my next attack on Onodera. So far he'd been successful in pushing away every one of my attempts to win him back. I was starting to get frustrated. I didn't think he'd fight this hard.

Ever since Misaki began training to be an assistant with Hatori I couldn't look around without seeing the kid. The thing that bugged me was that everyone else seemed to like him. I knew I was jealous of how fast he became best friends with Onodera. It was childish to be thinking that it wasn't fair, but it was exactly what I was thinking. They were always laughing by the vending machines, or bent over some manga on break time. They told jokes no one understood and that only they would laugh at.

Now I was here alone because everyone else seemed to be doing something. Well...not exactly alone, there was Misaki. He was his usual smiling self while organizing things around the office. Already I'd seen many people around here take advantage of his kindness. I sort of felt bad for the kid. It didn't seem like he desperately wanted to fit in, but he wanted to do his job perfectly. For now that was running errands for everyone else.

"Takano-san." I looked up and Misaki handed me a coffee. "You seem tired today." It was nearing the end of the cycle. Misaki was still his cheerful glowing self, but I could see the dark circles and signs of lack of sleep. He wasn't so bad this kid. He made good coffee and cleaned up after everyone else. "Well, I'm finally heading home." Then I was really alone.

I decided I needed to get to work. Hours later Onodera and the others were back, picking up their things to go home. It was late. I'd been here for hours looking through story boards and refilling my coffee. I decided to head home too. Once I got in I crashed. I had planned to knock on Onodera's door and surprise him,but now I just didn't have the energy.

Going back to work in the morning proved it was the end of a cycle. I thought I looked a mess. The usually neat Hatori had his hair sticking up everywhere and circles the size of craters under his eyes. Yoshino was just about dead and Shouta had fallen asleep in his breakfast. I had on unmatching socks and my shirt was buttoned all wrong. I didn't even have the energy to fix myself up.

Misaki walked in looking like a lemon as usual. He told me Usami Akihiko's favorite colors were yellow and pink. I didn't really buy it. I looked at his bag which was covered in bears like everything else he owned. Bears were all over Akihiko's house apparently. I wasn't so sure about that.

"I'm never going to get done this paper work." I looked at the mound beside me. I still had a lot to do today.

"I'll do it for you." Before I could say anything Misaki was already sitting down on the floor beside my desk filling things out.

"You don't have to..." This kid kept surprising me.

"It's okay. I would like to help in anyway I can while I'm here. I don't want to be a burden to anyone." He continued working on those papers for hours, not even stopping for a lunch break. So I didn't either. I would get my work done too. When I looked up Onodera was watching him with a weird look on his face.

"Misaki, why are you so determined?" Misaki looked up. He looked like he was thinking about it.

"Well after my parents died my brother raised me himself. I don't really even know what career he would've liked to pursue, but he didn't get the education he would've needed for it. I goofed off in high school and didn't take much seriously, so when the choice of going to college came along I decided to go where Nii-chan wanted to go." He flipped to a new page to start filling out more unnecessary paper work. "I barely made it into M. The only reason I even got on the waiting list was because Usa-Akihiko-san was my brother's best friend and tutored me."

"They aren't friends anymore?" Shouta had stopped working and was listening wholeheartedly. I looked around and everyone else was too.

"That's a completely different story. I'll tell you some time. When I'm ready to. Anyway...after getting into M I had to work really hard to pass all my classes. I had a demon professor and some problems getting through it all. Nii-chan paid for all my education and I don't want to disappoint him. So when I call him and tell him about my job I only want to tell him good things. Sometimes it's hard, but I learned if you hold grudges you might regret it when the person you were mad at isn't around anymore." Misaki stood up and placed the stack of paper work of my desk. "Done."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I looked up to see Usami Akihiko in the doorway. Misaki grabbed all his stuff and ran over muttering about working. When they were gone everyone was quiet for awhile.

"You'd never think he had a hard life. He looks happy all the time." Hatori was vigorously typing something. Onodera nodded.

"I wanna hear that other story." Shouta whined. I was pretty sure everyone did.


	5. The Job: Misaki Part 1

Chapter 5: The Job: Misaki Part 1  
Author's Note: Okay so the slowness on updates is because the website is done. Here's the link: luv4suzukisan/theultimatefan

This week was when I finally got to start working with Usagi. I'd never seen him that serious before even though he didn't really joke about anything. I'd always seen him writing, but I'd never really seen him in a work environment. He thought parties were work, but that didn't really count. I was making dinner and also making Usagi's lunch for tomorrow. After dinner I went to bed early. I would get everything started fresh.

In the morning Usagi wouldn't get up. He was always difficult, but now he was making excuses about staying home. "Come on Usagi-san. Please get up!" No response. I resorted to old tactics used as a kid when I wanted Nii-chan to wake up. I climbed on top of Usagi. "If you don't get up something bad will happen." Usagi looked up at me.

"Like what?" Now he was awake. He'd go right back to sleep if I didn't think of something horrible.

"I won't let you kiss me all day if you don't get up." I hopped out of bed. "Come eat." I was at the table when Usagi slinked down the stairs. "You know you should get a decent pair of pajamas Usagi-san. He looked down at his rumpled suit and shrugged. I looked down at my own pajamas. They had bunnies all over them. I suddenly felt like a kid.

"Do I get a kiss for waking up?" Usagi sat down and reached for his coffee first like he always did.

"That was never part of the deal." I ate silently. Usually he'd fight anything I said, but he was tired. When I looked up he was staring at me with a pathetic look on his face.

"Once you're all ready you'll get a kiss." I got up and went to get dressed. Lately Usagi wasn't fighting with me. He just looked all devastated whenever I said no to anything. Even when he filled the grocery cart with eggs and thought we could survive off of just that. He wasn't used to hearing no the way normal people were. He didn't want to force me to do anything either. Of course he was still forceful with some things, but over the last few years he seemed like he'd given up on something.

Usagi got ready silently. I racked my brain for anything I'd forgotten to do. I hadn't said that I loved him in a pretty long time...I couldn't even remember when. When should I tell him? Would he break up with me? I was so nervous. I walked silently to the bathroom where Usagi was making himself presentable. I could hear the shower. I looked at the calender and realized what day it was. The day we met. That's what he was waiting for. Happy Anniversary or something.

Luckily I thought of this last week. I knew I'd be busy so I grabbed him a gift early. I looked at the box that held a little red car just like Usagi's. It was a cell phone holder. This stupid thing actually cost me a lot of money because the little car could drive and the doors opened. The little lights turned on and everything. I placed the wrapped present on the sink and quietly snuck out. I finished getting ready and put everything in my bag.

Usagi walked out of the bathroom holding the car which had his cell phone in it now. I tried to look busy, but I knew I was probably failing. He went and got dressed. "I'm ready now. I want my kiss." Suddenly my stomach was in knots. I had to stand on my toes to reach his lips. I knew I couldn't just kiss his cheek and run away which was as far as I'd gotten in four years. I had to jump in all at once, like a pool.

"Usagi-san..." He was staring at me and it was making me uncomfortable.

"What?" I could see the impatience in his eyes.

"I'm too short." I could just barely reach his bottom lip. So I couple minutes later I was sitting on the table in front of Usagi. I leaned forward prepared to give him a nice kiss, not the breath stealing suffocating kisses he gave me. Of course Usagi ruined that once my lips touch his. "We can't do this right now we'll be late. Just wait...until later." I hopped off the table and grabbed my stuff. Usagi had that smug look on his face that probably would never go away.

In the office Usagi had a meeting right away. He told me to go hang out with the friends I made while I was here for a while. I was happy to. He'd been giving me suggestive stares ever since I basic gave up my body tonight. I walked as slow as I could to Emerald and lingered in the doorway for a while.

"Hiya Misaki!" Shouta was the first one to notice me. Shouta also wanted to get something out of me though. Everyone looked up and waved. It was nice to have a room full of people you could call your friends. It was the first time I ever had.

"So, Misaki we've all been waiting for you to come back and tell us your other story." Yanase always cut straight to the point.

"Well...I guess I have the time now." I sat down in my usual spot, the floor right near Takano's desk. "For the sake of the story I can't say Akihiko-san. I think it's weird."

"Why?" Shouta had already moved uncomfortably close to me.

"I don't call Akihiko-san by his name. I call him Usagi-san." Everyone looked confused. "He was best friends with my brother and that's what my brother always called him, so that's what I call him." Usagi had already told me a year ago that he didn't care who I told about our relationship. He was proud of it. I was kind of starting to be able to say the same. It wasn't embarrassing anymore to admit I was gay. I told Nii-chan. I didn't care what anyone else thought.

"So I met Usagi-san for the first time when I was 18. Nii-chan asked him to tutor me so I could get into M. He had a strong personality and I didn't like him the first day I met him. He was in love with my brother since forever I guess. I'm more realistic than him. Nii-chan would never accept love from a guy. When I was little he told me it was right for girls and guys to date and no other way." Nii-chan never hated gay people he just couldn't understand them. "I knew from a young age that I didn't like girls though. Never would." Onodera was looking at me like I was an alien. "Why is it always so unexpected? Honestly I don't act like I'm a tough guy or anything."

Takano started laughing. "I really couldn't tell. I just thought you took good care of yourself. The neat writing should've gave it away. All guys write like slobs."

"Well I was tutored by Usagi-san and the day of Nii-chan's birthday party he told us he was getting married. I think it was the first time I really cried for someone else. I've always been a cry baby...but mostly for myself. I think it was at that point that I trapped myself." Usagi was probably never going to let me go after that day. "It wasn't long after that until Usagi gave me a time limit. He told me I better decide what I wanted or he wasn't going to listen to me."

"So he's the forceful type!" Shouta was too interested in all of this.

"Of course I waited too long and couldn't decided anything."

"And what happened?" Hatori actually talked today. Everyone seemed a little shocked.

"He told me my time was up and it was too late. He wasn't going to listen to never listens anyway until I get mad at him. I thought the whole thing was wrong since he was my brother's best friend and a lot older than me. I knew at some point we wouldn't be able to hide things anymore. When my brother moved back here I shouldn't have had any reason to stay with Usagi-san then, but I still did. When he even offered to get me an apartment last year I turned him down. I knew it was only a matter of time." A matter of time before we got caught somehow.

"You got caught with him!" Shouta was nearly out of his seat.

"Why else would Nii-chan know? I stopped being careful. I wanted him to just realize already because I was tired of sneaking around. It was earlier this year on a trip to the hot springs with Nii-chan and his wife Manami. I had to stay in a room with Nii-chan which proved to be too much. Manami and him were still all gushy and gross and I wanted to get out of there. So I went to Usagi's room since I stay with him all the time anyway. Now it's kind of hard for me to sleep alone actually." I hated being alone. I always thought people would leave me when I wasn't looking.

"Apparently Usagi-san was bored or whatever because we ran into each other in the hallway. We decided to go to the hot spring together. And that's how it happened." I wasn't going into detail about this.

"Wait a second! You guys were having sex in the hot spring!" I was going to kill Shouta. Everyone stopped and looked over then went back to their business.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I covered my mouth too late. I knew my face was bright red. "Give me a minute to not be embarrassed out of my mind." I turned around facing the wall. "I can't believe I just said that." Looking around the room everyone was blushing a little. Onodera was pretending to do work. "Anyway! It wasn't my fault!" I turned back around. "You can't say no to him...not anywhere! He doesn't care."

"Like where?" Shouta was the only one not bothered.

"You know like a parking garage or a closet...wait a minute! This isn't your business!" I tried to calm myself down. I couldn't answer just any question. "So it was then that Nii-chan saw us and he gave me a choice. I either went with him and didn't see Usagi again, or stayed with Usagi-san. So I stayed with Usagi-san. Family is important and all, but now Usagi is my family. I already took him to my parents grave to get approval." He was happy that day. Happier than I'd ever seen him.

"In a parking garage?" Of course Shouta would only remember that.

"Don't say that out loud!" Misaki could hear Usagi's down the hallway. "Usagi is coming. Be quiet." No one else had heard him so they all gave him strange looks when Usagi walked in with a girl. Misaki knew her from high school, but couldn't place her name.

"Ah, here he is. Misaki this is the girl that helps me draw everything." He didn't mention anymore. No one else knew he was responsible for the dirtiest BL novels ever.

"What do you need me for?" I acted busy looking through my bag.

"Well she needs to see your face for a minute. I couldn't explain the expression you always have on your face." I looked over. The girl was blushing so much I could see it in her ears. She must know about us in some way. What was her name again? Eri...something. Recognition came across her face as she looked at me. I acted like I had no clue who she was.

"I see. I see what you mean." She walked out quickly.

"Usagi-san here's your lunch." I took out his bento and handed it to him. He looked down at it then up at me. He had a small smile on his face when he walked out. "Creep." I was smiling too though. I knew he was happy.


	6. The Job: Misaki Part 2

Chapter 6: The Job: Misaki Part 2  
Author's Note: I didn't know this Misaki chapter would be so long so I put it in part for convenience.

I was about to leave the Emerald office when a guy walked in with a bunch of flowers. I looked around at everyone, but they were busy working. "For Misaki Takahashi." Shouta pointed to me. The guy handed me the flowers and left. I opened the card. Happy Anniversary, I'm going to ravage you. I could feel my face turning redder by the second.

"What's wrong?" Takano was trying not to laugh. I shook my head. Shouta took the card from me and read it.

"OH MY GOD." I snatched it back and put it in my pocket.

"I actually have some work to do now..." I tried to escape, but Takano blocked my way easily.

"Let me see that." He reached into my pocket and grabbed it before I could even do anything. The flowers were stopping me from doing anything. "Who would send this when other people could see!" I'd never seen him show so much emotion. He always seemed to busy. Onodera and Hatori were already looking while Shouta whispered to Yanase.

I took back the card and placed it with the flowers. "I really should get going." My heart was hammering. I walked quickly to the elevator. I drummed my fingers until I got off at the author's offices. A lot of people were barely ever here. I guess it was more comfortable to write in a place that wasn't so formal. Usagi had his feet up on his desk and was going through a bunch of papers. I shut the door behind me and placed the flowers on a chair. "Everyone saw that stupid card." A smile broke out on his face, a real one. It always left me speechless. "You're lucky."

"Why?" He was failing at trying to look serious.

"That...I...love you so much." I dropped my bag off. "I have some forms to deliver." I walked out quickly before he could do anything. I couldn't walk around forever though. I knew and so did Usagi. I did favors for everyone before returning to his office. He was still there, the same way I left him.

"Come on. We're leaving." I walked slowly and clocked out slowly, but it didn't stop me from getting to Usagi's car eventually.

"Where do you want to go?" Usagi was leaving everything up to me as usual. I thought about it. I wanted to go home. I wanted to skip everything else. The thought made me feel like such a pervert.

"Home." Luckily I could hide behind my flowers. I could still see Usagi's smile though.

Once I put my flowers in water and kicked my shoes off Usagi took that as permission to attack me. You really only saw in movies people breaking their house apart because they couldn't get off each other. Well until now. At least for me. "Usagi-san you're going to break everything."

"Then stop moving around so much." If I didn't move around I'd trip over something and fall. I back into the wall and turned the light off. It was so dark I couldn't see anything in front of me. I felt Usagi's lips on mine.

Something was strange about not being able to see. I didn't know what was going to happen until I felt it. It made everything scary and exciting at the same time. I couldn't really do anything if I couldn't see. Usagi probably just had this place memorized or me memorized. Thinking of that made my temperature rise. Which made Usagi's cold hands feel even better than they normally would.

Lately I realized I was okay with all of this. I was okay with Usagi invading my shower and making me late everywhere because it meant he was going to pay attention to only me. He still made me nervous in ways I would never understand, but it faded into anticipation. And in the middle of the day sometimes I found myself thinking of Usagi in ways I wouldn't before.

I was falling asleep when Usagi put me on the couch and laid a blanket over me. I felt him next to me...or halfway on top of me. I didn't mind though. It'd be awhile since we just laid here together not talking just letting our minds race, getting our breath back. Very long actually...he was waiting for me all this time. I put my arms around Usagi this time. I didn't know when I'd get the courage again, to tell him exactly what I wanted. It was something that was hard for me to do.

I closed my eyes and I had a peaceful sleep for once. Lately I'd been waking up in the middle of the night and roaming around the building. Usagi never really woke up unless I tried to wake him up, or if he wasn't all the way asleep I'd go and get a drink. I woke up well rested and smushed on the couch. I had the day off and I had no clue what Usagi was doing.

The place was a mess so I started cleaning up. Usagi wouldn't wake up if Jesus told him to so I didn't have to worry. The house was finally spotless when my rang. "Hello Misaki speaking."

"Oh Misaki, it's Ritsu." Ritsu...Onodera.

"Hi Onodera-san." I picked up Usagi's clothes and laid him out new ones.

"Misaki we should go out tonight since we both have off." Go out? Where would we go?

"Well...I don't know..." Usagi was half awake now. He was debating getting up.

"Come on! Please!" I should take a break. Maybe going out with Onodera would be fun.

"Alright." I looked at the clock and almost dropped my phone. It was five pm. I'd slept the day away. My only day off in two weeks and I slept through it. I was waiting at the train station when Onodera got off his train. He didn't live too far, but this was the fastest most convenient way to travel.

"So, Onodera what did you want to do?" He looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, I've never done karaoke." I never had either actually.

"Me either." We stared at each other for awhile. "We're going." Onodera nodded. At first us sitting there was awkward. Until we picked a song we both knew.

Pretty soon Onodera ordered a couple drinks. We had to show ID which was really annoying. Then I was having the best time of my life. It was about two when I finally found my way home. Onodera followed me because he couldn't tell me where he lived so I didn't want to put him on a train. I slipped off my shoes when coming in. Usagi was still up and sitting on the couch...waiting I guess.

I tripped at least ten times trying to get to the couch mostly because Onodera was hanging onto me and still singing. It took me awhile to get Onodera into pajamas. I put his clothes in the washer so he had something to wear tomorrow. It took me forever to figure things out. It was then I realized I was really drunk and had no clue how I even got home.

Onodera was staying in what was supposed to be my room. I never stayed in there though ever since I started going into Usagi's room every night. "Seems like you had fun." Usagi was clearly mad I was home late, but he wasn't going to say it to me.

"I never did karaoke before." He raised his eyebrows. "Sleep." I slowly climbed the stairs. Taking my clothes off even proved to challenging for me. Luckily I had Usagi there he always wanted to get me out of my clothes.

He turned to leave but I pulled him into bed with me. "Lay here." The last thing I remembered was his smile before I cuddled against him and fell asleep.


	7. The Horrible Liar: Onodera

Chapter 7: The Horrible Liar: Onodera  
Author's Note: I would've wrote, but I had a trip to Chinatown yesterday. It was pretty fun. I got some cute stuff.

I woke up with a pounding headache. I couldn't remember the last time I was being an idiot and got drunk. After the first time I hated what happened afterwards so much I just didn't drink much anymore. I didn't intend to do anything like that today, but Misaki wouldn't have loosened up otherwise. It seems I was more tense than he was.

I sat up and looked around. This must be Misaki's room. It didn't seem lived in though. Maybe it was just a guest room him and Usami Akihiko were together. At least that's what he told me. I looked over at the end table, water and aspirin were already there for me. I sat there for awhile waiting for the pain to go to a dull thud. My clothes were folded on the chair. It was only six. I still had time to get ready for work.

When I opened the door I was greeted with the smell of food. I looked down at what must've been Misaki's pajamas. They were covered in ducks. I walked downstairs. The grumpy author was eating his breakfast quietly. "Looks like you had fun last night," was his only comment.

"Onodera-san I'm sorry I didn't know where you lived. And you refused to tell me, so I just brought you here." Misaki was in a pink apron with his hair tied back in a clip that look like a cherry. It was strange that it suited him.

"That's no problem. I'm the one who made you go out in the first place, so it's all fault. Sorry." It was worth it to see Misaki drunk though. He was the funniest person ever and a lot more relaxed.

After eating I left with Misaki. It seemed like Usami Akihiko was a very jealous person. I could feel him glaring at me the whole time I was eating but Misaki kept chatting away the whole time. Misaki mumbled something about leaving him to mope and we left. It seemed like Misaki never stopped talking, but on him it came off as a good thing. By the time we walked into the Emerald office I was laughing harder than I had ever been in my life.

"Onodera-san it looks like I have to go. I have lots of work to do now even though it was fun being with you guys for a couple weeks." Misaki was smiling, but I could tell he was a little sad.

"Come visit whenever you want. It's not far." He nodded.

"You never returned any of my calls last night about how your author was doing." Takano was in a bad mood. His papers were scattered everywhere and his outfit looked like he threw it out without caring what he looked like at all. Sometimes he tried to be professional...

"That's my fault." Misaki laughed nervously.

"No it's mine. I'd never done karaoke before and neither had Misaki so I made him go with me." That was sort of telling the truth.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't call me back." Takano's ashtray was full, but he still lighting another cigarette.

"I got drunk and he walked me home. Sorry if I made things difficult." Misaki left before I could say anything else.

"He's a horrible liar." Hatori was typing away. He always said things without even looking up. He was right though. Misaki was a horrible liar.


	8. The Phone Call: Usagi

hapter 8: The Phone Call: Usagi  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and all!

I was annoyed at myself for being jealous of someone of far lesser value than me. Only a jerk would get Misaki drunk and make him drag them both home. At least that's what I kept telling myself. Misaki needed to have fun once in awhile, but it was better to blame it on Ritsu Onodera. I walked into my office to find everything in order and lunch on my desk. Misaki was probably around somewhere.

I'd blown through half of my cigarettes by the time he returned. "Hi, Usagi-san." I could feel myself melting under his smile so I looked away. "You didn't eat yet? Good! We can eat together." It was really hard to be mad at someone like Misaki. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not." Misaki sat next to me and stared at me for awhile.

"I know what it is." Misaki opened my lunch for me and pushed it towards me. I swear he was trying to make me fat. "You want to do karaoke too." Was he serious? I didn't care about that.

"No I don't, but I would like to go somewhere with you. You're always too busy for me." Misaki stopped eating.

"I'm not too busy for you. It's the other way around." Thinking about it he was right.

"This weekend we are going somewhere. So work hard this week." I had to start eating or he would keep looking at me.

"No one could every eat this much." Misaki gave me a massive amount of food that I always ended up passing on to Isaka or Aikawa.

"You have to keep up your strength, or you'll get home and crash like always." So he wanted me awake so he could spend time with me...Misaki always did things he didn't understand the consequences to. Well, he'd find out later.

Misaki gave me a bunch of papers to fill out that I never had to take care of before. "Aikawa usually does this."

"It's easy." Misaki was trying to show me how to fill out forms, but he was too close for me to concentrate. "Usagi-san will you listen? Stop sniffing me."

"You smell good. I always find it weird considering you use that kid shampoo." Misaki turned red.

"I've used it since I was eight and I'm not changing it now. Listen to me." In the end I had to fill out paper work and got yelled at by Misaki the whole time. I always found it unbelievably funny usually I could hold back my laughter, but today was different. Lately I'd been acting more and more like a little kid.

"You seem happier lately." Isaka was in the doorway. Misaki didn't like Isaka very much until recently. Why that was I had no clue. Misaki continued to do whatever it was he did all day. I never had to look at it or take care of it because I told him I would take the blame for any mistakes he made. So far there hadn't been any. I trusted that there wouldn't be.

"I feel better than I have in a while. Maybe it's because that deadline is over with." It was because of Misaki. "Or maybe it's something else." He didn't realize how he could stick in my mind all day. Isaka just smirked like he always does and walked away.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Takahiro." I didn't know if this was going to ruin my day or not. "Misaki could you refill this coffee." Misaki didn't give it a second thought and walked out.

"Finally done being a closed minded jerk?" I lit a cigarette. I needed something to keep my hands busy.

"Usagi, look I think Misaki should move back in with me. It's what would be best for him." Wrong.

"It's what would be the worst for him and me. I'd fall apart, he'd fall apart. Our jobs would be harder and we'd end up having to meet up in sketchy places." Takahiro made a little sound of shock. "Even if he moved in with you I wouldn't stay away from him and I don't think he'd stay away from me. I would've doubted that until recently, but now I'm fairly certain." I knew Misaki loved me for sure now. He did before, but now he was as serious as I was. "I'm not messing around here Takahiro."

"I just don't know how you would keep something like this a secret." It's not something you would exactly tell freely, well most people. I would've a lot earlier if not for Misaki. I had to respect his privacy. Some people didn't have the option of not giving a shit like I did. He was young and wanted people to have a good opinion of him, and so many people judged before they got to know someone and even if they knew you they suddenly didn't want to be around you when they found out. Misaki wasn't comfortable with everything until last week. He told me he was happy to be with me and other people's opinions didn't matter. He changed so suddenly it was shocking, but I was happy about it.

"Takahiro no one would have a good reaction to this. Misaki wanted to at least get through college normally. Now he's okay with everyone. His friends know we are together, we visited your parents awhile back and he's happy. Why can't you just leave it alone?" Takahiro was quiet for awhile.

"Manami has lunch ready so I have to go." He was about to hang up.

"Takahiro do me a favor. If you aren't going to call Misaki and tell him everything is okay and you will get used to it, don't bother. He doesn't need anything else to bring him down. He just got a new job and new friends and is actually happy." I slammed the phone down and got up. I stared out the window trying to calm myself down. I hadn't been this mad in awhile. I sat down with my head on my desk. If Misaki knew how things were going to end up...would he still be with me? It was something I couldn't answer for him, but something I wanted to know the answer to.

"Usagi-san I have your coffee...hey what's wrong?" For the second time in my life I was crying in front of him. There was no one else who would understand, and that's why I wasn't mad he had complete control over me even if he had no clue. How can someone be happy with you when you took away the only family they had left?

Author's Note: Updated the website for this week. New videos and all that on youtube. luv4suzukisan/theultimatefan


	9. The Hopeless Feeling: Takano

Chapter 9: The Hopeless Feeling: Takano  
Author's Note: Usagi also has to have a weak side sometimes. No one can be strong all the time.

Every time I saw Onodera laughing when it wasn't me who caused it made me mad. There was really nothing I could do about it though. For once I was running some errands by myself. I was tired of sitting down and I was tired of all the time I had to think. It was the last thing I needed. After Misaki left Onodera told me what really happened. For some reason I couldn't imagine him drunk.

In the hallway I heard some type of argument. I stopped around the corner when I saw Aikawa. She signaled for me to be quiet. So she was spying...I couldn't really say anything since I intended to do the same thing. "Well I can't help you if you don't tell me how." I almost didn't realize it was Misaki talking. I peaked around Aikawa to see Akihiko struggling to light a cigarette, his hands were shaking.

"Look Misaki it's best not to get you involved in this." I couldn't see his face, but he sounded fed up with his whole day. Misaki was about to say something when his phone ringed. He growled and walked into the office.

"Nii-chan I don't have time for this now." I could only hear half of the conversation, but even from where I was I could see Misaki's grip on his phone growing tighter. "You already talked to Usagi and?" Misaki tried to move his hair out of his face and failed. "Well he's right as far as I'm concerned you're not my brother until you stop acting like you're three and get the hell over everything!" Akihiko's cigarette fell from his fingers and hit the floor. He was watching everything from the doorway with a weird look on his face. "Well you can go jump off a bridge for all I care it doesn't mean I'm going to follow you. Society can go fuck itself! I don't care if I offend anyone. I make the choices in my own life."

Aikawa turned to me with a little "o" of shock on her face. I would've laughed, but someone would hear us and I probably looked the same. "Look Nii-chan if all you did was call to tell me about shit I don't care about I'm going to hang up. If you can't accept me being with who I love I don't want to talk to you again." I'd never seen anyone this mad before. It made me feel sick. "You don't know if you can accept it...okay well don't bother calling me again!" Misaki hung up the phone and chucked it across the room. I heard it hit a wall and was glad I wasn't nearby. "I need the day off Usagi." Misaki marched down to the elevator and pressed the down button way more than necessary.

Aikawa emerged from her corner and slowly walked over to Misaki. "Misaki calm down." He looked over and his expression softened a little.

"Sorry about that...really." He was failing miserably at not crying. I tried to walk by like I hadn't seen anything. It was hard. I gave him a little pat on the head and got onto the elevator. The rest of my day felt like it was in slow motion. You never really think about other people's problems until you find yourself in the middle by accident. I wanted to do something, but there was nothing I could do. There was nothing I could say to make something like that better. I had such understanding family. They didn't care if I dated aliens.

I always took advantage of my mother agreeing to anything as long as I was happy. Some people didn't have mothers and some people had no one who could really understand them. Hopefully Aikawa was able to help the whole situation. "Misaki hasn't been around today." Onodera had been looking in the doorway every 15 minutes or so waiting for Misaki to show up at least to talk.

"He went home early." Everyone looked up at this.

"Was it the hangover?" Shouta would give me a good excuse, but Misaki was honest and would tell the truth so there was no use lying.

"No that's not it." I sipped my coffee. It was cold, but better than talking for at least a couple seconds. "I heard him on the phone with his brother arguing. I'd never seen anyone that mad. He broke his phone so we can't even call to make sure he's okay. The last I saw he was with Aikawa." I tried to say this all fast so I wouldn't have to explain anything. I didn't realize how much Misaki had become one of us. I could see the worried look on everyone's faces and I knew mine looked the same. I guess I couldn't hate someone who became a part of our little family here. "There wasn't anything I could say to him."

Onodera looked so worried I could feel a pain in my chest. I couldn't say anything to make him feel better either. His new best friend was hurting and he couldn't help to make him feel better. It must be tough fighting with the only family you had left. I guess he was with Akihiko after all. I mean people make up stories, but they both seemed so...spent. I had to do something. If Misaki was feeling sad, Onodera would be too. I couldn't stand that.


	10. The Hardship: Misaki

Chapter 10: The Hardship: Misaki  
Author's Note: Back to Misaki. Bet your curious. Thanks for the reviews as always. The carnival is in town it might inspire me a bit.

I'd been in bed for almost a day. After talking to Nii-chan I didn't have the energy to do anything. Usagi hadn't checked on me at all. He was in his own place. I got up and looked out the window. It was dark outside. It was about eight. I walked down stairs. Usagi was on the couch staring into space. His cigarette was lit and burning but he wasn't smoking. The ashes were piling up on the couch.

I tried to cook dinner. It was too much to focus on. When I looked down I chopped barely any vegetables and ten minutes had passed. I couldn't let this tear me apart. Nii-chan would win if I let this ruin everything. I cut my finger and dropped the knife. Usagi looked up like he noticed me for the first time. His eyes went from my face to my hand.

I pressed down on the cut. It was painful, but it was better than feeling nothing the way I had been. After all the anger left me I felt numb, I didn't feel anything. It felt like I was viewing things from someone else's eyes. I didn't like feeling that way. "Usagi-san we should go."

"Go where?" Usagi was cleaning up the ashes the burned a hole in the couch's fabric.

"On that trip we were talking about." He was thinking about it...or something. I couldn't tell.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." Usagi got up and walked over. He grabbed my hand and put his lips to it. This seemed more like him.

"Don't do that." He ignored me. That was even more like him. After wrapping up my hand Usagi took me out to eat. I ate because my body felt tired, but every time I remembered my phone conversation with Nii-chan my stomach started turning. The car was parked in a nice spot in the shade of the trees. I could see all the stars. This would've made me happy a couple days ago. Looking at Usagi the way he was I couldn't smile.

I could still see him crying, and refusing to tell me what was wrong. I felt broken then. I thought he didn't trust me, until I got that call from Nii-chan. It didn't take me long to figure out what happened. Usagi started driving and I put my hand over his. I could still feel shy doing such a tiny thing.

At home I didn't have the energy to put up a fight. I let Usagi do whatever he wanted to me. All along I was waiting for something to tell me that he was okay, that we'd be okay. It felt good having something normal to hang onto. It'd only been a day, but I missed Usagi's kiss and smile and everything else about him. I was falling asleep when I felt Usagi's hands on either side of my face. "I need more of you."

"More? I don't think that's possible." I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. He seemed awake now.

"I don't believe in impossible things." We were still uncomfortably stuck together on the floor. I couldn't fall asleep here anyway. I sat up.

"I'm just glad you're acting like yourself again." I couldn't look at Usagi for too long. I never could. I got to thinking all sorts of things.

"But you're not. You still have too much on your mind." He put me on the couch but stayed kneeling in front of me. Like that we were the same height. I could feel chills going through me, but there was nothing I could do. When Usagi put his mind to something there was no stopping him.

His kisses went from urgent to almost painful. Everything I saw was him. Everything I breathed was him. I could feel his hands tangled in my hair. My chest ached in a good way. I felt alive. I could feel his hands everywhere at once. I was so hot that they felt nice. I closed my eyes and forgot everything. I just let instinct overtake me. For once I wanted things to be simple. Both of us would give into everything because that was the only way we would feel better.

When Usagi said he loved me he heard it right back. So he would keep saying it, and I would keep letting him know I loved him. The more he said it the more I believed it. There was only one thing Nii-chan said that I didn't tell him. I believed it for awhile and I was ashamed. There's no way he could love you for real. You're just a game to him. The words replayed in my head over and over until I was about to go crazy. For hours and hours but now I was hearing different words. I love you. You don't know how much. I do. I know how much and it scares me.

There's always going to be someone who doesn't want us together. It'll never change. That thought hurt me more than anything Nii-chan said.

I woke up in the car. The sun was blazing through the window. Usagi wasn't in the car, but we were parked somewhere busy. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. An airport. I stepped out of the car and stretched. I could hear planes flying overhead. In my pocket there was a new phone. All my numbers were still there, and about a million missed calls from Onodera and a couple other people at the office. I called Onodera after thinking about it for awhile.

"Oh, thank god! Guys it's Misaki!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now." It was true I felt better. My eyes weren't so puffy.

"So you're on vacation. Akihiko-san wouldn't tell us where, just that you'd be gone for a couple days." Good thinking.

"Yeah. I just need some time away. To...not think at all. Just relax." I looked up to see Usagi headed back to the car. I couldn't help smiling. "Look I have to go. Usagi's back now, but I'll call later." I hung up and turned off my phone. There was no reason to be bothered while I was trying to be alone with Usagi.


	11. The Advice: Onodera

Chapter 11: The Advice: Onodera  
Author's Note: It's a little late to be up when I have to go to school but I took a nap today anyway.

Misaki was on vacation. A well deserved vacation. I felt like going on vacation myself. Takano's advances only got worse and worse as time went on. This week was even worse with everyone so busy. I got groped in the elevator, kissed near the vending machine, and I hand stuck down my pants in the bathroom. Each time I managed to get away, but it wouldn't be long now. I made a vow to myself. I wasn't going to give in so easily.

Lately I'd been distracted from my work. Whether I was worrying about Takano or Misaki, my head was always full of unnecessary thoughts. Getting to work was becoming a tedious task because it required clearing my brain of all previous knowledge to get something simple done. Now that Misaki wasn't around I ran more errands and had too much time by myself.

I was glad he'd be back tomorrow. A two day vacation wasn't much, but when you were Usami Akihiko I guess that was all you could afford. My phone was full of Misaki's pictures of Marimo and expensive hotels. I had to admit I was jealous, but I was also happy for him. I was glad for the distance. I didn't know what to say about his whole situation. I pushed the elevator a couple times and waited.

Aikawa was in the elevator whistling to herself. "Hello, Onodera-kun." Aikawa was a pretty girl. It still shocked me to know she rejected almost everyone who confessed to her. Even her getting older didn't stop the constant confessions she got. If I liked girls Aikawa would be my type.

"Good morning, Aikawa-san." I stepped in the elevator. "So...have you talked to Misaki?"

"Yeah, he's actually on his way home now. I don't know why they are leaving a bit early, but it sure is lonely around here without Misaki-kun." I could agree to that.

"You really seem to like him." Aikawa stared at me for a minute.

"Well...uh...he's just so...sweet!" Aikawa always made me suspicious of her. Stepping into the lobby I saw Misaki entering talking excitedly to Usagi.

"Misaki!" I waved. He ran over. "Why are you back so early?" An annoyed Akihiko appeared next to him.

"Well...he is supposed to go with Todo to buy Kyo Ijuuin's new book and get it signed." Kyo Ijuuin worked here...

"Misaki he works here. You could do that at any point." Misaki nodded.

"The thing is I promised Todo." He looked well rested now, and less worried than he was before. Relaxation does wonders. If I had the time to I would. "I got you something." He handed me a fish bowl with a marimo in it.

"They're the fairies of the lake." It was the only time I'd ever seen Akihiko excited. He actually looked a little cute. Maybe that was Misaki's motivation. I just nodded and acted like I cared. The last thing I needed was something to take care of.

"You can tell me all about you trip. I have lunch soon." I delivered all the papers I needed to and made my way outside. Misaki was already sitting on a bench waiting. I could see Takano from a distance talking to someone. I wish things could be as easy for us as it was for normal couples, but we weren't a couple so it didn't matter. "So how'd it go?"

"It was fun to be somewhere that no one knows you. No one could say anything to us. I mean we did run into some rude people, but other than that it was okay." Misaki was playing with a string on his pants. "We got to spend a lot of time together and go lots of places and get marimo."

"But you still miss your brother." He didn't say anything. "It's not wrong to."

"I just miss how it used to be before Nii-chan found out about everything. I always wanted to tell him myself so it wouldn't be so much of a shock. I knew it would change our relationship though. I didn't know how much." My family didn't know anything of my being gay. They never asked who I was dated or when I was getting married. We weren't so close.

"My family doesn't know." Misaki looked up. I hadn't said anything to him yet, but now I had someone I could talk to. "You're the first person I told besides the guy I like."

"You have a boyfriend?" I liked Misaki. He would talk about his own problems, but he was also a good listener. I told him stories about my family and high school. He would always give me advice or just listen if I needed him to. It was new because I had closed myself up for so long.

"It's more complicated than that." This story might take more than my lunch. "You know Takano. Well, his last name was Saga in high school. I liked him back then. For awhile we went out." I couldn't help but laugh at Misaki's expression. "It's not so shocking Misaki. I mean you somehow got a guy every woman wants to be with, makes tons of money, and is ten years older than you. I think that is more shocking."

"I never thought of it that way." His face was slowly turning red. "Just continue your story."

"Well, a big misunderstanding spread us apart. I asked Takano how he felt about me and he laughed. I thought he was playing around with him. He claims I kicked him and ran away even though that part is a little hazy, and that he only laughed because he was nervous. He told me that he was going to make me love him again." Misaki looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"That's really romantic in a way. I can see why you wouldn't want to just jump into things. Takano reminds me a bit of Usagi-san." What? How? "You see when I first met Usagi-san I woke him up. He's the kind of demon person you see on tv when he gets woken up. I guess you could say our relationship started with...this is going to sound bad..."

"Just say it." Misaki always made me curious. He was so innocent, but not at the same time. He really seemed like he didn't know what he was doing ever, but he was also capable.

"Harassment...maybe molestation is the word..." What? He was serious. "Either way I didn't go chasing after him or anything. He is always talking about the same thing Takano-san said though. He is going to make me love him and I'll never want anyone else in my life. All that stuff." How could he say all of this normally? "Onodera-san just do what you think is the best. If you still love Takano-san give him another chance, but don't jump into anything. If you don't...he's just going to have to realize it."

Author's Note: I just wanted to say I really feel like a dork. If anyone knows the song Right Now by Psy it recently got added to the Kpop section on demand. I played it like ten times today while singing every word of the song. I then realized I knew the dance sequence...yeah. New song on the website? I think so.


	12. The Move: Usagi

Chapter 12: The Move: Usagi  
Author's Note: Went to the carnival yesterday so I didn't update. I was too tired. Here I am though.

Any time alone with Misaki didn't seem like enough lately. Usually I could hold off. I thought seeing him more everyday would give me the ability to stop trying to rip his clothes off for at least a minute, not that I minded. It seemed to have to opposite effect. Seeing him and knowing that I had to wait was worse than just waiting for him to get home. He was always so busy though, running this here or there.

Having a couple days alone with him proved to be as amazing as I thought it would be. It was a bad thing because I couldn't focus. My BL storyboards piled up while my other book suffered. I'd been sitting at my desk for over an hour drawing stick figures. Finally Misaki walked in with some coffee.

"Still not getting anything done? You're supposed to make me proud Usagi-san." He put my coffee in front of me and left..again. Make him proud? The thought was sinking further into my head. Before I knew I was typing away when I couldn't think of anything before.

"How's it going Akihiko-san?" I looked up. Aikawa had probably been standing there awhile.

"I have done more than what you told me to get done." She peeked over my shoulder at the page number. 156. One hundred pages done. It'd been hours and I hadn't realized it. "I'm done for the day though. I'm hungry." I saved and back everything up, then saved again. I closed my laptop and stretched.

"Wow. Usually would've drawn on paper towels from your lunch all day." We both looked down at the stick figures.

"I was at first." Misaki was waiting in the hallway. He'd been there so long he fell asleep. I slinged him over my shoulder and walked to the elevator. Onodera was dragging his way over. He looked like he was going to fall over any second. Takano was behind him being his usual self.

"Is Misaki okay?" Onodera sounded dead too.

"He's asleep." On cue Misaki rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Did I fall asleep getting coffee?" Misaki thought the weirdest things when he woke up. Whenever he woke up in the car he would ask if he missed the whole trip. Why would I let him sleep through an entire trip?

"No. You were waiting for me. We can get dinner on the way home." Misaki slumped back over. Normally he would put up a fight, but it had been a long day for him. I stopped at one of Misaki's favorite restaurants and picked up some food. The drive home was too quiet without Misaki chatting about every single thing that happened to him. I always liked to listen to the details of his day. It all sounded so normal and I was beginning to feel like a regular person being with him. It got harder and harder to face screaming fans, but now Misaki would go with me everywhere as my assistant and Aikawa as my date. It all seemed so ordinary, and I was happy with it.

Waiting outside of my door was Takahiro. I stood there for awhile not sure of what to say. "Misaki, wake up." When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Takahiro. I slid onto the ground and unlocked the door.

"Come in, Nii-chan." Takahiro didn't say anything. He just followed him inside. Everything inside was in boxes or covered in white sheets. Misaki agreed when I suggested we move closer to Marukawa. I put the food down on the table and sat down. Misaki sat next to me and Takahiro across from us. "Why are you here?"

"It seems you are really serious about being together." Misaki nodded. "Well, this is worse than I thought. It's one thing if you are playing around, but this isn't right Misaki." I could see Misaki getting angry. I put my hand over his.

"Takahiro it's one thing to come visit and maybe apologize for what a jerk you've been, but if you are here to criticize and lecture us again you should leave." He just stared at me.

"He's right Takahiro." Manami was in the doorway. "Even when you couldn't see it I could tell what was going on between these two. If you don't like that they are together see Misaki at different times. You can't tell people who they should love." Takahiro looked shocked. Misaki just smiled.

"I've still been talking to Manami because I want to know if you are okay. Nii-chan it's stupid to lose the last of your family because of your ideals." It was quiet for a couple minutes, and then Takahiro nodded.

"I know." He said it quietly and stood up. He left with Manami.

Misaki ate quietly, but I could that he was happy. I was too because Takahiro would realize we were still the same people inside. It would take awhile. Maybe a long time. It would eventually work out. "Moving day is tomorrow." Misaki looked around. "We made our first memories here."

"Yeah, but this time it's going to be different. We're going to make new memories. This time it's our place." That blush of his would probably always be the same. Everything about him would be. Misaki was the same as when I first met him still short, still didn't have to shave, and still as awkward as ever. I was the same as when he met me. I never change too much. I'm a bit softer because of him, but that's a good thing when it comes to me.

Misaki washed one last load of laundry. He made on last lunch in the kitchen. We slept in my bed together for the last time. We ate breakfast together at this stupid wobbly table for the last time, which was partly my fault to begin with. Throwing Misaki on the table instead of eating breakfast had always been my idea.

Arriving at the new house I looked at the new washer, new bed, new kitchen...new everything. Misaki was amazed with it all. He was amazed he helped pay for everything, that we were living here together, and that Takahiro was going to leave us alone for the most part. He couldn't stop smiling or running around to look at everything again and again. If he was happy I was happy.


	13. The Loliboy Complex: Hatori

Chapter 13: The LoliBoy Complex: Hatori  
Author's Note: This chapter is a little different since it will be including Yoshino and Hatori in some more depth! Oh and some people had a question. I know that Usagi isn't Marukawa, but then I wouldn't have a reason for all the other characters to meet so that's why he is now. Maybe I should've mentioned that before. Oh and this story is going to be going on for a pretty long time while I'm still reading/watching Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi so I'll start a couple others.

I liked Misaki. I never said much to him. I had a bit of a complex though...something about cute guys. Every time he came in smiling and handing out coffee it reminded me of Yoshino. Two new guys just like Yoshino in a row. First Onodera shows up and now this. Takano was his usual grumpy self. It was getting towards the end of the cycle and we were finishing Yoshino's latest chapter.

I tried not to act too different, but I'd been extremely happy lately. Knowing that Yoshino loved me too had made my life complete. This job, anything I owned I would give it up for him. Many people didn't think I was capable of that emotion, but that's what I wanted them to think. There was no reason for me to go around broadcasting my relationship without Yoshino's permission first. I wouldn't even ask him anyway. It would be unprofessional. I was his editor after all.

"Hatori-san you seem in a good mood." Misaki seemed to pick up on everything I did. He lived in my brain or something. He was one of those people you couldn't help but like. Right now he was in an apron. He decided to make everyone lunch for the "trouble" he caused us. He wasn't around to run errands we would've had to do ourselves if he hadn't showed up and been assigned to train with some guy who helped me. He really didn't cause us any trouble. He just did things we didn't have the time to do, but would have to make the time to normally. We were the ones causing him trouble.

"Today is a nice day." The sky was clear, but it was windy. Most people hated wind. I liked it though. On windy days I always found something special. If I didn't it was no big deal, but it seemed like on windy days something would fall right into my lap. I looked down at the perfectly prepared fried dumplings in front of me. "I'm going to share these with a friend. He just finished his deadline and probably is really tired."

"Alright, but I would like to talk to you later Hatori-san." Misaki was off giving other people food before I could ask him why he would want to talk to me. I made my way down to Yoshino. He was laying his head on his desk while everyone celebrated the end of his next release. Yanase was pouting in the corner like always. He was never happy about anything.

I was growing to dislike Yanase more and more by the day. I knew that he liked Yoshino. He knew that I have always like Yoshino, since I met him basically. I never thought I would fall in love so easily, and with another man at that. It didn't take long for me to act like a lovesick girl. I always thought it was one sided. Now I knew better. Hopefully Yoshino and I had something that Yanase couldn't come between, but he'd find a way. He always did.

"Wow these are amazing. Did you make these?" Yoshino and Misaki were similar. They only seemed completely content with life while they were eating. I'd noticed it in Misaki when he sat down and had his lunch the first day he started working here. Along with him came Usami Akihiko. Onodera used to edit everything he before he ended up here. Everyone was surprised at his transfer. Everyone was more surprised when he dropped a manuscript on Onodera's desk and asked him to look it over when he had the time. We'd taken on Aikawa too. Others were always visiting Akihiko like Isaka.

Our company was beginning to soar to the top and no one was happier than Yoshino. "No I didn't make them. Someone you would like did. He started working here awhile ago. His name is Misaki Takahashi." Yoshino ate almost all of the dumplings. I didn't mind. I never got a bite of food around him.

"Tori you never seemed interested in anyone, so I think I'll like him." What was that supposed to mean? That was one of those compliments that was also an insult. Was I supposed to be mad or happy? Misaki was passing by just as I was thinking of going to get him.

"Ah, Misaki!" He looked over and waved. He put some papers on the secretary's desk and headed over.

"Hi Hatori-san." Yoshino looked between the two of us. Misaki looked down at the manga Yoshino was working on and got a weird look on his face. "You write that?" I could swear there were hearts in his eyes. They would be good friends after all.


	14. The Cold: Takano

Chapter 14: The Cold: Takano  
Author's Note: Hey everybody.

Onodera had never showed up to work. He'd at least call and let everyone know he couldn't make it. I was getting frustrated when a fax of corrected storyboards came through. He was home. I would have to wait until I got off of work to see him. He was going to be sorry when I did. All his corrections were fine. I put in some of my own and delivered the storyboard. If there was one person who would know what was wrong with Onodera it would be Misaki.

"Oh, Onodera-san? He's sick." The worry must've shown on my face. "He came down with a cold after he helped me move boxes. He told me you live next door to him so could you give him this soup?" There was a huge pot of soup sitting on the desk.

"All of that?" I was starting to realize that Misaki over-did things a lot.

"I made enough for you too. Since Usagi-san is sick too I made a lot at home and then I figured Onodera-san would need some." He really cared about everyone but himself. I was always jealous of people like that. I cared about myself and Onodera mostly.

"Thank you. I'll tell him it was from you." Now I had to carry all this soup home. The subway was crowded as usual and for once I wished I had just got a car. Onodera's door was unlocked so I let myself in. He was lying on the couch battling a high fever. "You never could take care of yourself."

Onodera opened his eyes. "Takano-san. What are you doing here?"

"Misaki made you soup." His eyes looked like they might fall out when he spotted the big pot of soup sitting on his coffee table. "You don't have to eat it all." I sat Onodera up and ventured off to find bowls. Onodera had everything neatly organized and labeled. All his little containers filled with sugar or flour or anything else. I was surprised he didn't have the cabinets labeled. I grabbed a couple bowls and a spoon. He would be able to use anything else. I filled a large cup with water and sat on the couch.

"Takano-san...you don't have to." I wasn't here because I had to be. I wanted to be here. Onodera wouldn't understand that for a long time though. I don't blame him. If I was in his position I would've jumped to the same conclusions he did. I'd been thinking of it lately and I always ended up thinking that. If it happened to me I would've reacted the same way.

I ended up feeding Onodera his soup. I ran a bath and helped him get in. When I came back in he was half asleep. I dried him off and put him in pajamas. I put him in bed and cleaned up the mess of tissues and everything else that had began to pile up. I didn't want to leave him alone, so I did my work at the kitchen table and checked on Onodera way too often.

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I woke up and it was bright out. I could hear the shower running and then it turned off. Onodera stepped out in a towel looking a lot better. I felt horrible for some reason. I placed my hand on my forehead and groaned. Onodera walked over and touched my head. "Oh no! You're sick now. It's all my fault."

"Just tell everyone I'm not coming today." I curled up on Onodera's couch. He ran around like a wild man getting me soup and tissues and a bunch of unnecessary things.

"When I come back tonight I'll take good care of you. I'll check in on my lunch break." The front door shut and I closed my eyes. I needed a day off anyway. I really shouldn't have snuck that kiss last night though...it was worth it.


	15. The Home: Misaki

Chapter 15: The Home: Misaki  
Author's Note: Okay sorry I have a bit to say today! Okay so first the website has been updated luv4suzukisan/theultimatefan you might want to check it out because it has some new things on it. I finished the next part of my J-Rock top 200 which is up on there, check the Junjou Romantica section of the fanfiction portion. Why? Because I am going to start a new story and you'll see what it's about when you look! Leave some feedback on that for me to sift through. I also got rid of the odd Swedish(?) text in the gallery...don't know why that happened. My updates have been sporadic because I finished my J-Rock video and I was working on the list for the top 150 J-Pop.

Usagi was sick. I had to force him to stay home. He'd topple over if he went anywhere. He even wanted me to agree on letting him drive me to work. I put the keys far away just to see if he could get them and he fell asleep. There's one argument I finally won. Taking the subway was annoying, but Onodera-san was there to keep me cheered up. Onodera-san was always excited about something, or mad about something. I didn't really have to think too much when I was talking to him, and lately I didn't want to think.

It wasn't long before I was running around like a mad man anyway. Without Usagi there I had a lot more to fill out and run this or that place. I also had to help out some people who needed help, and that required Onodera-san teaching me how to put text and toner on manga. Some of those happened to be my favorites so it was an exciting job for me. Every so often Usagi would call me bored out of his mind. I didn't understand why he couldn't sit and watch tv and be sick like a normal person. There wasn't much normal about Usagi though, was there? No. Nothing at all. From his weird personality to blinding good looks there was nothing normal about Usami Akihiko.

I was finally sitting down when Onodera-san wandered over. I'd seen him staring at me for ten minutes in the doorway. Sometimes he was too shy because I was probably one of the least frightening people in the world. "Misaki could you do me a favor?" He had a habit at looking up at me from behind his hair and playing with his hands whenever he needed a favor. I never said no to him yet though.

"Of course." A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Well you see, Takano-san is sick because he brought me soup and took care of me. Thank you for the soup by the way. I meant to tell you when I saw you this morning...but now he's sick and I need to check on him." I was glad he liked the soup. I never really told people how long it took me to cook things, but it took forever.

"I'm done for today actually. Usagi-san called bored out of his mind. He wants me to go home and take care of him because he's sick too." I'd never really seen him actually sick. It always shocked me whenever he didn't feel well for some reason. It was never too often.

"Thanks so much!" Walking into Onodera-san's apartment was weird. You could tell by the atmosphere someone was there and they were very sick. I dug a mask out of my bag that I wore around Usagi so I wouldn't get sick too. Takano was asleep on the couch covered in sweat. He was in the worst of everything right now. If Usagi looked like this when I got home I didn't know what I was going to.

I helped move Takano-san to Onodera's bed and clean everything else that he used. "Man I hope Usagi-san doesn't get this bad."

"This is how I was last night, but I felt better this morning. Thanks for helping out." Onodera looked tired so I said my goodbyes and walked out. I hurried to the subway station. I was worried about Usagi trying to do something.

I got in and shut the door quietly. I walked upstairs to me and Usagi's room. I couldn't help still looking around at everything. Usagi was passed out. He looked a little dehydrated though. I went downstairs and looked at the counter. There were two coffee cups out from this morning. Two toothbrushes in our bathroom. One bedroom for both of us. A closet with our both our clothes in it. I couldn't help but smile every time I thought of it. I made some tea and heated up more soup for Usagi. I sat on the edge of the bed.

I ran my hands through his hair. It was damp and Usagi's forehead was warm for once. He opened his eyes slowly. I didn't move my hand. "How are you feeling?" It looked like he didn't know what to say. "I brought you some more to drink and eat. You should eat even if you don't want to."

I made sure Usagi ate and was back asleep before I went downstairs to read the newest issue of The Kan. I finally found other fans besides Todo thanks to Hatori. His friends Yoshino and Yanase liked it too. I was slowly getting more friends lately and I never thought I could be so happy being surrounded by people. I had always convinced myself I was a loner. I wasn't going to take advantage of anything.

I had just settled into reading when my phone rang. "It Yoshino."

"Hi!" I was a little too enthusiastic.

"I want you to come hang out with me and Yanase." Now wasn't a good time. How could I tell them that?

"Oh...I'm taking care of a sick...friend right now." I could hear Yanase in the background complaining about something.

"Come on!" I walked upstairs and looked in the room. Usagi was sound asleep again. I left medicine and a note on the bedside table. I was hoping he'd wake up and tell me not to go, but no such luck. Usagi barely woke up for anything.

"Okay, okay." Yoshino was waiting when I got off the subway. Yanase was standing in the background. He always seemed to be angry or brooding. Maybe he just didn't like me. I was always hesitant to say things around him, and that's why I was careful on the phone. I was starting to become more comfortable blurting out "my boyfriend" instead of friend or roommate or my brother's friend. Not that Nii-chan and Usagi would be very good friends for awhile.

"So Yanase, this is who I told you about. He's going to be one of my closest friends. Don't you just get that vibe." Yanase was giving me a look I couldn't interpret.

"Of course." He actuallys smiled. His eyes said different though. I knew he was jealous. There was hardly any reason to be jealous of me. If he wanted me away from Yoshino I would leave. I didn't want to start any problems between anyone.

Back at Yoshino's Hatori was cooking dinner. Yanase and Hatori fought more than I ever thought was possible, about over seasoned food and shows that were stupid or not stupid. They never seemed to agree on anything. I picked up on Hatori's protectiveness on Yoshino. While sitting down and eating I said the unexpected, "Well, you two make a good couple." It froze everyone.

Yoshino was about to talk before I interupted. "I didn't mean that sarcastically. You just remind me of myself a little."

"How is that?" Yanase was trying to keep his cool, but I could tell he was angry.

"Well, until recently I was really shy talking about my boyfriend." Hatori already knew this so he continued eating. Yoshino and Yanase looked up at the same time.

"Your boyfriend?" Yoshino was pointed at me like it couldn't be possible.

"Usami Akihiko." Hatori said it like he said everything else, not surprised and completely cool.

"What!" Yanase was halfway standing up.

"I wonder why that is everyone's reaction when I say that. Like I'm the one who seduced Usagi-san or something..." I didn't realize I was talking out loud.

"Usagi-san?" Yoshino had already abandoned his food.

"It's just a nickname." I wanted the topic to pass. I was tired of explaining.

"So how long have you been together?" Yanase was trying not to act interested. He was a person who had their emotions plastered on their face unless they tried really hard.

"Four years now." Yoshino choked on his found.

"That long?" He wiped off his mouth.

"It really doesn't seem that long. We just moved into our first place together a couple days ago. That's why everyone is so sick. Even though it's summer it's been pretty cold lately." I wasn't hungry anymore.

"You moved in a new house together?" Hatori was looking at me funny. "How serious is this?"

"Well...I don't want to ever be with anyone else." I'd never said it out loud. That I actually thought of being with Usagi forever, that I couldn't see myself with anyone else. That if I could go out in public holding Usagi's hand and being a regular couple like we did far away on vacation I would be happier than I had ever been in my life. I left that unsaid though. That was saying too much. Thankfully my phone rang. "Usagi-san?"

"I won't feel better until you hand over your body." I felt like I'd suddenly been deflated. I knew everyone heard that and I almost fell out of my chair.

"You're sick! Go to sleep! I'll be home soon. And take your medicine, stupid!" I hung up quickly and turned my phone off. "Sorry about that." Yoshino was probably as red as I was. "It was pretty hard to refect him because he wouldn't let me have the chance for that." Usagi would've chased after me until I gave in anyway.

"I should get going though. Now I'm worried he's dizzy or seeing things." Everyone just nodded. I picked up my stuff and excused myself. They were never going to let me live that down and if Usagi wasn't so sick I would've beat him for it.


	16. The Friend: Onodera

Chapter 16: The Friend: Onodera  
Author's Note: Hey guys. I'll give a brief explanation of everything I put up yesterday and a link to the web site on a separate line so it's easier to access. So in the fanfic section of the web site their is some info you may want to read up on for a new Junjou Romantica fanfic. Now understand I NEED your feedback for what I am doing or it isn't going to work. So leave a review, comment, email, WHATEVER. Also there is the next part is my J-Rock Top 200. If link doesn't work it's /luv4suzukisan/theultimatefan. I am not trying to be a douche like visit-my-site-and-give-me-youtube-views I have it for organization and easy access to ask questions or recommend what you would like me to write about.

luv4suzukisan/theultimatefan

After Misaki left I was alone with Takano. And although I was doing work it felt weird having him right there in the other room. I was just about to check on Takano again when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Onodera-san it's Misaki." I picked up all Takano's tissues and cleaned up the spilled water that must've been there all day. For some reason that really bothered me.

"Hi. Did you get home okay?" Misaki had left awhile ago but he hadn't called or anything. He was so small I was worried someone would kidnap him...not that I could really talk.

"Oh. I'm heading home right now. I got there, but Yoshino called me and made me go out with him." Yoshino? I knew he was an author, but I didn't know him very well except for at a fancy party for authors. "It was a disaster. He probably thinks I'm a freak."

"Calm down, Misaki. I'm sure it's not that bad." He was really freaking out.

"Somehow the subject always turns to relationships and then Usagi-san called being a perv. Now my stomach hurts." I heard a little squeal in the background and then Misaki's voice faintly. "I don't want to talk to you right now!" What was going on? "Sorry not you, someone I'm trying to avoid."

"Misaki I'm coming to your place now. You are really creeping me out." I hung up. I checked on Takano and refilled his glass of water. I left a couple different medicines out and a note where he could see it if he woke up. I looked at the new address Misaki had wrote down in cramped writing before he was leaving work a couple days ago so I could help him move things inside.

The door was cracked. I pushed it open a little. Misaki's shoes were all messed up. Usually he'd take the time to straighten them out. He probably ran inside. "Misaki?" He was in the kitchen making tea. Akihiko was on the couch. He gave a weak wave and went back to trying to light a cigarette.

"Onodera-san. You didn't have to come all this way." Misaki looked okay. His eyes were a little wider and he seemed kind of angry.

"Well you being so weird on the phone, and then I thought you had a stalker or something." Misaki pulled another cup out of the cabinet and poured some tea for me. He walked over to Akihiko and threw his cigarettes out of reach. He placed the cup of tea in his hands and made his way back to the kitchen. I wasn't the only one shocked.

"Yeah, well I ran into Usagi-san's dad." Akihiko raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything. "I probably shouldn't have yelled at him...but I was afraid of what he might say. He always has something to say and it's not good." Misaki sat at the table. Up close I could see the dark circles under his eyes. Sometimes I caught myself only thinking about my problems, but clearly some people had it much worse than I did.

The doorbell rang and Misaki got up to answer. He sounded strange from what I could hear. "What do you want?" I tried to peer around him to see who it was he was talking to. "Nii-chan sometimes you come at the worst time. If you are here to make me feel like shit again I'd rather you leave." Had his brother come by already at some point? Misaki had looked beat up all day.

The man who followed Misaki inside looked harmless. I didn't want to believe he was capable of being mean to anyone. Some of the worst people in the world are like that though. So here I was sitting at the table with Misaki, his lover, and his brother. They looked nothing alike to me, but I guess this didn't matter either.

"Misaki, is this your friend?" He sounded nice enough.

"Yes. We work together." Misaki sounded tired. His usual smile was gone. His tone was angry and his answers to anything short and to the point. No one was used to seeing him this way. At least I was guessing that because of the weird looks on everyone's faces. "So why are you here Nii-chan?"

"Well I've talked to the family about your situation." Misaki probably didn't talk to the rest of his family much. I figured they were all like his brother because his eyes narrowed a bit.

"My 'situation' really isn't any of their business." Misaki had drained his cup of tea awhile ago. Now he was clutching it for something to hold onto. I was wondering why I hadn't left once his brother had entered. This was none of my business.

"Maybe I should leave..." I didn't make a move to get up yet in case Misaki needed me here.

"Actually I could use you to prove something here." Misaki turned to me. "Onodera-san does it bother you that I'm with another man?"

"Not at all." Misaki didn't seem like the type of person to be telling everyone about his relationship, and go to the press possibly ruining Akihiko's career. He was in love. I could tell. I didn't know how I could tell I just knew. He talked about his relationship, and his eyes would get all wide and he'd instantly be smiling. He asked for advice like any normal person would, and he didn't want to feel alienated. Just like me. Just like a lot of people.

"And why not?" Misaki was Misaki. I needed a better way to explain though.

"Because me finding out you were gay didn't change how you acted or I acted or the fact that I still wanted to be really good friends with you. Also because I have been in a relationship with another man myself." I took the cup from Misaki before it shattered and patted his hand. "Don't hurt yourself." He smiled finally.

"We've all agreed that it would be best that you spend some time alone to think about things." Misaki's brother was relentless. Takahiro was his name. I kept forgetting it. Maybe because I didn't like him very much. Who would want to cause Misaki stress?

"I've already thought about everything Nii-chan." Misaki was calmer now. Something changed.

"And?" This guy was more than dense.

"I love Usagi-san." Takahiro flinched. Akihiko smiled. "It's never going to change, so I gave in trying to run away from who I really am and what I really want. We have a house together, we work together, eat together, and yes we have sex like any other couple. It doesn't matter that I'm a guy, honestly I don't act very manly anyway. I don't want anyone else. That's that." I couldn't help but admire him. My smile turned to tears. "Onodera-san?"

"You're so lucky. No brave. You're not afraid to say that." I wiped my eyes off quickly.

"I was, but I got over it. You'll get over it too." I hoped so. I was still afraid to get my heart stepped on. "I'll help you." Until this point I never had friends that could relate to me. I was always to shy and stoic for everyone and not in a good way. I was afraid that people wouldn't like me, so I buried myself in books. I always said too much because when something was important I wanted everyone to know. Some things are better let unsaid. I learned that the hard way. Now I had a friend that was telling me to say whatever I felt and stay up talking about all the Shoujo manga I was reading day in and day out to get better at my job. I couldn't help being happy. I had to let myself.

I had no clue how I would feel about Takano in the future because of my fears, but now I knew I would have someone cheering me on the whole time and that was more than enough. "Misaki I want you to think about things again. You'll come to the right decision." I watched his brother leave before I stood up.

"I should get going. Takano-san is still sick, and so is Akihiko-san. Thanks for everything Misaki. You are a great person." I went to Misaki's to help him, but ended up getting help and feeling more sure of myself than ever. I didn't have to decide anything now. I would have time to think about it. I felt lighter. When I told Takano how I felt it would be the truth.


	17. The Birthday: Usagi

Chapter 17: The Best Birthday: Usagi  
Author's Note: OMFG new chapters were released in so much manga today. If you are still reading Loveless chapter 87 is out. It's only 11 pages. Nana to Kaoru Arashi and Dengeki Daisy were out too. Just so you know. And in case you don't read anything else I write the link to my webpage is now on my profile. Warning cuteness overload.

I was still in shock of Misaki's behavior yesterday. Little by little I was getting to know the real him, the one who freaked out and got mad, the one who didn't smile all the time. It was harder than I thought to see him in certain moods. After Onodera and Takahiro left last night things were awkward. He never came to bed last night and I woke up to find him sitting at the table. He obviously hadn't moved from the spot he was in last night.

He made me breakfast methodically. I watched him burn and cut himself and he wouldn't even flinch. He kept spacing out. I didn't know what to say to him. The ride to work was quiet. It wasn't comfortable though. It was choking silence that was making me go completely insane. I wanted for him to feel better so badly.

I watched Misaki run errands with his bandaged up fingers and I couldn't write a word. I couldn't think of anything. I sat around just staring out the window down at the park. Everyone looked like ants. Everyone looked like how I felt, helpless. For some reason I thought things would be easier than they were. I was being stupid. Misaki didn't know that I was also new to being in love the way I was now. He was looking to me to make all the responsible decisions and right now I couldn't.

Before I knew it we were heading home in the same silence we'd been in this morning. I was starting to feel numb. I went up to our room and sat on the bed. I heard Misaki on the steps and looked up to see him standing in the doorway. It was midnight. There was a full moon. These were stupid things I didn't need to take note of, but I was looking anywhere but Misaki. I had to have done something. He crossed the room quickly and I could feel his lips on mine before I had time to react.

"Happy Birthday Usagi-san." I'd forgotten. I was so wrapped up in everything else. My heart felt like it was about to fall out of my chest. I was so happy I couldn't take it. "I'm sorry I've been acting so weird lately. I have something for you though." Misaki got up and walked out. He came back with his hands behind his back. I didn't really think I could take anything else. It was the first time someone found me right when my birthday started and gave me a heart felt happy birthday. I wasn't expecting anything else from Misaki.

Misaki gave me an obviously hand made ashtray. Their were little bears all over the outside. He must've painted them all to look like Suzuki. All I could do was stare at it. "This is...it's..." Misaki was waiting for my answer but I couldn't think of a word. "I...it's so..." Perfect. It was perfect. He pressed to tickets to the hot spring into my hand. They weren't for another month, but the fact that he planned a trip for us was enough. "You didn't have to..."

"It's not everyday that you can't find anything to say. Is something wrong?" I just shook my head.

"It's all perfect. It's great. The best birthday I could ever have." Misaki smiled. A real smile. The one I'd been waiting for all day. I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

Misaki was pinned down before he could say anything. "You can have anything you want. It's your birthday." Misaki looked determined, but he would lose his resolve soon enough and that's when the fun would begin. He tasted sweet. Misaki always tasted like strawberries or just pure sugar, but it wasn't disgusting. I couldn't compare him to any sweet. He was sweet than anything and that's why I could never in a million years ever want a cake if I had him.

He smelled like warmth. If warmth had a smell it would be Misaki. I always tried to get used to things about him, or memorize them. Everything always seemed new though. I don't think you ever got used to anyone you loved so much. His voice, his smell, his body...I'd never be fully used to it. "Stop Usagi-san...I'm going to be too loud." He's already given in.

"It will develop your vocal cords. If you ever need to scream for help everyone will hear you." Usually Misaki would hit me for something like this even though it didn't hurt at all, but he started laughing. His laughing turned into snorts which started him laughing all over again.

"Please forget you ever heard that." He was serious. He was more red than I had ever seen him. "I really wasn't expecting that." I didn't even know what to do. "I think it would be less embarrassing if you just do whatever you want now." He was covering his face in the cutest way possible.

"You think I'm going to forget that?" Misaki shook his head, but he was smiling. I couldn't help myself anymore. I had Misaki's clothes off in record time.

"Don't kill me!" I would just make him so exhausted he was almost dead. Everything seemed so hazy and clear at the same time. I was aware of my heart pounding just barely, but I was completely aware of Misaki. His fast paced breathing turns into cute little noises he probably didn't even realized he knew. His eyes were always squeezed shut until I did something that he didn't even know he liked. His hands were gripping the sheets and I could see all the sweat. And somehow things seemed a lot dirtier than they ever had been. I realized because he wasn't fighting me at all, but he wasn't submitting either.

His hands were tangled in my hair and I could feel his heavy breathing as I put my head on his chest. "Misaki let's take a bath." Now everything was slippery and I was exhausted, but I wanted to draw everything out as long as I could. Misaki filled up the bath and sat down. It was full of bubbles of course. "I feel like something has changed."

"It has." Misaki was making his hair into some ridiculous soapy tower while he washed it. "I don't want to say though." I frowned.

"I want you to tell me." His face went from pink to red.

"Can't you just guess?" I stared. He turned around so he wasn't facing me. "I can't look at you when I say all of this."

"Fair enough." Misaki started making little ripples.

"Well...now we don't live around so many people, so I wasn't all embarrassed." We should've moved a long time ago. "And...I...probably...wanted it as much as you did." Misaki ducked his head under the water. Soapy water spread around from all the shampoo.

"You won't get away with that remark so easily." Misaki heard me. I could see him planning his escape already.

"No Usagi-san you're going to break me apart." I'd let him go for tonight. Walking back to the bed we just stared. I think Misaki was more embarrassed than I was, but it really was weird to see everything left in...that condition. Misaki looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. "I guess we need to change the sheets."

"Let's go in the guest room for tonight." It felt so comfortable cuddling Misaki to my chest after a bath. He was so warm. And I was happy. I wouldn't forget this night for a long time.


	18. The Relationship: Aikawa

Chapter 18: The Relationship: Aikawa  
Author's Note: I had the realization that more characters needed to be sucked into the fanfic. Also no one is visiting the site for the input I need from you guys so I will drop a hint so you can get your asses in gear (yes I say that). The newest fic is called Junjou Fairy tale.

Akihiko-san had moved a couple days ago. I had assumed that Misaki would then move in with his brother. I mean I always caught Misaki and Akihiko playing around together, but it was nothing serious...at least I thought so. Some fangirlish part of my brain wanted it to be true, but I always thought they had a relationship of roommates who had come to be good friends. Talking to Akihiko earlier he had said "we moved" Misaki had went with him. He told me to stop by later to pick up a copy of the key.

The front door was open. It led into a wide corridor that had that same pink couch sitting there. I slipped off my shoes where Akihiko's were. Misaki probably wasn't home. There was another door that led into the house. I knocked. Akihiko answered. I almost laughed. His hair was everywhere and he'd obviously just woken up. "It's not what you're thinking Aikawa."

"What do you mean?" I looked over on the table at the pages stacked up. He was already done his book...ten days early.

"You're thinking 'that idiot just woke up' or something like that." I could only look around awkwardly. "It's much worse." I sat down.

"Did something bad happen?" I can't believe he is done already! Who was I going to yell at now?

"Misaki took me out for my birthday." It was his birthday. I forgot. Good thing I took care of these things in advance.

"Where did you go?" He had an amused look on his face.

"He dragged me to an amusement park and forced me to get on any ride I didn't want to go on." Anything that spun around too much I was guessing.

"Why would that be fun to you?" Sounded like a birthday I wouldn't want.

"He said I didn't have enough childhood experience and it was his job to give it to me." It was true that Akihiko had hardly ever been a child. He didn't get the chance with his parents.

"It makes me pretty mad that you don't even look stupid. You could make that look come in style." I put the pages to his book in a manilla envelope and sealed it. I heard Misaki come in. He was carrying a bunch of bags.

"Hi Aikawa-san! You can stay for Usagi-san's birthday dinner if you want." He was so adorable. I had no clue why I had such a weak spot when it came to Misaki. I wasn't the only one though. Misaki was already in the kitchen getting started. "Some of Usagi's friends will be here."

"Like who?" I sat on the edge of the couch so I could hear better. Akihiko looked like he didn't know who would be here either.

"Nii-chan should be here." He sounded totally different when he said things like that. It was like a fact. He had no good or bad tone, but it sounded bleak somehow. "And the guys from work. Isaka should be here. He said he might bring someone. Usagi-san you should fix your hair."

"I was going to, but I realized something. I don't own a brush." What the hell? Even poor people had a brush. Now that I thought of it Akihiko got in the shower, waited for his hair to dry on it's own, and was on his way.

"Usagi-san you really are hopeless." Misaki took quick steps up the stairs. He returned with a brush. "Aikawa please help him." Me? Why? Misaki had already disappeared back into the kitchen, which was amazing. It looked like something off of a tv show. I was stuck brushing Akihiko's hair.

I finally snuck off to the bathroom. I hadn't expected the manuscript to be ready, or to be staying for dinner. I washed my face off and reapplied all my makeup. I put my hair up and took off my jacket. I usually would change right when I got home, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I pulled up my skirt and pulled down my stockings. I looked down and wiggled my feet a little. It was weird being here. It was weird for Akihiko to have moved.

I opened the bathroom door a little bit. Akihiko was holding Misaki close to him while he complained and tried to cut vegetables. I shut the door quietly when they kissed. It was more serious than I thought. Akihiko seemed like he couldn't love anyone. He'd been one of the few guys I met that wasn't interested in me, not that I minded it made things easier. I knew he wasn't into girls. I was exclusively chosen for the job because it didn't bother me. I had a history of gay family members which was what he was looking for. I didn't know it at the time.

He was looking for someone who could pretend to be a date, and not get offended. Someone that wouldn't mind acting like a trophy for awhile. I minded more than I let on. I knew he was into guys, but Misaki was so young. He was too young to understand what kind of trouble this could possibly get him in. Something in me wanted to protect both of them from what was to come. I knew it wouldn't be easy. It was almost impossible.

After folding my stuff neatly I came out of the bathroom. Akihiko was on the couch and Misaki was cooking. I was willing to pretend that everything was normal if they were.


	19. The Party: Hiroki

Chapter 19: The Party: Hiroki  
Author's Note: Hey everybody. I am currently reading too many manga and one manhwa.

When I ran into Misaki Takahashi, a student who graduated last year, the last thing I expected was to be going to a party for Akihiko-san. Of course I sent him a book like I did every birthday. Something rare and hard to find. I always had to start looking months before his birthday. It was weird how some things worked out.

Nowaki and I went shopping for groceries earlier today. When we got in I saw Misaki mumbling to himself and instantly scowled. He always had that annoying Todo or Sumi around him. He was alone though. Mumbling about not making anything with peppers. He looked up when he saw me and smiled. Normally he would just avoid me, but today he walked over. "Kamijou-sensei it's a good thing I ran into here." I noticed he was holding the book I got for Akihiko-san. He looked down at it then back at me. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm not stealing it or anything. I guess I have a lot to tell you before I can tell you what I wanted to."

"Well...just in case you didn't know I'm Usagi-san's boyfriend." My mouth popped open. I looked over at Nowaki and even he looked shocked, and he was easy going and open to anything. "I guess you didn't know. Well we both decided to move to Marukawa Publishing because Usagi-san likes it better there. They handled one of his books that turned into an anime series. So I applied there and we both started working there. The commute got to be too annoying so we moved to a house close to Marukawa." What? I thought he would never leave that condo. "Tonight I'm making a birthday dinner for Usagi-san. I've invited a couple people, but I'm sure he'd like it if you came."

"Why would he want that?" I mumbled it to myself, but Misaki heard.

"He told me that you're his best friend." He didn't know how happy that made me. "Which is a very good thing because my brother is a jerk." Misaki was angrily throwing vegetables in his cart.

"What happened?" Nowaki was looking over our list and wincing every time a vegetable crashed into Misaki's cart.

"Well he knows about my relationship with Usagi-san. He wasn't too thrilled. He was talking about therapy and moving to the middle of nowhere with my aunt and all that. He's going to be there tonight so..." He looked at me and Nowaki. "It'd be best to say you are roommates, but that's your choice. If he really has a problem I'll just have to tell him off...again. I'd rather not do it in front of a lot of people...again." Misaki just smiled and started grabbing what seemed to be all Akihiko's favorite foods and baking things.

"You want me to come?" Nowaki was looking around like there was another person.

"Of course." Misaki said this like it was fact. I was thinking the same thing though. There really wasn't a reason for Nowaki to be there especially because the last time he saw Akihiko-san he acted like a jealous brat. I could see the worry on his face now.

"Well...the last time I saw Usami-san I was rude." Misaki just smiled.

"I don't think he'll even remember. Besides I yell at him and beat him up all the time and he still loves me." I couldn't see Misaki angry for some reason. "If you don't come I understand. I have a feeling that something might go wrong, but I also have a feeling that if it does I might need you there Kamijou-sensei." I wasn't even his teacher anymore. He didn't have to say sensei. "I actually don't think I have one straight friend...so maybe this wasn't a good idea." Misaki walked away with his cart.

"We'll be there." I couldn't leave him to deal with that kind of situation alone. I couldn't leave Akihiko-san either. Misaki turned and smiled, but it was forced.

And so I was on my way to Akihiko-san's new house. He had sent me directions. It was the most confusing place to get to. Finally we found the turn we needed after passing it almost five times. It was a dirt pass in the middle of the woods. It was winding and a little bumpy. Nowaki always drove now that we had a car. I hated to drive. It was time I could be doing something useful like reading, but on the way I couldn't read a single word. I was too nervous.

We walked into the hall and kicked off our shoes. "Everything will be okay Hiro-san." Nowaki could always make me feel better, but I had a sense of dread.

Opening the door all I could do was smell whatever it was Misaki was making. Aikawa was lounging on the couch sipping on wine and not talking to anyone. There were some other people there I didn't know, but looking around I didn't see Takahiro. I let out a breath and sat down next to Akihiko-san. "You're getting old."

"Yeah I know. I think I feel better than ever." He was so happy. I could never make him that happy. I was jealous in a way. I could never do that. It made me kind of mad. His smile vanished when he looked up. I knew Takahiro was here.

"Hi Nii-chan." Misaki took Takahiro's coat and his wife's and disappeared back into the kitchen. They had a baby already. She looked at least one maybe two. I couldn't tell because she was asleep. Just as I was thinking about it another two people entered. The first one looked like Misaki...a lot. The other a younger version of Miyagi who had also just shown up. Who else was invited to this party?

Miyagi had Shinobu with him of course who jumped on Misaki the moment he saw him. Somehow those two were friends. Isaka walked in with Asahina directly behind him like always. After awhile everyone was talking to each other even Takahiro. I found myself being a wallflower. I watched Nowaki make friends with some tiny guy who's name started with a Y. I couldn't remember it though.

I ended up lingering near the food. When I looked up Misaki was there too. Just watching everything. I could see he was worried by the way he was folding napkins over and over again. I couldn't help but be nervous either. I didn't know how things were going to turn out and what Misaki said earlier kept echoing in my head.


	20. The Party Takano

Chapter 20: The Party: Takano  
Author's Note: More from me today. Also I would like to reveal the first Junjou Fairy tale! No thanks to anyone obviously because no one loves me so I came up with it on my own. First one will be Cinderella. Bet you won't guess the cast right.

I was dragged along with Onodera to some party for Usami Akihiko's birthday. I was expecting something fancy, but Onodera told me it was casual. When I walked in and saw everyone lounging around and talking it looked more like a big group of people hanging on. Misaki was running around like a madman cooking and taking people's coats. Yoshino and Yanase were already sitting together and talking.

Onodera wandered off to find Misaki of course, leaving me to fend for myself. Hatori was sitting off by himself so I joined him. "I thought this might be more formal."

"Same here." Hatori had a platter of little sausages and was popping them into his mouth one after another. "Misaki cooks good food." And he was one of my best friends..."The house is really nice though." I looked around. All the furniture was new. All the appliances were new. Everything looked new, but it was in an old style. Something I didn't really recognize. I wasn't into all that designing stuff.

Walking into the bathroom was different. Bears were all over everything. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. I wandered around the house looking at everything. It didn't look like somewhere Misaki would live, but he seemed at home strangely. Walking back up the hallway from the bathroom I heard what sounded like two people arguing. "I already told you Takahiro I'm more serious about him than anything else." Misaki's brother I was assuming was the one standing with his arms crossed.

A girl was also in the hallway listening. She looked over at me and pressed a finger over her lips. "This has been going on way too long. I don't want Misaki to be hurt."

"He'll only be hurt if you keep acting the way you do." I slowly back out of the hallway pulling the girl with me.

"This could end badly if we get caught listening." She nodded and walked off towards the kitchen. When I looked in Misaki was icing a huge cake. It looked beautiful. It was pink with little bears all over it just like the bathroom. At first I thought that was something Misaki liked, but obviously Usami-san had the obsession for bears. Onodera was helping with everything. He was covered in frosting, but he looked all determined to do everything right. I looked over to see Usami-san looking at the cake with a weird look on his face.

He smiled and turned to go socialize with everyone, but he kept looking back to the cake or Misaki or both. The girl I saw earlier was talking in angry whispers with Takahiro. Yoshino and Yanase were playing some board game. I lingered near the food. Another guy was there. Someone who looked familiar, but only because I'd seen him with Usami-san once before this. It was at some large event when I first started working at Marukawa. If this party didn't get interesting soon I was leaving.


	21. The Pain: Misaki

Chapter 21: The Pain: Misaki  
Author's Note: Sorry for the late update and not updating yesterday. I had a paper to write on Fast Food Nation...it sucked. Tonight I had Chinese food night with my other friends who love everything Asian...it ruled.

The party seemed to be going okay. Usagi had only disappeared once probably to go to the bathroom. The cake looked great and I was adding the last details when I turned and saw Usagi watching me. I couldn't help but smile. I was starting to feel like a lovesick girl or something. Onodera was helping me decorate the cake. He was so intent on the cake I wanted to laugh. I was happy to see everyone getting along well.

"Misaki..." I turned to see Nii-chan. "Aikawa and Manami seem to be the other girls here." Manami and Aikawa were talking and laughing.

"Yes." I was covered in icing so I couldn't really focus on anything but the cake. "Everyone brought their date." Nii-chan looked around. Takano was lounging against the wall watching me and Onodera. Hiroki and Nowaki were talking animatedly about something that had Nowaki jumping up and down and using a bunch of hand motions. Shinobu was openly sitting on Miyagi's lap...he was half drunk. Yoshino and Hatori were playing cards with Yanase. Usagi was socializing with everyone.

"This is a bit hard to be comfortable with." Nii-chan was looking around.

"You could always leave. You're not forced to be here. I guess it could be overwhelming...but we are all the same people. You were just talking and laughing. You shouldn't let something like this bother you. Believe me people here think you are weird because you are attracted to Manami." Nii-chan looked like he never considered that.

"I just don't understand how you could be attracted to a guy."

"Have you seen Usagi-san! What I meant was I don't find Manami attractive in the least. Or any other girl though Aikawa is pretty. A lot of things are pretty though, like flowers." Lately I had the biggest mouth. It was because of Usagi. I was sure he heard me and I wouldn't be able to walk by tomorrow. Since it was his birthday there was nothing I could do about it either. I didn't understand how he wasn't shy about anything.

After singing happy birthday I tried to make Usagi eat cake. "Come on!I made it just for you." He shook his head. "You will eat cake. I'll find a way." Everyone was about to leave without incident until I heard arguing. "One minute." I was saying bye to Onodera and Takano when I had to run up the stairs.

I moved close to our room. Nii-chan, Usagi, and Manami were inside. "He's my brother not your play thing!" I winced. Nii-chan seemed to think Usagi didn't love me at all. It always made me question Usagi and myself. I hoped no one could hear this.

"Treat him like your brother not some disease!" Usagi always got mad, but he never yelled like this. Manami was slowly backing out of the room until she hit me. Before I knew it they were fighting for real. Nii-chan punched Usagi and I heard something crash to the ground. The ashtray. I could feel the tears coming on.

"Stop it!" I ran over and grabbed onto Nii-chan. He flung his arm back. I fell backwards and my head hit something. Hard. Everything was quiet for a minute. I could see them both looking at me. I pressed my hand to the back of my head. It was wet. "Get out!"

"Misaki..." Nii-chan was crawling over to me.

"Leave! Get out! Don't come back!" Everyone was looking at my hand. Manami looked paled. I looked down and it was red. "Oh...god...Just go. You're ruining everything."

"Misaki please..."

"You're ruining everything! Go away!" I wasn't mad...I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. I was out of emotions and out of tears. I was tired of trying to please everyone. The tears were from the pain of just giving up. There was nothing I could do to set things right. I had a choice and I made it. "If it's you or Usagi-san...I choose Usagi-san...Now just go!" I would never forget the look on Nii-chan's face. He brought it on himself though. I tried. "I tried so hard...you wouldn't make it work. I tried..." Everything was blurry. I saw Aikawa in the doorway. I heard her surprised shriek. Everything went black after that.


	22. The Aftermath: Nowaki

Chapter 22: The Aftermath: Nowaki  
Author's Note: I think chapters will be a little shorter but there will be more because I want to include all the characters.

Everyone heard crashing and yelling from upstairs, but they were too scared to do anything. Aikawa was the first to run up the stairs and see what was going on. Before she was a little drunk, but it seemed the seriousness of the situation had sobered everyone up. I heard her scream and ran to the car. Hiro-san had to me to bring my medical supplies because he thought something might go wrong. I took the stairs two at a time.

By the time I made it up the stairs Takano and Miyagi were pulling Usami-san off of Misaki's brother. Misaki was lying on the floor next to a table. The glass was shatter around it and blood was dripping onto the ground. His head was hurt. I normally didn't feel sick looking at anything, but I'd never been there when something happened.

The cut wasn't too deep and only too minimal stitches to close. The whole time I felt sick and I was afraid I'd mess up. My hands seemed steady though and I knew what I need to do. Onodera took one look at everything and fainted. He was in the guest bedroom resting. Misaki's brother and his wife left without another word. He hadn't meant to hurt Misaki, but he did. He wasn't going to be forgiven any time soon.

I put Misaki in bed and started to clean up the glass. "Is he okay?" Aikawa was the only one left upstairs. Everyone else was downstairs helping to clean up for the party or helping treat Usami-san's minor wounds.

"It looked worse than it actually was. He'll need rest though. He doesn't have a concussion or anything it was just all that stress paired with an injury." In some ways I was glad to not have to deal with relatives. Everyone at my orphanage was much more understanding. If you liked someone purple they didn't care.

I found Hiro-san pouring coffee in the kitchen. Apparently no one intended to leave. Everyone was huddled in the living room or scattered in the kitchen. Usami-san was sitting at the table holding a cup of coffee tightly. His hands were wrapped up and he had some bandages on his face. "Misaki is asleep now. He's fine so you don't have to be worried. Regular aspirin should help him." He looked up and nodded.

"Thank you. I was panicking too much to do anything. I'd just never seen Misaki that upset. He gets mad...this time it seemed different." Everyone heard him from downstairs. No one wanted to say anything about it anymore. I'd never felt so sick in my life. I thought my stomach was going to fall out when I heard what was going on.

"Hiro-san are you okay?" I laid my hand on his back. He tried to smile, but nothing happened. He sighed and went back to delivering coffee.

"There's nothing I can do to make him feel better. He's my best friend." Hiro-san stood in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed just watching everyone. He didn't know how bad I felt because I couldn't make him feel better.


	23. The Aftermath: Onodera

Chapter 23: The Aftermath: Onodera  
Author's Note: Hi everybody! I am now addicted to Vocaloids!

I woke up because I could hear voices from far away. I sat up. The last thing I remembered was Misaki getting hurt. I had a headache, but other than that I felt okay. I must've fainted. I was hungry and still really tired. I got out of bed and felt my way down the hall. It was extremely dark. It had to be past midnight. One door was open. I looked in and saw Misaki sleeping. I looked over to the table that still had a red streak down the side. My stomach turned and I made my way to the stairs.

Everyone was huddled in the living room talking or half asleep. Aikawa was in a corner wrapped in a blanket with Akihiko-san. They were talking quietly. Only candles were lit. By the door Takano was by himself staring into space. He looked up when he saw me and I walked over. I sat down next to him. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. Everyone was mostly worried about Misaki. Nowaki says he's fine though." I nodded. Just for tonight I would stay next to Takano. I would never fall in love with him again no matter what. Never. I leaned against Takano and got comfortable. It didn't look like anyone could drive at this hour feeling as bad as they did. I dozed off in record time.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Everyone was waking up at the same time. I looked in the kitchen to see Misaki cooking. He had a hat on the cover whatever had happened. "You shouldn't be doing that Misaki." He turned and just smiled.

"I'll feel like nothing happened if I go through my day like I usually do. I'm not allowed to work for awhile, but I can at least cook and clean a little. It's like being a student again except I won't have class or anything." I looked at the mounds of food Misaki was preparing. He must've been awake for awhile.

Misaki walked around serving everyone food. Everyone objected and he didn't listen like I knew he would. People were rushing around, and getting ready for work. Aikawa slipped out at some point. I borrowed some of Misaki's clothes that weren't pink and yellow after taking a shower and eating. When I came back almost everyone was gone except for the people who worked at Marukawa.

Yoshino was getting beat awake by Yanase, Hatori was eating breakfast, and Takano was eating way more than necessary for any human being. As we were leaving I looked back to see Misaki crouched in the corner next to Akihiko-san. They kiss briefly before Misaki made him eat something.


	24. The Aftermath: Usagi

Chapter 24: The Aftermath: Usagi  
Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. The webpage is updated (link in my profile) Since the first fairy tale is going to be Cinderella review here or comment on my webpage about the cast! And on the webpage only leave requests for the next fairy tale.

I was still mad about everything that happened last night. Well...mad was an understatement. I was furious. I wanted to kill Takahiro. I wanted to punch him until he couldn't breathe anymore. Every time Misaki walked by me in that stupid hat I was reminded of how much I wanted to rip Takahiro's face off and throw it on a busy highway. I was so immobilized by my fury that I was still crouched in the same corner I'd been in after I got patched up last night.

Everyone was leaving when Misaki finally crouched down in front of me. "Usagi-san eat something." He was holding a plate piled high with eggs. I wanted to kick him and hug him at the same time. How could he be so calm? Why was he trying to make me feel better when I knew he felt worse? He'd just told him brother to never come and see him again. I knew that Misaki would regret something like that. How could he not blame me? I started this whole relationship.

Misaki's lips touched mine only for a couple seconds. It made everything right for a little bit. "Come on, eat." I ate just to please Misaki, but my stomach hurt. He sat down next to me and nibbled on some toast. "Everything is going to be okay Usagi-san. I'm actually relieved. I finally just made a choice and now I don't have to worry about anything else. I'm a little disappointed though. I never expected you guys to fight like that." I didn't either.

"Well I didn't start it and I'm not one to sit there and just take things like that. I never expected Takahiro do anything like that either. He's been different for a while now." I didn't want Misaki to be mad at me. "Don't be mad at me." Misaki just smiled.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." But you did. We were both thinking it. Misaki was the first to get up and take the dishes to the sink to avoid the awkward silence. I got up and followed him.

"Are you okay?" Misaki sighed.

"No I'm not actually. I feel like crap." Misaki looked tired. He finally decided not to lie. He really sucked at it.

"I'll make you feel better." I kissed Misaki's forehead. "There's not much I can do though. I'll end up blowing up the house trying to find bandaids." I might as well be honest too.


	25. The Date: Miyagi

Chapter 25: The Date: Miyagi  
Author's Note: I think I am leaving out the terrorist couple too much.

I flipped through magazines in boredom. Things hadn't went the way anyone expected last night. I thought I was just going to get to bother Hiroki for a couple hours while Shinobu got to see his friend. Nothing really worked out the way anyone had thought it was going to be. It turned into some type of gathering for anyone who happened to have a boyfriend and was also acquainted with Usami Akihiko. I guess that'd be the best way to describe it.

Once I arrived I knew there was something different about Takahiro and his girlfriend. His talk was forced and he seemed uncomfortable. His eyes followed Misaki everywhere and anytime two guys were close he flinched. I wanted to leave early all because of it,but Shinobu got kind of drunk and was falling everywhere. That's what I get for not watching him I guess. I didn't expect anyone to get hurt. Obviously someone did because that doctor reacted fast. Having to go straight to work after all the trouble wasn't fun either.

All in all I was tired and the whole party was a disaster. What a way to spend a birthday. Shinobu's was coming up and I had no clue what to do about it. I could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen. If I had cabbage again I was going to die. Last night I had a break and realized how amazing food was. I couldn't be restricted to cabbage again. I really was lazy today though. My back hurt. I was getting too old to be running around. Shinobu had me running everywhere.

"Miyagi come eat." I could smell it already.

"I'm not hungry." I stared at the wall for about five minutes before I heard Shinobu walking towards me.

"You're always hungry." It was true. My stomach was eating itself. There was no way I was touching that cabbage.

"I haven't been today. My back hurts and I'm kind of tired." Shinobu's face went from angry to concerned.

"Your back? That's not good." Shinobu was always panicking. I got a cold and he would freak out. "I'll fix it for you." Great.

"Maybe I should just rest Shinobu-chin." He already had that determined look on his face.

"Are you saying that I can't fix it?" I don't why I was scared when Shinobu got mad. I could picture him beating me up for some reason.

"No..."

"Okay then let me try." Shinobu backed up and started running. He launched himself onto my bag. The noise I heard made me feel sick.

"Shinobu! Why'd you do that?" He was sitting on my butt now punching my back. "Stop that!" He kept trying to kill me anyway. "Shinobu!" The pounding slowed down until he was rubbing everywhere that felt tense.

"I was interested in massage for awhile. From what I saw those crazy people jump all over people and beat them. Then they start rubbing their back like normal. It was weird. I decided I wouldn't want to do something like that." Shinobu's hands were tiny. It made me want to laugh. "Alright, stand up." I didn't feel better at first. "Touch your feet."

"Why?" Shinobu had no clue what he was doing.

"Just do it." I touched my feet easily which I couldn't do this morning.

"Oh." I felt better instantly. "How'd you do that Shinobu-chin?"

"You saw." Shinobu seemed proud of himself. Usually I would say something smart, but I decided to do the opposite.

"Wow you're really amazing Shinobu. I feel a thousand times better. Maybe you should've considered staying with that massage stuff." Shinobu usually didn't react to compliments, but his face lit up.

"Yeah. Maybe." He was smiling when he went back in the kitchen.

"Why don't I take you out for dinner? You helped me out and I probably saved some money." I was not eating cabbage.

"Like a date?" Oh, no.

"Yeah." I couldn't say no. Shinobu got too excited about dates. He thought it was a subject to be studied. He had books and everything. This was going to be fun.


	26. The Date: Shinobu

Chapter 26: The Date: Shinobu  
Author's Note: Sorry for the short random chapters! I'll write a bit more this time.

"We'd like a booth in the back." Miyagi knew how to handle every situation. All the girl waiters always thought he was a hot older guy and not just some old man. That was the truth though. I had to fix his back today which proved it. Lying to myself wasn't going to help. Miyagi had probably just pulled a muscle running. He never looked like the type to work out, but Miyagi enjoyed sports, running, and even going to the gym. The only was to describe him was a hot older guy.

You'd never think it because of his silly nature, but he could probably have tons of girls if he wanted to. He was too humble for that though. It was surprising he got married the first time around, let alone to Risako. I always wanted to kill someone thinking about them together. I hope he had showered thousands of times since they'd been together. Miyagi was too nice for Risako.

I sat down across from Miyagi. We were in a Japanese style restaurant with tatami mats and cushions instead of tables. Everything was separated in little rooms inside of the wall like booths. In the middle of the restaurant were huge tables with massive groups of half drunks businessmen. Miyagi always picked some placed where we could be seen from every angle. This time he asked for a booth in the back.

Miyagi rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. He was staring right at me. I looked away to grab a menu. I was reading it until I looked up and saw Miyagi still staring at me. "So...do you want anything in particular?" Miyagi smiled, but didn't say anything. He was starting to creep me out.

A waitress walked over. She had on too much perfume and make up and was smiling way too much. Girls seemed to think that would attract Miyagi. He had allergies and thought make up was stupid. Maybe that's why he couldn't be with Risako. "May I take your order?"

"Could you bring us some water and a bottle of wine?" She was too eager to do anything Miyagi. I wonder what she would do if he told her to play in traffic. I continued to look down at the menu without really staring at it. I wasn't that hungry anymore. I wanted to go home. "We'll have two steaks." Steak. That was too much for me to eat. "So Shinobu-chin how's school been?" Boring. Stupid.

"It's been alright. Not much fun though." I was at the top of my class. I was also bored. I was tired of school. Nothing had changed since high school. College was just as petty and stupid.

"You work too hard Shinobu-chin. Have some fun for a change." Miyagi was drinking too much too fast.

"Miyagi...is something wrong?" He looked up.

"Nothing in particular." He seemed to be telling the truth. "It's not anything big it's just that every time we go on a date we take each other somewhere the other person doesn't like. It looks like you aren't having fun." Crap. That's why he kept staring at me.

"I want to be somewhere less crowded. I want to go for a walk or something." I wanted to be alone with him.

"We can do that after we eat then." Miyagi's smiled was blinding when he did smile. I wondered if he was a good actor or if he meant it. I ate quickly and quietly. Miyagi blabbed about work and nothing in particular. After eating we started walking in the park. "You've been quiet." I grabbed Miyagi's hand. I was thinking about kissing him when I turned my head to the side and spotted Risako. I pulled my hand away slowly so Miyagi would get the hint. I was tired of her popping in more and more lately.

"Hello, little brother." Bitch.

"Risako." Miyagi looked around. Obviously there was nothing he could lie about needing to do and leave us alone.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." He always managed that somehow.

"So what are you two doing here? Out on a date." For some reason this was hilarious to Risako. The only one who thought she was funny was herself. She was obviously a little drunk though. It was their wedding anniversary. That's why they were both acting weird.

"Yes." I was said it so seriously Risako stopped laughing and just stared at me. I smiled. Maybe it was a smirk. I wasn't sure. Risako acted all worried about me all the time, but I think she just wanted to see Miyagi again. She was the one who always decided things on a whim, like their marriage and their divorce. She must still love him. I loved him since the day I met him and now he was mine.

"What?" She was irritated.

"Not up for a bit of friendly competition?" Risako seemed to have sobered up quickly.

"You're just kidding right?" I looked over to the restaurant. No sign of Miyagi yet.

"You wouldn't have to ask if I was kidding, right? I've loved him since the day I met him which was right before the wedding. You're not with him anymore so I figured I'd try my best to win him over. Anyone with eyes can see that you still have some feelings though." Risako was getting more angry by the second.

"You ready to go Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi was standing by the car. He was twirling the keys around his finger in his usual impatient way.

"There's no way." Risako whispered.

"Well, you don't know that for sure. See ya!" I turned before getting into Miyagi's car. The expression on Risako's face confirmed what I thought about her. She was the type of girl who marked men as her property. I was that type of guy and I wouldn't lose.


	27. The Trip: Hiroki

Chapter 27: The Trip: Hiroki  
Author's Note: My reason for updating late...its the weekend and...I was reading Boys Over Flowers for hours upon hours today. While in school I came up with a bunch of good ideas. And the next Sekai-ichi couple will be here soon. I'm not rushing because I plan on this being a long ass story.

For some reason I couldn't push what happened at Akihiko's birthday party out of my mind. It had shaken me up more than I wanted to admit. My stomach hurt every time I thought about it. When Misaki was my student I could at least keep an eye on him. I would never admit I did, but before I even met him he worried me. He would come in more tired than I'd seen anybody. He started hanging out with that Sumi kid who I never liked. He was too easy to agree to anything. He seemed like he'd never had friends.

Now Misaki didn't go here. He had a real job. He was an adult now. He was in a relationship with my best friend. Akihiko's problems made me and Nowaki look stupid. Sitting here at my desk I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything done. The perks of having a literature class was the free reading periods, or study periods I could give. When I couldn't even get my thoughts straight there was no way I could teach. So I gave my students an open discussion amongst themselves. I watched everyone just barely, but they'd all get credit for the assignment. I was too spent to really pay attention.

Since Nowaki saved the day...I've realized how much I need him around. We all left Akihiko's house wanting to stay, wanting to help, wanting to do anything. Nowaki was the only one who really got anything of worth done. So tonight when we were going to sleep if I still felt this way I was going to be the one hugging him not the other way around. Everyone might've fell apart if he wasn't so professional when he needed to be. I heard the bell ring. "Good job everyone." I ignored the shocked expressions and went to me and Miyagi's office.

I looked up when he walked in. Miyagi looked horrible. He looked dead tired and half drunk. He probably was. I didn't want to ask him about it though. I stared down at papers I wasn't going to be able to grade, but I still had time. I pushed them aside and laid my head down on my desk. How was I going to deal with this? "Tough night?" Why was Miyagi asking me that?

"Yeah. Everything has been weird since that party." I looked out the window at the courtyard. I could see how hot it was. Summer was annoying.

"Yeah well it could've been worse I guess. Wedding anniversary was yesterday and I ran into Risako. Of all days. Even when I picked a secluded place." That's gotta be tough. Getting married to someone you don't know everything about isn't a good idea. I could tell how she was from day one. Miyagi is too trusting sometimes.

"You beat me there." I folded and unfolded papers that needed to be thrown out. Miyagi was usually talkative and annoying, but he didn't have much to say today. "Something else happen?"

"Risako called me this morning. She was freaking out about Shinobu not respecting her while I escaped to the bathroom. She wouldn't even tell me what he said though. She said we should talk since Shinobu only listens to me." Miyagi looked like he was going to fall over. He put a cigarette in his mouth and let it dangled there.

"I hope it all works out for you. I can't think. I need to leave early." Miyagi waved me off without enthusiasm. It was weird when he was acting a little normal. Halfway home I ended up turning onto the highway. I still remembered the directions to Akihiko's. I found myself standing outside and knocking before I could realize what I was doing. I was too worried to stay away.

Misaki answered. He looked even younger than when I last saw him. He'd gotten a haircut. He appeared even more boyish than before. "Oh, Kamijou-san. I guess you're here for Usagi-san." Misaki turned. The back of his head where the gash was had been covered by his knew hairstyle. Now Misaki looked 12 instead 15. Akihiko must be proud.

I walked in to see him on the floor surrounded by papers. "What are you doing Bakahiko?" Misaki tried not to smile, but ended up making some excuse about tea and running out of the room.

"Misaki wants me to cut out coupons since I can't do anything else." Him cutting out coupons? I turned my head, but I was about to laugh I knew. I put my hand over my mouth. He looked so serious. He was even wearing his glasses.

"That's nice of you." He looked up at me. I couldn't help laughing then.

"What's so funny? I bet you don't even go shopping." Right.

"Well I go with Nowaki to the store sometimes. That's so he doesn't get anything weird." Nowaki might come home a puppy if I let him go anywhere alone, or a homeless person.

"That's why I go with Misaki. So I can make sure he doesn't get peppers, or anything too sweet." Who would've thought that this would be Akihiko a couple years ago? Sprawled out like a devoted husband cutting out coupons. He never had any interest in anyone except Takahiro. Things couldn't be easy for him right now. If not for Misaki he would've stayed closed off writing all those depressing stories and only having room for Takahiro in his heart...ever since Misaki started living here I've talked to him more than I ever did before.

We were friends but...I made things complicated. I thought that after that we wouldn't be able to talk to each other and we didn't for awhile. When Takahiro said he was getting married I got a call from Akihiko but...he didn't seem as torn up as I thought he would be. He must've already been in love with him. Why Misaki...why wasn't I good enough? I asked myself this a couple times, but then I remembered the smiling face I woke up to every morning and I knew. I'd found who I was meant to be with. Any rejection hurt just the same I guess.

"Has everything been alright since what happened?" Akihiko was quiet for awhile.

"Misaki didn't act fine which caught me off guard at first. Usually he'll make up some bogus lie that no one with a quarter of a brain would belief. This time he just said that he wasn't okay...I always thought in my head that if he just said how he felt I could help. I didn't know I took so much comfort in his horrible lies because it gave me time to think. I was caught off guard. Now I think I know what I need to do." I'd never seen Akihiko look so determined. He did everything in a carefree way that made it look easy.

"What is that?" For some reason I was excited to hear. He always had crazy ideas when we were kids. He had that same face on right now.

"Can you take any vacation time? Can Nowaki?" Huh?

"Probably...why?" I didn't like the look he was getting.

"I have more than enough money I might as well spend it, right? What Misaki needs is a trip. Not to the hot spring, or somewhere just a couple hours away." Oh no. "I want him to bring all his friends, and so we are going to an island."

"An island? What island?" I wasn't liking this.

"An island with a new resort. It's not open yet, so it'll just be us. They have enough done so that we can go early and some staff that are willing for the hours. We can all just get away for awhile. Lately, I've been getting no work done at all." Same here...I didn't want to tell him that.

"Well, I guess I can talk to Nowaki about it." I left feeling better than I came, but being even more confused. Driving passed the garbage I spotted the table Misaki had fallen into. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was time to escape reality. Just this once.


	28. The Trip: All trip chapters combined

Chapter 28: The Trip: Yoshino  
Author's Note: Hello. No reviews lately. Kinda weird. Everything is moving along though.

Trying to concentrate lately was like finding a needle in a hay stack. I couldn't only concentrate when being yelled at or forced into it. My story was suffering for it, but I felt so sick. Leaving Akihiko's that night I didn't really feel anything, but thinking about it all week my stomach started to hurt.

The thing was that was bothering him was why it all happened...if Misaki's family couldn't accept the fact that he was gay what about everyone else. Surely no one had told their relatives about it. It was something that was hard to admit at times. Thinking about sitting down with his family and telling them that Hatori was his boyfriend made his stomach do flips. If they reacted the way MIsaki's brother did I wouldn't be able to handle it like Misaki.

"Yoshino." Hatori was in the doorway with lunch. The way his stomach was feeling, he couldn't eat anything. It was better than sitting here and getting weird looks from Yanase. Sometimes you didn't want to tell people what was wrong. I followed Hatori out into the courtyard. I sat down on a bench and stared at the flowers for awhile.

"So has Onodera told you anything about Misaki? He hasn't been to work for almost a week." Hatori always made great food. I could only nibble at everything.

"No. I haven't heard anything. It's worrying me a little. The whole situation has me worried." Hatori too?

"Tori-san...if you told someone dear to you that I was your boyfriend...would they react the same way?" His face changed then.

"I had never thought about it...I'm not sure my family would be understanding. There is no one in my family who doesn't follow the rules set for them." Hatori always seemed so proper too.

"I know that my family might try to understand...but fail to see things my way in the end. Misaki was brave to not back down from his brother. I might be too scared to lose my family even though you mean so much to me." Would I pick my family or Hatori? It seemed so easy for Misaki to decide. It would never be that way for me. "Keeping it a secret is easier, but it makes me feel like we're doing something wrong. We're not. We shouldn't have to hide."

"I understand what you mean. If keeping things quiet means we can be together we just deal with it, right?" Hatori always knew what to say. "Misaki has always been incredibly unlucky though." I looked up to see Akihiko.

"What do you mean by that?" He was standing near Hatori. Hatori sighed.

"I went through his file. It was procedure in order for him to be trained the time he was in the Emerald office to learn about manga and things in case his job ever got switched. Of course everyone knows his parents are dead...and that's hard enough. In his file though it said that he was made fun of a lot in school. I figured that because he was different...but it wasn't that. Kids made fun of him for not having parents. How cruel is that? It also had a fight on file, so I visited the school to get the incident report on it." Fight? Misaki couldn't fight. "Someone ripped a picture he had of his parents up. I guess that made him crazy or something. Of course he got his ass kicked, but he fought back which was enough to get him in trouble."

"Oh..." It was all I could manage.

"I'm not sure why I was so interested in him. Misaki only had one real friend. The manga artist that came to talk to you, Akihiko-san. I asked her about some things. She said he always smiled even though he was home alone all the time and didn't have many friends. He would just make dinner for Takahiro and was his uniform if he got to beat up and go on with life. When they graduated he went straight home. He didn't ask for anything, and then he never got in contact with her until he ran into her here." I guess he was very unlucky. It was only nice people who had such bad luck.

"I just came to tell you guys about the trip. If you can get some time off next month we'll all be going to an island. Here's some information." Hatori took the packet and looked down at it. Before I could say anything Akihiko was already walking away. I would never understand why people were so cruel, but I never liked high school either.

I made my way back inside with my untouched lunch. Yanase was looking over the scenery in the next chapter of my manga. "Have fun with Tori?" The sarcastic way he said it made me mad. I never said anything though. They would never like each other as much as I wanted them to.

"Yanase have you talked to Misaki?" I went on drawing and trying to ignore the face he was giving me.

"No. Whatever happens, happens. Things will work out or they won't." Why wasn't he treating this seriously. I hadn't been able to ask about Misaki when Akihiko came.

"Yanase your answer isn't helpful. It's normal to be worried about your friends. This isn't a 'whatever happens, happens' type of moment. At least not to me." We worked quietly after that. Maybe I was just on edge. Everything was setting me off today. An island trip sounded good right about now.

Chapter 29: The Trip: Onodera  
Author's Note: So it's been awhile! My asthma has been annoying and I have some end of school year activities. I had a Harry Potter marathon which I am pretty sure is a valid excuse for not writing. I took SATs and wrote a paper. Now I can let out a chapter.

It'd been a week since I had seen Misaki. I was worried about him, but I didn't want to bother him too much. So once a day I would call him and check in. A millions times a day I would text him things to cheer him up. Yesterday he said he'd be coming into work. I was so nervous I thought I would puke. Something in me thought he'd be changed in extreme degrees, or look horrible. I'd been working for a couple hours, but there was still no sign of him. I was about to go to lunch when he walked in.

In some ways Misaki was different. His hair was really different. It was cut shorter. It flopped into his eyes more and was parted different. He looked even younger. Kind of like how Shouta was 30, but looked ten. Well Misaki was 22 and looked five. He seemed a little cuter. Takano looked up. "Shin Yasuno." He was a character from some show...

"Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main!" Hatori yelled the title excitedly and went back to being blank faced. I just stared. They got increasingly stupid towards the end of a cycle. Shouta looked half dead. Misaki was also thinner than usual. He didn't have huge dark circles under his eyes, but he looked like he was having trouble sleeping.

"Very funny." Misaki made his way over to me. "Well, since you are the only nice one Onodera-san, I'll tell you first. Usagi-san set up a trip for all of us to go on. It's too an island resort. They aren't open yet and they need people to test everything, so it's set already. You can bring whoever you want." Misaki handed me two tickets.

"Bring someone! I have someone I want to bring!" Shouta jumped up. "You guys have to come with me though."

"Why don't you have this person's number?" Takano was typing away. When I looked over all it said was "I can't think of anything" over and over and over again.

"I don't want you to go!" So Misaki and I followed Shouta down to the bookstore. Inside he walked up to a cashier and started talking. Yukina. "So...in a couple days I'm going on a trip. My friends invited me." Shouta pointed to me and Misaki. Misaki was busy reading something and I was just standing next to him awkwardly. Misaki waved. He always knew when to look cheerful. "I have permission to bring someone if you would like to go."

"Sure! That sounds great!" Yukina walked over to meet me and Misaki. Misaki's was still reading whatever article was in the magazine he picked up. I looked over and saw it was about Usami Akihiko. He won some major award for the drama his book was turned into. "Hello, I'm Yukina Ko."

"Takahashi Misaki." Misaki mumbled and kept reading. It wasn't like him even Shouta looked shocked. A couple minutes later we were all sitting out at a restaurant. Misaki with his magazine, and Shouta with his friend. "He never tells me when anything major is going out." Misaki was munching on a roll and reading intently. Misaki squinted a lot. Maybe he needed glasses. He would look cute. "Sorry I didn't say much earlier. I'm Misaki. My...you know I have a question for you guys."

"Okay." Shouta looked happy Misaki was back to normal.

"So Usagi-san is my boyfriend, but I don't think of it like that. It's not like we are married or anything...boyfriend seems like it isn't strong enough I guess." Misaki was tearing his bread into little pieces.

"Oh. That's a good question." Shouta was really thinking. It didn't look like he'd come up with anything.

"Well, Usagi-san set up the trip so it should be fun." Misaki didn't seem worried about this trip at all, but I was. I was guaranteed to stay with Takano and I wasn't looking forward to it.

Chapter 30: The Trip: Takano  
Author's Note: Hello again.

This trip was stupid to me at the beginning, that was until Misaki told me I would be in a room with Onodera. This would be the perfect time to convince him that I really did love him, and that everything that happened in the past was a mistake. Onodera was so stubborn that he wouldn't listen, but he wouldn't intrude on anyone else's trip just to get away from me. He also wouldn't not go because Misaki would be upset. It was the perfect set up.

A knock on my door made me stop thinking for a minute. Who could that be? Yokozawa. "So your whole department is going on vacation. What a bunch of slackers!" Yokozawa walked passed me and plopped on the couch. Sometimes I couldn't figure out how I was with him...it might have been out of loneliness. I felt bad, but I don't think I was ever 100% in love with Yokozawa, maybe I loved him as a friend.

"Well, it wasn't an offer I could refuse. Usami Akihiko invited everyone. You know he just switched to our company and it wouldn't be wise to make him unhappy." I looked at all my things all over the place. I still didn't know what to pack and we were leaving in the morning.

"Usami Akihiko invited people?" Yokozawa crossed his arms. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"More like his assistant. He was in charge of inviting people. I guess he picked his friends in the office. You haven't met him yet?" I sifted through clothes. "He's most likely at Onodera's helping him pack. Onodera sucked at packing for anything.

"Well, you should introduce me." There was no saying no to Yokozawa. I learned this a long time ago. So I slipped on my shoes and knocked on Onodera's door. Misaki answered. He was covered in what looked like flower.

"Oh! Just in time Takano-san we're making cake." Sometimes it was a illegal to be so cute. Misaki wasn't cute in the same way as Onodera...kind of like Japan's mascot like Hello Kitty or something else girly.

"Ah, good thing you're here Misaki. This is Takafumi Yokozawa." Misaki bowed.

"Nice to meet you! Come on in." Misaki went running ahead. "Onodera-san! Takano-san and Takafumi-san are here!" Things were more cheerful with someone like Misaki around. It seemed like his real smile was back and he was doing okay. I wasn't good with sentimental stuff so I was glad.

"That's Usami Akihiko's assistant?" Yokozawa had a weird face on. I couldn't tell what he was thinking which was new.

"Believe me. He is more than capable. He does his job better than I've seen anyone do theirs, and he does extra work in my department when he is done his work." I kicked off my shoes and walked into Onodera's living room. Things were neatly folded and being packed into a suitcase, most likely Misaki's doing.

Onodera was covered in frosted and cake batter. He was concentrating on frosting the cake. He always did things wholeheartedly. I liked that about him. He looked so funny though I couldn't stop laughing. Onodera just looked in the mirror and smiled. "What brings you here Takano?" He didn't even sound annoyed. He was probably having too much fun.

"Yokozawa wanted to meet Misaki. He invited everyone in our department on the trip and now there is no one to work. Everyone can bring some work with them though. It shouldn't be a problem. I see you are already planning to." I looked at all the things stacked up. So Onodera really wanted nothing to do with me this whole trip.

"I'm very sorry. I feel like everyone needs a break though. You guys all work so hard." Misaki was drawing bunnies all over the cake. "Cake is done!" He took a quickly picture of it and brought over some for me and Yokozawa.

"Yokozawa what is that look on your face? You seem to really like Misaki." Misaki and Onodera couldn't hear us so far away and chatting amongst themselves.

"Of course not!" Yokozawa was looking down at the cake. "This is just really good."

"Well that's good because he already belongs to Akihiko-san. He won't tolerate you taking away his boyfriend." Yokozawa's face was priceless.

"You're serious?" Yokozawa looked back at Misaki. He was cleaning up and laughing at something Onodera said.

"Yes." This cake really was amazing. Why would someone so talented be working at Marukawa when he could own a bakery? "Misaki this is really good. Have you ever thought of being a pastry chef?"

"Of course I've thought about it, but it's a lot of work. I have to save up lots of money to open a bakery. I want to do it on my own." He was taking off his apron and cleaning up all the frosting. He had a sad smile on his face.

"Well when it happens I know you'll be successful." Yokozawa didn't give out compliments so easily. There was something about Misaki that made you feel easy going and relaxed. I was glad Onodera had another friend besides everyone in the office. He's always been such a loner. I'd take advantage of this trip. I'd be Onodera's number one.

Chapter 31: The Trip: Shouta  
Author's Note: Hello everyone. Trying to update everything today. Web site is updated with the Ouran drama cast and new videos for this week. Thanks for the reviews. First ShoutaXYukina chapter!

Everyone was slowly gathering as Misaki and Akihiko's place. There was no sign of Yukina yet. I didn't want to admit that I was worried, but I couldn't help thinking that something happened to him. Thinking that made my heart thump in a way I'd never experienced. I crossed and uncrossed my legs. I checked my luggage again. So far me and Hatori we the only ones here so I didn't have much reason to worry, but I always worried needlessly. It was my thing.

Misaki was cooking a breakfast big enough to be served to a giant crowd of people. Hatori had stepped into helping with that once he walked in. He really should be a chef. Two people who wouldn't follow their dreams just to work with someone they loved. It seemed extreme to me, but maybe that was because I was fulfilling my dreams already. Maybe if I met Yukina when I was younger I would've worked in a bookstore...what was I thinking about now? I wasn't even sure I loved him. You do.

I went to the bathroom just for something to do. Maybe I could keep my mind off of things if I kept myself busy. I took too long washing my hands thinking about everything that happened since I met Yukina. From the high sales of my book to realizes that maybe I could like someone for something other than their face, it was a lot. I was nervous about having time alone with Yukina for a long weekend. Everyone else seemed so calm and happy about leaving for awhile. With no work or any other excuses there was no way for me to get away from Yukina if I really needed to.

When I left the bathroom all the food was set out on the table. "Make sure you eat Shouta." Misaki was running around like a crazy person, so he only stopped in front of me briefly. I went to grab a plate when a familiar hand touched mine. Yukina was standing next to me. He had a smile on his face, but I could see he was tired. Since I told him about everything so last minute he had to battle for time off and pack all in a day.

"Kisa-san. I'm so glad you invited me. Your friends look like interesting people." Yukina wasn't shy. He piled his plate full of food. I looked at my tiny portion and his huge one.

"Wait until you meet the rest of them." He raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't this many enough for a trip?" Yukina obviously didn't understand.

"Yukina there are many authors and people who work at Marukawa coming on this trip. We all need a break." He stared at me.

"So whose house is this?" He whispered it.

"Usami Akihiko." His face was priceless. "I'll have to tell you who everyone is when they arrive. I met everyone briefly at Akihiko-san's birthday party." Which was a nightmare. Everyone was filing in one by one looking more tired than I'd ever seen them. It was 6AM and no planned on the group wake up call received from the early rises which were Shinobu, Misaki, Nowaki, and Takano surprisingly enough.

Yukina sat next to me on the unnecessarily huge couch. "Alright so introduce me expert."

"Well you already met Misaki. He's Akihiko's assistant and boyfriend." Yukina looked confused.

"How old is Misaki?" He really knew how to eat.

"I think Onodera said he is 22." Older than Yukina surprisingly.

"No way." Misaki didn't look out of high school let alone college. I didn't have room to speak. Us little people had to stick together.

"These are mostly all of his friends. Actually everyone here is a couple." Yukina looked at everyone paired in twos sitting together.

"That's Shinobu and Miyagi. Miyagi is the dean at M university. Shinobu is the son of the head there." Kind of scandalous. And anyone could easily find out if they wanted to. It was weird to me and no one could tell they were together. Shinobu was young and impatient. He was also easy to read. I could spot their fling a mile off. Experience I guess. "Hiroki and Nowaki...Hiroki is a teacher at M and Nowaki is a doctor. I didn't talk much to them. Yoshino and Hatori are together. Hatori works in my department. We've been friends for a pretty long time. He's loved Yoshino forever. Yoshino is a manga artist. The angry third wheel is Yanase. He likes Yoshino too." Yukina seemed amazed by all of this. "Takano and Onodera seem to have something I can't figure out. Maybe he'll tell me."

"Wow. I always thought people were more reserved." Yukina's plate was already empty.

"Well if you saw them in public you'd never be able to tell right? You couldn't tell just looking." Yukina nodded.

"I guess it's obvious if you know already." The living room was slowly but surely being filled with luggage. More people were still entering. By the time we were ready to leave Aikawa and Isaka had shown up. He had an assistant of some type with him.

"Kisa-san how are we getting to this place?" Good question. I was about to ask Misaki until Akihiko stepped into the center of the room. His presence always had some intent. Right now you could tell he wanted everyone to shut up. The noise in the room died down to silence. He had an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. His hands were in his pockets. He looked more awake than when I first showed up, but I could see the dark circles.

"Alright everyone. We need to get organized to leave ASAP. The plane is ready and waiting." What was he talking about?

"What plane?" Misaki was the first to ask.

"My plane." He stated this like it was obvious. His plane? I knew he'd become popular recently with all the books, dramas, and anime. Now he could have a plane. Everyone looked at each other. "Get ready to leave now." Everyone started lugging their luggage into the couple of vans outside of the house. This was insanity.

"I wish I had a plane." Yukina mumbled. I couldn't stop myself from laughing though. I got weird stares until I could control myself. "What?"

"I'm sorry. It was your face. I really thought you were kidding until I looked at you." Why would Yukina want a plane?

"I would love to paint a plane." What? I just shook my head and tried to lift my luggage into the car. Someone beat me though and the only place left was higher than I could ever hope to reach. I could see Onodera with the same problem. He was yelling at Takano for helping him. Yukina just helped me push the suitcase into place with a smile. The butterflies wouldn't go away any time he touched me. How was I going to survive this weekend?

Chapter 32: The Trip: Misaki  
Author's Note: Summer will be here soon and then I will write more frequently. I hate school. Sadly I need it for my career choice. Also tonight I will have a new video up on youtube. The website is updated too. You can leave comments there or message me for requests for Junjou Fairytales. Oh yeah I felt like writing a nice UsagiXMisaki love scene.

Everyone was excited on the way to the airport. Even though they'd come into the house tired and grumpy everyone was wide awake now. As we got closer I started to feel anxious. I'd wanted to go away with Usagi more than anyone wanted to go anywhere, but now I was feeling kind of sick about it all. I wouldn't have any alone time this weekend. I wouldn't be able to just escape and do what I wanted. The thing was I was afraid. If Usagi asked me how I was feeling about everything I would break down. Right now I felt like I was made of ice or something. I could easily shatter or melt away.

I ran my fingers over the stitches for the millionth time today. I'd started doing that whenever I was nervous or thinking about what had happened. Since then Usagi hadn't touched me, not like he usually did. I didn't want to be handled like a child. What I needed was to fall to pieces so I could be put back together stronger. He didn't understand that though, and I wasn't ready it to happen. So we just tiptoed around each other, making it awkward to be in a room together. It was starting to make my chest ache. I would have to be the one to stop it. I would have to become okay with everything or get really good at acting.

Instead of pulling into the airport parking lot Usagi kept driving along a path that led to where all the planes were prepared to fly. I could tell which one was his right away. No one in their right mind would have a plane called Suzuki-san. Only he would have that painted on the side of a plane. Luggage was left to someone who worked at the airport. While everyone else eagerly ran on the plane I hung back. I looked up and watched all the other planes take off. It seemed like many things I weren't used to were happening lately, and I didn't like it.

When Usagi appeared looking for me I put a smile on my face. It wasn't real enough. I knew it and so did he. "Come on." I'd rather listen right now. I just followed him into the plane and took my seat silently. Everyone was talking excitedly, or getting comfortable. I felt like someone shocked me with electricity and my limbs were numb. Everyone was seated pretty far away from each other, but they wandered around talking to each other anyway.

I stayed in the back. Usagi sat next to me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. It'd been like that for awhile. It was me who was making everything strained and I needed to stop. I looked out the window. The city looked beautiful from above. It would only look better at night. "Usagi-san how long is our flight?"

"Hm? Oh, only a couple hours." He was flipping through a magazine.

"Well that's too bad. I wanted to see this view at night. It's amazing!" I had to lean over him to look out the window, but he looked happy enough. "How can you be used to all of this?"

"I don't know how you are used to normal things either." I placed my hand over his.

"You're not very normal. I'm used to you." He smiled.

"You are so cute!" Usagi grabbed me into a rib crushing hug. He never did stuff like that. When I looked up everyone was staring right at us. That's why he did it.

"You're evil, do you know that?" I would let it go. It was the first time he looked happy these past couple days even if it was at my expense.

"I wasn't kidding. I just got carried away." I could feel Usagi's voice vibrating throughout my whole body.

"You always get carried away." I turned away to look out the window. If anyone had any doubts about us before they didn't now. People seemed to think what I had with Usagi was a fling. A four year fling. That'd basically be a relationship.

I looked around me. Everyone seemed so happy. They were all looking at the city and talking excitedly about what kind of place we would be going to. I didn't care if it was the next town over in a cardboard box. Being in the same city with Nii-chan seemed to close at this point. I didn't know why he was so against me and Usagi being together, but it was creeping me out. Of course they were friends and that was awkward. And us being guys could be considered weird, but obviously plenty of people had this sort of relationship. It seemed all my friends did. It was becoming a normal part of everyday life. I wasn't shouting about it or anything, but for the first time in forever I was comfortable being myself.

I leaned on Usagi's shoulder and closed my eyes. For the first time in awhile I was going to be able to sleep without feeling like I was in some sort of trouble. I felt Usagi's hand rest on my head pulling me closer to him. I hadn't really got to be this close to him for a couple days. He never came to bed and he was always busy. He kept me too busy to see him at work. I was starting to think things would fall apart. Everyone was hoping for it anyway. I smelled everything that was just...Usagi. I could never explain it. The blend of cigarettes, soap, and...home that I would always smell when we were this close.

I felt an overwhelming need go through me. I found his hand and laced our fingers together. I could tell he was surprised. It always made me feel guilty that he was still so surprised that I wanted to hold his hand, that I loved him. It was because I had brushed him off for so long when I already knew my feelings. He began to doubt me and it was my fault. Now at any little touch he was shocked. I kissed his cheek quickly and placed my head back on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I fell asleep that way.

I woke up at the seatbelt warning. Usagi had already strapped me in mine. "We're landing." I was still groggy. I hadn't got a real sleep in a couple days. I was happy that I felt well rested.

Everyone was still just as excited as earlier. I could see Nowaki waking up. He seemed to be the only one that was asleep. He was crushing Kamijou-san. It was funny how once I knew him I couldn't seem to call him a devil anymore. It seemed a bit unfair considering the amount of books, chalk, and erasers that flew my way in class. I guess he realized that anyone having to deal with Usagi wouldn't get much sleep. It was always something with him. He would start all these tasks and not sleep until all of them were done. I always had no choice but to help him or he wouldn't sleep for weeks.

Once of the plane we really were on an island. It was full of winding paths and forests. Clear blue water was everywhere I looked. There were some animals already peering at us from trees and bushes. Traditional looking homes on stilts because of the tides were lined up. Some were unfinished, but enough for all of us were done. A hot spring was off to the left. All in all it was somewhere I could spend more than a weekend.

Everyone was shown to there places and it was only then that I realized there weren't enough spaces. At least that's what I thought. "We aren't staying on the same side of the island. There aren't enough places done here, so we're on the other side." I waved to everyone. No one seemed to care. They were to busy getting settled in. Usagi took my hand and we walked down a trail for awhile.

"We're going to be pretty far away from everyone else." I looked back to the beach where Onodera was already building a sand castle.

"Yep." I looked over at Usagi. He was smiling in that creepy way. Of course he had planned something like this. My friends couldn't let me have anywhere to escape.

Once in our home, which was way bigger and ridiculous, I started to unpack. Usagi stopped me by knocking my stuff off the bed. "Hey!" His lips felt soft even though they were pressing against mine in a way that wasn't comfortable.

"I'm not waiting for you anymore." Usagi was on top of me before I could say anything.

"Hey!" He was completely ignoring me. "What's with you?"

"Don't tell me you haven't felt like this either." Usagi was tugging at my shirt. I was pulling it down trying to keep it on.

"You don't have to harass me though." Ignored again.

"As long as you've felt the same way it doesn't matter." Why did everything still feel so new to me? I had to melt every time he looked at me. I could feel my heart throbbing. I knew I was barely breathing, more like panting. I could feel my entire body heating up. I felt like I was on fire. The thing that always confused me was that it felt good. My chest feeling tight, barely being able to breathe, and feeling like I was on fire somehow made everything that much better. I always had to be the nervous one. I'd never thought about it enough to look at Usagi and see if he was the same.

I put one hand on his chest, right over his heart. It was even faster than mine. He was always cold so I couldn't expect anything there. The way he looked at me forced me to look away. He was staring into my soul. "Stop making me this way." I turned my head. It seemed so...wrong with the sun shining through the window directly onto us, like everyone could see what we were doing.

"Stop looking at me like that then." Like what? I didn't have a mirror. How was I supposed to know?

"You started it." Usagi's laugh always caught me by surprise. It was so nice. It made me even more unaware of myself than I already was. My nerves were fried by the time I was done having a conversation with him. His voice was that unnerving. "You're so red." I could feel his hand on my cheek.

"You're just going to make it even worse." I could feel that I was blushing in the tips in my ears. I sat up. Usagi just stared at me. "It's too hot."

"I'm fine." He stared at me. I started unbuttoning my shirt as quickly as I could manage. "Just let me cool you down." Usagi pulled me against him. His hands were freezing. I put mine over his. He was already loosening his tie. I couldn't stop looking at his lips or his eyes or him in general. I was getting that same restless feeling I had earlier. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. I'd kissed Usagi a few times unexpectedly, but not the way I was now. It seemed like I couldn't get close enough. I wasn't used to it. I'd always felt it buried somewhere, but now it felt like I was going to explode.

I usually was so unsure of myself, but I could feel my hands on Usagi's belt, and that's when I stopped. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong." I knew that. I was just nervous. I knew I wouldn't be able to do much.

"I'm nervous now." My stomach felt all fluttery.

"It's probably not in a bad way." He was right, of course. When did his shirt get off? I turned away but he probably knew I was blushing.

"I didn't even know I did that." I was mumbling more to myself.

"You won't escape." Usagi pulled me down next to him. "I'm already not going to forget this so there is no use fighting me." I didn't look away this time when Usagi kissed me. It seemed like we were together for the first time. I was too aware of everything. How Usagi's lips tasted bitter and sweet. It was a combination of cigarettes and wine. How his eyes just seemed to make everything bad go away. Things I couldn't stop thinking about all week, I couldn't remember anymore. I could feel him breathing whenever his face was close enough to mine. His lips were soft and rough at the same time.

I was too aware of myself. I could feel my heart beating fast. Every thought that went through my head was about no one but Usagi. I was done with resisting, at least for today. My breathing was shallow, I couldn't think, my body had already decided what it wanted, and it was okay. I felt fine. Better than that. I felt better than I had in a long time. My hand fell away from my mouth and even though I was more than embarrassed I didn't really care.

I was exhausted. I could feel myself falling asleep. I didn't want to. "Usagi-san...I'm tired." I looked at the clock. We'd been in here for four hours.

"Usually you don't last very long." Just how long had I been daydreaming? "You're lucky no one was around to hear that." What?

"I didn't even realize." I turned on my side and closed my eyes. "I'm never going to live this down am I?'

"No."

"I figured that." I was asleep almost instantly.

Chapter 33: The Trip: Hiroki 2  
Author's Note: Hey everyone. I would've updated sooner, but I am still trying to find out a way to fix my movie maker for my next video. FML.

I never really knew Akihiko to have expensive tastes. He just used his money to get far away from everything and everyone, so him bringing a bunch of people of this trip signaled him changing. Maybe he'd already changed and I missed it. I watched Nowaki run around excitedly. I'd changed too though. I guess it was all part of growing up. I was tired. I put my bag down on the floor and burrowed myself under the fluffy comforter. I had just closed my eyes when I could feel Nowaki staring at me. I opened my eyes.

"Hiro-san the hot spring..." I did promise. I wasn't in the mood though.

"Come take a nap first." Nowaki always got excited when I invited him to do anything, so he didn't protest. He squeezed me against him. Nowaki always smelled like a mixture of soap, cleaner, and a fruity scent. He was always warm and happy. Nowaki would be a cat if he was any animal. And he'd constantly be purring for no reason at all.

"How can you be tired here? There is so much we can do." He wasn't going to let me sleep.

"I couldn't sleep on the plane. I can't sleep on planes. You got a nice nap in." I talked into Nowaki's neck.

"That tickles." Nowaki might not ever be mature. Ever. If he was I guess it would be weird. I could feel his hands in my hair. He was stroking it softly and before I knew it my eyes wouldn't stay open. He always found new ways to make me fall asleep. It could be the middle of the day and all he would have to do is this while chatting about his day, and before I knew it I was asleep.

A knock on the door woke me up. I could tell Nowaki had fallen asleep because he stumbled his way over to the door. "Are you guys going to come to the bonfire tonight or what? Neither of you answered." Nowaki rubbed his eyes. Miyagi and his brat stood in the doorway. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I squinted through the harsh sunlight. It was only two.

"Oh we'll be there. Sorry." Nowaki made conversation for a few more minutes before coming back inside and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe we should head to that hot spring." Nowaki brightened and was instantly awake. He held my hand all the way to the hot spring. It was down a cobblestone path and surrounded by trees. A large fence separated where girls and boys could enter.

"This is nothing like the ones at home." Nowaki was walking ahead of me excitedly. I could already hear voices laughing and talking. Everyone was in the hot spring. Miyagi was behind us. It was weird to see everyone gathered together in this way.

"Yeah." It wasn't until I was sitting down that I began to relax. Mostly because Akihiko's smile. He had never looked so happy before and that made me happy. It was hard to get a smile like that out of him. This was probably something he'd wanted to do forever, a vacation with friends. It was something I'd always wanted to do too. I'd never had this many friends until now. I was slowly getting to know everyone and they weren't that bad. We all pretty much worked in the same field and it was easy to relate to everyone.

The laughter was broken by Misaki's phone ringing. "Hello? Yes, speaking." I could hear mumbling from the other line. Misaki was nodding. Slowly he started to smile.

"Who was that?" A mixture of curiosity and jealousy crept into Akihiko's voice.

"No one," was the only reply we got. Akihiko narrowed his eyes and tried not to sulk without much success. "It's a surprise." We were all quietly enjoying our baths when I happened to look up at Misaki. He was never this quiet. He always seemed to be talking to someone. The sound of talking in the background was actually nice here. He was asleep...or maybe passed out. Everyone seemed to notice the same time as me.

"Misaki." Akihiko shook his once. He didn't even twitch or get annoyed or anything. Nowaki was the first to move. He was already checking Misaki's pulse and lifting him out of the water before anyone could react. He blinked and stared at everyone who was watching him. Nowaki was rested him on a chair outside of the hot spring.

"Sorry. I never could stay in there for too long. You guys have fun." Misaki waved us all off while he slept away on a beach chair with a cold compress on his head. Of course Akihiko sat by him making sure something else didn't happen.

It turned out that hot springs made Nowaki dizzy and sick. I had to walk him home while he was battling a severe case of vertigo and seeing three of everything. "Thanks Hiro-san." He plopped down on the bed. "With a little rest I'll be ready for that bonfire." I sighed and walked into the other room to give him some quiet. I turned on the tv without really watching it and pulled out a book.

I was deep into my book when Nowaki woke up. The sun was setting and it was much cooler outside. The breeze traveled throughout the house and blew around papers. I could hear wind chimes outside. Nowaki was standing in the doorway with a permanent smile plastered on his face. It seemed like he was never sad. Someone with such a sad childhood was always so happy. I let Nowaki kiss me for as long as he wanted to before he got carried away.

"We have that bonfire to go to." Nowaki disappeared into the other room to get dressed while I read more of my book. At the last minute I changed my shirt and slipped some shoes on. Nowaki pulled me by the hand to the beach. You could never tell he hadn't felt well just hours before. I sat off to the side so I wasn't too close to the fire. Fire always made me nervous. I hated being hot and I didn't like being so close to something so deadly. No one else seemed to care but me and Misaki. So we were sitting together.

"You don't like fire either?" It was weird to be talking to someone who I used to teach, someone who was with the man I once loved.

"I don't like anything dangerous." He nodded.

"Until recently I didn't think much about how dangerous things could be." The fire lit everything up red, but I could still tell Misaki wasn't grown up yet. He had friendship bracelets all up his wrists and even one of his ankle. He was wearing a necklace he must've made out of seashells earlier. His eyes were still so innocent even though he'd seen bad things, just like Nowaki. It was something I would never be able to have. The bad just stuck with me, and it was hard to get rid of.

"I think I've always been to cautious. I would never be able to take huge risks." I ran my fingers through the sand.

"You already have just being in the relationship you are in. Not everyone is going to like it. Then again you aren't dating someone that you could ruin their whole reputation. I think anyone would like Nowaki-san no matter what he did." He was probably right about that. And he could ruin Akihiko's image. Being so careful had to be tough.

"Akihiko loves you, so he won't care what happens." I never wanted to think that I could drift away from Akihiko and find someone else. I'd been the one doing all the drifting though, he was just as willing to be friends as always. I realized it now. I could be friends with Misaki and him. I could be happy for him. I didn't have to make things awkward. Nowaki supported all my decisions, and he would never intentionally hurt any of my friends. Things could work out. I didn't need to keep secrets from my friends.

"Hiro-san come light a sparkler." I sat with Nowaki in the sand holding a little light in my hands. I hadn't been this happy in a long time. I found his hand in the sand and placed mine over his. "Let's go for a walk Hiro-san."

We walked along the water's edge with our hands intertwined. Nowaki dragged me out into the water. It was freezing. "It's cold."

"Stand closer to me." I moved a little closer. I looked up at the moon. I'd never seen it so clear. I kissed Nowaki when he least expected it. Sometimes he needed to know that I really did feel the same way about him. It was embarrassing, but I loved him. Nowaki led me up the path back to our place. Once inside he locked the door and didn't waste any time. It was one of the things I liked the most about him.

His lips were warm. His forceful kisses were just what I needed. I had been so focused on what everyone else thought that I hadn't thought about myself or Nowaki. If people didn't like us together they wouldn't and there was nothing I was going to be able to do about it, but I liked us together. I felt Nowaki's warm hands through my clothes. My body felt like it was on fire. It felt so good just to feel him.

We didn't even make it to the bed. So hours later here I was looking up at the ceiling with Nowaki half on top of me. "I love you Hiro-san."

"I love you too." Despite how red I was I managed to say it. This trip was worth it after all even though I would have a mountain of papers to grade.

Chapter 34: The Trip: Usagi  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. I find it odd I am listening to Black Veil Brides as I write this...

Misaki had been acting weird ever since that phone call he got. Nothing seemed to bother him at all. I would sneak up on him, walk around half naked, bother him to make me food, and he would just do it or ignore me. I was starting to get really annoyed. I'd only been bothering him for a couple hours. It was nearing lunch time when I was starting to get anxious. "Want to meet everyone else for lunch?" I knew Misaki would and I was about to get ready.

"No. I want to go somewhere with you instead." At first I thought Misaki was kidding. He was getting dressed though, so I put my shoes on.

Misaki walked down the winding path at a slow pace looking around him. He seemed really happy to be here. He looked like he would live here if he was allowed. He stopped at a little cafe and walked in. We were sitting at a table when I noticed his smile. "Alright, what is going on?"

"I've been working on something lately." Misaki ordered a big breakfast instead of lunch. I got coffee like always. "You should really eat something." He frowned, but even that didn't last long. "So you remember the phone call I got?" Everyone did.

"The one in the hot spring. I remember." Misaki mixed way too much sugar in his tea like he always did.

"So I found the perfect place. For the bakery." The what? "Well...it's what I really want to do." Misaki was looking down into his tea. I'd never really noticed how long his eyelashes were. It was probably because his hair was probably in his face. I thought of Misaki's face every time he made a cake.

"So do you think you'll be successful?" Misaki looked up at me quickly.

"Of course. It's not just a bakery. It's a bookstore too. And if I am dating a certain successful author that likes to visit me at work it might help business." Misaki smiled. "That's not it though."

"What else could there be besides that?" I'd never seen Misaki so happy.

"Well I bought you something." Misaki slid a box over the table. I opened it and looked down at the two rings. "A little while ago I asked everyone what you called someone that you didn't consider your boyfriend anymore...because that's not enough. So I want you to promise that you won't be with anyone else." When Misaki was serious...he was adorable.

"Do you think I'd be with anyone else? Seriously?" Misaki shook his head.

"I want you to promise anyway." I looked down at the rings. They didn't look expensive, but it was probably a lot for Misaki to save up. He'd been saving all his money for awhile now. I never knew what for until now. I could see him in his own little bakery and bookstore. I could see myself there with him. "And don't worry I'll still gladly be your assistant. The things I did I basically do all the time, so it doesn't bother me at all." I always figured I'd be the first one to tell Misaki I wanted more. I was just comfortable with our relationship now. Misaki was still deathly shy, but allowed me to do whatever I wanted. He said I love you at least a couple times a week, and now we worked together. Us doing everything together did have it's faults. We were tired together and busy together and it actually meant we had less time together. When Misaki was a student things were easier.

"I promise. And you don't have to feel obligated to do anything." Misaki smiled and shook his head like that was crazy. "What?"

"Usagi-san...let's go for a walk." Once we were on the beach the silence became uncomfortable. I waited for Misaki to say something. "Usagi-san you act like I do so much for you, but you don't realize how much you do for me." Misaki hadn't bothered to roll up his pants and was traveling halfway through the water and half out. "I was always too afraid to do something that would separate me from Takahiro because he is the only immediate family I have left. From the time my parents died I tried to do everything right. I tried to make everything perfect, even things I couldn't control. I don't think he ever realized." He always called Takahiro Nii-chan...Misaki bit down on his lip and continued talking, "I knew from the time I started school that I would never be normal. I didn't like girls, not the way everyone else did. They were fun to be around, but I'd always have a crush on a guy. So I focused hard on not liking anyone. I always promised myself I would get married and have kids for Takahiro. It's not what I wanted, but it's what would make me feel normal. It was what would keep everything grounded."

"You shouldn't have done that. Maybe if he know for all your life it would be easier. I think about that sometimes, but it's something my father would never accept. If Haruhiko wasn't around to take over business I'd be forced into marriage. I probably would never let it happen, but it would always be something that would keep me from being happy." Haruhiko was always cruel to me, so it was okay to use him to get out of this one thing in my life.

"You're probably right...but it was never easy for me. You see I only had a crush on this one person, and it was someone that I shouldn't have liked." Misaki started to pick up shells and tiny rocks as we walked along the edge of the water. It seemed like every star was out. "I'd only seen him once and then again on TV every once in awhile." It took a minute for everything to click into place. "It started when I first started high school. You were always looking after Takahiro and in turn me. It was just admiration. I didn't realize my feelings were different until actually being around you. I still thought I was only confused then...but it was the day I showed you that stupid report card that I knew...I showed you first...before anyone else. I realized then that I was caught." It was always me, before I knew it. "I could tell that you only cared about one person wholeheartedly, and I was just a reason to get closer." I winced.

"It was like that at first. My feelings for Takahiro started leaving before I knew it. I thought I would be more upset when he was getting married. I cried because I was losing something I had held onto for so long, but I didn't cry for long and you were there. I was mad at first, but I figured I'd get used to it and I would make you come around." I kicked off my shoes and stood with Misaki in the water. He took the box out of his pocket and put his ring on, then grabbed my hand and put mine on for me.

"Do you think he will ever get over us being together?" I wanted to think that...I wanted to badly.

"No." It was barely a whisper when I said it. So many years of friendship gone over something that shouldn't matter.

"We'll just have to endure it." Misaki had his hand slipped in my pocket. He was doing a lot of things he hadn't before. Everything felt right for once.

"Why the sudden change?" Misaki thought about it.

"I was wasting so much time. I swore I never would again. I promised myself I would never think of someone's love as something trivial...and I started to. I figured we wouldn't last and at some point we would go our separate ways unaffected. It won't happen though. I don't want to sit here and not do anything...and then it's too late. It already happen to me once." Misaki was drawing in the sand with a stick. We were far down the beach sitting down and looking at the stars and the clouds moving around the moon.

Misaki wasn't dumb despite the things he said or did sometimes. He had to be one of the smartest people I'd ever met in my life. He said some things that were so true, but went unnoticed. "I'm glad you made your choice."

Back at our room for the second day in a row I completely took advantage of Misaki now that he was mine for good. And after I watched him sleep peacefully like before while running my hands through his hair. My fingers passed over his scar. I knew that even if Takahiro was okay with us I wouldn't be able to forgive him. That night was still so vivid in my memory I saw it in my dreams. I gripped the pillow in my hands and tried to calm down. Things were only going to get more complicated.

Chapter 35: The Trip: Isaka  
Author's Note: For those of you that like Isaka (me) then this chapter is for you.

I didn't want to go on this trip. I liked my job even though it was tedious and everyone was a complaining jerk. I dreaded thinking about the mountains of work, and things to fix that awaited me at home. I'd already gotten a million calls. No one seemed what to do in Marukawa right now. With a whole section of editors being here deadlines were pushed back, and worked around. It would give authors a break which was always a good thing, but it definitely wasn't good for income.

I'd actually been sent here by Aikawa to make sure Akihiko was doing something productive. She hadn't been able to get his deadline moved, which meant he might have to do some work while he was here. I didn't really think he was going to do anything. I mean it was the second day here. With the hot springs and bonfire no one had gotten anything done. It was just the excitement of having the choice whether to procrastinate or not that made everyone happy. I'd been to the Emerald department a few times, and every time someone was half dead cursing the world. They were all overworked and under paid. No one took them very seriously, and yet they still showed up to work. Story of my life.

With Akihiko moving companies and taking a few of the good staff members with him, Marukawa's sales were doubling. Aikawa ran a strict crew in the BL department and love novel department. I always worked hard to make sure we came out with top sales no matter what. Of course we couldn't beat out the huge companies, but now we were at number three and becoming bigger. I walked along the beach waiting for Asahina to show up. I'd let him sleep in because he never got to. He seemed to be enjoying the time to relax. He couldn't seem to stop asking me if I needed something because he'd done it for so long.

I looked up to see Misaki and Akihiko already on the beach. I'd left a bad impression on Misaki, so he'd probably never like me. To my surprise Akihiko had his laptop out and was typing away. He was doing work for once. I wouldn't interrupt him. I sat in the sand and stared out at the ocean. It was nice being somewhere where I didn't have to run around all day. "Hi, Isaka-san!" Misaki was always cheerful. Why didn't he hate me? I always wondered that. "Want to build a sand castle?" What? I hadn't done that in years. Akihiko looked up. He looked like he wanted to.

"We can all do it together. Take a break Akihiko." He shut his laptop. Misaki moved us all closer to the water. He was explaining to Akihiko how to build a sand castle when Asahina walked on the beach.

"Isaka-san what are you doing?" He sat down next to me. I hated how he called me that in public. I didn't mind if he used my name, but someone else might as he put it. Even though I was working at Marukawa I told my dad it was for experience. I'd have to take up his work when he died, which meant I was always in the public eye somehow.

"I've been invited to build a sand castle." Akihiko was failing miserably.

"Usagi-san! You have to listen. Here let me show you." Misaki got behind Akihiko and watched him closely while helping and that's when I noticed the rings. They were only promise rings, but it was a big deal. Asahina seemed to be looking at the same thing. I looked at my own hand and then Asahina's. I'd worn mine for years now, but for some reason it was weird seeing Akihiko settle down. Although I'd never seen him in a relationship I never thought the first one I saw him in would be the only one. He seemed like someone who would date tons of people and break tons of hearts. At first I thought Misaki would be useless, but I was wrong. He helped me lure Akihiko places, but that wasn't all. When I came to check up on Akihiko once I saw that Misaki wanted to graduate college more than anyone else. When final exams came around I walked in and Misaki had dark circles under his eyes. He was eating freezer food and had his hair all clipped back. It looked like he hadn't showered for days and he was in beat up sweatpants and one of Akihiko's shirts. Akihiko watched him from the doorway looking worried, but not interfering.

After Misaki graduated, I didn't think he'd be doing anything special honestly. I didn't know something though. I knew Misaki graduated I just didn't know he left college with a high "A' in every class. He'd graduated with honors just by working hard. When he came to Marukawa I figured he would slack off, but everything improved thanks to him. He would run around helping everyone.

"You should stop thinking about work so much." I looked over at Asahina. "I can tell when you are thinking about it. Why don't I make you something to eat?" Asahina was already pulling me to my feet and dragging me away. He never waited for my answer. I sat on the couch going over reports I was getting from Marukawa. Everything looked okay. I didn't have a huge job, but I liked to do it right.

Asahina appeared and shut my laptop. "Stop working. It's time for a break." He sat next to me. I leaned against him and took my plate as he handed it to me. Asahina was a great cook. He hated cooking though. He always looked pissed off whenever he cooked. It made me laugh. I would try not to around him because he would give me a death stare that made me run away.

"That was amazing. As always." I was about to reach for my laptop when Asahina grabbed my face and kissed me. He made sure I couldn't reach it anymore.

"You work too much." I was being pulled to the bedroom before I could say anything.

"Asahina-" I hit the bed with a thump. "Hey!"

"You need to stop working so much. You're going to get wrinkles in that pretty face of yours." What was his problem? "I thought you brought me here for a vacation. I just get to sit here and watch you work. It's not very fun Ryuichiro." Crap.

"O-oh really? I'm sorry about that. We can go do something now." I went to get up but Asahina sat on me. Usually he was a bit more gentle than this. "Or we can stay here." He just smiled. Back to his sweet self.

He kissed me. His hair was still damp from a shower and he smelled amazing. My phone rang completely ruining the moment. I took it out of my pocket. Asahina looked disappointed, and then surprised when I turned it off. Then it was my turn to torture him. After all, he's the one who started it.

Chapter 36: The Trip: Onodera 2  
Author's Note: So happy I am home for the summer.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Takano hadn't tried anything at all. It was making me nervous. He slept in a separate room and didn't bother me at all, but it was getting to the point where it was awkward. I would walk in the room to find him doing work. He ate separately, and sat separately at the bonfire and in the baths. He'd probably given up. Like he was supposed to. I didn't love him. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

I walked down to the beach. Misaki was playing in the water...alone which wasn't a good idea. Akihiko was typing away on his laptop not paying attention. I walked down to the edge of the water. "Hi, Misaki." He waved. I waded into the freezing water. "So how did it go?" I helped Misaki pick out some rings awhile ago. He could never find the right time to give them to Akihiko though. He decided this trip was the perfect time. He called me about it this afternoon.

I was awarded with one of Misaki's happiest smiles. "And you told him about the bakery?" Misaki nodded. "What did he say about that?" I sat down in the water and Misaki sat next to me.

"He didn't say much about it. He seemed fine about it though." I looked at the ring on Misaki's finger then looked away. He was young. I wasn't much older, but I'd been heartbroken before. Was he sure he wanted all of this? I didn't bother to ask and ruin his happiness.

I walked along the beach kicking the sand as I went. Why was I so confused? I ran into almost everyone on the way. They were all holding hands or talking and having fun. I seemed to be the only one who wasn't. It made me feel bad, but I wasn't sure what would make me happy at this point. I walked back inside. Takano was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed watching TV. He looked up as I came in and turned it off.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to make a move. I figured that I should at least give you a day." I started backing towards the door, but he was faster. I was grabbed into a hug. "Why don't you understand Onodera? I'm going to make you love me."

Takano locked the door and dragged me into the bedroom. "You're crazy! Let me go." He threw me on the bed where I almost bounced off and shut the door. He locked it. "Takano-san!"

"You love me and you know it." I looked anywhere but at him.

"You're wrong." He was so arrogant.

"You'll stop me if you don't love me." Takano pressed his lips to mine. "You're the same as you always have been. Open your mouth when I kiss you."

"I don't want to kiss you, so I'm not-" I felt Takano's tongue on mine. He always managed to trick me into doing whatever he wanted me to do. "Stop it!"

"You don't mean it." He was staring into my eyes.

"I-I do!" He smiled.

"No you don't." He wouldn't let me say anything else. I was slipping into Takano's kisses. They made me forget why I was mad at him in the first place, and made me remember things I liked the most about him. I said I would never fall in love with him again. I couldn't. I tried to push him away, but his knees were locked against my hips leaving me no way of doing anything. "Stop fighting me, Ritsu." I could feel my heart skip a beat like it always did when he said me name. "You aren't fooling anyone. You're not even fooling yourself."

"It's your fault!" And just like that the tears spilled over. "Stop doing this and I'll be okay." Takano kissed me. I was mad because I couldn't stop him. I couldn't because I didn't want to. I was breaking my promise to myself and I didn't want to. My fingers tangled into his hair. I was pulling him closer when I wanted nothing but to get away from him.

I looked up and started to count the ceiling tiles. I gave up. He could do whatever he wanted to me. "Damn it, Onodera. What the hell is it going to take?"

"Be gentle." I closed my eyes. I felt Takano's lips on my neck.

"I never know what to think about you." I could say the same thing. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. "I want you to touch me." Takano's shirt was already unbuttoned. I ran my fingers down his stomach and stopped at the top of his pants. They were already unbuttoned too. He was so warm. I moved my hand away and turned on my side.

"I'm sorry." Takano turned away from me and sat on the edge of the bed. His hands were balled into fists.

"Do you enjoy playing with me?" Me playing with him?

"You already have someone! What about Yokozawa! Stop playing with me!" I threw a pillow at the back of Takano's head. "Stop! I don't want to think about you or love you or look at you!"

"I don't want anyone but you! Who cares about anyone else?" Takano turned around and grabbed my hands when I tried to hit him. "I don't have anyone else. I only want you." He pushed my arms above my head and kissed me. He held me there with one hand while the other kept sliding lower down my stomach.

I reached out and touch his face before I realized I did it. I left my hand there. When Takano kissed me I didn't try to move away. I pulled him closer until I couldn't move anymore. I memorized every inch of Takano with my hands because I wouldn't let this happen again. It was one thing to sleep with Takano but another to fall in love.

Chapter 37: The Trip: Shinobu  
Author's Note: Hey peeps.

This vacation was probably the best thing for me right now. Ever since I ran my mouth Risako had been calling me nonstop. I couldn't ever lose to her so I would say more things to dig me in deeper, and Miyagi along with me. To avoid that situation I pretended my phone was dying or I was busy. No I just let every call go straight to voice mail, but it was starting to get annoying. While Miyagi was in the shower I answered. "Shinobu speaking."

"Shinobu I've been calling you all day!" All yesterday too.

"Oh really? Why? I finally got around to charging my phone." I drummed my fingers on the edge of the couch.

"I wanted to know if you were serious about the other day." Now was the moment. I could either lie or challenge her. Miyagi stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"The other day? What are you talking about Risako? I never saw you the other day." Miyagi raised his eyebrows.

"You know, at that restaurant." I sighed.

"Risako I was drunk off my ass that night. All I remember was calling Miyagi for a ride home since we live so close." It wasn't what I wanted to do, but Risako had a big mouth.

"Oh, well that's good. I see what mistake I made and I think I'm going to talk to Yu about working something out between us." My hand tightened around the glass of orange juice I was having instead of something real to eat.

"Risako, you dumped him. I don't think he wants you back now." Miyagi sat down next to me with a confused look on his face.

"Mom and Dad agreed that maybe I was angry when I made that decision. I know Yu has to work a lot and I should've handled it like an adult. I let us drift apart and made a stupid decision because I was feeling lonely." Miyagi could hear everything now. He had a blank look on his face.

"Risako it's not that easy. Just because you want something doesn't mean you can get it. He's not just an item of furniture you can move to the basement at your convenience and decide you want again later. You've always been this way." Risako sighed.

"I know that Shinobu. I think that if I explain myself that I would definitely have a chance." I could feel tears threatening to spill over.

"Well, I don't want you to." Risako sighed again.

"Why not Shinobu? I thought you liked Yu. You always seemed to." I could hear her typing away on her laptop.

"Because all you want is a fuck buddy and I actually love him." I bit my lip hard. Miyagi looked worried.

"Well, have you told him this?" Risako sounded like her old self now. She wanted whatever anyone else had, and if she didn't all hell broke loose.

"Yes. I have." I tried to calm down but nothing was working.

"And?" She thought she was so much better than me.

"None of fucking business." I hung up and stormed into the bathroom. My hands were shaking so badly I could barely turn on the shower. I could hear Miyagi's phone ringing from the other room. It was the worst sound I'd ever heard in my life. It took me awhile to unbutton my shirt and pants. I stood under the hot water and tried to clear my head. She wanted him back, just when things were steady between us. I slid down the wall and hugged my knees to my chest.

Before I knew it I was crying, loudly, and not caring who heard. My parents never believed me when I told them Risako wanted to beat me at everything. I tried hard to be perfect for them, but there was always something wrong. I loved who I wasn't supposed to love, I wanted to do what I wasn't allowed to. Finally when I was happy, Risako had to ruin it again. She always acted so caring, she never said anything mean, and so I could only think it was all in my head like my parents and everyone else told me. She'd married the one person I loved and left him with a broken heart. I came to put his life back together and make sure he needed only me, but now she was here again to tear everything I worked so hard for apart.

I heard the door open and shut. I looked up to see Miyagi. "What are you crying for? Do you think that I'll go back to her? Do you not trust me that much?" He turned the water off and grabbed a towel. "Come on, stand up." Miyagi started drying me from head to toe. "Shinobu-chin I would think that you would know how I feel about you by now. We live together and spend all our spare time together. I take care of you, and you take care of me. What did you think was going on?"

"I didn't think you could really love someone like me. I was just happy being by your side until you wanted me to go away." My chest ached.

"You really thought something like that?" Miyagi sounded pissed. He walked out and came back with my pajamas. He helped me into them. "And whenever I tell you that I love you, what do you think I mean?"

"I want to believe it, but I know that it might not be true. Before me you weren't with any guys and you're older than me..." Miyagi shook his head. I followed him into the kitchen where he made one of the only things he could make which was hot chocolate.

"Ah, Shinobu-chin you are giving me a headache." Miyagi ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you. Don't doubt it again." He threw me over his shoulder and walked to the bedroom. I was dropped on the bed. "Drink this. You'll feel better." I cuddled next to Miyagi and sipped on hot chocolate.

"Miyagi you do realize that if you don't go back with her, and she finds out anything about us that your job is at stake here?" He frowned.

"I know that. Risako would tell your parents." He stared into space. I put down my mug.

"So what should we do?" I sat up.

"For now we'll just keep things a secret. Your parents are still paying for that apartment so stay there for now on. We can still see each other for dinner once or twice a week. It'll be hard to manage anything else. I'll figure out something in a week or two." No. That wouldn't work.

"In a week I'll go and talk to my mother. I'll do it before Risako can. Answer your phone the next time she calls. Make it seem like your alone." Miyagi kissed me for a long time.

"It'll work out Shinobu-chin." Miyagi never sounded so grim. I could tell he didn't blame me for not believing him. "If it's going to be a week..." Miyagi pulled me to his chest and kissed me. I reached over and closed the curtains.

Chapter 38: The Trip: Hatori  
Author's Note: I've felt like writing a long chapter, but I never can manage it.

Yoshino and Yanase were running around the beach like little kids. I was pissed. I didn't want Yanase near Yoshino, but he was so naive he didn't know why. I'd rather be the one chasing him up and down the beach like that. I was so filled with rage I could barely move. Shouta watched them, and then looked at me. "Why don't you just go grab him?" Shouta was here with some guy who worked at the bookstore. His name was Yukina. He was quiet and polite, and took every opportunity to be next to Shouta.

"I wish I could, but they're best friends and all." Shouta nodded. I knew he'd been in a lot of relationships. Any time one of us had a problem he had the perfect advice for us. He seemed lonely all the time to me, but now he looked okay. Maybe he'd found someone he was meant to be with.

"Yeah, but you're his lover. So you should be more important." Shouta was drawing in the sand with a stick. Yukina was watching him like he was a movie star or something. "Just go join in."

And that's how I found myself walking across the beach thinking of what I was going to say to Yoshino. "Yoshino, let's go swim." I grabbed his arm and started walking toward the water.

"Eh? Okay! Yanase I'm going to swim with Tori-san now!" The water was freezing. "Tori-san do we really have to swim? The water is so cold!"

"Let's take a walk then." He looked back at Yanase. "Oh...I see. You were having fun before I interupted." If he would rather stay with Yanase I wasn't going to waste my time. "Well, I'll be back at the room if you need me." I grabbed my stuff and started up the trail.

"Hatori is everything okay?" Shouta started to walk after me than stopped. He knew I wanted to be alone. Shouta always knew when people just needed to be left alone. Once inside I let myself fall into the bed. I closed my eyes. Why did he always think of Yanase first? Why wasn't it me? We were together now and nothing changed.

"Tori-san..." Yoshino was standing in the doorway with his hands on legs. He'd probably been running. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Why? If you prefer Yanase go spend time with him!" I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Tori-san! It's not like that." Yoshino pounded on the door. "Tori-san! Come on!" I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I opened it a little. "Tori-san!" Yoshino was obnoxiously crying. "I'm sorry..."

"No...I was just being jealous." I sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." I pulled Yoshino close to me. "Chiaki." He shivered a little and buried his face in my shoulder.

"It's fine. I know how you feel about Yanase. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that he came here alone. He doesn't have anyone else right now." It was true, but Yanase didn't have anyone because he was trying to steal a certain someone. There was no way I could make him understand. I pushed Yoshino down on the bed and stared down at him.

"You just don't seem to get it." Yoshino squirmed around, but I already had his hands held over his head. I let go and held his hands. "I love you."

I thought he would probably run away when he sat up, but his lips touched mine softly and then forcefully. And now I was looking up at Yoshino as he pushed me down. "It's you who doesn't get it. I love you. It has nothing to do with my friendship with Yanase." I pulled Yoshino against me and hugged him. "Hey! Tori-san! Are you crying?"

"No." I wiped my eyes on his shirt.

"Yes you are." Yoshino wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek. "I'm supposed to be the crybaby Tori-san."

"I couldn't sleep thinking about you being with someone else. I was worried." Yoshino sighed.

"You always worry, but I guess someone has to." Yoshino got up and dug in my bag until he found my pajamas. "You just need a nap. That's why you were acting all cranky. You've always been like that."

I sat up. "That's not true." He smiled. He kneeled in front of the bed and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Put this one on." His hands were shaking slightly and his cheeks were red. Did he really think I would let him strip me without doing anything? I kissed him before he could even think of that as a possibility.

"Don't get so cocky." He would never know how much he drove me crazy.

Chapter 39: The Trip: Yukina  
Author's Note: So the vacation trip is ending this or next chapter. Lots of drama unfolded while everyone was away though!

I'd just gotten with Shouta and now I was on the amazing island trip. I didn't know he had such famous friends even though he was an author. I felt a little out of place at first, but everyone here is just a normal person like me. Everything here didn't even need to be paid for. It was all taken care of. I grabbed some ice cream for me and Shouta and headed back to the beach where he was sitting under an umbrella putting on sunblock for the millionth time today. I could still see his skin getting red. He smiled when he saw the ice cream. It was hard to believe that he was older than me. Everyone here was older than me except for one person, and his boyfriend was even older than Shouta.

I sat in the sand and watched Shouta eat his ice cream happily. "Are you having fun Yukina? I wasn't sure that you'd like anyone here."

"This is the first time I've been asked on a group vacation like this. I'm having lots of fun. I took tons of pictures." I was still a bit nervous being in a room all alone with Shouta. I was the most nervous when he didn't say anything, or fell right asleep. He hadn't tried anything. It was the last night we'd be staying here and nothing romantic had happened at all.

"I don't go many places." Shouta said it low, but I still heard him.

"You seem to have a lot of friends." I kept my tone casual. I didn't want to upset him.

"Yeah, now I do. Misaki started working for Marukawa a couple months ago. He brought everyone closer than we already were. Everyone in Emerald is my friend, but we don't hang out much outside of work." I'd never thought Shouta would be a lonely person. He looked like a type of person who would be surrounded by people. "And now I've met all these other people, all people who love books as much as I do. I guess you could say I'm not sure what to do with myself."

"Let's go for a walk in the forest. There's plenty of shade there. You shouldn't be out in the sun this long anyway." Shouta let me hold his hand on our walk. In fenced off areas there were tons of animals. We took lots of pictures. I was surprised at how fascinated Shouta was with everything.

"It's so fun here. We have to go back home tomorrow though." Shouta was trying to break a coconut and failing. "Do you think it tastes the same as the store bought kind?"

"Probably not." He gave up. "Kisa-san it's the last day we're going to be here and we aren't any closer. Do you not like me anymore?" He was quiet for awhile. He looked up at me for a minute.

"It's not that Yukina." He stood up and grabbed my hand. "I didn't know if things were moving too fast for you. I've never liked someone this much. I'm not really sure what it means yet." I let him lead my farther into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I looked at the sky. It was beginning to get dark and we didn't know our way around here at all. "Kisa-san?"

"You want to be alone, right?" I felt a jolt in my chest. We ended up back where the hot springs were, but on the opposite side of the fence. Shouta climbed over and signaled for me to follow him. It was deserted here. Everyone was most likely back at there rooms by now. I looked up at the sky. The stars were so clear, but there was no moon. There was barely any light except a couple of dim lanterns. I could hear Shouta's clothes hitting the ground. "Come on."

I sat down in the water next to him. This wasn't exactly what I expected when I was thinking of a romantic night together. "It's so dark."

"You'll just have to feel." I was glad it was dark because I knew how red my face was. I knew that Shouta was older than me, and I knew he had way more experience in relationships than me, but I never thought this situation would come up. Usually I felt capable doing anything, but Shouta always made me feel a step behind somehow. He was adorable, and he looked young. He knew what he was doing though. He was unbelievably shy most of the time, so it was weird to see him come up with something like this on the spot.

I wasn't expecting it when I felt Shouta kiss me, but I hadn't been expecting anything that happened today or the past couple weeks. Usually if something like this happened someone like Shouta would let me lead everything, but so far I did seem a lot younger than him. Even though I was for some reason that made me feel a bit useless. I had a need to prove myself to him.

"You're being a little pushy." So he noticed.

"Kisa-san I just want to make you happy." His hands tightened around me neck.

"I don't think you need to worry about whether I'm happy or not right now." I could hear him trying to catch his breath. We were so close. Too close, but I liked it.

"This wouldn't be a good place to get all loud. Someone might hear." My heart was hammering against my chest. That alone was loud enough to bring tons of people here.

"I should've thought of that." Yeah and just because I said doesn't mean I was high and mighty enough to practice what I preached. It seemed like an eternity later when we dragged ourselves out of the hot spring and got dressed to the best of our abilities, which wasn't good at all. We didn't know that until we were back at the room. Shouta collapsed on the floor when we got in. "It was too hot in there. That wasn't a good idea."

I got the bed prepared and returned to the hallway where Shouta was lying. I picked him up and walked to the room. I helped him out of his soaking wet clothes and into bed. I was perfectly content lying next to him as he slept. I was still confused about how he felt, but I had a memory I would never forget.


	29. The Truth: (all truth chapter combined)

Chapter 40: The Truth: Misaki and Usagi  
Author's Note: Thought I would write instead of sitting around all day!

Everyone was asleep on the plane except for me and Misaki. Every time I looked over he was busy writing something down, or filling out some form. He was going to open his own bakery and bookstore. I always knew what Misaki liked, and I'd always wanted to help him achieve his dream in some way...but he did it on his own and the truth was I felt a little useless. He hadn't needed me for anything, and he was still offering to be my assistant on his days off. I never felt so useless. It was weird.

He looked over and smiled. "Don't worry Usagi-san. I won't always be this busy." So I tried not to worry which wasn't an easy task. I hadn't thought about him being too busy for me. Usually I was busy and it didn't matter so much because Misaki wasn't. I got to see him as often as possible, and didn't have to worry about him being somewhere else. Now he would be. I wanted him to do what he wanted to do, but I wanted to see him too.

Inevitably I started to mope. I didn't mean to, but from my point of view only bad things could come out of this. I didn't know how wrong I was going to be yet...

A week later...

I sat in the kitchen helping Misaki pick out paint. "It should be designed after Suzuki-san. He is one of the cutest things on the planet." Misaki groaned.

"Usagi-san...almost everything in the house is designed after Suzuki-san." I was happy when Miskai came to me for my opinion on anything and everything. I thought I wouldn't be needed, but it was the opposite. Misaki wanted me to go to every meeting, showcase, planning, or whatever else it was that was included in all of this.

"All the better. You already are used to Suzuki-san so it'll seem natural." Misaki was quiet for a minute and then nodded.

"Once you say it I can't see it without Suzuki-san." I pushed more food towards Misaki.

"You haven't been eating enough lately." He sighed and took more food.

"Now I know how you feel. Being busy sucks." I was suffering more than he was. I barely touched him in three days.

"You should take a break. You're doing too much at once." Misaki yawned and stretched like a cat.

"I guess so, but I want to finish this all as soon as possible to get it over with." And so we got into the car and to the store for paint. Misaki looked so determined I wanted to laugh. Every time he was serious I thought it was funny for some reason.

"Is that all we have to do for today?" The sun had set and it was almost dark. Misaki nodded. I drove a little farther and pulled over the car.

"What are you doing now?" I leaned over the seat.

"So we're done for today. There's nothing else we have to do and we can go home and do whatever we want?" Misaki stared at me wide eyed.

"Actually..." I placed my hand over his mouth.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

Misaki

Usagi sped all the way home. I was surprised we didn't get stopped by the cops. Even if we did Usagi's natural lying ability, status, and 1000 watt smile would've gotten us out of that anyway. If I knew I was going to have to go through this I would've never said that we didn't have anything else to do. Even if Usagi's deadline was tomorrow he'd just neglect it if I wasn't busy. This week had been a long one for both of us. He'd been up all hours of the night typing away. For once it wasn't because he was past his deadline, but just because he'd had so many ideas he didn't have time to write down while we were on vacation. On the plane ride home he seemed distracted the whole time and typed one sentence. He'd been the same until we got home and I kept him busy getting his opinion on this, that, or the other thing. I'd actually missed him even though half the time we were in the same room, just too busy to pay attention to each other.

I slowly unlocked the door and barely had time to get my shoes off before I was being dragged to our room. It was warm inside. Too warm. Sometimes I didn't like summer, but I always thought being cold was worse than being hot. "You're always so rough." I rubbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry Princess Misaki. Would like me to be more gentle?" I narrowed my eyes. Usagi knew just how to piss me off sometimes. If he was going to act like that he could, but I wasn't going to take it. I pulled him forward by his tie, but didn't kiss him.

"You would know that I'm not a princess." His eyes were a little wider than usual. I turned my face away. I wouldn't let him get me all nervous now. His lips touched my cheek.

"I'm not the only one who's anxious, huh?" I could feel myself losing control. I let go of his tie and turned away.

"I'm taking a shower." I walked into the bathroom. He seemed to think I was some type of play thing.

"What's wrong with you?" Usagi was there before I could shut the door.

"You seem to think I'm some type of toy." I looked around for more shampoo and slammed the cabinet shut when I couldn't find anything.

"That's because you're mine. How many times do I have to tell you?" He picked up the shampoo from a shelf and handed it to me.

"Yeah well you're mine too, and you better not forget it." He stared at me for a minute, then walked passed me and turned on the water for a bath.

"You wouldn't never let me forget something as important as that." He opened a new pack of rubber ducks and tossed them in.

"No I wouldn't." I loosened his tie and turned away. Why was it that I couldn't stay mad at him even when I was so pissed off? I slipped my shirt off and then the rest of my clothes and sat in the water. Usagi ruffled my hair. He hugged me against him.

"You just bring out the aggressive side of me. I don't want anyone else to have you." Like I was going to leave with anyone else.

"You should know by now that I'm not falling in love with anyone any time soon. I've never loved anyone but you, and I plan to keep it that way." Usagi didn't say anything. He'd been bringing up things like this a lot lately, ever since Takahiro stepped in and started to ruin things. I couldn't think of him as Nii-chan lately. It seemed wrong for someone who wouldn't accept me to be my brother. When it wasn't this serious I figured he'd just get over things, but he didn't.

"I wouldn't blame you. You're still young and if you got bored of me...I'd understand." I wish he would stop this.

I turned to face him. "Don't bring this up again. I don't want to hear it." He looked away.

"It's true though." Now I was getting furious.

"I don't care. Don't talk about it again." Usagi looked at me.

"But Misaki...I don't want you to lose everything over me-" The slap echoed throughout the bathroom. Usagi sat there stunned. "Misaki..."

"It's because it's you that I'm willing to lose everything. Don't doubt how I feel about you, or I'm going to get really upset." I was tired of proving myself to everyone. It was about time that everyone realized that I wasn't 18 anymore. Four years had passed since I'd been with Usagi and although it wasn't something I was happy with at first I always knew I loved him deep down. What I thought was admiration was love the whole time. I was tired of saying it over and over again. I was going to snap the next time I had to hear it. "I'm sorry I did that." I grabbed a towel and stepped out of the bath. I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the guest room where I got dressed and laid down. He hated me now. I knew it.

A couple minutes later Usagi walked in. "I'm sorry." I touched his face where it was turning red. "Don't say anything...it was my fault. I always want you to believe in how I feel about you, but then I do the same thing you do. It's not easy to not doubt each other when so many people around us aren't okay with us being together." That summed it up I guess.

"I'm still sorry. I lost control of myself for a minute, and I hurt you." My cheeks were wet. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Be quiet." Usagi kissed me softly. "Gentle enough for you?" He was still wet from the bath. It started raining. I could hear it hitting the window. I watched the rain pour down the windows and trees while Usagi kissed me anywhere and everywhere. No matter what anyone said I was meant to be here. Home was where Usagi was.

"You're my home now." He froze.

"What?" He wouldn't know. He'd never felt a home anywhere. If you were always alone there was no home for you, just some place you stayed.

"You're my home now. My family." I'd only seen Usagi cry a few times, and even then it wasn't for very long. Both of us were surprised. So I ended up holding him. I buried my face in his hair and inhaled everything that was Usagi.

Usagi

And that was the night Misaki gained the bravery to over take me. It started with just a kiss and next thing I knew everything was reversed. He was the one pulling me closer and driving me crazy in a whole different way. It seemed like everything else lately. I was used to being in love, but I wasn't used to being loved back. I'd also gotten into something I didn't understand. I always went into things not expecting to get my emotions invested, but it seemed like Misaki saw through me almost immediately. Even before Takahiro told me that he was getting married I had already fallen in love Misaki. I always fell in love easily. It barely took anything with Takahiro. I just saw how hard he worked and how innocent he was and that was it. Misaki was a different case.

It happened on an otherwise uneventful day. Misaki called to tell me he couldn't make it over one day. I found myself extremely disappointed. I sat there and actually moped around for awhile. I had no one around, and usually it didn't bother me because I was always alone, but I was growing accustomed to him being around. That day I tried to write, usually I had so many fantasies about Takahiro it didn't take long. I was sitting there so long, but nothing came to me, nothing about Takahiro. I thought of someone, but it wasn't him. And that's when he came in.

"Sorry Usagi-san, Nii-chan is fine now. Turns out he just ate something bad and Manami is going to take care of him. If you are busy now I can leave." And I couldn't get him out of my head. Aikawa bugged me to write, but I couldn't seem to come up with anything when Takahiro was in my mind. I had fallen in love without knowing it, and it was because after the first day Misaki was there I had really grown to think he was cute. Then I began to enjoy him being around, and I realized he wasn't as stupid as everyone made out. He knew how I felt without me saying it. Even though he gave me useless advice like stealing Takahiro for myself, my heart started warming up to him and drifting away from Takahiro. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I loved Takahiro I didn't anymore. The reason I cried when I found out he was getting married was because I wasn't sad about. I wanted to love him so bad. I wanted to be furious with Manami, but I didn't feel much of anything. All I could think about was Misaki during that time, and how happy I was that he cried for me.

When I finally stopped daydreaming I was looking up at Misaki. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Everything was right. I sat up so Misaki fell back and our positions were reversed. "It's too early for you to think you can over take me."

"I almost did." Misaki had that face on again. He looked like he could take on the world, but it wouldn't happen. I would do it for him.

"Nonsense." My kisses were meant to go through his entire body. It worked. It was easy to see what Misaki wanted even if he didn't know himself.

Misaki

Usagi was had more energy than usual, for what reason I didn't know. I was dead tired and out of breath. He was completely fine. There was only so long I could last, at least that's what I thought. There had to be a limit to how much pleasure you could get at one time. If there was, Usagi ignored it. I tightened my arms around Usagi. He couldn't just pick one way to torture me. I breathed in his scent, I felt him throughout my entire body, I could hear him whispering things that always made me insane, and he would always leave me a shaking mess. It seemed like I couldn't pierce whatever shield he had up. Unless I did one thing. "I love you." I could feel him shake. I'd find some way to get revenge on him, but for now that was all I could do.

I looked out the window. The rain had stopped and it was getting light outside. Just what I needed, another sleepless night. This time it wasn't from worrying over the bakery, or Takahiro though. "Tired." Usagi finally listened and rolled off of me. He wasn't happy about it though. "Just hold me or something." I closed my eyes. All seemed right, but I knew better. When I woke up I would be in the real world again and I wouldn't like it. For now I cuddled against Usagi. The sheets were all twisted and we were on the wrong side of the bed, but I didn't mind. I was happy and so was Usagi.

Of course I didn't feel that way only hours later when I was incredibly sore and awake because of a call about where things should be put in the bakery. I slipped out of bed and left Usagi in a heavy sleep. I sipped on some bitter coffee. I needed all the caffeine I could get at this point. I caught the bus down to the location where the bakery would be and helped move things around. The paint job was great, and although I wasn't ecstatic about the Suzuki things everywhere it looked right. I had just sat down for a break when my phone rang.

"Where are you?" Usagi sounded like he'd just been mugged and had to walk ten miles in the rain to get home. He acted like he was the one who always got attacked in the middle of doing something important.

"At the bakery." I stifled a yawn. "They needed help moving things around and all that."

"You do realized you got three hours of sleep. That's not exactly healthy." And I'd been working all day, but I didn't mention that. "Why didn't you wake me up so I could send help and you could sleep?"

"I want to be a part of this every step of the way." I downed another cup of hot coffee ignoring how it burned my tongue. "I didn't want to wake you up anyway. It looked like the first good sleep you'd gotten in awhile."

"Idiot. It won't help if you can barely stand. Then you won't be a part of anything." I hated it when he was right.

"I know, I know. I'm on my way home now." I locked up the bakery.

"Wait for me there. I don't need you falling asleep on the bus, and getting kidnaped by some creep who likes cute things." I sat on the curb. I was dozing off when Usagi pulled up. I climbed in the backseat.

"Thank you." I closed my eyes and fell asleep right away. I always liked when Takahiro carried me into the house and I knew Usagi would. Usagi just ruffled my hair, and when we were home carried me inside. I could feel him next to me while I slept and I was happy.

Chapter 41: The Truth: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: Hey everybody. This is sort of a side chapter including a couple random characters like Aikawa and Todo.

Aikawa

The truth was, that I was feeling lonely. When I called Akihiko and he insisted he was finishing everything in a timely matter, I thought he was lying like usual. So I went over, with the intent to kill him, only to find he had finished his BL novel already and was started on the next one. Checking his progress on his latest book, he was ahead. That left me with nothing to do. It'd been like this for a couple months. He was out of his tough spot and writing faster than he ever had. It was weird.

What was even more upsetting was when I went to go find Misaki, he wasn't home. Akihiko mentioned him opening some bakery and went back to work. I found the address on the counter and decided to head over there. When I walked in the whole place was pink and yellow with bears everywhere. It was adorable. I looked around for Misaki, it took me awhile to notice him because he was ordering people around. "No...that goes over there." Of course he would tell people what to do in a nice way. He looked up. "Hi Aikawa-san!"

I waved weakly. Everyone seemed to be moving on without me. I find out my cute little Misaki wasn't playing around, but really is in a relationship with Akihiko...and it seems like everyone around me has someone but myself. "Hi, Misaki." Misaki led me to the back room where we could see everything through a little window.

"What brings you here?" Looking around I could see he was almost ready to open. Even Misaki was accomplishing something great.

"Oh, I just hadn't seen you guys for awhile...since you went on vacation and all. I had to check Akihiko's progress too." I guess I wouldn't be needed to bring sweets here anymore.

"Maybe if you have spare time you could help out here. Girls would love this place, but I'm not so sure about guys. If someone like you is here I'm sure guys will show up." What?

"Someone like me..." What did that mean?

"You know, a pretty girl." Misaki always made me feel better even if he didn't know.

"Oh, and what would you want me to do?" Misaki smiled.

"You could give out samples and stuff. Only for the first few weeks if it's not a problem." For some reason I felt like I might cry. Was it because I was still needed, or because I dared to doubt that Misaki wouldn't want me around anymore? We'd gotten close, but I had never considered us friends. I felt guilty.

"I can do that." It's only been four years, but he's made so much progress already. Misaki would be a fine man one day. It was too bad he already had someone. There were a lot of girls out there who'd kill for a guy like him.

"Of course you'll get paid for everything." I frowned.

"Misaki you don't have to pay me. That's what friends are for."

Todo

I was starting to feel lonely. I stared down at my phone and willed Misaki to call me. I hadn't heard from him and almost two weeks. I was still worried about Usagi's birthday party. I sighed and drummed my fingers on the table. Maybe it was best to leave it alone, but that's not what friends did. "I haven't heard from Misaki in awhile. How is he?" My mother always knew how to say the wrong thing.

"I wouldn't know." She gave me a confused look when my phone rang. "Hello, most depressed person in the universe speaking."

"Todo? What's wrong?" Misaki!

"Nothing! I was kidding. I haven't heard from you in forever." I sat up like he might bolt in any minute.

"I've just been busy. I want you to see something, then you'll know why I haven't talk to lately." He hung up.

I walked downtown to the corner where an empty store once stood. I looked up at the sign. Suzuki's. Looking through the window I could see Misaki inside setting up chairs and people installing glass for display cases. He opened the bakery. I bust in and hugged him. "Misaki! This is amazing!" I'd never seen him smile so much.

"I'm sorry for not calling you, Todo. I didn't mean to be a bad friend." I shook my head quickly. Misaki explained everything to me once I had entered.

"This is a dream come true, and you want me to work here! This is so much better than my old job." I was trying to get into the police force, but it was taking me a pretty long time. "Hey where'd you get that ring? It's cool!"

"Todo..I think I should tell you something." And so I found out about the nature of Akihiko and Misaki's relationship.

"So when's the wedding?" Misaki spit water all over. I guess I deserved it, but his reaction was just like I guessed it would be. I went to bed happy. I hadn't lost my best friend, there were no secrets between, and I'd get to see him more than I usually did.

"So how's Misaki?" My mom asked at dinner once again.

"You have to hear this. Misaki is even more amazing than I thought."

Kaoruko

Wearing a kimino in the middle of summer wasn't exactly smart, but I had an image to keep up. I was dying, but I'd be okay eventually. I downed another bottle of water and looked of the window on the bus. Another day, another marriage proposal to think about. It seemed my life was a never ending cycle of doing what was right for the Usami name. I was about to through the Usami name out the window, except I knew I would never be able to take care of myself. I sighed and went back to looking out the window and wishing for something more, which was becoming a permanent hobby lately.

I was sitting down and waiting for another boring potential fiance when I got a call. "Hello?"

"Kaoruko, it's Misaki." I sat up and looked around me. It looked like this guy was going to be late. The worst kind of guy.

"Misaki! Hi. I've missed you." Finally someone who was worth my time.

"You remember when you said we could make cakes together? Well, I'm opening my own bakery. When you have free time maybe you could come see it sometime." The perfect chance to leave this hell hole. What kind of guy made a girl take a bus and wait for him anyway? I wouldn't be treated this way, not Kaoruko Usami. I stood up and marched out of the restaurant. A car was waiting at the entrance. Probably my dad's doing, so I didn't have to make another get away that called for me ripping a kimono and crying for three hours.

To my surprise my dad was in the car. "Kaoruko, what are you doing?" I covered the phone with my hand.

"I've been waiting for 45 minutes." My dad's eyebrows shot up. "I bet you didn't let mom wait for you."

"No I would never." It was always right to flatter my dad into agreeing. "Maybe he isn't the right guy."

"Misaki, I need to have a conversation with my father, but I will call you back." I hung up. "Daddy how would you feel about me going to visit Akihiko?"

Sumi

It'd been awhile since I pretty much destroyed my friendship with Misaki. I always did things like that. I kept trying to convince myself I was only using him, or kidding around. The truth was I missed Misaki. I didn't realize how much I had grown to think of him as a friend. Me luring Akihiko to my home did nothing for me. I just got to see that the relationship between Misaki and Akihiko was real and that I was an idiot. Misaki had acted like nothing happened the rest of the year we were in school together, but without any classes together he completely avoided me.

The one time I did try to reach out to him, he made some excuse about handing in a paper and ran off. I didn't blame him. It just hurt. It was worse knowing I did it to myself. I was forced to watch him grow close with Todo, someone who I knew liked all the same things as Misaki. It was only a matter of time before he found a new friend. Misaki didn't seem to know it, but people just gravitated towards him. He was just a friendly person. And so I watched as he forgot about me. I wanted to be forgiven so badly, but I knew that I really didn't deserve it.

I was lost in my thoughts and walking down the street when I looked up, and there he was. Three years later. Standing in front of a store and signing off some packages. I quietly watched for awhile. "Where should I put this boss?" Boss? Misaki?

Looking through the glass I saw display cases. In open boxes were baking supplies and I knew what had happened. I was still stuck in the past, and he was moving forward with his dreams. Suzuki-san. The name fit. As if he sensed me he looked across the street. Our eyes locked for a moment, and then he went back to work. As he turned I saw the glint of the ring on his finger. I guess he hadn't had a fling after all.

Risako

I'd been knocking on Miyagi's door for a couple minutes when Shinobu opened his. They lived right next door, so it was an easy mistake to make, thinking someone was knocking at your door. "He's at work. Quiet down." Shinobu shut his door. I turned to go before I walked over and knocked on his door.

I was inside looking down at my coffee that was definitely something cheap that I would never drink. Shinobu sat across from me with his hands wrapped around his mug not saying anything. "What do you want?"

I was tired of being treated this way by everyone. I always seemed inferior to Shinobu and he was younger than me, that's what pissed me off the most. I kept a smile of my face though. Why would he know Yu's schedule than I would? I mean it shouldn't have changed much in the past couple years. I took a tiny sip of my coffee and pretended it was still hot. "I just wanted to talk to Yu about everything. You know the things we talked about the other day." Why would Shinobu even love him? He seemed like the type who could get any girl he wanted. I hated that type of guy. "How do you know his schedule so well?"

"Well, he lives right next door. I go and visit sometimes. Just because you guys aren't together anymore doesn't mean we can't talk to each other." Shinobu smiled. "Plus I like to watch him sometimes. He's interesting." I tried not to look angry, but Shinobu was always the person who could make me angry.

"Well, I think I'll just wait until he gets home. I have to do some shopping anyway." I left my coffee untouched and walked away. I hated losing control and Shinobu always made me. He did it on purpose, but it still made me mad every time.

Takahiro

For the millionth time today my hand inched toward the phone. I wanted to apologize to Misaki a lot, but Manami would find me and say '"give him time." How much time did he need? I didn't want things to be this way between us. It was mostly my fault, but I wish Misaki let me know about things sooner so it wasn't so much of a shock. I sat down and tried to concentrate on working, but that was too much to hope for. I was about to give up for the day when my phone rang.

"Takahiro speaking." I sat back and stared out the window.

"It's me." Usagi. Why would he call when I ruined everything between us too? I was starting to realize what everyone was telling me was the truth. Misaki or Usagi hadn't changed much at all. They seemed more at ease with each other. I mean it was weird to have my best friend with my brother, but at least they got along with each other. "I just wanted you to know that Misaki has reached a very important part of his life right now, and you shouldn't miss it for something stupid."

"What happened?" I put the phone on speaker. Manami sat down with the baby to listen.

"For some time he's been saving all his money. I didn't know what for, but he's opening a bakery and bookstore." I looked over at Manami. He'd always liked to cook and bake, but I never knew how much. "The opening is soon. I'll email you with the dates if you are interested." The phone clicked. Because I was being stupid I was losing out on Misaki's life. It was time things changed.

Chapter 42: The Truth: Miyagi and Shinobu  
Author's Note: So I really don't think this is close to being done...I guess no one minds thought.

Miyagi

The truth was that I missed Shinobu. It had been two days. I would see him leaving his apartment for dinner just as I left mine for more work to do. I couldn't stay home without him there because now it felt so empty. I wasn't allowed to talk about this with anyone because I didn't want to say anything until Shinobu had talked to his parents. Until then I just had to trust that everything was going to be okay. It was annoying to hear Hiroki making jokes like usual about me and Shinobu, knowing my lunch break would come and he wouldn't be here, or I would go home and he wouldn't be there.

"What's wrong Perv? You've been in a bad mood lately." I was staring down at the same paper I'd been looking at for almost an hour.

"I can't really say right now...but I guess I am in a bad mood. Sorry." I could tell Hiroki was worried, but I had different things to worry about, and that was if I'd ever get to see Shinobu again. That seemed more important to me at the moment.

I had just got in the door when someone knocked. I was hoping it was Shinobu. I was about ready to give in, so I knew he had to be close. He was lucky that he was so stubborn. It was harder for Shinobu to admit defeat, because I had realized sometimes pride was completely useless a long time ago. I opened the door to find Risako standing there with a fake smile plastered on her face. She seemed to be under the impression that I didn't know her very well, but you don't marry someone and not pay attention to them. She always thought I worked too much even when my hours were reduced. I learned a lot about Risako being married to her, and it taught me an important lesson. She did whatever she thought would please you until you were in a relationship where she was in control. Her father controlled my job. Her guilt controlled how bad I felt for her, and kept convincing myself it would work. I was lucky she divorced me and I was able to keep my job.

"Risako." I didn't open the door all the way.

"Let me in." I stepped back. The sooner I let her in the sooner this would be over with. I sat down and lit a cigarette just because she hated it so much.

"Is something wrong?" I leaned back and tried to look comfortable.

"Yu, I need to talk to you. I think I was to hasty in my decision to divorce you." She was just going on because she knew Shinobu loved me. Whatever Shinobu wanted she had to have. "I was hoping that maybe you still loved me."

"Sorry, I don't feel that way about you anymore Risako." I could see her face change for almost a second.

"I'm very sorry. I will do anything. We can even start from just dating again." I shook my head.

"I see that things are better this way." She looked pissed now.

"Better for who?" She could barely say anything. She usually got what she wanted from everyone including me.

"For me. I can focus on what I really want to do, and I don't think I need a serious relationship again." She waved at the smoke from my cigarette.

"What about me?" She stood up.

"What is this about?" I sat up.

"You know that Shinobu loves you." Good thing I had heard their phone call. She could've surprised me with all of this.

"Yes. He's told me a couple times." I put out my cigarette. She hated when I was calm and she wasn't. The door opened and Shinobu stepped in.

"I saw your car Risako. I was hoping you were here. I need to talk to both of you."

Shinobu

I had talked to my mother as soon as possible. She was surprised to see me to say the least. When I told her it was about Risako she assumed Risako was harassing me right away which was what I wanted. It was easy to turn on some tears when I needed to and all I had to do was tell the truth after that, well part of it anyway. I sat down next to Miyagi. "I went to visit mom today." Risako raised her eyebrows.

"About what?" Her mask had already cracked a bit. She was having a hard time regaining herself. I felt bad. Risako could be a good sister when she stopped thinking that we were competing with each other. She could have the fortune. She could have whatever she wanted, except Miyagi. He was mine. Now it was final.

"Well, about our relationship." I looked at Miyagi. I had a hard time keeping my face innocent. "You see Risako, you're getting in the way of it. I fell in love with Miyagi the day of your wedding even if both of you didn't know it. I've been waiting for awhile for you two to divorce because I knew ultimately you would. No one can give you the things you want for as long as Miyagi did and that's why you're back, right?" She glared at me. "I told mom about my situation."

"What exactly did you tell her?" Risako crossed her arms.

"Well, that I've actually been living here for awhile. That I love Miyagi, and that he loves me." Risako looked between the both of us. "You didn't think he'd let me around him if he didn't feel something too did you?" Risako didn't say anything. "Anyway I offered her a deal she couldn't pass up."

"And that was?" I felt a little bad, but most of my life I gave Risako what she wanted from me because I didn't care about it to begin with.

"I told her not to interfere with Miyagi's job or our relationship, and in return I would renounce the company when it comes time for me to take over." Miyagi looked surprised, but he didn't say anything.

"Why would she care about that? I could take over." I sighed.

"Apparently, that's not an option." My mother didn't want Risako taking over the company. For what reason I didn't know. Maybe she could see how reckless Risako was like a could.

"Well, why not?" Risako looked like a little kid. Her arms were crossed and she looked like she was on the verge of screaming until she got her way. That wouldn't work here, and she knew it.

"I guess you'll have to ask her. When I told her that I wouldn't take over the company without getting my way she got panicky. When I brought you up she didn't say anything at all. She told me I could do whatever I wanted if I could take over the family name when it was time. If I was you I wouldn't try and mess anything up either. If things get to the press, or dad for that matter, you are the only other person that knows who would tell. I'm sure there would be consequences." We both knew there would be horrible consequences. House arrest for life. No help from mom and dad. Those were things Risako couldn't live with. If I was to have the college and anything else my dad had acquired in his time, I was going to have to get my way. As long as I didn't screw up and shame our name in some other way, which I wouldn't.

Risako walked out slamming the door behind her. I felt bad. I really did. I never wanted our relationship to be ruined, but the more I tried the more Risako pushed me away. Whenever she was happy it was because she had gotten something that I hadn't, or knew something that I didn't. She wasn't always this way. It was just after she'd been married for awhile that she became this way. She had a successful husband and a beautiful place to live. She was smart and was going to live comfortably for the rest of her life. She thought that I was jealous, or that I resented her. I just wanted Miyagi. I didn't care about anything she had or didn't have other than him. She began acting this way after one conversation.

"So Shinobu what do you think of the house and everything? Not too bad for just getting married and all." She would always rub this in my face like I really cared. Why would a 15 year old be jealous of a marriage?

"I don't really care." She had invited me over for a week. She acted all gushy with Miyagi and cooked amazing food and tried to do anything to make them look perfect. She wanted me to tell my parents, obviously.

"Huh?" She looked up from what she was cooking.

"Why does any of it concern me anyway? I guess love would be nice, but you didn't really mention that, just material possessions. I guess that's the kind of thing that is important to you." At the time I was just trying to get on Risako's nerves because I loved Miyagi, probably more than she did. What I said was true though. She started to hate me then.

My thoughts were interupted by Miyagi. "Thank god it didn't have to be a week." I was thrown over his shoulder and taken away. My mind couldn't really wander after that.

Chapter 43: The Truth: Onodera and Takano  
Author's Note: Updated the website. That's really it. I have the Tai cast for the new Absolute Boyfriend drama up...well the two main characters anyway. Sorry for not writing. My mom was in the hospital for awhile.

Takano

The truth was it was getting hard for me to act normal around Onodera. He seemed to think us sleeping together meant I got what I wanted out of my system, and I would leave him alone. If I wanted sex I could've found anyone. He didn't seem to understand that. He did his work normally and acted how he usually did. I was getting more frustrated than I wanted to admit. There had to be some way to get through to him, the answer was to start all over. I needed to create similar situations to the ones that happened that led us to being together. Maybe then he'd realize what an idiot he was being.

That afternoon Onodera went to the library. I sat at a table in the front like I used to when we were in high school. I started doing work like I normally would when I couldn't concentrate in the office. It was easier to go back to the basics than I thought it would be. Onodera had his hands piled full of books that he was returning, so it took him awhile to notice me. When he did he stared for a couple minutes. He looked the same as he always did. I had to do things a bit differently though. I waved. He walked over.

"Hey, Onodera. On break?" He nodded. "You still read a lot."

"Yeah." His nervous laughter made my heart poind. He smiled.

"Onodera, there's a festival this weekend. Do you want to go with me?" I stared up at him, trying to keep a neutral expression.

"Yes. I mean..." He turned away for a minute.

"Yes? Okay. I'll see you then." I stood up and started to leave.

"Takano-san..." I'd never heard Onodera whine, but it made my heart pound even more. I waved and left the library walking quickly. It was weird how I was the one being reduced to jelly when it was the other way around ten years ago.

I sat down at my desk and went on the internet. I needed proper attire for a festival now.

Onodera

I stood in the library trying to figure out why I agreed to go to the festival with Takano. I still had some time. I walked down the street and turned to where a new bakery was being renovated. I could see Misaki inside putting the finishing touches on everything. I walked in. "Are you busy?" Misaki shook his head and led me somewhere I could sit down.

"You agreed to go with him? Why?" How could I answer when I didn't know. "A festival...maybe Usagi-san will want to go. Why don't you invite people so you have back up in case you need to get away from Takano?" I sipped the milk Misaki gave me. He would have cookies ready.

"That's a good idea." I wouldn't have to be alone with Takano for long. "Well, I have to get back."

"Good luck Onodera-san." I wish he wouldn't call me that. We were friends now.

"Misaki, you know you can call me Ritsu." He smiled and nodded. I would never meet anyone cuter in my life.

I slumped in my chair and tried to get some work done. I ended up falling asleep instead. When I woke up it was dark and everyone had went home except Takano. He was typing away at a fast pace. I stretched and looked through the work I didn't get done. Not much. I read through the rest of my storyboards and had them marked. I got up and walked down the hallway to fax my corrections. 2:30AM. Holy shit. How long had I been asleep? No more trains were running.

"I guess we're going to have to stay here. I fell asleep too. No one bothered to wake us up." Takano had probably just realized the time himself. "Well, I'm prepared for situations like this." I followed Takano down the hallway. He pulled a couple blankets out of a closet. "We'll have to go in the faculty lounge." This was so awkward. "You can take the couch."

"No, that's okay. I sleep on the floor anyway." Before Takano could say anything I sat on the couch beside the couch. Sadly that was the only space available. I wrapped a blanket around myself and tried not to look too uncomfortable. Takano slid onto the couch. I could feel him staring at the back of my head. I wasn't tired enough to lie down and go to sleep after sleeping all day. I just can't believe no one woke me up. I felt Takano's hand in my hair.

"It still feels the same as it did then." I could feel my face going red. Takano moved forward and placed my hand on his head. "Do I still feel the same to you?" He must be tired or something.

I could remember being in Takano's bed, the first I ever came over. Once I thought he loved me I had slid my fingers into his hair. It still felt the same. Everything about him was the same now, except I'd hurt him and he wasn't as carefree because of it. "Please don't." I closed my eyes. I could only feel him being closer. "Takano-san...don't come any closer."

"I feel the same to you don't I?" I wanted to punch him so badly. I wanted to kill him. "Don't I?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

"Yes! Now leave me alone." I pulled my arm away. I couldn't control how angry I was at myself which meant I couldn't control my tears. "It doesn't matter if you feel the same or not. I'm not going to fall for you again." I walked out and into the hallway. I had no clue where I was going. It was the time of night where barely any lights were on, and the elevator was shut down. No one was supposed to be here at this time so there was no point in wasting electricity I guess. It made things more dangerous for me though. I was crying so much I could barely see already, and on top of that the lights were so dim I was finding my way to the office by instinct.

I grabbed my coat when I reached the desk. I was running down the hallway when I tripped. I knew it would happen, I just didn't expect to land on Misaki. "Misaki?"

"Ow." He rubbed his head. I squinted and noticed he was outside of Usagi's office. "Yeah it's me."I would ask what you are doing here, but I'm here myself. I'm getting some of Usagi's work done without him knowing. He thinks I don't notice how busy he is, and even though I have the bakery I promised to help him even if he doesn't want me to."

"I fell asleep and no one woke me up, so I missed the last train." Misaki smiled.

"You would do that Onoder-Ritsu." It was apparent that Misaki wasn't used to having friends. He talked to everyone in such a formal way. He didn't even call Akihiko by his first name, just some silly nickname.

"I can drive you home." Misaki? Drive? I didn't even have my license.

"I got my license awhile ago, but I hate to drive. It makes me nervous...but I can take you home. You and Takano-san." So I was forced to feel my way through the dark and back to the person I was running from. He was surprised to see me with Misaki who was dressed in fuzzy duck pajamas, and had cute little clips holding his hair back. With this image in mind you can understand why it was weird to walk to Akihiko's red sports car.

"He let you borrow this?" Takano took the front seat. I frowned but slid in the back. I always ended up in the backseat. It was annoying. I was in my mid twenties still sitting in the backseat.

"No." Misaki laughed like that was crazy. We both froze and looked over at him. I heard the doors lock shut. "I couldn't sneak in and help him with his work if I told him."

"What if he wakes up!" I leaned forward. "Misaki we can't do this."

"He won't wake up." How was he so sure?

"You don't know that." Takano looked pissed.

"I know his habits after four years, thank you." Wow. Four years living together. I could never...with Takano. "Besides I made sure he was really tired."

"How?" I regretted asking once I did.

Misaki turned to look at me even his ears were red. "The usual. And slipping some sleeping pills in his coffee as an extra precaution." Whatever worries I had about Misaki driving horribly disappeared. He obeyed every law. It was kind of annoying. I hadn't seen him do anything wrong yet. No one is perfect, but from what I knew he was pretty close.

Takano

I always managed to get into an awkward situation. I was here with my high school love and his long lost twin driving through the city in the middle of the night. There was also some girly music on, which Misaki didn't mind singing along to. Halfway through the driving Misaki answered his phone. I could hear clearly.

"Where are you?" Clearly a groggy Akihiko.

"I was supposed to surprise you. Pretend you didn't wake up. I'll be back soon." Misaki was only smooth at handling odd situations, which probably didn't come in handy at a business party.

Akihiko sighed. "Misaki...tell me what's going on."

"Well, I snuck out and stole your car that way I could go to Marukawa and fill out all your paperwork for you. Then Aikawa wouldn't have to come and harass you, and you wouldn't be stressed out. So Isaka wouldn't have to yell at you and you wouldn't get in trouble, even though you never seem to care anyway. Now I am driving Ritsu and Takano-san home because they fell asleep at work and everyone left them so they missed the last train. I'm probably going to stop by the 24 hour convenience store too because I'm kind of hungry." Ritsu?

"Misaki." Akihiko sounded angry to my surprise Misaki smiled.

"Yes?" How could he find a situation like this amusing? This could end badly.

"You are going to have do something to make up for all of this." Misaki frowned.

"Your paperwork wasn't enough? Stupid Usagi!" Misaki turned sharply. Onodera slid across the seat in the back. He looked dazed, but snapped on his seatbelt. "I sacrificed my body for this secret plan! Now it's not even secret!" I could hear him laughing. It was muffled though.

"Just hurry home."

"Yes, yes." Misaki hung up. I felt weird witnessing a loving fight between two people I knew. It was like that whole vacation where everyone was so lovey dovey and things hadn't turned out the way I had planned...again. I waved my goodbye to Misaki. Of course Onodera stayed to talk to Misaki a little if it meant escaping me. Maybe I wouldn't win him back. Maybe it was time to give up. I shut my door and collapsed on the couch. It would be easier to give up.


	30. The Trust: Misaki and Usagi

Chapter 44: The Trust: Misaki and Usagi  
Author's Note: Okay, so my mom is better for those of you that read these notes. But then...while giving my cat a haircut (not mine, my sister's freaking evil cat who I was forced to hold) she attacked my face. My eyes mainly. I'm okay now, but the shock of something like that...I don't know you don't know unless you experience it. So I was shocked, especially to be attacked by one of my own pets. Sadly I can't go near her anymore. My cat is adorable and I love her so I'm glad it didn't change how I feel about all cats. Anyway my eyesight is fine fortunately. Things could've been worse. I also got my first job! Oh and I don't know when you will see this but thanks for the extremely cute review Chibigurl11696

Usagi

Misaki had never been this daring before. The most daring he got was a quick peck on the lips before dashing out of the room on a lucky day. Why he thought it was a good idea to steal my car and go running off into the night, would never be apparent to me. When I realized he was gone I checked the bathroom first, then the kitchen, then the guest bedroom, and then the entire house. Misaki never left without leaving a note of some sort, or making so much noise I figured out where he was anyway. So him not fighting me at any point tonight was about this. I was still feeling oddly groggy, even after a cup of coffee.

I heard the door shut and then Misaki appeared looking cuter than ever. Almost cute enough to distract me from my anger. Almost. "Misaki what is your problem?"

"You're the one who seems to have a problem. I was just doing you a favor." Misaki didn't understand that he was getting even less sleep than me and had the opening of the bakery in a couple days to look forward to. "I'm beat." He started walking up the stairs before I could say anything.

I grabbed Misaki's wrist without thinking. He fell backwards into me. His back hit my chest and I could hear all the air go out of him. It probably hurt me more than it did him just knowing I hurt him. "What the hell!"

"I'm sorry." Misaki turned around. He had the panicky look in his eyes that I hated. I never wanted to be the one to make him look like that. I hadn't realized we'd even fallen down half the stairs. Misaki rolled off of me and sat halfway up.

"Stupid Usagi!" He got up and walked to the bathroom. He came back with a first aid kit. "Look what you did to yourself." Me? I noticed the little pool of blood next to me. My arm was cut up pretty badly.

"Oh good. I thought I might've hurt you." Misaki shook his head and cleaned up my cut. He bandaged it slowly and precisely.

"You have to think before you do stuff like that. Now look at you." He frowned in that cute way of his.

"Misaki you could've gotten hurt tonight." He kept his head down.

"Usagi-san you taught me how to drive yourself. You got me a car that you won't even let me use. Don't you think you are being a little too protective?" Ah. The car for graduation. Biggest mistake ever.

"But then you might leave whenever you want to...without me knowing..." I put my hand over my mouth but it was too late. It was just one tear at first. "Misaki..." It never stayed that way. Misaki was a messy crier happy or sad.

"Why do you still think that? This wasn't enough?" Misaki took off his ring and threw it across the room. He got up and ran upstairs.

Misaki

Why was it so hard for him to believe in me? I'd given up doubting him. It took me awhile to adjust, but I believed in everything Usagi did. He was still questioning whether I wanted to be with him or not. I gave up my only family. Suddenly I was furious. I'd never been this angry about anything. Every time I thought things were okay something like this happened. I kicked over the bookshelf. I grabbed a pair of scissors and went into Usagi's closet. I don't know why I wanted to ruin everything, but I did.

I cut things up and knocked things down and threw things across the room, all while yelling like a crazy person. I was sitting on the bed completely out of breath when Usagi appeared. It was the most surprised I'd ever seen him. I dropped the scissors on the floor. He stared at me for what seemed like forever. "Why..."

It was then I realized I was clutching that stupid gray sweater to my chest. It always smelled like Usagi and I loved when he wore it. Whenever I did laundry I would stand there and bury my face in it. It was the only thing I hadn't damaged in the entire room besides Suzuki-san. "I just...you make me crazy! I was completely normal until you came around. Now I can't even control myself. I love you...so much. It makes me mad." Usagi smiled.

"I don't think I will ever understand the way your brain works. When I think I have you, you go and do something like this. Misaki you may be predictable in some areas, but I don't think anyone knows what you're capable of." I looked around. How did I rip the wallpaper.

"I'm really sorry." Usagi sat next to me after climbing over a few things. He slid my ring back on. "I'll pay for it all. I promise."

"No. It's my price for not believing in you enough. I shouldn't have doubts by now, especially when I get mad at you for having them." I gripped his shirt so tight my hands hurt. "Misaki why did you save this shirt?"

"I like it." It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

"You like a lot things. You destroyed them." I bit my lip.

"Well, this is my favorite." Usagi raised his eyebrows. I tried to look at anything else but him.

"Why?" I didn't have to tell him.

"That's none of your concern." Usagi reached for the shirt and I hid it behind my back.

"Misaki that is my shirt you have there. I think it's of my concern." He had that smile on his face that made me want to hit him, but made my heart explode at the same time.

"It's mine." I knew I was being ridiculous.

"Misaki now I'm not going to have anything to wear." Usagi tried to reach around me.

"I'll get you something else." I leaned against the headboard.

"What is it that you like so much about this shirt? It's soft, but it's not all that special."

"Yes it is!" I tried to focus on not talking.

"I don't understand the big deal. It's just a shirt...you don't look any particular way when I wear it." I sighed.

"Just forget about it." I handed the shirt to him. "There. I'm tired."

Usagi

"I guess it's the scent." Misaki stared at me for a minute and then laid down. He still hadn't noticed his fingers were all cut up.

"You always make fun of me." So that was it.

"You think I don't like how you smell?" Thoughts like that never occurred to Misaki. He always seemed so shocked when I said anything like that. "You can be so dense. Look at your hands." He stared at the series of little cuts all over his hands.

"Don't put my hand in your mouth! Let me go get the first aid kit." Misaki barely fought me because he was too tired to manage it.

"Just let me get it. You can barely stand after wasting all your energy shredding things up." I wrapped up each of Misaki's fingers. He was falling asleep. There was no way he could stay awake through what I did to him earlier plus his little adventure tonight. I looked around at the room and sighed.

Inside the closet I turned on the light. He didn't spare anything. This gave me an excuse to get some new clothes and skip a couple parties for awhile. Without Misaki working with me in the future I wasn't going anywhere I didn't want to anymore. He wouldn't be around to force me into it anymore. It made me sad and relieved at the same time. I'd have to clean everything up tomorrow. I picked up the gray sweater and hung it up. I looked over at Misaki's side of the closet. He ruined his things too. Sometimes I just didn't get him. I guess he felt the same way about me though.


	31. The Truth: Hiroki and Nowaki

Chapter 45: The Truth: Hiroki and Nowaki  
Author's Note: Sup everybody.

Hiroki

I was getting tired of that no good Bakahiko "borrowing" all of my books. Today was the day I was going to get everything back. I barely had any classes to teach in the summer time. Only idiots or over-achievers took summer courses. I had most of my days off, and it was nice to relax. That was exactly why I was pissed off whenever I went to reach for a book, only to remember that Akihiko had swept through my bookshelf and stolen it. "Hiro-san, where are you going?" I had a piece of toast hanging out of my mouth and a couple boxes ready.

"I want my books back from that no good pervert." I slipped my shoes on and quickly ate breakfast.

"Wait here. Let me come to help you carry them. He must have a lot right?" I looked at my dwindling supply of books. He had almost all of them. "Plus, you suck at driving." I would've thrown a book, but Nowaki had perfected his get away speed and I hated throwing them when there weren't even enough to throw.

I walked out to the car and sat in the front seat. It was boiling inside, but waiting for Nowaki felt like defeat for some reason. He always made me want to punch him and kiss him at the same time. Nowaki appeared a moment later with more boxes and hopped in the car happily. Nothing ever seemed to bother him, even my harshest glare. His smiled fizzled out eventually, but that was only because I kept up a relentless angry face. I could finally look away when he looked sufficiently bothered. Annoying brat. "Hiro-san, you always get angry when you don't have any books, but you always lend them out."

"More like everyone comes by and takes them when I least expect it." Come to think of it, Akihiko barely ever came by. How did he end up with most of my books? Unless my missing key was with him...that means he came by whenever he wanted. If I was or wasn't home...and just didn't notice him...or was busy. He was going to die today.

I knocked on his front door a couple times. I tried the door and it was unlocked. "Don't you think we should come by at a different time?"

"He's always inconveniencing me. I don't think it matters." Sure enough my key was hanging up with a bunch of others. Nowaki spotted it the same time as me. "That thief." I slid it in my pocket. I was halfway down the hall when I heard the loud laughter. Akihiko knew I was there, but continued to torture the poor kid. I would never picture Akihiko having a tickle fight, but there it was.

"Usagi-san! Please! I'm sorry-" He burst into laughter again. "I'll never do bad things again! I promise." The laughter turned into screams. "Look you have company!"

"It can wait." Akihiko continued his torture.

"Please! I'll do anything! Please!" Usami Akihiko was evil.

"No can do. I'm getting way to much pleasure out of this." Poor kid.

"I'll have to do something if you don't stop!" Misaki was trapped underneath Akihiko. There was nothing he could do.

"Do what?" Akihiko just attacked more.

"I'm warning you! You don't want to know!" Poor kid. He couldn't even breathe. I wanted this over with so I could get my books.

"Try me." Misaki sat up as much as he could and bit Akihiko's ear. While he was shocked he wriggled away and ran into the kitchen. "Cheater!" To my surprise he got up and chased after him.

"I'm not afraid to use this pepper!" Misaki was holding a green pepper like a weapon. Akihiko hated peppers. He frowned.

"This isn't over. I need your help anyway. You are the one who destroyed everything so you have to help me get the books." Akihiko walked out. "You will be shocked when you see this. Good thing you brought this guy. We'll need help." Akihiko pointed to Nowaki and started walking upstairs.

"Can't we just get them without help?" Misaki whined, but followed him up the stairs.

"No." He sighed. I shrugged and followed. I could hear Nowaki after me a little later. When we got into Akihiko's room I almost dropped everything I was holding.

"What happened?" Nowaki was looking around with a worried look on his face.

"That was my fault. I got upset and..." Misaki was looking down at the floor.

"And ruined everything in the room." Akihiko and Nowaki put the bookcase back in it's rightful place. None of the books were ruined, but now it was going to take awhile to find them all.

"Sorry." I looked over to the closet where everything was shredded. What the hell got him so mad? "It's okay though because we've wanted to replace everything anyway. New house, new start." Misaki's fake cheerfulness was pathetic. How could such a little person do this?

Nowaki

Sometimes I was afraid of Misaki. I seemed to be forever underestimating him. He seemed like he was always happy, and I was the type of person who would just like to believe it. Even after the fight with his brother and tons of other things happened, I would just rather buy into his fake smile. I wanted everything to be happy. Sometimes that was good, but in my case it was a weakness. The truth was, it was dangerous to hold in your emotions the way Misaki did. As a doctor I'd been worried about him for some time. I knew it was only a matter of time before he did something like this, or completely broke down. I should've said something sooner, but I just wanted to believe that everything was okay.

I kept wanting to speak as I sat next to him, replacing everything on the bookshelf, while Hiro-san yelled at Usami-san for stealing his key. I didn't know what to say though. There had to be something to make things better. The thing was...words couldn't always be magic and fix things. Actions had to too. "Misaki I think it might be best if you talked to someone."

"Like who?" He was neatly replacing books and putting Hiro-san's in boxes.

"A therapist." His eyes went wide.

"Why..." He looked around and then shook his head. "It might be a good idea...but it might make things worse. I don't like talking about things that hurt me. Lately it's just been one thing on top of the other. I didn't think I'd do something like this. I feel bad, but I'd rather not talk to anyone. I know how I am, and I know it'll just make me sad. If I'm sad, Usagi-san is sad. That's just something I can't deal with." I looked at him closely. Dark circles, shaking hands, tired voice. No one ever seemed to notice his suffering.

"If you won't do that...call me when you need to talk. We're friends, right? I don't want to see you sad either. You don't have to act happy all the time. I'm speaking from experience you know. I do the same thing you do too and it never does me any good." I always thought that if I acted happy I'd grow to believe it. Deep down I knew how I really felt though. Without Hiro-san I'd still be acting the same way. Stuck in one emotion, forever faking my way through everything.

"Friends..." Misaki smiled. "You can talk to me too then. You must know how it is though." The way Misaki looked at Usami-san made him seem much older. "You have someone you want to keep happy too." Which was why I hadn't said anything about all the marriage proposals sent by Hiro-san's mother. I knew better to keep it in. I had to say something before I screwed things up.

Armed with boxes I made my way back into our apartment. Books were already being replaced. Hiro-san wasted more time. I sat next to him and did nothing at first. "What?" Hiro-san didn't look up, but he was waiting for me to talk.

"Are you planning on answering any of those proposals?" He stopped for a minute to look at me.

"No. Stupid Nowaki." I tried to look like it didn't matter, but I could feel myself smiling.

Hiroki

The truth was, no matter how much I pushed Nowaki away, I could never live without him. Which was why I didn't mind when he hugged me close and knocked all the books out of my hands. I didn't mind when kissing turned into touching. I didn't mind when my whole day off was going to be spent with him again, because Nowaki would have to work tomorrow and then I'd spend all day missing him. So I tried to soak as much as I could into my head. I could daydream all tomorrow, and put away books later.

I liked when Nowaki was jealous of someone else. I didn't like that he had a serious reason to be jealous. There was no way I would marry anyone else, but I could tell it was hurting him a lot. Nowaki had never had anyone, but now he had me all these years. I was alone. I thought I wouldn't care if Nowaki left, because I was alone before. I was wrong. It's even worse when you have someone you love so much, but then they are suddenly torn away. You get to used to having someone there all the time, and suddenly it's like your wounds have increased tenfold. You know what it feels like to be alone, and it becomes the thing you fear the most.

"Hiro-san you'd usually be tired by now. What's with you?" Nowaki was laying on my chest. I was playing with his hair.

"It's nothing. I've just been thinking a lot." I could feel Nowaki's frown. "Don't worry. I won't ever leave you."

"Hiro-san..." I could feel him crying, but I didn't want to say anything. Nowaki didn't know that I was crying too. I'd keep it that way. It was my turn to be strong for him.


	32. The Reunion: (all reunion chapters combined)

Chapter 46: The Reunion: Misaki and Usagi  
Author's Note: Any Junjou Fairy Tale requests? Forgot to ask last time. Just leave them in a review because honestly I can't think. Oh and they don't have to be disney tales of anything. If you're into Dracula or whatever...that works too lol. Didn't feel like updating the webpage but I will get to it soon enough.

Usagi

Misaki was always cute when he was thinking. He didn't know why I was always being a perv, but it was the little things he did. He never thought what he did was a big deal, but it was important to me. I'd never really lived with anyone. Our house was so big growing up that it was like being alone. I appreciated him making dinner every night in the ridiculous apron. I loved how he cleaned up as he walked around, like it was second nature. I liked how when he was doing the laundry he would put on one of my clean shirts and take off his clothes right there, to put it with the rest of the clothes.

I would go to attempt a clean up job, and find things scribbled all over sticky notes, almost all of them involving me in some way. Kill Usagi, make Usagi dinner, buy Usagi a present. It was nice to know that his worlds involved me, as much as mine did him. I'd woken up in the middle of the night wanting breakfast right then and there. Things like that happened to me all the time. I ignored it whenever I was little, not because I knew I would get it. I did because I knew that I could go and get the chef to prepare it, but I wanted my mother to. It was something I'd never do. I had lie in bed for a couple minutes before waking up Misaki.

"Misaki..." I shook him. He mumbled something about me being stupid and tried to get back to sleep. "Misaki, I need a favor."

"What is it?" He turned to face me. He always looked cute when he was just waking up. His cheeks were pink and he kept rubbing his eyes. I would to know what he dreamed about. He always woke up looking like a tomato.

"I want breakfast." His eyes narrowed.

"Usagi-san it's 3AM. No." He went to lay back down but I stopped him.

"I lied. I need breakfast." Misaki groaned.

"What are you pregnant? You'll get it in a couple hours. Go to sleep." It was then that I decided that I would have to do something I didn't do. Beg.

"Please. Misaki you have to. I'll have to do it myself if you don't." Misaki sighed.

"Yes, yes. I get it." He sat up and stretched like a cat. "I was getting a good sleep for once too."

And so here I was sitting on the counter. Misaki was in my shirt, new of course since we had went shopping for all new clothes, and an apron. He was too tired to care, even though I was definitely staring. "I used to do this sometimes...with Takahiro. He would want breakfast at weird hours." He'll always be Nii-chan no matter what you try and substitute it with. I wanted to say this, but I kept quiet. "I never thought you would."

"I think of it at least a couple days a week, but then I see your cute sleeping face." Misaki flinged pancake batter at me.

"Shut up." He suppressed another yawn. I tried not to laugh at him. "I'm not making breakfast twice. I hope you know that." I liked to watch Misaki cook. He never got annoyed with me just standing there. I never told him it was because he was fascinating. He would just think I was lying. He did everything so naturally, and seeing him reach for things wasn't that bad either.

"Stop looking at me like that." So he noticed. Usually he wouldn't say anything. He was tired though. I leaned down to kiss him. I felt his finger hit my lips first.

"Eat up." He slid a plate into my hands and sat at the table. Misaki was too daring when he was half asleep. He would pay for that later.

"You're so mean to me." I sat across from Misaki. He was having some rice from dinner and a cup of tea.

"I spoil you." Misaki gestured to the plate in front of me.

Misaki

For some unknown reason I was sitting at the table with Usagi. He woke me up out of a dead sleep for breakfast. I thought it was cute for all of ten minutes. I burned myself multiple times, and almost forgot how to make eggs because I was so tired. Usagi was happily eating while I tried not to fall into my tea. I knew that if I went back to bed that he would follow me, and all that food would be wasted. He looked happy. That's what mattered the most to me. I couldn't help smiling whenever I thought about how dumb I was when I wouldn't admit what I felt to myself. Telling Usagi was one thing because it always meant bad things for me, but I do love him. I actually didn't mind doing this too much. Usagi asked for so little that I had to make up new things to do for him once in awhile. Even if that meant trying to reach for spices I didn't need while being dangerously exposed. I would never tell him I did things like that. He would only wander if I was trying to seduce him all the time.

"Your hair is growing back." I didn't mind it being short, long, or in the middle. The only time I got a haircut was when someone commented on my hair. I was a bit attached to it. My mother used to love my hair. She said it was soft hair, which is what ever girl would kill for. Before I went to sleep she would always rub her face in my hair. It made me laugh so much. Now I could barely remember how it felt. "Misaki are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just thinking. I probably won't cut my hair for a long time. I don't like to." I felt the scar in the back of my head instinctively.

"Why?" I was about to give a dumb answered when I realized I shouldn't.

"My mom was attached to it, the way it was." I could see the pain in Usagi's eyes. He would never say anything to me, but anytime I mentioned my parents he got that looked. "She loved it actually. Said I was lucky to have soft hair..." I hadn't realized I was crying until tears dripped into my tea. I barely cried about my parents anymore, but sometimes it got to be too much. Whenever I saw certain flowers, or watched certain shows I would think about them. Sometimes I ended up a mess. Other times I would sit there and cry without making a sound. Now seemed to be one of those times. I knew it would worry Usagi. I'd always been a messy crier in front of him. Sitting still like this and not making sound, was new to Usagi. "Sorry."

"Misaki..." I hated seeing him look like that.

"It's fine. Sometimes it's hard not to think of them. Everyone says I can think of them whenever I want. I should only remember good things. It's different though. I don't have any bad memories with them, but if I even start to think of the past...I'm a mess. I can't think of them when I do anything...I can't handle remembering them, not during normal life. Maybe at night or when I'm alone...but thinking of them makes me wish they were here. Some things you can't have no matter what. Which is why I am so pissed off at Takahiro...he just doesn't get that he was all I had for such a long time...and now I have you to help me. I have you, but I want both of you around. I don't think it's so selfish. I try not to ask for anything or get in anyone's way. I don't want to be a burden...all I want is this one thing." I wiped my eyes. "When I thought about for a long time...it made me sad, but I wanted you more. Now I'm happy I decided to pick what I wanted most."

"Misaki...you don't have to pretend to be strong for anyone. If you need to cry go ahead. If you need to be mad, do that. Don't sit here and let it get out of control. You can tell me anything. I'll do anything for you." Whenever he was serious like that, my heart would race.

Usagi

Misaki stood up suddenly. His tea fell and crashed on the floor. The cup broke into what seemed like a million pieces. He was standing right in front of me. "Just hold me. For awhile." I sat on the couch holding Misaki and he cried. It made me mad that this was all I could do for him. I could feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces every time he started crying again. There was nothing I could do, and I felt helpless. So when I went to the kitchen to get Misaki I did the only thing I could think of.

"Hello?" A muggy voice answered Takahiro's phone. He was probably asleep.

"It's me." I could hear him searching for his glasses. He always knocked tons of things over. "Misaki is upset. I think it's time you start being a brother again."

"I'll be there as fast as I can manage." 20 minutes later Takahiro was on the doorstep in his pajamas. Manami had tagged along. The baby was strapped in the back of the car sleeping soundly.

Misaki was sitting on the couch hugging his knees and staring straight ahead at the black TV screen. "Nii-chan, do you hate me now?"

"No! Of course not." Manami and I left them to patch things up. It was weird sitting across from the girl who was now married to someone I loved so much once.

"I'm so glad you called. Misaki would've never done it himself. Takahiro was too ashamed because he hurt Misaki. Things shouldn't have turned out the way they did. I know things had to be shocking for everyone, but Misaki was right. Takahiro should've accepted him right away. If he doesn't apologize...let me. I'm sorry for the hurtful things he said." Manami was standing in front of the car, keeping a watchful eye on her baby.

"Misaki would've called him first...it would've taken him a very long time, but Takahiro is the family he has left. He told me that he wanted me there the most out of anyone, but it's useless if all he can think about if you guys. It's a time in his life where we should all be there for him anyway. I can understand why you want to apologize, but I only want to hear it from Takahiro. Even if Misaki forgives him I'm not ready to." I didn't want to admit that I was not ready to forgive Takahiro. I still had a soft spot for him. "I was there for Takahiro when he needed me the most...I expected the same from him...especially for Misaki." Manami nodded.

"He didn't think before he said anything, and then it was too late to take it all back. It happens to everyone at least once in their life. No one feels worse than him." She was looking around the yard.

"That's where your wrong." She turned to look at me. "No one has suffered more than Misaki. He blames himself for his parents death. He blames himself for Takahiro having to give up his dreams to take care of him. He blames himself for me and Takahiro not being close. He hates himself for choosing me over his own brother. A couple days ago his finally exploded and tore everything in our room to shreds...now he feels bad about that. He feels like he can never do enough. Even though Takahiro is in pain...Misaki is in agony. He tortures himself thinking about what he could've done." I turned around to see Takahiro standing in the doorway.

"He's asleep..." He probably heard everything. He needed to.

"I can take care of him now." Takahiro still wouldn't look at me.

"Is he really so unhappy?" He said it quietly.

"He's not unhappy...he's disappointed in you and blaming himself for everything." I never wanted to see Takahiro's face like that, but he needed to know. "Takahiro, if you think you can't be there for him. If it's too weird, or you're too busy..." I looked toward Manami. He had a new family. "I'm always going to be the one to take care of Misaki. I love him more than anyone, even you. I won't let him be hurt again. I hope you understand what that means. If you say or do anything to hurt him...I will make sure that you can't see him."

"You can't..."

"I have the means to and I will. Do you know why he was upset?" He shook his head. "He had to cut his hair. Your mom loved his hair. It got him upset."

"I never meant to hurt him." Takahiro was pleading with me.

"Takahiro, I know. You don't have to explain. You're the one person who is supposed to be there for him no matter what. It might be hard for him to trust you now. That's all. He'll forgive you. Misaki doesn't hold grudges, but I do. You hurt the one person I love most. I'm upset about it." Takahiro frowned.

"I was stupid. I never wanted to ruin our friendship no matter what. I'm sorry...you really love each other." Takahiro looked down at my ring. "What..."

"We're not getting married. Yet." Takahiro looked shocked. "I don't want anyone else, but him Takahiro. My life would stop if he wasn't around now. I should get inside. Thanks for being here." I didn't let him say anything. I walked inside and shut the door. Misaki was wide awake. He must've pretended to be asleep.

"It's going to take me awhile to forgive him. I'm glad that he came though." Misaki was hugging Suzuki close. "I'm sure things won't be the same again." I sat next to Misaki. He leaned against me. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal. I want to help you." Misaki looked up at me.

"You don't seem to understand that you helped me more than Nii-chan or anyone else could. I would've been fine with just you...but now you're making sure that Nii-chan stays in my life. You never seem to get all you do for me." I could say the same thing. "I love you."

"I don't think you'll ever know how much I love you, Misaki."

Chapter 47: The Reunion: Shinobu and Miyagi  
Author's Note: This story is getting to be pretty long. I want to take some time out to thank the people that review a lot because it helps me sooo much. So of course anypotter and depending on how fast some people read (just starting out) you will eventually reach this point Treasons. Also icy flame, seiyalovesodango09, JunjouAngel and others who left reviews along the way. Don't be afraid to leave feedback if you don't. If you think you have a good idea that can be added you most likely do. Leave requests for Junjou Fairy Tale?

Shinobu

I stood over the stove closely watching the miso soup. If Miyagi had to eat cabbage again I knew he was going to kill me. Since I talked to my mother Risako had left me alone. She wasn't doing very good though, according to my mom. She had been drinking and throwing fits. For some reason she had assumed the family business would belong to her. I could admit I had a bad temper, but Risako was completely irrational sometimes. How she judged things depended on her mood, and that wasn't reliable. I'd seen it all my life, but I had to point it out to my parents. They never believed me until her sudden break up with Miyagi. Because she wouldn't really provide them with a good reason for it, and her decision was so rushed they were always upset with her over it.

I set the table while Miyagi read the paper. I never knew why he did. All he did was complain about it afterwards. Maybe I'd be the same way at some point in my life. I put the miso soup in front of Miyagi. "What? No cabbage?" Miyagi tried the soup. "Shinobu-chin! This is amazing!"

"Really?" I thought it would be okay at the least.

"I can't believe this was only your first try. Maybe you do have a future in cooking." It was the first time Miyagi ever asked for seconds. I was happier than I wanted to admit. "Well, I'm tired." Miyagi ambled off to our room. He had off tomorrow. He wasn't supposed to go to sleep early...was this some trick so that I would chase him? Did he want me to throw myself at him?

I cleaned up slowly, listening for signs that Miyagi was awake. The lights clicked off though. I was sort of disappointed. We'd finally been reunited and not much really happened. We celebrated of course, but I expected a little more. I washed each dish and dried it, before it was put away into the cabinet. Why was I so upset?

Miyagi

Shinobu was taking forever. I had planned on waiting for him then attacking him when he least expected it. He seemed to think I was really going to sleep and was taking his sweet time. Finally the door opened. I was sitting up in bed like I'd been for a half hour. Shinobu's eyes opened wide. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Nope. Couldn't stop thinking about you." He frowned. Whenever I said something sweet he frowned. Maybe I was just too sarcastic for anyone to believe me when I was serious. Shinobu sat next to me. Just as I was about to make my move my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. Risako. Shinobu stared at my phone.

"Are you going to answer it?" He looked upset.

"I'm not sure if I want to." I put my phone down. "I was waiting for you." I had just kissed Shinobu when my phone started ringing again. Shinobu sat in my lap and grabbed it.

"Miyagi's phone. Shinobu speaking." I was close enough to hear.

"Why are you answering his phone?" Risako was drunk. "I need to talk to Yu."

"He's in the middle of something right now. Also you are highly intoxicated Risako. I thought drunk phone calls were for dumb teenagers. Call back when you are being responsible." Shinobu was about to hang up when Risako started talking again.

"Well, Shinobu you are a dumb teenager." Shinobu sighed.

"I'm not the one acting like it right now." Shinobu was highly irritated. He hated being interrupted. Whether it was by a knock on the door, or basically getting caught he'd be the one telling off the person who interrupted his fun.

"What is he so busy doing anyway that he can't answer his own phone?" This was sad. Shinobu was right like he usually was.

"Me!" Shinobu hung up. He was about to chuck the phone across the room when he remembered it was mine. He placed it on the end table. Shinobu's temper never failed to amaze and amuse me.

"So testy, Shinobu-chin." I didn't let him answer me. Shinobu could argue for hours without getting tired. The only thing that ever wore him down was physical contact, or a pleading stare that had to last at least two minutes unbroken. I didn't have time for the second option.

"Miyagi we should try something." Shinobu reached up and turned off the lights.

"It's too dark to see anything." I could feel Shinobu's heart beating.

"That's the point. You have to feel." Kids these days were all dirty minded in ways you would never even expect. Shinobu's friends probably talked about god knows what. He always seemed to have some new idea in his head. It did make things exciting though.

"What's that noise?" Shinobu was right there was definitely a weird noise. Before I could get up to investigate the door swung open. Risako was standing there, well trying to stand. "What the hell!"

I was sitting in the couch in my robe, Shinobu next to me. He was beyond pissed. Risako was basically talking to herself in the chair across from us. It was almost midnight. Shinobu was dialing his mother's number into the house phone. He insisted we have one. Shinobu always misplaced his cell phone when he wasn't out. "Hello? Mom this is Shinobu. Yes there is something wrong, but not with me. Miyagi and I were almost asleep when Risako bust into the apartment drunk. She threw up everywhere." I could hear he voice go from worried to disappointed. Mrs. Takatsuki was a tough woman. She expected her children to be the same. Risako would never hear the end of this. Serves her right though. Now I was actually getting tired and Shinobu was too pissed to even talk anymore.

I was surprised when Shinobu's dad showed up at the door himself. I stepped back to let him in. His wife trailed after him with a worried look on her face. From what I understood Shinobu's father knew nothing of our relationship. We would keep it that way if I wasn't to end up on the street. "Hello father. I'm staying here while the air conditioning in my apartment is being fixed. Risako has been somewhat of a problem lately, but she busted in all drunk." It was easy to believe. It was part of the truth anyway. The smell could tell you for it's self.

Shinobu could look like an upset little kid when it suited him. It seemed his father trusted him enough to buy the act. I put on my same bored face as always. "Miyagi we are so sorry about this. We know you've been through a hard time lately..." It was weird having him apologize to me.

"I'm fine. She just scared Shinobu. He was up and about in the kitchen." The miso soup was still on the counter half wrapped so that was believable too. "It's a nice neighborhood. I'm never too concerned with locking the doors, even at night. That's why we didn't expect anyone to come barging in." Risako was pissed. She was mad about us lying, but she was pissed that no one was going to believe what she said either way.

"The cleaning costs will definitely be paid for. You don't have to worry about that. I can see some things are broken and I will take care of that too. Risako let's go." She could barely stand. Shinobu's mother hung back a minute.

"Are you okay Shinobu? I know she's been acting...a little off. Just today she called hysterical about the inheritance and everything else." I felt bad lying to such nice people, but I felt better knowing that Shinobu was taken care of.

"She's been calling Miyagi nonstop. When I answered she got angry. I didn't think she'd be over here like this. If she keeps this up she might have to go get her stomach pumped." It was weird to know that Shinobu might be right about the danger Risako was putting herself in.

The mood was ruined, like I predicted. Shinobu still let me cuddle next to him which had to be good enough.


	33. The Opening: (all opening chapters combined)

Chapter 48: The Opening: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: Got a lot of amazing reviews telling me to write more. Yay. The site which has been neglected is updated also.

Misaki

Today was the day the bakery was opening. I was more nervous than I'd ever been in my life. What was annoying me the most was Nii-chan. Not him, but my thoughts about him. I thought that once he apologized we could go back to how things were. I felt even more strained since he came over. It was my doing. I'd keep our calls short and sweet. When he would visit I would try my best not to be obviously awkward, but it didn't work. Usagi told me why this morning. "It's because you don't trust him anymore. He hurt you. He was the person who wasn't supposed to." He said it like it was obvious, but it hadn't been to me.

In the middle of my busy schedule I found myself crying. I was sitting on a box and crying in the middle of the kitchen. I was supposed to be setting up and helping everyone, but I was here being useless. Somehow everything in my life seemed to end up this way. If I ever had an important event something went wrong that spoiled everything. No matter how hard I tried to forget I just couldn't. I wiped my eyes quickly and went back to work. I wouldn't let myself ruin the best thing that ever happened to me. Well, almost the best thing that ever happened to me.

I opened my phone like I had a couple times that morning. Good luck. I love you. I'll be standing with you through it all. -Usagi I smiled to myself and went back to work.

Takahiro

The whole family was loaded into the car. Today was all about Misaki. I just had to wait until he wanted me closer again. All I had to do was be there for him and wait for him to trust me again. Manami was packing up the baby's bag quickly. "Don't worry sweetie. Misaki will come around." Sometimes Manami always looking on the bright side was annoying. I wanted to rip out my hair and kill someone. She smiled and took everything with a smile. I guess that's why I needed her though.

I felt ashamed knowing there were so many things about Misaki I had no clue about. He was gay and had been for a pretty long time. He wanted to bake. I never knew what he wanted to do. I guess he'd do anything that would make my parents proud, but he had his own dreams and goals. He was more sensitive than I thought possible. He was only pretending to be strong for so long. He was in love with my best friend. My best friend that I needed to win back.

It was a big day for me too. I needed to gain back all that I had lost. I had lost it all because of myself which made things worse. "I hope he does come around. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't."

Shouta

"What are you doing? We have to get to Misaki's grand opening soon!" Onodera had been like this all day. I was the only one who didn't want to punch him. Maybe I would've if I wasn't in such a good mood. I thought over what had happened today so far. I woke up and ate some breakfast for once. Yukina had asked me out for breakfast at a nice cafe. He was really sweet just like I thought when I first laid eyes on his. His face wasn't the only beautiful thing about him. He had a way of making simple things special. He was exactly what I needed at this point in my life. He told me things would be okay when they were falling apart. He was there to hold my hand in case I needed him. He supported whatever I did, even if it was ordering an omelet instead of pancakes.

What happened next I hadn't expected, but it put a smile on my face all day? While walking in the park I decided to give Yukina a kiss. He'd been so supportive this past week in even the little things that I felt he deserved it. That was until he pulled me behind a tree and had his way with me. I tried to be mad, but I couldn't stop thinking about it, or keep the smile off my face.

Takano

Onodera was running around like a mad man. He wanted his work done, so he could spend the evening with Misaki celebrating. I planned on staying here and working. "Takano-san." I looked up to see Onodera standing at my desk. He had his hands behind his back and was standing on his toes.

"Yes?" Now he had my attention.

"After Misaki closes the bakery we are going out for karaoke. Wanna come?" For some reason this felt like a couples date.

"Why me?" He looked confused.

"Don't you want to go?" What to say...of course I needed an excuse to spend time with him. If Onodera got drunk...I'd be the one to take him home.

"Of course. I'd like to go." He smiled.

"Okay be ready soon though." Three hours wasn't exactly soon. I had a reason to rush through my work though, which meant I wouldn't be here all night. Poor, Onodera. He didn't know what trouble he'd gotten himself into.

Hatori

Yoshino's frown deepened. He seemed to be having trouble with the latest chapter in his manga. On top of that he wanted to finish before the opening of the bakery. A cheerful Misaki invited us yesterday. He looked stressed out, but happier than I'd ever seen him. Yoshino having an unnatural love for cute things almost jumped all over him and accepted the invitation with too much anticipation. Later on I had to hear him calling himself every name in the book.

"If it wasn't for that face! I'd have more time." He'd be too tired when he went home to do anything. I knew how Yoshino was. I didn't offer him an extention either though. If he wanted to keep me as an editor I had to stop giving him extra time. I edited each page as he finished it. He could work on revision tomorrow. I would be jealous if Misaki wasn't wrapped around Usami Akihiko's finger, and if I didn't have Yoshino on a tight leash. I had to with Yanase around.

"If you said no, he would've been heartbroken. He would've looked like a scolded puppy." I flipped through a couple pages of the manuscript.

"That might of been cute too..." Yoshino looked over at me. "Maybe I can say no to you to see how it looks."

"You can come over tonight and try it out." Yoshino turned red and went back to work. Better to embarrass him out of distraction.

Todo

Misaki ran around the kitchen like a crazy person. He put books on shelves and straightened little bear shaped sugar containers. I'd never seem him look more at home, except when my mom made cookies. Earlier he was a mess, but he was quick at gaining his composer when he was determined. I was still dizzy from when he hugged me earlier. Thanks for everything Todo. You're the best! I might question my sexuality if I didn't think girls were totally hot. Misaki was just too cute though. He was almost a girl in theory.

He baked cookies and had a boyfriend. He always smelled amazing in a girly way. Like strawberries and cinnamon, and warm things. He blushed like a girl and laughed like a girl. He even looked girly in his bear covered apron. Now he owned a bakery. Misaki is a girl and boy name too right? I watched Misaki run around until he couldn't reach something again. "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot Todo. I wish I would just grow a little more. With you around I guess I won't have to though." He sprinted off again. I'd found the perfect friend. Not everyone got so lucky.

Nowaki

"Hiro-san? Hiro-san? Wake up." He mumbled and pulled the covers over his head again. "You promised Usami-san we'd go to the bakery. I promised Misaki I would go too." I shook him again.

"I know, I'm just so tired." We were up all night. I was about to state this when he slapped a hand over my mouth. "Don't even. Make some coffee, please?"

He didn't even have to ask. Hiro-san could tell me to do anything and I'd probably do it. I hummed to myself while I worked. I heard the bathroom door shut and the water turn on. Good thing I started waking him up an hour ago. We'd be late if I tried to start now. I was unhappy I didn't have to kiss him to get him to wake up. I liked seeing his embarrassed face when I woke up. It always made for a good day.

"Stop daydreaming!" I looked back to see Hiroki waiting for his coffee at the table.

"But you're just so cute!" Hiro-san's face turned a deep red. Success. Of course the moment I turned a book hit me in the back. I was getting used to it though and he knew it.

Shinobu

I sat in the bath with Miyagi. I wasn't sure how it happened, but we ended up not having enough time to shower separately. "Shinobu-chin you are so cute." Jerk. He always had to say things like that. I continued washing Miyagi's back.

"Sorry last night got ruined." I rested my forehead on Miyagi's back.

"We still have tonight. I have off tomorrow too." That wasn't the point.

"I know...but I feel bad." Miyagi sighed.

"Shinobu-chin you can't predict everyting. Some things are just out of your control. It was okay for you to be angry. You are lucky that you can be level headed and handled everything correctly. Maybe you should talk to Risako. Things just don't seem to be clear to that woman." I was dreading him saying that.

"I guess you're right. I just don't know what to say to her. She probably feels like I've taken everything from her. The guy she loves. The family business." Miyagi laughed.

"Risako doesn't love me. Some things you just know. She just wants a way of taking something from you because like you said she thinks you've taken everything, but remember Shinobu-chin you work hard and earn everything you get. You earned the company. You won my love. You deserve it all." The benefits of being with someone wise were far more than I expected. I kissed Miyagi's back. "We can't start this. It's why we are late in the first place."

"We have some time." Miyagi groaned but turned around to meet my kiss.

Aikawa

I looked in the mirror over and over again. I wasn't going to look any better than this. Misaki showed up on my doorstep earlier this morning. "Hi Aikawa-san."

"Misaki-kun!" I'd welcomed him with open arms. I missed the condo and warm greetings from Misaki.

"Aikawa today I'm opening the bakery. I stopped by to ask you to be there. I've missed you lately, and you are important so..." He hadn't needed to say anything else. I was almost in tears when he said he missed me. "You know Aikawa...you remind me of my mom. She was like you...when she was alive and all. You make me think of the good times I had with her." With that Misaki ran off. He turned once he was at the car. "Oh and Aikawa. I'm going to be busy. Come by often to keep Usagi-san in line." All I could do was nod.

Here I was trying to look my best for the two most important guys in my life. No matter how much I beat up Akihiko, he was someone who had become dear to me. Because of him I got to meet Misaki. He was like the little brother I'd always wanted. I was happy to be there when something so important was happening in his life. To know I was important to him was enough to keep me happy for a long time. I smiled. He didn't even know the surprises he'd face tonight.

Sumi

I was sitting alone eating lunch at a cafe near myself. When I head footsteps I didn't even look up. The waitress always refilled my coffee without me asking. When I chair pulled out I looked up to see Misaki. "Senpai."

"Hi, Misaki." It'd been so long I almost forgot his voice.

"Senpai would you come support me tonight? I'm opening my bakery." He was just as cute as ever. His hair was shorter. He looked fresher and happier. I glanced at the ring on his finger. He stared at me, elbows on the table, chin on his hands. "How about it?"

"Yes. I'll be there." It was worth it for that smile. Being in love sucked.

All the lies I told so he would never know. Now I just wanted to shout it to everyone. Of course I couldn't. It was a wonder he didn't hate me. So I would swallow it, and watch him be happy with someone else. It was better than nothing, right? I wasn't so sure. "Check please."

Kaoruko

Airports were always annoying. I waited patiently for Akihiko-san to appear. Misaki would never guess that I was here to visit. There was no way I'd miss the opening of this bakery for the world. I rocked back and forth on my heels, holding my peace offering, a giant pink teddy bear. It would be nice to get away from home. I'd get to see Misaki and stay with him and Akihiko-san again. It was one of the times I felt truly at home. Tonight I had the good sense to get a hotel. Celebrations usually involved drunken sex where Akihiko was concerned. At least when Misaki was involved that was the case.

"Akihiko-san!" I waved as he entered. He lifted his hand. Better than last time. Misaki really was changing him faster than I could keep up with. "For you." I held out the bear.

I could see the light in his eyes, even behind the sunglasses. He took the bear. I always admired how he wasn't embarrassed to do anything. When I was dying of cramps he went and bought me anything I needed. If I was too embarrassed to buy something he'd take it and buy it. It was confidence that was hard to come buy. Even if Akihiko didn't know it he'd been there for me more than my own parents. Misaki was slowing becoming the same way. This time it'd be harder to go home. I hid my tears until getting on the plane last time, but I might not be so lucky now.

"I think Misaki will like this bear." Not more than you do.

"Of course he will. It's cute just like him." I glanced at Akihiko's finger. "A ring?"

He looked at it. "Ah, from Misaki." I would imagine it was nice to be in love.

Chapter 49: The Opening 2: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: Hello everyone.

Usagi

Kaoruko wouldn't stop talking once I picked her up. For Misaki's sake I had to be nice to her. He liked something about Kaoruko that I couldn't see. I didn't mind too much because Kaoruko wasn't anything like the rest of my family. She was actually the most similar to me. We clashed most of the time because of it. She liked almost the same things as me, including Misaki. "I never thought Misaki would get so far. I've always known he was a hard worker but...it's just so surprising."

"Misaki can do anything he sets his mind to. He just doesn't know it." Kaoruko thought about that for awhile. I finally had some time to think.

What would this mean for me and Misaki? Would we be closer or farther apart? Every time I see a knew side of Misaki he avoids me. It wasn't any different this time. Everything was forced between us. Maybe it was the stress or maybe he wanted to explore the world. I wouldn't be mad if he wanted something like that. I just wanted to be by his side while he did everything. It wasn't a new feeling to me. I felt this way about Takahiro for a long time. The only thing was I knew I would never be with Takahiro. Now that I was with Misaki it would be horrible to be rejected when I was so close.

Before I made it to the bakery I had to make an important stop.

Takahiro

I arrived at the bakery. I was early. I couldn't go inside with just Misaki there. He was running around. A tall guy was following him and cleaning up whatever he dropped or smashed. I took a deep breath just as Manami grabbed my hand. We had just dropped the baby of with the sitter. Manami figured we should show up alone. I didn't think Manami coming at all was a good idea. I didn't tell her that though. Misaki seemed to think she was my new family. It was true that I had another family, but that didn't mean I didn't want him around. I wasn't prepared for him not wanting to be around Manami and me together. I couldn't see it his way though. He couldn't see it my way. Things would stay like that until one of us could be the bigger man. I was ashamed that I couldn't.

What I wasn't prepared for was Misaki going off and getting his own family. He had all these new friends and Usagi now. I'd accidentally left him behind. I kept trying to go back and fix things, but now he was so far ahead of me. I couldn't catch up. "Ready?" I didn't say anything as I walked inside.

Yukina

I hadn't been able to work all day without thinking of Shouta's face. I kept hold of my phone all day. I wanted to say something to Shouta, but there really wasn't anything to say. It wasn't a bad thing. I couldn't talk because I was so happy with everything, and I didn't want to say anything stupid. "You can go Yukina."

I got out of work faster than I ever had before. I waited outside for Shouta to show up. I could see him from far away. He looked down as he walked and occasionally sighed. He didn't look unhappy though. He smiled when he looked up and saw me. If someone told me in high school that in a couple years I would be dating 30 year old who looked 15 I would've laughed it off. If they told me I would be hopelessly in love, I probably wouldn't think it would be with Shouta. If they told me I would be enjoying every minute I spent with him, I might of though twice. It's funny how things work out.

"Kisa-san!" I wasn't expecting him to hold my hand, but he did.

"We don't want to be the last ones there. Come on."

Onodera

It was weird to suddenly have a friend I cared so much for. It was weird to have more than one friend for me. Now I had so many. It was mostly because of Misaki. He wasn't outgoing or very confident, but somehow everyone was just drawn to something about him. It made me want to be more open and friendly. I'd been rethinking a lot of things lately, which was why I invited Takano. I was waiting outside of the office, leaning against the wall. I had my bag hugged against my chest. I was nervous for some reason. I watched Takano finish up his remaining work. He glanced up and smiled. "I'll be right there."

It reminded me of how things were when we were in high school. I'd been waiting in the library. I'll be right there. He'd always said that whenever I was waiting. "Are you sure you don't have more to do?"

"It'll be fine. Let's go." I walked next to Takano, almost jogging to keep up with his break-neck pace, something that was also familiar. My hand brushed against Takano's. I pulled it away quickly before slowly moving it back. I was always nervous to touch Takano. It didn't matter when or where it was. He turned and looked at me with those eyes...those eyes that drove me crazy.

"Hurry it up, love birds." Hatori slid past me easily even though we were in the middle of the hallway.

"Sorry!" I started walking quickly towards the elevator. Takano laughed and then followed me. "We aren't love birds."

"Don't I know it." Takano mumbled. "Wish it was different." Sometimes I did too.

Yoshino

Hatori appeared in the doorway. Yanase was already getting his stuff packed up. I was still drawing one last scene. I was hesitant to go anywhere with Hatori and Yanase together. Now that I knew they both loved me I understood Hatori's concern. I just didn't understand why I couldn't remain friends with both Hatori and Yanase. I seemed to be the only person who thought that it was actually and option. During the actual opening of the bakery they couldn't do anything, but afterwards something could actually happen. "Ready?"

Hatori was over my shoulder now. "Um...yeah. Yes." I put away my drawings slowly. I needed a good idea. I needed a way to make sure they wouldn't kill each other tonight.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. Well, I won't start anything." Hatori leaned in close to me. "But if Yanase tries anything I'll kill him." He stroked my cheek and stood up. I could see Yanase staring from the corner of my eye. I laughed nervously and then sighed. So Hatori was going to try and disguise his jealously. This was going to be a long night.

Todo

I didn't know what to think of Misaki's brother. Misaki and I had caught up earlier this morning. I wanted to hate him so badly, but he was Misaki's brother and Misaki was my best friend. So I had to watch their awkward conversation while helping Misaki finish everything that needed to be done. "Todo can you grab some display plates."

I was happy to be away from the tension. Having the urge to violently attack Misaki's brother wasn't a good thing either. I took my time getting the platters. Misaki was decorating animal cookies messily. Everything looked beautiful when he was done, but his work spaced looked like a frosting bomb went off.

I looked over to Takahiro and his wife sitting at one of the neat tables, talking quietly to each other. "Here are those platters."

"Thanks so much Todo!" If Misaki wanted to stay this happy I'd have to keep an eye on his brother.

Hiroki

I buckled my seat belt and hunched into my seat. Nowaki had run back inside for the keys, like always. I should've grabbed them myself. Something was so cute about him constantly forgetting them. Nowaki slid in the car with an embarrassed smile on his face. "I just can't seem to remember."

Nowaki whistled along with the radio while I tried to calm myself. Every time I saw Akihiko there was always a nervousness that would probably never go away. My first. My first everything. I couldn't seem to calm myself around him. He was my friend, and after a couple minutes I could fall into that old pattern. It wasn't love that made me nervous, it was the fear of awkwardness. I should know that it would be fine. Usami Akihiko wasn't an awkward person. No matter what passed between us he would remain the same. It's why I needed him as a friend. I needed something constant in my life when things were always changing.

The only other thing I had...I turned to look at Nowaki. He smiled when his eyes met mine. I never thought I would be happy with anyone besides Akihiko. I slid my hand over his. "Is something wrong Hiro-san?"

"Everything is perfect."

Miyagi

I finally pried myself away from Shinobu so I could get dressed. It seemed like he was a ball of energy these days, but when you knew you were a little freer to do as you pleased, that happened. With Shinobu's mother knowing our situation, she could keep Risako at bay and our romance a secret. We didn't have to be blatant about anything, but we didn't have to be quite so secret. Just today while we were in the park Shinobu held my hand while we sat down to rest. It was never like that before.

"This isn't formal is it?" Shinobu appeared drying his hair off. He had nothing on. I forced myself to look away.

"Well it is a celebration...but bakeries aren't formal." Shinobu thought about it.

"I guess it would be casual." He picked through his clothes at lightening speed like always. Shinobu was trained to find something appropriate to wear. "I've never seen you wear anything other than suits."

It was weird to find that it was true. Shinobu hadn't officially moved in until a month ago. I would always come home after work, peel off my clothes, and collapse in the bed. I never really wore anything else even though I had other clothes. I pulled a sweater on instead of a button up shirt. Shinobu was dressed by the time I finished. He pushed his hair out of his face and looked at the clock. "We might even be early."

Aikawa

I walked into the cafe only to find the only ones there were Takahiro and Manami. I didn't exactly feel comfortable around them. I looked around for something to distract myself until someone I could talk to arrived. I looked in the kitchen and found Misaki's friend. Todo was his name. A nice boy. I got up and walked back to the kitchen where Misaki was elbow high in a huge bowl of cake batter. "Aikawa-san!" He smiled. "I'd waved if I could."

"Hi, Misaki-kun. Thanks a lot for inviting me." He really didn't know how much it meant.

"It's no problem Aikawa-san. You should be here." I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry. I'd done enough of that today.

"Hello Todo-kun." He looked shocked.

"You remember me! Hi Aikawa-san." He smiled. Misaki would have a reliable friend. He looked like he might jump a bridge for Misaki. A lot of people couldn't say that about even their closest friends.

"Any friend of Misaki's is a friend of mine."

Sumi

I stood outside the bakery. I wanted to go home badly. Misaki was laughing in the kitchen with his friends. His brother was sitting at the table with his wife. It was obvious that I didn't belong here. Misaki met my eyes and smiled. He waved me inside. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I would most likely be left out of everything anyway. That was something I was used to.

Kaoruko

I waited out in the car while Akihiko entered an obscure building. What we were doing here in the middle of nowhere I didn't know. Akihiko had said he'd gotten Misaki a present for all his accomplishment. A good present couldn't be located in a dump like this. He came out smiling and placed a bag on my lap. "You can look if you want." He seemed quite pleased with himself.

Chapter 50: The Opening 3: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: Glad everyone likes the multiple character views.

Misaki

I looked around at all the people who had come to support me. The room was full of first time customers and the people who had become my family over these past few years. I never thought I would get anywhere. Nii-chan had always been smarter and better looking. People seemed to like him more. When I went through middle school and high school pretty much unnoticed, it wasn't shocking to me. I was known as the kid whose parents died. After awhile, I wasn't even defined by that anymore. I was just the loner. The weirdo.

To find that going to college could change everything was weird. It really just took me getting tutored by Usagi-san to change the way I thought about myself. For the first time I knew what I was doing, I wasn't perfect at it but I had an idea. I talked to someone other than Nii-chan. Although Sumi-senpai had ended up to be a bunch of trouble, he was the one who pulled me out of my shell. He forced me to talk to others and accept myself. If I was too hard on myself, he'd tell me I was fine the way I was.

And then there was Kamijou-san, the person I used to think was a demon. He forced me to pay attention in class, and he was more than understanding whenever I didn't get something done. The whole time I was in his class I was afraid of him, and didn't like him but I shouldn't have been. All he wants is the best for his students, even if some of us were too blind to see it years later. And lately he'd been there for me and Usagi-san more than I ever expected. Even times when Nii-chan wasn't around he was. I found it easy to call him now and invite him to some event along with Nowaki. Nowaki, who I could go to for advice about anything. He was such an understanding person. He was 4AM. The person you could call in the middle of the night and he'd be there, not because we were best friends, but because he cared about all humans in sorrow.

Todo, my current best friend. Todo had always exceeded my expectations. He was a goofball and an idiot sometimes, but he was working hard to get through the police academy. He supported me the most out of anyone besides Usagi and I would do so for him. Which was why I offered him this job. I only paid him a couple dollars more an hour. I did it so I could have him here with me. No one was more reliable than Todo. He'd proved it to me many times. Where some friends came and went, Todo stayed. He stayed through college, and scary things that happened to me, and finding out that I'd been in a relationship with Usagi this whole time. And he wasn't mad at me, which I still found amazing.

Onodera. Probably the person I was looking for all these years, and he lived so close. It was funny how you could never meet someone who lived in the same town. Onodera showed me everything I needed to know. He was patient and kind. I didn't have to ask him twice for any favor. Looking at Onodera, i saw who I wanted to be. Onodera worked harder than anyone I knew. Even if the results of his work only touched a couple people it impressed me. It's hard to find someone like Onodera in life. Someone so honest and hard working it gives our whole race hope in the future.

Looking at Aikawa I always felt like I was going to cry. She had been such a mother to me. She didn't know how much she meant to me. She started out as a nice acquaintance. She'd always been a fan of me and Usagi's relationship. I could be at ease around her. Aikawa started turning into one of my best friends after a year of knowing her. I began to look forward to seeing her. I was happy when she was around. It was nice to see that Usagi had some people he could totally be himself around. It made me happy. Finally Aikawa just began to take of me. Small things like tucking me in when I fell asleep on the couch, to huge things like consoling me when I was upset.

And then the people that could cheer me up no matter what: Shinobu, Miyagi, Shouta, now with Yukina, Yoshino, and of course Hatori and Yanase. Whenever I was down they'd force me into a good mood if they had to. I was so grateful to have people around like them...tears spilled over while I frosted the last of the cookies.

And then there was Nii-chan...Nii-chan was...I could no longer finish the sentence. Everything to me. That's what I would've said. Before.

Usagi

Misaki had been staring down at the same cookie for nearly five minutes. The place was a huge hit instantly. Little kids dragged there parents in and plenty of girls liked it. Even some adults and older people entered to browse through books and buy a snack. It was busy instantly. I weaved my way through the crowd working up at the check up line, and made my way into the kitchen. Misaki looked up and wiped his eyes. "I'm not sure what to think Usagi. I'm happy everyone is here right now, but I'm sad too. Nothing is the way it used to be."

"That's because you're not the way you used to be." Misaki thought about it for awhile.

"I don't think it's that. I think it's I'm who I always was. I just was scared to be myself." Like always, sometimes Misaki was a genius.

"You're probably right." I leaned against the counter. "I got you something."

"You didn't have to..." I knew he'd do that.

"You always get me something when I accomplish something new." Misaki opened his mouth and then closed it. "I have two things, but the other is for later when we are alone. Don't get drunk or anything. It won't be special that way." Misaki rolled his eyes. It could happen.

I handed him the necklaces I'd so carefully picked out earlier. An old woman that had always made jewelry for the Usami's made it. I had to pay a huge price for them since there were two. They were two little people both male of course. One was shaped like Misaki and the other like me. Little emeralds gleamed where Misaki's eyes were. The hands interlocked. Misaki stared down at it. "This is for me...it's so...Thank you." I put the necklace on for him. When I looked up Takahiro was staring my why, it took all my strength to just look away.

Takahiro

I'd been watching Misaki run around the kitchen for some time. He really knew what he was doing. It was so weird to watch. Then, suddenly, Usagi was next to him. He was leaning close and talking to him quietly. He had that amused look on his face that was always there. He had his hand over Misaki's and Misaki was listening intently. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed like Misaki was getting a compliment. He was never comfortable with compliments. He got all awkward.

Usagi pulled a long box out of his back pocket and opened it. Misaki stared down at it for a long time. Usagi put a necklace on for him. From here I could see it was definitely expensive. I couldn't make out the shape though. Misaki stood on his toes and put one of Usagi too. The Todo called him for something. He smiled and walked away. I still couldn't get used to them being together no matter how hard I tried.

Chapter 51: The Opening 4: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: So everyone told me to update again. I don't mind. It makes me happy. So here is your second update for today...maybe some Loveless today too? So I got a request for Dracula for Junjou Fairy Tales. I was only joking before, but I'll do it.

Usagi

Misaki sighed and leaned against the wall. He closed the bakery up and pulled down the blinds. It had been more popular than anticipated, so there was barely any time to talk to him. I'd been sulking in the corner for three hours. It was weird how girls suddenly like Misaki because he could make cookies. No one cared before. He walked over and squeezed my hand. I couldn't help but smile when he did things like that. I was surprised he still hadn't seen one of my presents. "Misaki. I got your first present early this morning. You still haven't noticed it though." I picked up a newspaper and handed it to him.

Over the past couples days I'd written an article. I chose one of the biggest news papers I could find. It didn't take long for news to travel. Misaki's eyes widened as he read. I was tired of hiding the person I loved the most from the world. If Misaki was going to mine, he was going to be on my arm. If I was his I was going to proudly stand beside him. "You don't mind do you?"

"No. No, of course not." He bit his lip. "Will this hurt your career? Everyone knowing...you're with me, that I'm a guy?" I could see tears forming in his eyes. I'd worried about the same thing. What happened even shocked me?

I woke up to gifts from a bunch of people. It turned out there were more people like Aikawa out there than like Takahiro. No one seemed bothered by the fact that I loved Misaki, and that we'd been together for almost four years. The article was five pages and included pictures of me and Misaki on vacation, christmas, and anniversaries. Everyone wanted to see Misaki, and meet him. No one had a violent reaction yet and if they did, they were going to die. "Actually, all my fans seem very happy about it."

"Oh...that's good. That's amazing." Misaki ran his fingers through his hair. I could see his hands shaking. He unlocked the door and let Isaka and Asahina in. He'd warned me he was going to be late.

"Well, look at this place. This seems more like somewhere you should work Chibi-tan." Misaki smiled a little until he looked over at Takahiro reading the same newspaper. He turned pale.

"I'm going to clean up." He disappeared in the back along with Todo. Onodera, sensing something was wrong, jumped up to "help."

Onodera

Misaki was sitting in the storage room on a box alone. I was about to walk in when I heard him crying. "What am I going to do? What if he gets mad again?"

"Then he shouldn't be here. If he can't support you he can go to hell for all I'm concerned." Todo and I bonded quickly. We both cared about Misaki a lot. Takano appeared behind me. I pressed my finger to his lips.

"But Todo he's my brother!" Todo pressed a finger to Misaki's lip the same way I had to Takano. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Misaki's face.

"So what? Just because you have siblings doesn't mean they are good people. Everyone knows you love Takahiro. Everyone knows you tried, so don't worry about it." Misaki sniffled. I stepped in.

"Are you going to be okay? Everyone is worried you know. Everyone is happy for you guys, you and Akihiko-san. Almost all of Japan is supporting you, so even if your brother doesn't it'll be okay." Misaki nodded. "Ready to go celebrate?"

Takano

I never really liked karaoke, until going with this particular group of people. I sat with Hatori, Usami-san, Kamijou-san, and Miyagi-san while everyone else started. Misaki was forced to join every song even if he didn't know the words and soon he was laughing hysterically. His brother had made up some excuse about not keeping the babysitter too late. Everyone knew it was a lie, but Misaki pretended it was the truth and managed a small hug goodbye. Everyone noticed Takahiro wince. Misaki pretended he didn't notice that either.

Onodera came and sat by my feet. "Do you think he's okay now?"

"He'll be fine. He's a tough kid. Plus, you don't need weak people around you. If his brother can't accept something as simple as having a gay brother he's only going to dull Misaki's shine." Onodera nodded.

"Said like a true poet." Hatori commented while watching Yoshino belting out some girly ballad to Misaki on his knees. Misaki was blushing and laughing so hard he was crying. I looked at the little diamond replica of him around his neck. A perfect gift.

It was weird having new friends. I mean all of these guys were older than me, but it was nice being friends with people who all loved literature, and all had boyfriends. If Onodera never met Misaki I wouldn't have gotten all the opportunities I had this year. I'd been friends with Hatori for a long time, but now I had Miyagi, Kamijou, and Usami. We all watched our lovers act like fools, and we all had the same looks on our faces. Yes Onodera was my lover. He hadn't admitted anything, of course. He was coming around though.

Nowaki

I tried to act like I was having fun, but I was pissed. Nothing ever pissed me off more than people who judged you based upon who you had sex with. Not having no parents, not almost losing Hiroki, not even when I got mad and punched Miyagi in the face. The only thing that could get me this angry was those types of people. Misaki's brother was one of them. It almost made me glad to have no family. It seemed the people that were supposed to love you most were the harshest. I sat next to Hiroki and downed a beer. He stared at me with wide eyes. "Come on."

He pulled me out onto the balcony. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel so bad." I was shocked when I realized I was crying. "What do you do when your own family doesn't want you? What would you do Hiro-san?"

"Nowaki..." He looked up at me.

"What would you do?" His blinked a couple times.

"I would stay with you. If my family didn't like how I was living my life...I would run away with you. You mean more to me than people who are going to judge me...if that happened I would do what Misaki is doing. That's what is right." For the second time this week Hiroki was holding me.

Miyagi

Shinobu was having the best time of his life. If you didn't force Shinobu to relax he wouldn't. With so many laid back people around, he was the same way. There was no reason for him to be on edge. He smiled when our eyes met. Shinobu never got the chance to just be a kid, that's why I let him act however he wanted. He'd already been rushed into growing up, I didn't want to rush him anymore. Besides it gave me an excuse to act like a kid.

Sumi

I was expecting Misaki to completely ignore me. I was shocked when we easily fell back into our old habits. Even Todo didn't seem to mind me too much. When everyone was arguing over what to sing next I found a chance. "Misaki I'm sorry. I know I apologized before, but this time I mean it more than you know. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm happy that you're happy." Misaki smiled.

"Senpai, I was never mad at you. I know how you feel. Loving someone that doesn't love you back is hard, but there's always a chance. Usagi-san loved me before I would even take him seriously. I didn't know I loved him yet. He's the first person I really have ever been in love with. You have crushes and like people, but I love him. And now everyone knows." Misaki touched the necklace that had appeared on his neck when I hadn't noticed.

"Aren't you scared?" I was really curious.

"I'm terrified. I'm confident Usagi will take care of me. He has for four years now. He has hardly made any mistakes. I barely doubt myself now. Only a little because everyone has doubts. I just won't pay too much attention to them." Admirable.

"And what about your brother?" I knew Akihiko could hear us. I was drilling Misaki for that purpose.

"Nii-chan...Takahiro...whatever he wants me to refer to him as, he can...go fuck himself." Misaki stood up. "I have to pee really bad." I could Akihiko smiling. I was smiling too. Misaki was beginning to come into his own. Coming to terms as they put it.

Aikawa

I sat next to Todo on the floor. We were shoulder to shoulder, reading the article that was making the news everywhere. A smile couldn't leave my face. Love has nothing to do with sex, well maybe a little, it has to do with who is your other half. No matter who that is, I for one most definitely won't judge you. -Usami Akihiko

That was the last of it. "Misaki is in good hands."

"Of course. We wouldn't leave him with some pervert." Todo smiled. I liked this kid. He was funny. Definitely Misaki's friend.

Kaoruko

I had no idea Misaki was so popular, or that he had such cute friends. I was sitting on the table drinking an iced tea and watching everyone sing horribly. My father had already called to see if all the rumors about Akihiko-san were true. I'd confessed that I knew for a long time, even that he had asked me advice on where to be alone. I was the master of running away. I would usually only get caught after having to use a credit card. My father had them well tracked. Misaki tall friend sat next to me. "I'm Todo."

"Kaoruko Usami." He smiled.

"Another Usami. I guess you all are good looking." He was much nicer than the clowns I had to go out with to please my father.

"So Todo, what do you think of Europe?"

Yoshino

I was drunk. Yanase had let me get out of control. I could feel Hatori's watchful eye on me. Once I slipped and fell, Hatori retrieved me and carried me home. And took advantage of my state, which I didn't mind at all. The neighbors probably knew that also. I am considering moving.

Misaki

Everyone had gone home. Usagi was busy paying for everything. He insisted no matter what anyone said. So everyone slinked home, or was forced to call a cab by me and pick up their car some other time. I walked out to the car slowly. I leaned against the door and hugged a bag full of presents to my chest. It was mostly the baking materials I needed, but I was happy to have people who care. Asahina was basically carrying Isaka to their car. I watched everyone until my eyes were too strained to see them. I turned when I heard Usagi approaching.

"I still have one more surprise for you." What else could there be? "Put on this blindfold. No cheating." I tied it tight. I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Usagi-san...were you scared? To write that article I mean." He laughed.

"No. I was happy. Aren't you tired of not being able to walk down the street and hold my hand, or say anything about me with worrying about how it might sound? I hate that feeling. Now we won't have to worry about it. We don't have to take far away vacations to be accepted. We can just take a walk in the park and hold hands like a normal couple." He sounded so happy. I was still a little afraid.

Once we were out of the car Usagi took both of my hands. He was walking backwards while I walked forward. "You'll like it." The blindfold was removed to reveal a lake. I could see the skyline of the city and every star in the sky.

"Wow." I looked up at the sky. "I would've never thought this was here. What a great surprise." It was beautiful.

"That's not all." What?

"Usagi you've done enough today...what are you doing?" He was already down on one knee. "Don't! I'm not ready!"

"Misaki Takahashi." I was going to freak out or cry or both.

"Stop!" I covered his mouth his my hands.

Usagi grabbed both my hands easily. "Will you marry me?" I couldn't even talk. I couldn't even think. I forgot to breathe. I slumped down in front of Usagi.

"I'm dying." Usagi laughed.

"No you aren't. You're just feeling too many things at once." What was I supposed to say? "Will you?" I nodded.

"Yes. I would like that." Usagi's mouth crushed mine. "Usagi-san! Not here."

"Then we're going in the car." I was thrown in the backseat like always. Usagi's lips were moist and soft. It was the first time he really didn't immediately rip my clothes off. I found out that slower was worse. It felt like everything was 20 times what it normally was, that combined with what just happened left me more defenseless than before.

At first I just laid there and tried to get a grip on reality. But then my hands moved on their own. Started at Usagi's broad chest and moving lower and lower until I couldn't do anything about it. Usagi was just as shocked as I was. I just stared up at him. "Save it for the honeymoon. I want you now."

"Hey!" I was tortured, just like always. I didn't mind much. Usagi naturally took the lead. My mind was too fuzzy for me to do anything either.

The next day at work I stared down at the bracelet Usagi had slipped on my wrist. My love, always and forever- Usami Akihiko. A simple engraving. It was so beautiful though. Every time I looked at Usagi's I would nearly faint. It said the same thing signed Usami Misaki. That was enough to give me a heart attack. I was happy though.


	34. The Hurt: (all hurt chapters combined)

Chapter 52: The Hurt: Misaki, Usagi, Aikawa  
Author's Note: I went to work. Pretty much died and took a long nap. Then I played sims forever. I had to make Misaki and Usagi. I'm not kidding. That's the sad thing.

Misaki

I gazed down at my bracelet for the millionth time that day. I thought back to last night. "You can tell everyone when you want to." Usagi had let it up to me. I didn't know what to do. I locked up the bakery after the last customers walked out. I sat on the floor and opened up a book. I had to get things off my mind somehow. I almost didn't hear the knock on the door. Nii-chan was standing there with Manami. Couldn't he go anywhere alone?

"Hi Nii-chan." I pulled my sleeve down behind my back so it covered my wrist. "Come in." I shut the door and locked it again. I pulled down the blinds before anyone thought we were still open. "So what brings you here?"

"Misaki...I'm just worried. Are you okay now that everyone knows?" So far it'd been fine.

"It's a relief actually. I've felt like I've been doing something wrong for four years." His eyes widened. "What?"

"Misaki...you and Usagi started going on the year you got tutored, right?" We'd been over this.

"Yeah. I told you that. The year we first met." I packed up some cookies to take to Aikawa's.

"When exactly." What was his problem?

"Technically after you told us you were getting married." I tried to look really busy. "I would say..."

"What?" Manami was sitting there pretending not to listen.

"I would say it started the first day I went to Usagi's." Nii-chan just stared me. "Why are you asking?"

"Because you were so vague about everything." I sighed.

"That's because you're being a dick about everything." I said before I could stop myself, and laughed before I could stop myself. "Sorry."

"No you're not." I smiled.

"I know." I took a deep breath to hold back the urge to laugh. "Nii-chan I'm getting married."

"What?" I wasn't going to repeat it.

"Maybe in a year or two. When things settle down. I'll be married." Nii-chan bit his lip.

"You won't even be able to have children." I knew it.

"It doesn't bother me." He looked shocked. "I like kids and all, but I have no desire to have one of my own yet. I'm not sure I ever will. It's too much responsibility for me to handle. It might not ever happen. If it doesn't I'm completely fine with it." I touched my bracelet. Nii-chan looked down at it.

"Misaki I think you're rushing." Like he didn't. I didn't even know Manami until they were engaged.

"I'm going to be with Usagi in ten years. I'll be with him in 20. I'll be with him until one of us or both of us die. I'll get buried next to him, and if being gay means I got to hell, then I'll see him there. Whether I get married now or never it really doesn't matter. Now, I have to get home to make dinner." I left Nii-chan and Manami in front of their car. I slid into my car.

It would take me awhile to get home. I hated being mad when I was alone. I didn't have a reason to control myself with no one around. I wasn't the kind of mad where you could yell it all out. It hurt in the deepest part of me. I tried to hold the tears back for as long as I could. I looked at the sunset and tried to be grateful for it. I thought of all my friends. I was still pissed and nothing was working. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. The battery was dead. It would be almost a half hour until I was home, and I couldn't talk to the one person that would make me feel better. I was wiping my eyes before I knew it. I hated him. I hated Nii-chan. He was the worse kind of person. Stupid hypocrite. He could be happy and I couldn't? How was that fair at all? Everyone said life wasn't fair. How come it wasn't fair for those who needed something the most?

I swerved onto the side of the road before I could end up killing myself. My hands were shaking as I took the keys out of the ignition. I felt like something was tearing apart my chest. I dug through the car for my car charger. It took me five minutes to plug it in. I looked around at where I was and pulled into the parking lot of a nice hotel. "Hello? Misaki where are you?"

"Not even near home." I wiped my eyes. "Are you busy?"

"What's wrong?" I tried to breathe evenly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can you meet me somewhere?" I could hear him getting up already.

"Where are you?" I was at the hotel where a party was awhile ago. It was when Haruhiko started sending me cakes and strawberries. I explained this to Usagi. It took me awhile though because I kept getting the urge to cry and would have to stop talking. "They usually have a room available for me. Just go check in."

"Hi. I'm here for Usami Akihiko." The clerk looked at me and smiled.

"Misaki right?" I nodded. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." I let out a shaky breath. "I can't really talk about it. Anything I say now will end up in the papers tomorrow."

"It must be hard." She handed me a room key.

"Thanks." I walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. I sat on the bed once I was in the room. I cried, silently at first but it didn't stay that way.

Usagi

Before I even opened the door I could hear Misaki crying. I was worried right away. I opened the door and found him on the floor. I sat next to him and pulled him into my lap. "Usagi...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about anything." I hugged him close.

"Nii-chan came by after the store was closed today. He started asking me all these questions about when we got together. It was just a bunch of random stuff I answered a million times. I got made, and ended up saying things I shouldn't have." He sniffled. "Then I told him we were getting married. I figured that if he couldn't handle us together we didn't need him. I barely ever met Manami before they got married. I knew he wouldn't be happy but...why the hell does he have to ruin it whenever I'm happy. I would just like to be happy for more than one damn day."

"What did he say?" I handed him a tissue.

"He said we could never have kids and that I was rushing into everything, which is complete bullshit. He just rubbed anything bad that could happen in my face, but it's the same with a normal couple. Sometimes they can't have kids. Sometimes people rush into things. I know what I'm doing. I'm more mature than most people my age, due to the fact I had my childhood ripped out of my hands. He wouldn't understand, not like you." Misaki blew his nose loudly. "He doesn't know how badly I want to go back to that day my parents died, and tell them not to drive. Tell them to stay home, tell them to be careful. He doesn't know that I want to go back and tell him just go to college and send me to live with whoever, because then if we weren't so close...I wouldn't care so much." Misaki had never opened up this much.

"Misaki..." I couldn't say it was going to be okay.

"I hate him. I hate him. I don't care what anyone says. I supported whatever he did...and this is what happens. This is what I get for trying to be a good person. I don't understand. Why does it hurt so much?" He grabbed onto my shirt. "What do we do when people don't want us together? How are we going to get through it?" I didn't have an answer. I was going to rip Takahiro's face off. I had just proposed and he did this. Just when we were happy.

Misaki started crying again, not hiding any of his pain. I was scared. I went to get him a glass of water and called Aikawa. "I don't know what to do."

Aikawa

It was rare to here Akihiko panic. I could tell he was afraid. "He won't stop crying. I can't make him stop this time." I could hear what I assumed was Misaki. I was in my pajamas, but that didn't matter. I hopped in the car.

I was at the hotel in record time. I ran straight to the elevator once I was inside, and then all the way down the hallway to room 440. I knocked. Usagi opened it in an instant. He had a glass of what was probably liquor in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Misaki was on the bed staring at the wall, with tears streaming down his face steady. He was barely making a sound now, but that worried me more. I placed his head on my lap and stroked his hair. I wanted to murder his brother at this point. I could understand how Takahiro felt to a certain extent. It was ridiculous at this point. Misaki had finally fallen apart. This was supposed to me one of the happiest times in his life.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper.

"Don't say that. You don't have to be sorry. This is what friends do." Misaki sighed.

"It seems like my friends are always doing something for me." He sat up. "It's late. You can go Aikawa. I'm tired now, so I'll go to sleep." I wanted to say no. It was only 11 but this was something Akihiko needed to take care of. "Thank you."

"It's not a big deal Misaki. Just call if you need anything." I had to force myself to get up and walk out the door. I couldn't always be a part of everything, and I knew Misaki hadn't wanted me to see him that way.

Usagi

Misaki leaned against the puffy pillows on the bed. I sat on the edge. He crawled over to me and knocked the cigarette out of my hand, and threw my drink across the room. I sat there stunned for a minute. "Promise you'll quit. Promise right now. Let's not make it harder to be together by doing things that could potentially kill us."

"How am I supposed to quit so suddenly? Everyone says it's hard. It might be even for me." He just stared at me. His stare never wavered.

"Promise." If I promised and had a cigarette he'd be more than upset. It wasn't something you could promise so easily. "What do you need me to do? If you quit, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, it's mostly about stress or anger...so something to relieve those that won't hurt me I guess." Misaki had never made me nervous before. I didn't smoke to be cool. A bunch of people do lie and says it's to relieve stress or they picked it up and can't quit. It was something I did on purpose so I didn't go crazy daily. Most writers do smoke. Most people that are in charge smoke. Look at Miyagi, or Takano and you'll notice a trend. If you have a job like one of ours you need a cigarette a couple times a day. And if you have to deal with the shit I've been putting up with from my once called best friend, Takahiro, you'd need five packs a day. Of course I wasn't that extreme, but sometimes I thought about it.

"Alright. Okay." Misaki ran a hand through his hair. "Sit here." He made me sit where he was once sitting, up against the mountain of pillows they had on this bed. He got up and turned off the lights, and shut the curtains.

"Misaki what are you doing? Are you going to beat me into submission. It probably won't work." He laughed.

"That was actually my first idea. Sadly I can't beat you up. I've tried on several occasions." I could feel that Misaki was on the bed and then suddenly he was sitting on me. "I'm not going to do anything until you promise."

"When did you become so daring?" I could feel Misaki's face near my neck and it was driving me crazy.

"I'm not sure. It was probably your doing somehow." I could feel his lips move against my neck when he talked. "Are you going to promise?"

"I'd end up promising sooner or later, but you want me to right now."

"Someone spoiled me." It wasn't a hard choice for me. Cigarettes didn't really matter at the moment. I just wanted Misaki.

"I promise." I felt Misaki's lips on mine. Misaki's hands ran over mine, which were gripping the blanket. His bracelet was cold against my skin. All at once it was so real. I was engaged to him. We would get married. I pushed him back. He fell back on the bed. I hovered over him. "Misaki no one can take us from each other now. No matter what your brother says or does your mine. It was always that way, but now it's going to be documented. There's nothing he can do about it."

"Thank you." Misaki was hugging me close.

Misaki

I should've expected what happened. I knew I had to do something to make Usagi agree. There was only one thing that would. I could keep throwing myself at him, but not doing anything. I would drive him so crazy he'd agree. I didn't know if it would work. Usagi was rational he probably thought about what it would mean long term. Maybe he got caught up in the moment. Even that could happen to him. Either way I knew it would work. If it didn't immediately I would've been pissed at him. Anyone would if someone they loved was picking something over them. And now he was lying on top of me holding me close. All the fear I was feeling, and the anger just seemed to run out of me. I felt deflated. I had no more tears to cry even though I wanted to. And that's when I felt his lips slowly down my neck. Tomorrow was Sunday. That meant the bakery would be closed. I had at least one day a week to catch up on other things going on. Even if I had to get up and go to work I wouldn't stop Usagi right now.

I turned my head so I would meet his lips. We stayed like that for awhile. I could just barely see Usagi from the small ray of moonlight coming through the window, where the curtains hadn't closed all the way. Usagi was always a master at taking my clothes off as fast as he wanted to, but this time he was doing it slowly. "Misaki you shouldn't let anyone bother you too much. Every girl in Japan is certainly happy we're together. Just think, you have a bunch of fangirls cheering you on. Gay men certainly don't care. There are definitely more of those than anyone thinks."

"Yeah I guess so." Certainly more people supported us than I thought.

"I don't care what anyone thinks anyway. If we had to run away to be together, it'd be fine with me." I could feel his hands sliding down my pants.

"Sometimes I think it would be easier...to just run away." I could feel my body reacting even though my mind wasn't ready. That seemed to always be the case with me.

"You would miss everyone." That was true. I couldn't think anymore. I could barely talk. Every time I planned to be the one to take things over Usagi somehow tricked me out of it. I knew that I might get nervous and it could be hard, but he didn't have to stop me all the time.

"You...would...too." I tried to slow my breathing. It didn't really work.

"I would." I could feel his lips slowly running my neck, and that was it for me.

"You always do this." I closed my eyes.

"What?" Usagi had stopped and was staring at me. I could feel him doing it.

"Tear me apart until I forget everything I knew." He laughed.

"You don't think you do the same to me?" Not really.

"I'm never too sure." His clothes were off in record time and so were the rest of mine.

"We'll see about that." How was this any different from usual? Usagi made no sense.

Usagi

Misaki looked most attractive from above. He honestly didn't know what he did to me, so I would show him. I sat him up. Listen. I pressed his ear to my chest. "What's your problem? Nothing even happened yet." Exactly.

"It's your fault." He pointed to himself.

"Why is it my fault?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you need to look in the mirror while we do this? Maybe that'll help." He turned red.

"No thank you. I understand now." Misaki couldn't hide from what he wanted anymore. He had no reason to. Well there was one. Takahiro. If Takahiro kept putting doubts into Misaki's mind we would never be able to move forward. It was frustrating. I let my lips trail down Misaki's chest. Farther and farther down until I got where he wanted me.

"You're always so nervous." He was shaking.

"I never expect it. To feel like this..." No one does. Some people are just better at hiding it than others, and then there are those addicting to feeling like this. Or seeing others like this.

"But I'm right where you want me. There's no need to be nervous. You want it." He was blushing.

"I'm still going to be nervous whether I want it or not." If he didn't I wouldn't be here.

"Not? I don't think that's really an option. You're just going to be nervous every time. It's because you want it. People try and make your generation think sex is vulgar, something to be ashamed of. The same with many other things. It's okay to be nervous. You're human. I'm your lover though. Shouldn't you be completely relaxed around me?" Misaki sucked in a breath.

"You make me a mess. It's the opposite." Misaki didn't realize I just wanted him to admit things he normally wouldn't. Maybe he would figure it out.

"That's not bad. After all, we wouldn't want to lose what makes things so exciting. And that's weakness." He looked confused.

"Why?" In some ways Misaki was still a kid.

"Because, you show yourself to me the way no one sees you. The same with me. It's that vulnerability that is attractive." He seemed to understand. His face turned bright red.

"You mean if I just threw myself at you, you might now have been attracted to me." Yes.

"Most likely." Now he was mad. It was time to make him speechless.

"Hey! Usagi! Don't do that! I'm trying to talk to you." Misaki's resistance couldn't last long. It never did. What I was wasn't expecting was for him to start falling asleep.

"Misaki, do I bore you?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Your making me tired." Usually this happened after a couple hours. That was understandable. This was just weird. "It's because I was crying." Misaki was so cute. "Do you want me to..." Misaki's touch was enough. His eyes opened up wide. "Sorry." Sorry? Why would someone apologize...I never understood him.

"I'm the one who-" He slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't say it." He turned on his side and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"Things were just getting fun." He yawned.

"Hey Usagi?" He looked over at me.

"What?" He bit his lip.

"Hold me like you always do." I wrapped my arms around Misaki.

"You're paying for leaving me in this state tomorrow. Once I wake up. I'm serious. If you run it'll be worse." He smiled.

"Okay. That's fair." A couple minutes later I could hear his slow heavy breathing. I managed to cheer Misaki up, which was more than enough for me.

Chapter 53: The Hurt: Shinobu, Miyagi  
Author's Note: I've had to work a lot lately but I've off pretty much all this week so I will update lots and lots.

Miyagi

I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears. The rain was slapping down on the ground hard, almost as hard as my footsteps. I usually didn't like the rain so much. It gave me bad memories, reminded me of sad times. The rain had always been a bad omen to me. It was why I'd had a bad feeling this evening when I heard thunder rumbling. Looking outside the clouds were darker than the sky, and I could see the storm starting in the distance. All I could think of was Shinobu. He'd went to the library earlier. He'd wanted to check out some books he needed for classes in the fall. I smiled when he said he'd wanted to start early. He would be successful in life.

When it started to get dark, I started to worry a little. The library was only open so long. I'd sat with my phone next to me, until I knew the library was closed. I'd went to call Shinobu when my phone rang instead. I expected to hear Shinobu, but what I heard was Risako. She was yelling at him. From what I could understand he was still at the library. The weird thing was the whole time I could hear anything, Shinobu wasn't say anything. That's when I realized he couldn't say anything for some reason. He'd called me for help.

I had sloppily parked my car and was currently running through the parking lot during one of the worst storms I'd ever seen. I entered the building quietly. The doors should've been locked. Careful not to make any noise I walked in the library. I slowly made my way down the aisles. When my shoes started to squeak I slipped them off. I found Shinobu a couple minutes later. Risako was sitting in a chair. He was at her feet. She looked panicked. Most likely she'd hit him, and he hit his head on the shelf behind his chair. He could be hurt if he had passed out.

Looking closer I could see Risako was asleep. The look on her face must've been from a nightmare, or worry prior to drifting off. Quietly I moved forward. I grabbed Shinobu by his feet and pulled him closer. I picked him up and backed away. I ran after that, only stopping to put my shoes back on. The wind was blowing hard when I walked outside making it hard to see, and breathe. I sat in the car with Shinobu in the backseat for awhile trying to clear my mind.

I started toward the hospital. I didn't know how to care of Shinobu when he was like this. I didn't want to admit I needed help, but it was better than leaving Shinobu alone. When I carried Shinobu in people rushed to my side and took him away. All I could do was sit and wait. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the contacts. It still said "mom" next to Mrs. Takatsuki's name. During the whole divorce I'd never once felt any bad feelings towards Risako's parents. It was late but she would answer. "Hello?" Her voice sounded groggy.

"It's Yu. Shinobu is hurt." I could hear her reacting immediately, waking up Mr. Takatsuki.

"We'll be there." The line clicked. I should've went to check on him earlier.

"Miyagi-san, what brings you here?" Nowaki was standing in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Oh. Shinobu is hurt." He frowned. "I'm not sure what happened. I'll have to hear it from him when he's better." Nowaki nodded.

"I'll take good care of him." He walked up to a nurse and got a chart for Shinobu than rushed to whatever room he was being held in. A couple minutes later Shinobu's parents came rushing in.

"What happened?" I shook my head.

"Shinobu called me earlier, but it was quiet. Then I heard Risako. She was talking to him, but he wasn't saying anything. I got worried and went to the library. He was there checking out books and studying, for courses in the fall. When I got there he was passed out on the floor and Risako had fallen asleep. I just picked him up and ran with him." Their expressions were blank.

"I'll go get Risako." Mr. Takatsuki left and walked out.

"My friend is a doctor here. Everything should be alright." For once I was lucky to know that giant of Hiroki's.

Shinobu

I woke up to bright lights. I looked around me. My mother was sitting in a chair by the bed. My father was standing in the corner with Risako. Miyagi was off by himself farther away from them, but closer to me. I sat up slowly. Everyone stared at me. "Risako, are you a fucking idiot!" Miyagi sighed, my mom flinched, my dad kept his usual expression. "What kind of sister smacks her brother over the head with a book!"

"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking." I laid back on the pillows.

"You're never thinking. Stupid." I closed my eyes against the harsh light. "You're lucky I didn't get up and kick your ass." The door opened. I opened one eye. Misaki was standing there in his pajamas.

"I heard you got hurt Shinobu!" Usami Akihiko was standing behind him with an annoyed look on his face. I must've interrupted whatever torture plan he had in store for this evening. "I'm glad you're okay though. Nowaki must've taken good care of you."

"Shinobu is this your friend?" My mother was dense. Even with his face plastered everywhere now, she still didn't notice Misaki.

"Ah, yes. I'm Misaki Takahashi." My dad however did. It seemed to click then.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. I saw in the paper. What a...nice couple you make." I sighed. Misaki just smiled.

"That reminds me Shinobu. We should be having the wedding in the winter." Wedding? Miyagi looked wide awake.

"You're getting married?" I rubbed my temples.

"Yeah." Misaki touched the bracelet on his wrist absently. "You guys are invited."

And that's how I got to thinking about marriage with Miyagi over the next couple days. It would pop into my head at the most random times. The first couple days I was home from the hospital I couldn't help, but think about it. Miyagi wouldn't let me do anything. He even learned from my mom how to make soup, and took care of me. I kept thinking he would make a good husband. I wasn't sure if he was thinking about it, but I hoped he was.

Chapter 54: The Hurt: Takano, Onodera  
Author's Note: Sorry for short updates lately.

Takano

I never thought a time would come where I would start to give up on Onodera. Lately I'd been feeling more and more useless. I piled more work in front of myself to lose myself in something else. I hadn't slept or ate anything in awhile, but it was fine. If Onodera wasn't going to pay attention there was really no reason. I sat on the subway looking through his corrections. He was across from me but it seemed like a world away. "These are fine. You can send them."

I got off at my stop and walked quickly inside, shutting my door and then sliding down it. Now I was avoiding him. It was something I'd never really thought of. Now I was afraid of serious rejection. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. I re-lived the moment when Onodera broke up with me everyday at some point. I regretted laughing like that with all my heart. It was something Onodera would never understand. He was to upset with me. "I'm such an idiot." I ran a bath and forced myself to get in.

I was almost asleep when I heard the door open. I wasn't in the mood for Yokozawa today. "Takano-san? Is everything okay?" It was Onodera. I could tell by his soft footsteps. He pushed open the bathroom door.

"I almost fell asleep." Now that everything was drained out of me, I could feel how weak I was. My stomach hurt, I needed sleep, my eyes ached. "I haven't eaten or slept in days."

"Takano-san! Take care of yourself." Onodera sighed. "I'll stay with you tonight. Hurry out and I'll make you some food." Onodera walked into the kitchen where I could hear pans clattering about. He'd figured out where everything was without me telling him.

"You know where everything is?" I sat at the table. I was too lazy to dry my hair. A towel sat on top of my head while my hair dripped onto the table, forming a small puddle.

"When you were sick that one time I figured it out. I can't make anything special." It was fine as long as he was here. "Takano-san you're going to ruin the table." Onodera walked over and started to dry my hair.

"Ritsu...I miss you. I miss how things were. I'm at my limit." He kept his hand on my head.

"The water is boiling." He walked back into the kitchen and started on the only thing he knew how to make. It was a bland, but delicious soup. I never knew how something so simple, was always good. Maybe because it was so familiar. Maybe it was because I loved Onodera. He set it in front of me and sat on the floor by my feet. Onodera always did weird things like that.

"You don't have to sit on the floor." He looked up.

"It's a habit." He slept on the floor too. His table was probably piled high with books. He must do everything on the floor. Sleep, eat, and whatever else Onodera did, reading I guess.

I was falling asleep before I even finished. Onodera took the bowl. "You can eat it tomorrow. You can have the whole pot." He wrapped it up and stuck it in the fridge. "Come on, Takano-san. You can barely hold your head up." Onodera walked me to my room and helped me to the bed.

"You should stay. At least on the couch. Then you won't have to sleep on the floor." Onodera sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." I wanted to stay awake so he wouldn't leave.

"That's not enough." Onodera patted my leg, but didn't say anything else. "Onodera I can't take anymore of this."

"What do you want from me Takano-san?" He sounded tired, defeated. I didn't like it.

"I want you!" I sat up.

"You think it'll fix anything. Fine." Onodera unbuttoned his shirt, not in his usual clumsy way but quickly and precisely. "You can have me. Do what you want. Will that make you happy?" He was crying.

"No! I want you to want me to..." He stood up.

"It won't happen." He walked out. I heard the front door shut. I lay back and stared at the ceiling until morning came. And when it was time to go to work I shut off my alarm and ignored everyone's calls.

Onodera

Takano never showed up to work. I knew it was my fault. He was ahead in work. He needed a day off, that's what Yokozawa said. That's the lie he told. I sat on the train hugging my bag close. I had to go see him. I needed to, even if I was scared. The door was open just like last night. I walked through the house quietly. It was dark. I could barely see anything. "Takano-san? It's Onodera."

I made my way to the bed. He was lying there wide awake. I slid under the covers next to him. How easy it would be if we could forget everything, but I was the heir to a company. I had my life planned out ahead of me. Things would never be as easy as Takano wanted them to be. They would never be the way I hoped for. Tonight...I didn't care. My hands found Takano's face in the darkness. "Takano-san...it'll never work."

"Does that really matter?" Yes. No. I didn't know.

"I don't know." I could feel his weight on top of me now.

"We have some time right?" I didn't know that either.

"We have now." I could feel Takano's eyes staring.

"That'll have to be good enough for now." I just wanted to stop running. I was running from something I didn't want to be running from. "I just want to sleep like this. Just stay tonight. Don't leave when I fall asleep."

"Okay." I let Takano sleep on me. I looked out the window at the moon. Tomorrow would come and I would regain my senses, unfortunately.


	35. The love: (all love chapters combined)

Chapter 55: The Love: Hatori, Yoshino  
Author's Note: -_- It was that kind of day for me.

Hatori

Yoshino's face was buried in my arm again. He was the one who insisted we watch a scary movie after dinner. I'd been practically living at his place. I would only leave when I had work to do, or he warned me of Yanase coming over. Everything had started out normal. Yoshino hadn't even been sitting near me, now he was practically in my lap, shielding his eyes from some cheesy murder scene. "Turn it off!" This was how it always ended. I got up and turned the TV off.

"Why do you always make me sit through half of the movie? Now I won't know what happens." I didn't really care, but his face was too good to pass up whenever I said this.

"I'm sorry Tori-san. I really can't watch anymore." So cute.

"Why do you always want a scary movie then?" I picked up the knocked over popcorn.

"I always think I can overcome my fears. It never really works though." Yoshino stared down at his hands.

"I guess it's time I leave." I stretched like I was tired and watched him out of the corner of my eye. He froze and his eyes got wide.

"Why are you going? You don't have to work tomorrow." He was on the edge of the couch.

"I have sleep to catch up on." He gripped the edge of the couch.

"If you are that tired you shouldn't drive." I tried not to smile.

"I can make it home fine. Don't worry Yoshino." I started toward the door. I could hear him following me already. I slipped my shoes on slowly. I could see him looking around for a reason to stop me. "Yoshino...are you scared?"

"No way!" He laughed nervously.

"You look a little nervous." He shook his head. "Just my imagination then." I put my hand on the doorknob. "See you tomorrow." I was halfway outside when he grabbed my hand. "Yes?"

"You have to stay with me." I stared at him blankly.

"I told you I could make it home fine." He wouldn't let go.

"It's because...I'm...scared." It was fun to make him admit it every time. He could've just told me from the beginning, but he never would.

"You said you weren't." He looked down. He always had that same ashamed look. I hated horror movies. I wasn't afraid of them, they were just stupid. Yoshino didn't know this though. That every time he turned one on, I was bored to tears. I would have to wait until he was afraid enough to have it turned off. "I'll stay."

Yoshino

I sat in bed while Hatori undressed. It was dark. I couldn't see him, but I could hear his clothes hitting the ground. I wanted to see. I squinted, but it didn't do anything. I sighed. Why couldn't I be brave too? Hatori always looked bored as he watched movies. Nothing really scared him. Heads could be flying off, and he would just eat popcorn indifferently. I tried to be the same, but it always ended this way. Hatori slid into bed next to me. "Goodnight." I sighed again. Why wouldn't he touch me? Things always ended this way too. I couldn't work up the courage to do anything myself.

I turned and wrapped my arms around Hatori. I rested my face on his back. I could feel him breathing steadily. "Goodnight." He put his hands over mine.

"Yoshino, you're so cute." I was glad he couldn't see my face. "You're blushing."

"How'd you know?" He laughed.

"How about a kiss before I fall asleep?" I leaned over and kissed him.

"You're really tired tonight." I traced the outline of his face with my fingertips.

"Mhm." He was already falling asleep.

"Don't sleep yet. We haven't had this much time together in awhile." He hugged me closer.

"You have off tomorrow too. We can go on a date then." Not good enough.

"I want you now." I sat on top of Hatori. "I won't let you sleep." He groaned.

"Let me sleep, so I can dream of you." When he put it that way...

"Master of words." I mumbled before laying next to him. He laughed tiredly.

"If you want it that badly you can wait a bit. I'll make sure you have to rest a pretty long time before going back to work." He meant that too.

"That's not what I meant!" I always did this to myself.

"Sure it is." He was always so please with himself.

"Tori-san..." He closed his eyes. "Tori-san!"

"Whining won't help even though it's cute. Sweet dreams." Damn.

Chapter 56: The Love: Hiroki, Nowaki  
Author's Note: I haven't been busy lately...just lazy.

Nowaki

Hiro-san was still asleep. He never really slept in, so I didn't bother him whenever he did. I went about my usual house chores on my day off. Breakfast was prepared, and almost everything was nice and clean. I made my way outside to get the mail. A large envelope addressed to Hiro-san caught my eye. It wasn't heavy enough to be a new book, it didn't look like something from work. Hiro-san was half awake at the breakfast table, sipping on his lukewarm coffee. "I can heat that up if you want."

"Stop being so damn perfect all the time." He still handed me his mug.

"This came in the mail for you." I handed over the envelope. He opened it with the same bland look on his face he got whenever he had mail. He only ever looked somewhat excited when it was a book. It was for a matchmaking session...from Hiro-san's parents.

"This is trash." Hiro-san yawned and tossed it in the trash can.

"You're not going to think about any of these?" He turned and glared at me.

"Did you want me to? Maybe we could all live together, my wife, my male lover, and we could even have a dog." He was in a horrible mood.

"Maybe I should meet your family. If you explain, things should be fine. You won't have to dodge all their concerned letters and calls." Hiro-san ignored me and went back to his breakfast. This conversation usually ended the same way.

Later snuggling on the couch I got an unexpected answer. "My mother wants to visit at some point. We could tell her about us..." He was blushing, and trying to act like the news mattered.

"Thank you Hiro-san!"

Hiroki

Nowaki couldn't just hug me. He had to squeeze the air out of my lungs. It was about time that I let my parents know I wouldn't be getting married to anyone they chose anytime soon. I rested my head against Nowaki's arm. Things would be much easier if they just knew. If everyone knew it'd be a lot easier. Seeing all the publicity Akihiko got only made me more reluctant. My family should know if anyone was ever going to know. "Are you scared to let people know?"

Nowaki looked confused for a minute. "All of my friends already know. You beat up Tsumori in front of everyone so I had to explain to him why." Right...

"I never knew you told them..." Nowaki smiled.

"I told Tsumori. He just has a big mouth." I was gonna kill that guy. "But it's easier for me that way. I don't have to make up stories, or forget what I said. If they just know that I'm with you I don't have to not talk about you." Nowaki could turn anything into a compliment.

"The only person I see regularly is that pervert Miyagi. He knows because you beat him up." Nowaki laughed.

"Great minds think alike." I guess so...

Chapter 57: The Love: Shouta, Yukina  
Author's Note: Haven't written in awhile. Website has been officially updated! I haven't felt like doing that either. So the up and coming Junjou Fairy Tales have been requested as Sleeping Beauty and Dracula. I will have the cast list ready soon. Doesn't Sleeping Beauty sound like Usagi and Misaki...he awoke the sleeping beast.

Shouta

I watched the rain from my bed. Yukina was fast asleep next to me. If I put a movie on, Yukina was bound to fall asleep. I didn't mind. He was still a student, and he usually had to make time for me. He was always exhausted. This might bother some people, but just knowing that he wanted to spend all his spare time with me was enough. I had work to do anyway. Yukina always felt bad when he woke up and it was dark outside. He would always go home, but that was because I would never ask him to stay. I looked at the clock and noticed the last train had probably already left. I keep marking my storyboard, but I couldn't help but look at Yukina. What if he got mad that I didn't wake him up?

It was awhile later when he slowly opened his eyes. I pretended to be focused on my work. "Kisa-san...it's late. I should've left hours ago." I looked up at the clock.

"There aren't any trains now." Yukina frowned. "You can stay here."

'Are you sure? I can really stay?" I'd never seen him look so happy.

"You can stay here whenever you want to." His eyes widened.

"I can really stay when I want?" I sighed. He probably wanted to stay all the time.

"You can't be here all the time, but you can stay when you're too tired to go home." I really wanted him to be here all the time. I was beginning to really love Yukina a lot.

"That really helps me out Kisa-san! You're so nice." I looked down and finally tried to get back to work. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"I have to finish a storyboard." I only had a couple pages left. If I didn't finish Takano would kill me. Lately I'd been getting less work done, all I could think of was Yukina. I would stare at the texts he sent me a couple times a day, and sit there and think about him all the time. I guess that's what it was like to be in love.

"You're not going to get enough sleep." I never did. It was part of the job description. I had finished early, despite my distraction. I stretched and heard my joints crack. Yukina winced. I was used to it.

"I'm ready to sleep now." I stifled a yawn and stretched a little more. I had been sitting there for hours without realizing it. It was always like that. It was half past midnight which meant I would get a full eight hours of sleep. If I could restrain myself, and not jump all over Yukina I would get a full night's sleep for the first time in forever. It was almost too exciting to think about.

I pulled on some comfortable clothes and clambered into bed. Yukina looked exhausted. Things would be fine tonight. I cuddled into his side and closed my eyes. I breathed in his scent. It was sweet. He always wore a cologne I never asked about. It was something I couldn't identify. I wanted it to stay that way. I would always remember it as his scent. His shampoo was peppermint. It added something to his sweet scent...I could never figure out what it was. I felt his arms wrap around me. It was a scolding summer night, but I was comfortable with Yukina's warmth. He would always blast the air conditioner anytime he was over. I'd worn more winter clothes in the summer than I had ever in my life. "I didn't wake you up on purpose."

"What?" Yukina was confused. I could see his brow furrow, even in the darkness.

"Well...I feel bad when you walk to the train station all alone, because you don't want me to walk home alone. And I'm always cold when I'm alone...and you always seem so exhausted. You work so much and go to school...at the end of the day you shouldn't have to wait for a train when you could easily stay here." Yukina smiled.

"Kisa-san...that's so nice." I actually just want you to myself. "Kisa-san...maybe we should just get a place together." Live together...it was a step in a relationship that I had never reached. Having Yukina living with me would help me out. It would help him too. He lived farther from his job and the publishing house...

"That would be great...when do you want to move in?"

Yukina

The next day I was slowly, but surely inching my possessions into Kisa-san's place. I never thought he'd agree to me living there, but thinking about it...I always knew it would happen quickly. Anyway I thought about it, it was logical. And I felt great about it too. I was nervous to be leaving a place I'd known for so long, but it was better to be staying with Kisa-san. I loved him. Whenever I went home it felt lonely. I was basically paying rent for an empty apartment. I hated leaving Kisa-san's at the end of the night. I hated riding the train alone. I hated lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling until sleep came. I hated waking up alone.

Over the course of the next couple days Kisa-san's place changed a lot. The first day Kisa-san asked me about my furniture. "Is there anything you're attached to?"

"My coffee table...but I like yours too." That answer resulted in my coffee table replacing the old one. The next day at breakfast I only made a comment.

"That bed is a bit small for both of us." When I came home from work there was a bigger bed. Kisa-san would never say anything about these changes. He would just smile when I noticed. At the store I mentioned liking a certain blue, and then the apartment was that color.

"Yukina it's going to be fun living with you." If Kisa-san was happy...I was. I couldn't help thinking I was in a dream. I would wake up to two coffee mugs, two toothbrushes, two sets of shoes, two different work related messes...and I loved every second of it.


	36. The Invitation: Multiple Characters

Chapter 58: The Invitation: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: You guys have some interesting names...Just look at the reviews and you'll see what I mean :). Got some requests from a lot of people (for once) and now I can start more stories. New fairy tales and embarrassing situations should be up along with loveless. Any anime/yaoi that you guys like? I'm looking to write for a series! Gawd..never thought this story would have so many chapters. Warning: MORE CHARACTERS INCLUDED! Yay.

Haruhiko

I sat across my dad at the table. When he woke up and came downstairs for breakfast I silently slipped the paper over to him, and continued to try and eat. He raised his eyebrows, he hated the paper I knew that. He would hear the news from me secondhand, or ask his assistant. He didn't like to hear full details of all the bad news going on. I'd never seen my dad looked so shocked, but there it was for the world to see. Usami Akihiko was in a relationship with Misaki Takahashi. Akihiko must've lost any common sense he had left, which was apparently a small supply. My dad's only bargaining chip was gone. He could use putting their relationship in the papers as a way to control Akihiko at least a little bit, but not anymore. Obviously now that Misaki was older, he didn't mind this.

I thought about him often. I wasn't sure why I was drawn to Misaki so much before, but now I understood. He treated me so normally. He didn't care who my brother or my father was. I didn't know how to love, not in the way Akihiko loved him. I knew I had feelings for him though, and that's why I was always pushing them on him. First, it was because my dad instructed me to figure out how serious their relationship was...now I just didn't know why I couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. I was glad I gained enough self control to just leave him alone though. It was only because I wanted to stay my father's favorite. I wanted to live on his support and have an easy life. It was weak of me, but I didn't need all the drama and spotlight Akihiko was constantly under.

"Well, I never thought it would come to this." He was angry. Although my father had accepted their relationship to some degree, he must've always thought that eventually it would end.

"That's not all." His head snapped up.

"What else could there be?" I looked down at the beautifully decorated slip of paper in my hand. He might rip it up. I waved it back and forth.

"This." His eyes narrowed. "It's a save the date...an invitation." His eyes widened. "They're getting married."

"When?" Only a couple months actually...I thought they'd take some time. Knowing Akihiko he somehow convinced Misaki to move everything up. He was always selfish like that.

"December 26. The day after Christmas." I heard my father exhale.

"So soon..." I bet everyone who got an invitation was thinking that.

Manami

It was rare that Takahiro had a full day off. He'd taken a second job so we could live more comfortably. Of course it was only for awhile. He was saving up for a nice vacation. We could've went on vacation a thousand times if he would reply to Usami-san's invitations. I felt a quick kiss as Takahiro went to grab the mail, his normal routine whenever he was home. He came back flipping through the mail, throwing some out and keeping others. He stopped at a silver envelope. I could see Misaki's name on it. I walked over. "What is it?"

He opened it slowly. "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Usami Akihiko and Misaki Takahashi December 26th." Misaki had said a couple years...Takahiro dropped the envelope.

"Misaki is more mature than you give him credit for. He's ready for this." Takahiro had not been taking everything going on well. I had a feeling there was something else wrong. "What is this really about Takahiro?"

"I'm not ready to see him grow up."

Aikawa

I was such a baby. I hadn't expected them to be married so soon. While getting my mail was when I found it. Not long after I got a call from Akihiko. "This is Aikawa."

"It's me." Akihiko always said the same thing. "I have to ask you something."

"Is about your book. You can't have another extention." I walked around cleaning up whatever I could manage. A girl really shouldn't be so messy.

"No I'm finished that. You must know we are getting married now." He was blunt about everything.

"Yes..." Maybe I should ask Misaki to clean up...that'd be too embarrassing.

"You have to be in the wedding as you know." Now I knew..."And you have to be my best man of sorts." Me? "Aikawa are you still there?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Are you really crying? That's just ridiculous." He was happy though. I could tell.

"Sorry. I'll be in the wedding." I could see him smug face now.

"Good. And you better not cry and ruin all the pictures."

"No promises."

Kaoruko

"Daddy!" I waved the wedding invitation in my hand. "Akihiko is getting married." He looked up from his lunch. My dad had no problem with anyone being gay. If it ended up benefitting someone. He highly approved of Misaki opening what was now one of the most popular bakeries in Japan. "And there's an invitation for you too."

"Me?" My dad sounded like a scary person, but he didn't look like one. Sometimes I got mad at him and wanted to kill him, but I learned that if I told him how I was feeling he would take it to heart. He stopped setting me up on endless dates and stopped pushing the issue of marriage. He was giving me four years to try and find someone and do what I wanted to do before I had to get married. It was really all I could ask for. The Usami's had to set an example for all of the business world.

"Yeah when I told Akihiko you thought he'd made a good choice in a partner he said he would love for you to meet Misaki." Akihiko and my dad had always gotten along well. Maybe because my dad was everything he was looking for at one point in his life. My dad really did do everything in my best interest...even if I thought it was stupid sometimes.

"He said that? Well, then of course we'll be there. We can have a Christmas vacation this year." I would get to visit twice in one year, so I was happy.

Asahina

Isaka was still asleep. He was going to be late for work. It might be a little sick that enjoyed watching him run around. I had been up and ready for almost a half hour. I grabbed the mail on my way to the bedroom. There was never really mail addressed to the both of us, but there it was. When I walked in the room Isaka was slowly making his way to the bathroom. "You're going to be late again if you keep walking that slow. We got some mail."

I walked over to Isaka. He'd woken up when I said that we had mail. I usually had mail for him, or mail for me, or something from his dad about getting married at some point in his life. He eyed the silver envelope suspiciously. "Were you expecting anything like this?" I had no clue what it was. He opened the envelope in a way that didn't tear it apart. It was more gentle than I ever thought he could be. I read over his shoulder. "No way..."

"I love weddings. Everything is free." Isaka smiled, but something was still bothering him.

"I wish I could be that bold." I could, if it wouldn't guarantee I would never see Isaka again. The thought must've passed through his head too.

"But it isn't possible..." Isaka's father knew everything going on in his life besides our relationship. What happened behind these doors he didn't know. It was because he trusted me so much. We were lucky that we were both good actors.

"We'll be able to marry someday...now it's just enough to be with you. No get in the shower before you're late again."


	37. The Fitting: Misaki and Usagi

Chapter 59: The Fitting: Usagi, Misaki  
Author's Note: I've been drawing a lot lately. Now I will write even though I'm a bit tired from work. I've had a bunch of ideas lately.

Usagi

The living room was dim when I came home. I had another party to attend, a million questions to answer. Unlike usual, I had been looking forward to going to this event. I got to talk about Misaki for hours, Misaki who was now one of the most successful bakery owners in Japan. I was never ashamed of him, but everything seemed right now. He was in a great place in his life, and I in mine. It was time for us to be married. It was a couple nights ago when he surprised me.

"I sent the invitations." I was reading the paper when he casually mentioned this while clearing out all my mugs. I had just finished my newest book, my highest seller yet. It was about the scrutiny gay couples faced everywhere. It was a book about myself, something I thought I would never write.

"Why so early?" I sipped on my coffee. Misaki knew how to make what I liked even better than myself.

"Actually it's a little short notice. December 26th." I looked up at him.

"Of this year?" He nodded.

"If we get married it has to be in the winter. Our first kiss was in the snow." Misaki had went about his normal chores while I counted what little time I had. This had to be the best winter wedding anyone had ever seen.

I could just make out the cluttered table. We only had a couple months to pull off the wedding of the year. I would make sure it was that way. I looked into the living room. Misaki was lying on the couch, a wine glass dangling from his fingers. He looked over at me. "I watched it, the press conference." It was always weird to see Misaki even acting a little like an adult. He was still in a dirty apron.

I sat at the end of the couch by Misaki's feet. "What did you think?"

"I cried. I'm a baby. And then I drank because I didn't know what else to do." I massaged Misaki's feet gently. "It was so nice...what you said..."

"It was true. You're the love of my life and everyone should know. It would've happened at some point. I'm glad it was sooner and not later." Misaki nodded.

"I always felt like I was causing you trouble...well everyone made me feel like it would be the end of everything if anyone found out." Everyone I worked with would do that to Misaki, not to mention my dad scaring him all the time.

"Even if my career was gone, and no one wanted me to be with you...I'm not that stupid. Of course I have more than enough money put away for us to live off of comfortably. Now I'll have to dip into that for a wedding, but I don't mind." Misaki smiled.

"Great minds think alike I guess. I've had some money put away for awhile." That was shocking.

"For what?" Misaki looked embarrassed.

"I was thinking that if we had to be separated I would need money so I could sneak off and see you." Misaki would think something like that. It was smart though. I was glad he wasn't thinking of just giving in if everyone turned against us.

"So you couldn't live without me?" Misaki sighed.

"We've already proved that haven't we?" He swished the wine in his glass around. I lasted a couple days with Nii-chan when I was mad at you. I've never got mad enough to do more than go take a walk to cool myself down a bit. I even stood up to your family at some point, so not matter how much I deny it...I love you more than anyone else. More than my parents. More than Nii-chan...it just scares me to love someone like that. You've always loved Nii-chan before me...but I never had anything like that. I barely ever had a crush on anyone." Misaki said all this as his wine slowly spilled onto the floor. He didn't seem to notice even though it was soaking his hand.

"You've been fooling yourself." Misaki looked up. "What I feel for you is nothing close to what I felt for Takahiro. I thought I loved him more than I could love anyone, but I was wrong. You came along and changed everything. I can still picture the day we met clearly in my head...from that day on...I started to think about you more and more. I thought about you until it was you I wanted to be with an not Takahiro, and then he told me he was getting married. I felt like my heart had been ripped out, but when I went home and thought about it...I wasn't so torn up. I knew who I really loved, but I was upset with myself. It's like throwing away an old toy for a new one. You have history with someone and you don't want to forget, but you have to move on and be happy at some point. It's a feeling similar to that...but you aren't a toy." Misaki stared at me with a shocked look on his face.

"How did you know you loved me to quickly?" A tough question to answer.

"Just when I looked at you...my heart went crazy...I can't explain it."

"I understand." Looking at Misaki's green eyes I could tell he would never change. He may never be 100% comfortable with our relationship, but even so that was fine. He was mine. He loved me too.

Misaki

Aikawa and Manami sat side by side in the large dressing room. Nii-chan couldn't really keep still. I was watching him from far away while a small woman took my measurements. Girls were lined up outside at the windows to see who the great Usami Akihiko had chosen to be marriage to. The bakery had been like that lately. Old classmates would show up to talk and blabber on and on about how they had no idea something was going on, or apparently knew everything and anything that went on between us. Luckily, I had talked Usagi out of admitting he was the author of all those BL novels. I would get stalked if he did. Once I said that he got a serious look on his face and mumbled something about bodyguards. Right now I wished I had one.

I looked in the large mirror. My hair had grown back to it's previous state. Usagi couldn't stop playing with it. He could probably guess that I liked it even if I didn't say anything. Lately I'd let him do whatever he wanted. The days where we saw each other a lot were rare, so when I did see him I was his. It didn't really matter if he wanted to cuddle, just stare at me, or spend hours playing with my hair. As long as he was happy I was happy. I had never seen him smile so much, and I wasn't going to ruin it.

So here I was with a personal stylist getting my wedding suit. Usagi would be in all black, I would be in all white. It was really the only way things could be. And girls watched from the windows and every corner of the store while I was measured in my new wardrobe of sweats and t-shirts whenever I wasn't at work. I had my hair in a billion tiny little clips and I knew there were dark circles under my eyes. Lately I didn't care how I came across on camera. Pictures I didn't want taken had no concern with me anyway.

I glanced at the door time and time again. Almost my whole wedding party was missing. On cue, best man, Todo pranced in. "So many people wanted to know about you Mii-chan!" Todo had started calling me that at work. Misaki took too much energy for him to be yelling all day. His mother called me that, so I was used to it.

"Mii-chan?" Nii-chan mumbled under his breath.

"That's a cute nickname Misaki-kun!" Aikawa was being measured to fit into whatever Usagi wanted her wearing. We would have to go through measuring and re-measuring a million times before the actual wedding. Now where was everywhere else.

I wasn't expecting Haruhiko to actually show up, but there he was. He looked around at everyone and pushed his glasses up. "Misaki, you're invitation was unexpected." I knew that Usagi would never include his family in the wedding. He recommended I send them invitations, but that was because he was having fun imagining his father's face when he found out. I invited Haruhiko because I knew he wasn't really a bad person. He just had a weird way of showing affection. So here he was, getting fitted for a suit like everyone else.

"Nii-chan this is Usagi's brother." Nii-chan looked shocked. He'd probably never met Haruhiko.

"Oh...nice to meet you." Haruhiko and Nii-chan were talking before I knew. I wasn't worried until I overheard a bit of where their conversation was going. "So is it weird for you to see your brother with Misaki?"

"Akihiko is a cheating liar. I could take better care of Misaki than he ever could. Misaki is just to stubborn to realize it." Haruhiko turned to me. "Did you get the cake I sent?" I got all of them. I sold some of them at the bakery and had some piled into the fridge.

"Ah, yes." I laughed, but it probably sounded very fake. Nii-chan and Manami looked horrified. "I keep telling you that you don't have to send those things..."

"You said you liked cake." I said I liked strawberries and cherries too. I got flooded with those also.

"Yes, but...you can only take so much of one thing." Haruhiko nodded.

"I will send something different next week." No...

"That's not what I meant!" Haruhiko was already ignoring me. Why was my life like this?

Usagi

I could hear Misaki talking from another room. I wanted to desperately go look at him. I wanted to see how good he was going to look. It would matter if I saw him a million times, I would still think he looked amazing. Besides the atmosphere in here was awkward. Miyagi was trying to help Shinobu figure out a tie, and the way Nowaki looked at Hiroki creeped me out. It creeped everyone out. And that said a lot, being that Miyagi and I were in relationships with people way younger than ourselves. Also, I looked at Misaki all the time, but it a different way. I could practically feel the love shooting out of his eyes and into the side of Hiroki's head. Hiroki didn't seem to notice. He kept buttoning up his shirt wrong and having tantrums about it.

I looked in the mirror. Everything was black except the silk white tie. I always knew that I would make things go my way somehow, but now everything was happening so fast. Now I had to think of what would happen after we were married. Would things change? Would they stay the same? Maybe it was a little of both. A couple years ago I would never think that I would ever end up getting married. I was always destined to stand by Takahiro's side. That's what I thought. I was incredibly lonely. I didn't even know how lonely I was. I thought my love for Takahiro was enough to get me through anything. All that time I was only fooling myself. No one would be happy watching the one they loved doing everything they would never get to do. I could've never sat there and watched Takahiro get married and have children without feeling anything. Sooner or later it would've gotten in the way of our friendship.

Now I wasn't lonely anymore...but I barely had a friendship with Takahiro. A couple years ago our friendship was the most important thing to me. He was the most important thing to me. And now...I was upset that we weren't close, but I wanted Misaki more. It still made my stomach hurt thinking that I loved someone so much more than I loved Takahiro. In the end it was all an illusion. I was stupid enough to convince myself of things that weren't even real. I'd been thinking that more and more. It seemed to always be in the back of my mind lately. I wasted so much time believing in dreams, but Misaki changed that. In the couple years I'd been with Misaki I've been able to actually live. I've done so many things I wanted to do...if I died right now...I would be completely content with my life, not that I would leave Misaki alone.

I met Misaki in the car when everything was said and done. The people who need repairs to their outfits would be back next week. Things were going smoothly so far, but the way my father and Takahiro felt was making me nervous. The fact that Misaki forced me to invite my family was getting on my nerves too. Takahiro didn't want to contact any family Misaki had, so Misaki was still searching up addresses and calling billions of phone numbers late into the night. Sometimes I saw him crying. I couldn't understand why anyone had to be so uncooperative about everything. Our being together really wasn't hurting anyone, at least not that I knew of. The car ride was completely silent. Misaki stared out the window thinking to himself. Maybe he was thinking something similar to me. There had to be something bothering him too.

"Nii-chan is mad at me again. I think he thinks that I seduce every man I see." Misaki laughed. "That's almost impossible for me. Whatever I do...it's an accident." Why would Takahiro think something like that? "Haruhiko was there today. I didn't send him into a room with you. I figured something like that couldn't possibly be good. Nii-chan pretty much knows how Haruhiko feels...if he even feels that way."

"Haruhiko would pull something like that." Everyone always had to make things harder when they already sucked. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? You shouldn't have to cook after we got up so early." Misaki smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" No one's cooking was as good as Misaki's. Eating at restaurants lost it's appeal with him around. At the same time Misaki got to bake things all day. He'd also been cooking almost everyday for four years now.

"Nowhere in particular. Let's just drive around until we something that looks good." I need an excuse to spend even more time so close to Misaki. His gaze turned back to the window where he watched the sun setting quietly.


	38. The Accident: Multiple Characters

Chapter 60: The Accident: Multiple Characters  
Authors Note: I've gotten requests for more Misaki and Usagi so here's another chapter. WARNING: sad chapter.

Misaki

I watched Usagi from across the table. Like always he was just sipping on wine while I ate. I' already had leftovers for him back home. He slowly stopped eating anything I hadn't cooked. He was always the one to suggest we go out. I always accepted because I knew he was doing in to give me a break. I knew that if I fed Usagi something from a restaurant he would surely eat it, but that would mean having to deal with the hell that followed after the meal. Most of the time that's what happened even if I didn't do something as crazy as feed Usami Akihiko food. If I did anything he deemed affectionate I would need to be put on bed rest.

Usagi was staring out the window. He definitely wasn't here with me. He was always in some world he made in his mind. I didn't want to be there. Something told me that once we were married he wouldn't hold back anymore. "Check please." He suddenly called a waiter over. I wasn't even done my food.

I slid in the car with my box of food. Usagi sped off. "I can't wait anymore. I just keep thinking of how you must look in that suit..."

"Seriously! I wasn't even done my food. I have to work in the morning." He stared at me.

"I don't care." He'd never gone that far. I knew I was staring at him with my mouth open.

"You're unbelievable!" He laughed.

"Where the hell are we going!" Usagi was on some dirt path in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm taking a shortcut home." He glanced at me too often.

"Stop looking at me like that." We hit a huge bump and then the house was in view. Usagi stopped and turned off the car just barely in the driveway. He was already around to my side of the car and pulling me out once I had my seatbelt off. "Wait a second."

"No." He shut the door behind us and didn't even let me get to the couch before he was all over me.

"What's your problem?" He was being way too aggressive.

"I've missed you lately." I tried to push him away, but nothing happened.

"Did you just bite me? That's it." I managed to push Usagi away. "You need to calm down." I walked into the bathroom and got it the shower. I could practically feel Usagi waiting for me. What was with him?

"Misaki...I'm sorry." Now I felt bad. I pushed back the curtain to see him sitting on the bathroom floor like a wounded puppy. I sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" He didn't say anything for awhile.

"I just feel like you might be forgetting about me." That was the dumbest thing I heard all day. He knew it too. I stepped out of the shower carefully and kneeled down. I kissed Usagi quickly.

"That isn't true." He smiled. It still made me feel like I was going to die.

Usagi

When I woke up in the morning Misaki was gone. I hadn't expected things to turn out the way they did last night. I could still feel Misaki's lips all over my body. In the end it was all he could manage before I had to have him. Breakfast was already sitting on the table. I sat down. It was weird eating without him, but I couldn't exactly focus on conversation right now anyway. I looked down at my food and pictured Misaki making everything the way I liked it. This wedding couldn't come fast enough. I went and got my laptop before I forgot every detail of what happened last night. I started typing furiously while eating the delicious breakfast my future husband made me.

Misaki

All these cameras wherever I went were really getting on my nerves. I looked in my rear view mirror and noticed a reporter following me. I had declined any interviews, but she was completely adamant. She was stalking me. I hadn't told Usagi about it yet, but I was seriously considering after this. My phone sat on the seat next to me. I would wait until I got to work to call. With my luck I'd just end up with a traffic ticket that I wasn't in the mood for. The girl sped up behind me. What the hell was her problem?

Sumi

I was headed for the most awkward moment of my life. My dad wanted to have lunch with Professor Kamijou and Professor Miyagi. They were bringing their boyfriends along. Of course my dad didn't know that. He knew Shinobu's father was the dean so he wanted to get along well with him. He liked that Nowaki was a doctor. I got off the train and walked as slow as I could to the restaurant close by the station. From where I was I could see them at a table nearest to the window. My father was laughing at something Kamijou said. I sighed and made my way across the busy street. I was just passing the window they were all sitting at when I heard the screech of tires. I looked up to see a car flip three times. It landed inches from my feet. I fell back on the sidewalk in shock. I could see everyone's faces in the same state as mine. People were getting out of their cars. Miyagi was already on his cell phone calling for an ambulance.

Hiroki

Nowaki jumped up and ran outside. He crouched near Sumi checking him out. He was only lucky he had a couple cuts and bruises. I walked closer to the door and peered outside. He'd hurt his wrist when he fell back, but other than that he was fine. I stepped outside. "Is everything okay?" Even I was shaking. I'd never seen anything like that happen up close. Miyagi was trying to calm his brat down. He was crying like he'd been hit by a car. He was trying to say something though. He walked over to me and pulled on my sleeve, but just kept crying. Clearly he knew something I didn't.

"Look closer." He was a snotty mess. Looking into the window of the car I noticed a bracelet.

Usagi

I'd never heard Hiroki so upset he couldn't talk. "Just calm down and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"You have to come to the hospital..." What the hell..."It's Misaki." I dropped the phone and heard it break into three pieces. The battery landed near my feet. I was about to lose it when I grabbed my keys and ran outside. What happened in the short time he was gone?


	39. The Waiting Room

hapter 61: The Waiting Room: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: So tired...oh and if you didn't know season 2 of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is scheduled for October. Yay! Forcing myself to updated because I was acting like an idiot and loafing around for like two days. I don't feel like writing. Sorry about that :(

Takahiro

Usagi was sitting with his head in his hands. I looked at the ring glinting in the harsh hospital lights. I wandered why Misaki had gotten into such a bad accident. Some part of me started to blame myself. Maybe if I supported him...he wouldn't have been so stressed. He wouldn't care what anyone said if the one person who believed in him did. I watched tears drip through the cracks of Usagi's fingers down onto the floor. So many of his friends got here before me. It made me realize...this is how things looked to Misaki. His friends would be there no matter what...and lately I was the last one to show up.

I sat next to Usagi and put my arm around his shoulders. He looked up at me, but didn't say anything. He didn't move away and yell at me like he had the right to do. He didn't stop crying. He didn't do anything. Todo sat at Usagi's feet crying like he was dying. I couldn't be sure that Misaki wasn't though. For some reason I had no tears. I'd been through the same thing already. Mom and Dad died in a car accident...it was ironic to be in the same situation again. Before I was the one crying and Usagi was there for me. Misaki was at my feet crying the way Todo was. It was weird to be viewing this scene like I didn't belong.

Aikawa

My shoes clattered against the floor. I ran down hallway after hallway. Misaki...was hurt. I knew it was my fault. He told me about that reporter. I told him to ignore her. When I heard it was a car accident...I knew what happened right away. And to see that tank of a car Akihiko forced Misaki to get smashed, made my heart freeze. I stopped when I reached the waiting room. Half the people I knew were sitting there. My heart broke when I saw Akihiko. He never cried...and there he was crying...and not caring who saw him.

Haruhiko

A nurses chart sat on the table next to me. I leaned over and looked for Misaki's name. I found his room number quickly. I didn't need to excuse myself. No one here was my friend, even so as I walked by my brother he looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Nothing gets done right if you don't do it yourself." He used to say it all the time. He didn't understand what I meant though. I walked quietly down the hallways. No one paid much attention to me, no one ever did. This was the only time I was happy about it. I peeked into Misaki's room. He was extremely bruised and cut up. He probably had a couple broken bones, but like I thought that giant car had protected him well enough. As long as he didn't hit his head too hard he would recover before the wedding. That gave me a couple months to steal him away.

I walked back down the hallway, making it look like I'd come from the bathroom. Akihiko looked at me curiously. I wouldn't give anything away to him. How could he not know that Misaki would eventually be followed by some crazy person. Even I wasn't that stupid. I sat down next to my father again. He looked bored. I wanted to hit him. Many things went this way when he insisted on coming somewhere he didn't belong.

Kaoruko

There wasn't much I could do for Akihiko. The wasn't much anyone could do being thousands of miles away...even so my heart went out to Akihiko. Did he feel it? Or was the darkness too much?


	40. The Problem

Chapter 62: The Problem: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: I've a little confusing about what I should write lately. Especially considering this story. My website has been updated and now I have a mobile web page. Yay! Thank you so much for all your reviews of my Loveless, First Impressions, Fairy Tales, and Embarrassing Stories. I am so happy for your support! I might make a video about some time soon :) Thank you so much. I will keep writing. Semi-forceful Nowaki action :)

Usagi

I sat by Misaki's bed. He was asleep now, but he'd be awake soon. His leg was in a cast and he was covered in bruises and cuts, but he was okay. I would stay here until he got out of the hospital if I had to. Aikawa didn't bother me about deadlines. The press was all over the accident though. I was so stressed I could barely think. Luckily they wouldn't let any interviewers in the hospital. I looked up and Haruhiko was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. I didn't have the energy to scare him away.

"I recommend you get a lawyer." It was strange for Haruhiko to give any advice. It was weird for him to say two words to me. "Of course that reporter will be fired, but she still caused him to get hurt. You have to do something about this no matter what Misaki says. You can't make it okay for other people to do the same thing to you or anyone else." It was the most I'd heard him talk in a long time.

"Everything is like Russian Roulette with Misaki. Any decision he makes hurts him in some way. He would want her to keep her job. He wouldn't want to make a big deal out of it. The press would love him for being so nice. If he did something like that though, other reporters would swarm in on him. If he did get a lawyer and go through the legal process it would be on his mind forever." Misaki cared too much about other people.

"I said nothing about him decided. You're going to decide for him." Haruhiko walked out after that.

Misaki

I was getting tired of sitting in bed all day. The lights were always to bright. I constantly had a headache that made my eyes hurt. When I would finally convince Usagi to leave and get some work done, all I could do was sleep. The tv was blurry and had basic cable. It wasn't loud enough, and once I got interested in something my eyes would feel heavy. I would never tell Usagi how I felt. I didn't want him spending a bunch of money just so I could stay in the hospital a couple days.

I also had all this legal stuff to deal with. Usagi wouldn't take no for an answer when I wanted to leave things alone. Either way I got in an accident, and I would have to go to court. Usagi said it wasn't okay for things like this to happen, it didn't matter if the reporter was doing what she was told or not. I could've died. He'd been mad at me for a couple days. He thought I was taking things too lightly. I just didn't want to cause a bunch of problems. I rather let this slide. In every newspaper and on TV there was always something about the accident. I just wanted it all to disappear. I didn't think it was too much to ask.

Nowaki

Hiro-san didn't like to admit it, but he was worried. By now Misaki wasn't considered a student, but a friend. And of course he was worried about Usami-san. They'd been best friends forever. It was pretty obvious something was bothering him because he hadn't been to the hospital to see Misaki for two days. Misaki wouldn't admit that this bothered him, but it was obvious he was upset too. I was irritated because of all these people who couldn't admit their feelings to each other. Hiro-san had been quiet for a couple days. When he did answer it was only because I had repeated what I said about ten times. I was getting fed up with having no one to talk to and nothing to do.

And that's why I was standing in front of Usami-san's home. If I fixed what was wrong with him and Misaki, I would fix what was wrong with Hiro-san. I knocked on the door. A tired looking Usami-san answered. "Nowaki?"

"Hello. I was just coming to discuss Misaki's condition. You haven't been to see him in awhile." He let me in and sat down. Cigarettes filled every ashtray.

"Is something wrong with Misaki?" He crossed his arms.

"Physically...he's doing much better, but he misses you." He looked a little shocked, but now wasn't the time to tiptoe around things. It seemed like I was going to be the only one who said what they felt. "He hasn't talked much, but I can tell. And him being sad makes you sad. You being sad makes Hiro-san sad. When Hiro-san is sad and I can't help, I become very upset." I folded my hands in my lap. "You understand right?"


	41. The Realization

Chapter 63: The Realization: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: I've neglected our other couples :( So here are Takano and Onodera by request.

Hatori

Things are the office had been quiet for a couple days. Onodera wasn't his usual self. He was very depressed. Even though it was the being of a cycle an aura of darkness and despair hung over the Emerald office. I walked down to Yoshino's office to see how his manuscript was going. Probably nowhere. Yoshino was very shaken up about the traffic accident. All of us were. The Emerald editors were pretty famous, and so were the authors of our manga. Yoshino had recently been very proud of Akihiko-san for not caring what anyone thought about him being with Misaki. They were even getting married.

Hearing this, Yoshino was seriously considering admitting he wrote one of the most popular manga on the shelves. He also was going to admit that he was gay, and I would be happy to admit that I was his lover. Misaki's accident was do to the press wanting an interview with him, this is something that everyone would be after if Yoshino admitted the truth about himself. Yoshino was scared he could end up in an accident like Misaki, and so was everyone else. We were all in similar situations. We were tired of keeping secrets, but now we were afraid of something happened if we opened ourselves up and stopped keeping secrets.

Onodera

Once I was home I sat down on the couch. Whenever I flipped on the news something about Misaki's crash was bound to appear. So I sat and worked on things I hadn't finished today because I was too distracted. I was worried about Misaki. I was worried about all my friends. Takano even seemed to be uneasy. The office had been filled with silence for almost a week now. I looked down at my phone and scrolled down to Misaki's name. I wanted to call. I really did, but something always stopped me. I couldn't help him. The sun started to set. I didn't turn on my light. I sat in the darkness where I couldn't see or hear anything.

Takano

When I knocked on Onodera's door he didn't answer. Usually he might make up some excuse, but lately he wouldn't even answer. I held the convenience store dinners in my hands. I tried the door. It was unlocked. It was pitch black, but I could just make out Onodera sitting near the couch. I flipped on a light. He stared at me like I was a ghost. "I brought you some food."

"I'll make some tea." He got up and made his way to the kitchen. He really needed to take out the trash. It was overflowing. I could see clothes from his room spilling out into the hallway. Usually he wasn't this messy.

"Takano do you think things will always be this hard?" I looked down at my food.

"I'm not sure." He sighed.

"Ritsu." His head snapped up. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"You don't worry enough." We stared at each other until the tea went off. We ate together in silence. "Finish your marks and bring them to my place."

When I got in the door I stripped down and walked into the bathroom. I blasted hot water and stood in the shower for a pretty long time. It seemed like now Onodera didn't want to be with me ever more. It might cause trouble for him anyway, being with someone like me. Maybe it should've never happened in the first place. We were young and stupid, and maybe us breaking up was for the best. I stood in my room staring into my closet before I grabbed a comfortable shirt and some pajama pants from the top shelf. I was just dressed when I heard my door open and close. The soft footsteps were Onodera's for sure. Yokozawa never was quiet when he entered my place. "Lock the door Onodera."

"Huh? Why?" He turned to do it anyway.

"I don't want any other visitors." He knew what I meant just by me saying it.

"Here are my corrections." He placed them on the table and sat in the same place he always sat. This time I sat next to him. He didn't move, but he didn't look comfortable.

"I figured I should explain what you're doing better than when you first started. Is that fine?" He nodded.

Onodera

All I could see was Takano's lips moving. I couldn't make out the words coming out. His lips were so distracting. He was probably aware of me staring, but he did nothing about it. He pointed several places on the storyboard. I had no clue what he was talking about. I was just aware of his shoulder brushing mine, or when his hand was touching mine, which was holding the storyboard. Why was I so aware of him now? Why couldn't I concentrate whenever he was around? This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. I couldn't ever fall in love with him again.

Takano

Is wasn't even ten minutes later that we ended up in my room. I looked down at Onodera, his head thrown back in pleasure. He must be done fooling himself, or maybe he was lonely. Whatever it was, I didn't care. I was tired of waiting for him to make up his mind. It was obvious what Onodera really wanted. He would never admit it to himself or anybody else. "Takano I didn't mean for this to happen...I should go..." Onodera started to sit up until I pushed him down.

"You can go back to pretending tomorrow." He reminded me of the past. His cheeks were red and he was so embarrassed. It was just like being in high school again. Back when things were easy.

Yokozawa

I stood outside Takano's door. My hand was raised to knock, but I stopped. I could hear what was going on inside. I bit my lip and tried to regain my composure. For some reason I felt betrayed in the worst way. I left the convenience store back in front of Takano's door and backed away. Then I turned and made my way back to the elevator. I could never be number one in Takano's eyes. I just wanted him to call me first. I didn't want to inconvenience him when I dropped by, and I didn't want to hear him with another guy.

Hatori

I stirred soup while talking to Yokozawa about sales. His tone was clipped and short. He was pissed off about something. I didn't care to ask what. Yoshino sat near the window watching the rain and reading manga. He would laugh or make angry noises every once in awhile. I'd offered to make him dinner mostly because I didn't feel like going home alone while I felt like this. I also wanted to watch him to make sure he was okay. Finally I got off the phone Yokozawa and set the table. "Yoshino." He placed his book down and walked over.

"You're so amazing Tori-san!" That made everything worth it.


	42. The Heart

Chapter 64: The Heart: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for all my subscribers on youtube, fanfiction, and deviantart. I let out a new video you guys might be interested in. It's the top 50 sexiest anime characters yaoi, shonen-ai, yuri, and whatever else included. My website has the link to my youtube channel included. Happy reading!

Usagi

The universe had to be playing a trick on me. I stood in the kitchen making some coffee. I could see Misaki from where I was standing. He was laying back on the couch, his hair clipped back. He had on pajamas with little bears on them and was eating from a carton of ice cream. Misaki was watching one of those anime shows he liked, with that glowing look in his eyes. All in all, I was being tortured. For a week I had been watching him look adorable while doing everything. He looked cuter reaching for cups, and making breakfast, and playing checkers with Todo whenever he stopped by because I couldn't have him. I didn't want to hurt him, so I just had to sit there and watch him from faraway like some kind of freak.

His eyes met mine. "Are you hungry Usagi-san?" I shook my head and turned away. "Do you want to watch something else. I can change this."

"No it's fine." He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Was there nothing wrong with him. Was it so easy to survive without me. I wanted to rip my hair out.

"Aren't you lonely? We can't even stay in the same bed." Misaki nodded.

"I'll be better soon Usagi. The doctor said I should heal in no time." He went back to watching TV while I slinked to my office. The office was the only good thing about moving. I missed the condo more than I thought I would. It wasn't an environment children could be in. Misaki never mentioned not wanting kids...I was getting to the age where it would be okay to take care of one. I sighed and opened up my laptop and began to type vigorously. I would pass this with a new novel if I had to. I was tired of thinking.

Misaki

I turned off the TV when Usagi entered his office. Sometimes I liked to sit and listen to the sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard. Sometimes it was just barely...that was whenever he had writers block and the ideas weren't flowing correctly. Tonight it was an endless rain of clicking and pounding. The sound echoed throughout my head. Whenever he stopped it was probably for a sip of coffee or to massage his hands from straining them. It had been a couple hours when he appeared for more coffee. I was staring right at the door as he walked out. By now I was tired. I could feel my eyes starting to close.

"You're still awake?" Usagi poured more steaming coffee into his cup. Black, with one spoonful of sugar.

"I was listening." He stared at me in confusion. "I was listening to you type. I listen all the time. I like that sound." It was one of the few times I saw Usagi embarrassed. He might've even been blushing, but I was too tired to tell. I yawned. "I should go to sleep now." I made my way to the guest bedroom we hand downstairs since I couldn't climb up the stairs. Lying in bed I could still hear Usagi typing away. It was sort of like rain.

Nowaki

I slipped my shoes off at the door. The light in the living room was still on. Hiro-san was either reading or sleeping. I put my key on the key ring and made my way into the living room. Hiro-san was up reading intensely. He looked up as I came in. "Welcome home."

"Did you eat?" I started walking back to the bedroom stripping down on the way. I grabbed my pajamas and changed. It was too late for a bath and I felt like sleeping right away.

"Huh?" That meant no. "I had some snacks." I looked at the empty plate of cookies on the table. A new neighbor had brought them by yesterday. There were only a couple left when I went to work...so basically he didn't eat.

"I'll make something." I made my way into the kitchen and flipped on the light. For whatever reason Hiro-san liked the light dim while he read. I told him it was bad for his eyes, he said it made the mood better. I watched him smile as he read something funny or happy. I felt a smile on my face too as I heated up leftovers. Sometimes I couldn't believe how fast my life changed. If I hadn't launched that rocket too far, I would've never met Hiro-san. Then where would I be...would I have passed my test? Would I have gotten through college alive? Would I have as many friends as I do? I would never know, but I didn't want to find out what it would be like living without Hiro-san.

Hiroki

Nowaki appeared with food. I tried to ignore it, but I was starving. I placed my book down and went to sit with him. Sometimes I felt bad about how I neglected Nowaki to read. I never meant to...it just always happened. He would sit there trying to get my attention, eventually give up, and go to bed alone. I know he hated it, but he never said a thing to me about it. "How was your day Hiro-san?"

I pulled out a chair and sat down. "It was fine. Any trouble today?"

"No everything went smoothly." Nowaki ate his food slowly. He was tired. It was like looking at a little kid. Nowaki always tried to deny he was tired and fight it. Tonight I would go to bed with him though because it was what he wanted. I got up to clear the plates and he started towards the bedroom. I washed the dishes and walked back to the room. The lights were already off. He seemed shocked when I wiggled into bed next to him. "Hiro-san..."

"Good night Nowaki." I felt his arms around me before I fell asleep. I'd forgotten what it was like to fall asleep this way.

Shinobu

Even with the disapproval of my parents Risako continued to haunt me. She didn't care about her career, sanity, or the disappointment of my parents. Now I was living with Miyagi. My mother had probably told my father he was tutoring me, or something my father would be proud of, but Risako was really starting to bother. Miyagi seemed shaken up about it more than I was. When I asked him about it he said, "It reminds me of what just happened to Misaki. It scares me. Plus she's starting to look like that chick in the grudge to me."

Risako wasn't really stalking. She was just popping up unexpectedly. It was increasingly annoying. Sometimes she'd even cook. If Miyagi wasn't home I'd throw everything out. She was trying to get him to like her more than me. If I was around I was going to prevent it no matter what. It was starting to get between our relationship. Usually nothing bothered me, but this was starting to.

Miyagi

Shinobu was at school when Risako stopped by. Today I decided I need to talk to her. "What will it take for you to go away Risako?"

She stared at me. "Why can't we try things again Yoh?" She left me...

"I'm in love with Shinobu. I don't want anyone else." That seemed to snap her out of it.

"You're actually in love with him?" What did she think this was? People didn't just randomly move in together. Even young people loved each other before deciding anything.

"Did you think I was just playing around?" She didn't say anything, but edged towards the door. Before I could say anything else, Risako left.

Yukina

Shouta was sleeping already. I had entered his apartment after work. I wasn't in the mood to go home and be lonely. I sat on the edge of the bed and took off my shoes. I was so tired I'd forgotten to at the door. The spot next to him was empty. I slipped under the covers. He was warm, and breathing slowly but steadily. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. It was something spicy and sweet like apples and cinnamon. On a lonely night this was the perfect way to be.


	43. The Shrine

Chapter 65: The Shrine: Misaki, Usagi, Haruhiko  
Author's Note: So my basement flooded pretty badly in the storms we had recently. It meant a lot of moving around and getting a new charger for my laptop. I know I've probably had everyone pulling their hair out because of the way I left things. Sorry about that :( Hopefully all of you were safe during the storm. I was eerily close to a tornado :O And school started and I am finally a senior :)

Usagi

Misaki had wanted to go for a drive. He was healing nicely, and had even went back to work today. He ended up having more customers than he thought he would since he'd been closed so long. And again he had to deal with the press. I looked around. So fast the summer went by and so slow at the same time. With Misaki being hurt, all my fun had ended. I'd waited forever to get remotely close to him. He could finally manage getting up the steps and could stay in our room again. Orange and red leaves were falling to the ground in the wind. Misaki was staring out the window. He never said it, but besides winter, autumn was Misaki's favorite time of year. Some people loved cherry blossoms and the beach, Misaki loved the crunch of leaves and falling snow. Misaki liked a lot of things that people thought he wouldn't on first glance.

I was still finding out so many things about him. Even though we lived together, he kept his hobbies to himself. Every now and then I'd find him reading manga or watching some anime. I knew he liked girly music. He was always humming or whistling. It was only a little while ago I found out he listened to every book I'd ever written on his ipod. When I asked him about he just admitted to it like it was obvious. Misaki did a lot of sweet things I didn't even notice. I watched him closely the past few days, he always had coffee ready when it seemed like I needed it, if he went to work early breakfast was ready and so was lunch, my office would be clean after a million coffee cups stacked up...he was always doing things for me.

I always felt like I couldn't do enough for Misaki. He didn't know it, but he saved me. Before he came along, I got more pissed at the world with every passing day. My books became depressing, something that never had a happy ending. My heart was going from cold to freezing. I held onto my love for Takahiro like a security blanket. It was the only thing that stayed constant in my life. Hiroki moved on, got tired of me. He found happiness. I watched everyone around me find someone to be with and love. I watched everyone around me being happy. I always convinced myself I was fine alone, but now I knew it wasn't true. Misaki was the first person I could cry in front of, he was the first person to treat me normally besides Takahiro. He was more understanding though. Even as I was loving his brother, he supported me and cried for me when I couldn't admit anything to myself. I would never feel like I could do enough for him.

Misaki

Usagi reached across the seat and took my hand in his. It was freezing. I looked at him curiously, but he was deep in thought. There were times where Usagi was like that. I could stare at him for hours, but if he was thinking about something he'd never notice. I looked back out at the falling leaves. Rain started pounding down suddenly. People ran for cover, or huddled together in groups under umbrellas. Usagi kept driving to the shrine I used to visit with my parents. This morning I woke up and wanted to go there. At first I told Usagi we were going for a drive, but then I ended up giving him directions to the shrine. We stopped in front of it.

Usagi

I wasn't walking around with Misaki long when I noticed we were at a shrine famous for marriage prayers. I looked at Misaki pointedly, but he didn't seem bothered at all. He was leaning on my heavily. He left his crutches in the car. They hurt his arms. He stopped in front of a statue. "Would it be wrong for us to pray here Usagi-san?" I'd never thought much about religion, mostly because it was used to condemn a huge part of myself, but mainly because of all the things I've done that would send me straight to hell. If being gay meant going to hell I'd be able to spend more time with Misaki, so I didn't care. I knew he did though. He cared very much about what happened after he died. I knew I would just die...and that was it, but people like Misaki got much more than that.

"I don't know." He was hoping for a different answer. I knew he was, but I couldn't bring myself to sit there and pretend the world was perfect. People did care that we were together as I found out. My next book might very well be something that sells no copies. People would know how much I loved Misaki and how much I needed him...why we were together...and why we would be staying together as long as we could. I'd never written about myself before, but my character in this book was basically myself. I knew everyone might be able to tell, but not many people knew about my life, not for what it really was.

"We came all the way here though...we might as well make some use of it." Misaki stood on his own. He was a little wobbly but he wanted to do things on his own and I could understand that. He leaned against me a little when he needed to put his hands together to pray. I stood staring around at the statues and good luck charms. I didn't think praying would make things any easier for me or Misaki. I didn't even think it was worse trying honestly. Many times in my life I prayed for things. They never came true most of the time. It was just another thing for me to feel upset about at the end of the day.

Misaki looked at me through his long eyelashes. "Aren't you going to pray Usagi-san?"

"No. You go ahead." Misaki seemed to understand why I didn't want to. He didn't say anything about it, just closed his eyes and continued what he was doing. It was so easy to be with Misaki because he didn't push me into doing things. Everyone was always trying to drag me in some direction, but he just left me alone. It wasn't hard to love him as much as I did. It wasn't hard to love him more everyday. I watched his brow furrowing in concentration. I always wondered about what Misaki was thinking. It was so hard to tell even though he was a simple person.

Haruhiko

My father was unhappy without some way to control Akihiko. He'd gotten to used to it. He never could before Misaki came along, and he was only two happy when there was something about Akihiko that he could use against him. He didn't seem to understand that listening to father was the easiest way, but he was never one to do anything the easy way. That was the difference between us. He was stubborn and I was willing to bend a bit to get what I wanted. Things went from tense to unbearable in our house though. The air felt heavy. All the wedding plans being constantly published, and the publicity from the action was enough to make my dad want to pull his hair out. Oddly enough...I was enjoying watching all of this.


	44. The Sex

Chapter 66: The Sex: Usagi, Misaki, Takahiro, Manami  
Author's Note: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi season 2 had the first episode out! I'm sure most of you know. If you didn't watch! You will find a certain someone sleeping on the train. Enjoy some insight about sex from Manami also.

Usagi

I looked down at Misaki. His eyes were closed, his mouth partly open. No sound was coming out. He was either in too much shock or pleasure to do anything else. His chest rose and fell quickly. For as long as I lived I would never get used to moments like this. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. "Don't stare like that." He would've covered his face if I wasn't holding his wrists above his head. Over time I learned Misaki's habits. He was finally out of that stupid cast. He knew things would be this way, so he barely fought me. I had to make him squirm somehow. That was half of the fun.

A knock at the door stopped me. We were right on the couch. Misaki looked toward the door. Aikawa lived farther away now. If it was her I couldn't not let her in. "Stay here." I got up and walked to the door quietly. I looked out the window that had a nice view of the front door. Takahiro was standing there rocking back and forth. Manami was with him, looking around like she always was. I walked up the hallway. "It's your brother." Misaki squealed and ran upstairs. I pulled my shirt on, less than happy. I opened the door.

"I heard Misaki was doing much better from the doctor, so I just wanted to talk to him." I stepped back even though I wanted to slam the door in his face.

"Misaki! Takahiro is here!" I yelled up the stairs. I could see him peek down at me while trying to get his shirt on. He was giving me that face that said "If you could just keep your hands to yourself we wouldn't be in this situation." I was used to the look. Misaki never realized that him making me feel like I did something bad just excited me. "I'll make some coffee."

Before anyone could sit down Misaki pulled the blanket off the couch. It would've been amusing to think of what we were just doing on that blanket, but Misaki took the fun out of everything. I tried to keep my face neutral, but I was just getting disappointed more and more lately. I couldn't help but watch Misaki as he walked around. I didn't even get to really do anything yet. He might run away after this. Stupid Takahiro.

Takahiro

Usagi's eyes followed Misaki wherever he went. Misaki didn't seem to notice. When he did he'd just look up and smile. I'd never really seen Usagi have a light in his eyes like he did now. I could've sworn he was smiling too. Things just got harder and harder. I wanted to accept Misaki. What he didn't understand was that I had no problems with him being gay, I had no problems with him dating or getting married. He just hadn't told me about any of it. To find out he was with my best friend was shocking. I was mad. I wasn't mad at him, more like Usagi. I knew how he was, and I didn't even want to learn how they came to be a couple.

Girls were always falling for him. I thought him brushing them off was just part of the act. I realized too late it was for a completely different reason. All those years I would babble on about Misaki, Usagi didn't seem to interested. So why? Why did he just decide he wanted to be with him? I didn't understand it. I wanted to talk to Misaki alone today also. Before I left, I would find everything out. Misaki mentioned back at the bakery that their relationship technically started at their first tutoring session. It'd been going on for so long without me realizing. He would have to tell me everything eventually.

Manami

Takahiro was too dense sometimes. I watched Misaki flit around cleaning things up here and there. He was heating up some appetizers while Usami-san made coffee. He didn't seem to realize what we interrupted. Misaki's ears were bright red, the looks he was getting from Usami-san weren't hidden in any way, shape, or form. What did he expect the day the cast was removed? I wanted to ask him if that was why he was here. Did he think this visit would stop them? Was he taking so long doing everything because he thought they might get to tired to have sex? No one is ever too tired to have sex. Unless you just finished a marathon or something...no not even then.


	45. The Movie

Chapter 67: The Movie: Takano, Onodera  
Author's Note: I got my giraffe costume today. I can imagine Misaki wearing Kigurumi pajamas. If you don't know what those are you should look it up :)

Takano

Onodera was a lot like a girl. When he was sad or upset I could always find him hiding somewhere, eating his sorrows away. I had a way I could help him cope, but he didn't seem interesting. His place was a mess. There were clothes everywhere. While he was sitting on the floor drowning in a bucket of chocolate ice cream, I decided to clean up. He barely had any furniture, and that was the main problem. I folded all his clean clothes and stacked them in neat piles in the closet. There were no hangers to be found. He must've been sleeping without a blanket or anything to keep warm.

I walked back to my place and grabbed a first aid kit, some blanket, a few extra hangers, and some movies. Onodera watched me the whole time, but didn't say anything. It was a familiar look he had on his face. Why are you so nice to me? I could hear it without him saying anything. Without a word he went to the fridge and returned with beer. "Come drink."

Drinking with Onodera consisted of me watching him get increasingly drunk. I didn't drink nearly as fast as he did. He always did that. He always felt like he had something to prove just because he didn't look his age. It made him seem more immature. "What's with you today Onodera?"

"An-chan called me a lot today. It seems she's not going to give up for anything." He hicupped a couple times. "But I'm not fit to be with anyone Takano. You know that." Not fit to be with anyone...more like forcing yourself to be alone.

"That's not true Onodera. You just want to think that." He stared at me for a minute before going back to drinking. I'd have to cut him off at some point.

"Come on Takano! Drink!" Before, I knew I was just as drunk as Onodera. The difference was that I could always remember what happened between us. Onodera was the kind of drunk that forgot everything that happened the night before. Sometimes it was to my benefit, but most the time it wasn't. Sometimes we talked about very personal things that I wanted him to remember. Some things you can only say once. I always seemed to have those kinds of moments when Onodera was drunk.

We both knew that we'd end up sleeping with each other. We'd both act like nothing happened the next day. Onodera would have an easier time because the night would be a blur to him, I would remember ever vivid detail and it would eat me alive. Tonight, I decided I wasn't in the mood for that type of torture.

Onodera

It was a lot like the first night we went out. Takano made some food and coffee to help sober us up. He usually didn't do that type of thing. He sat crouched in front of a box looking through my movies. "Do you want to watch something?"

"I guess that's okay." I sat with my back to the couch and hugged my knees. Steaming coffee was in front of me on the coffee table. Takano looked tired. He leaned against me while we watched a movie. I just stared into space and thought about how things used to be. Takano's eyes kept closing. He worked hard, even though it didn't seem like it all. I don't think we'd ever be able to just be friends.


	46. The Awkwardness

Chapter 68: The Awkwardness: Takahiro, Misaki, Usagi  
Author's Note: It's been awhile everyone. I've been trying to catch up with my youtube channel.

Takahiro

Things with Misaki seemed to be getting more and more difficult. Knowing it was my fault was kind of stressing me out. I need to apologize or do something to help. When I visited last Usagi rushed me out. It was apparent to everyone in the room, and yet I couldn't blame him. I acted in ways I never thought I would mostly because I was confused and hurt. I knew it wasn't much of an excuse, but I couldn't go on with Misaki feeling this way about me. As the older brother I had to step up and have a talk to Misaki. I'd waited a week for things to cool down, and now I was heading out to see him. This time I hadn't brought Manami. I need Misaki to know we could still talk alone.

I walked up to the door. It didn't look like anyone was home. I slowly twisted the doorknob. It didn't make a sound as it opened. Suddenly...this had turned into some type of spy mission.

Usagi

I sat on the bathroom floor reading a magazine while the tub ran. Misaki stood there looking in the mirror. "When will I get any taller? You're so tall and I'm not. You're whole family is tall! Almost my whole family is tall! Why am I stuck like this? I'm a midget." Misaki unbutton his pants. I watched his reflection in the mirror.

"I doubt you'll grow anymore." I loved saying things like that to his reaction.

"You really think so?" He frowned a little. "Why do guys like you get so lucky?"

"So we can find cute little guys like you." Misaki turned red but didn't say anything else. He just took off his clothes and sat in the warm bath water like a little kid. He sunk down into the water and closed his eyes. "You like fine just the way you are Misaki. I don't know why you want to change so much."

"I just want to look more like a guy. It's annoying being this small. I can't do anything." He looked down at his hands. I was just about to say something when I heard Takahiro's voice.

"Misaki are you home? It's me, Takahiro."

Misaki

Usagi made a sound halfway between a growl and a sigh. "I'll make him leave." Usagi muttered. He leaned into the tub and kissed me. The bathroom door was halfway open. I tried to say something but I couldn't, I could feel Usagi's hand traveling up my leg. He really didn't have a limit. I pushed his chest, but like always...nothing happened. I looked right at Takahiro as he was walking past the door. He stood frozen there, like he couldn't move after what he just saw. I patted Usagi's back multiple times until he moved back. His shirt was all wet. He glanced at Takahiro. "I guess you needed to talk to him huh? Knocking would've benefited you." He stood up and walked out. "Let me know when you're done Misaki."

"Huh? Why!" Usagi got me so mad sometimes.

"Because I want to know. Or should I come find you?" It seemed Nii-chan didn't know how arrogant Usagi really was because he seemed a little shocked. Usagi still hadn't had coffee and wasn't getting any new ideas. He was feeling a little down and I'd even managed to successfully evade him all day. "If I have to come find you...I'll do whatever I want and I don't care who's here." I could feel my mouth drop open.

"Stupid Usagi! Why do you always act like that! You think you can do whatever you want." I glared, but he seemed to not care.

"Don't I always do whatever I want, wherever I want to. You should because it's happened to you-" I threw a rubber duck at him.

"Shut up!" He smirked. What was with him today? "W-what?"

"You're gonna get it." I could feel myself get cold.

"Wait a minute!" He was already walking away. "Usagi-san!" I wrapped a towel around myself. "Jerk!" I was still hurting from earlier. I groaned and plopped down on the couch.

Takahiro

I couldn't really know how to feel after what I just witnessed. Misaki was muttering to himself. All I caught was "...not gonna walk for a week...jerk." I wanted to go home. Maybe I was right about not wanting this relationship.

"Is he always like that?" Misaki looked up.

"He wasn't like that around you? He's been like that from day one. Just taking whatever he wants at any time and any place." Misaki sighed. "It's not like I'm any match for him." Any place?

"This happens a lot?" Misaki nodded.

"In the-" he covered his mouth before he could say anything else. "You don't need to know about that." My brother was probably doing things I'd never done...it was making me a bit sick.

"I'll just call you later."


	47. The Confession

Chapter 70: The Confession: Multiple Characters  
Author's Note: I feel really refreshed after hearing from all of you. I'm home from school today, my sister gave my some kind of plague, so I can write a little something. I'm really glad that a lot of you left reviews and encouraged me to write. I understand I used to update so often and now I barely do at all. So before I make a video or draw some fanart I'm putting you guys first. I'll try to make this one worth it. Enjoy :)

Usagi

Misaki was running around cleaning, like he always did on Sundays. He didn't have much time when he was running a bakery. I didn't have that much time while I was writing. We'd barely seen each other in a week. He looked at his watch. He still had an hour to be here, would he go early like usual? Would he stay with me for a little while?

Misaki pulled out a chair and sat down. "Usagi-san...I've been thinking."

"About what?" I tried not to look to shocked that he hadn't bolted out the door, telling me not to burn the house down.

"What do you want to do after the wedding?" Honeymoon...we'd talked about it a little. We'd decided on places and then completely changed our minds. I really didn't care as long as I had Misaki to myself for a couple days. "I was thinking we should stay here."

"What?" He didn't want to do anything...

"Not like that Usagi." He waved his hands nervously. "Stay here. Without going anywhere. You think about it okay? I need to get going." Misaki grabbed the key to his new practically bullet proof car. I didn't want him to have one at all, but it was his decision to make. He was looking much healthier and happier after everything he'd been through. I was glad.

Misaki

I liked the quite safe drive to work. It took me a little longer, but I only took dirt paths and back roads. It made Usagi feel better. I tapped my hands along to the music playing softly in the background. I'd been thinking about what Usagi wanted a lot more lately. He wanted a honeymoon...I didn't mind not having one. I didn't want to go to some far away place where I didn't know the language. It was nice being able to hold his hand without seeing anyone I knew, or people staring but we had the kind of privacy at home. That's why if Usagi wanted me to himself to do whatever he pleased I would rather be at home.

Todo was already standing outside when I arrived. I liked working with Todo. He'd always been a great friend to me. I always paid him a little extra and sent him home with lots of stuff. His family was my family now. His mom was helping with wedding plans. They reminded me what it was like to have a family again now that mine had completely fallen apart. I opened the doors. "Good morning Saki-chan." Todo always had a new nickname. I don't think I'd ever been called the same thing twice in one day.

"Good morning Todo." I walked inside flipping the lights on as I went. I started up a pot of coffee and began putting out pastries. A couple morning regulars walked in yawning and stretching. Todo started to make theirs orders. Looking around I noticed someone sitting at the table. It was Haruhiko.

With unsteady hands I poured two cups of coffee and walked over to the table he was at. I placed them on the table and sat across from him.

Haruhiko

Misaki sat down, his hands wrapped around a cup of coffee. This was starting to become a habit for me. I didn't know why but there was just something about Misaki that couldn't keep me away from him. Like everything else in life, my brother got to it before I did. I found myself wondering about how my life would be right now if I'd been the one to run into Misaki first. Would I be with him now? Would I have made a friend? I didn't have any of those.

"How are you today?" Misaki was always polite. I could see how nervous he was though. He could never really hide it. If I ignored it I could almost believe he was okay...almost. Being around me made him uneasy. I wasn't Akihiko and I never would be.

"Things are hard at home. I'm thinking of getting my own place somewhere. My dad wouldn't like it though." I sipped on my coffee. He'd picked up the way I liked it and just made it for me now.

"Where would you move to?" His eyes were so large and innocent. He would never believe me if I told him how I felt. He'd always think it was just another contest between me and Akihiko. It wasn't though...if he knew he'd just get confused. No matter how many times I told him I loved him he didn't believe me.

"Far away." He looked troubled.

"Why?" I could see his friend watching. He always looked worried when I came in here too. Maybe I made Misaki sad. Maybe I should just back off.

"It's hard to see the person you love with someone else. Now it's all over the place. I can't escape it. So...that's why I would go far." I stood up and walked out. I wouldn't forget the look on Misaki's face for a long time...he finally seemed to understand.

Kaoruko

I sat at the table alone with my cup of tea. I didn't want to stay with Misaki and Usagi and intrude so here I was at the Usami residence, a place I remember being in most of my childhood. It was empty and clean, just like I remembered. Before Akihiko was around to play, but now the place was desolate without him. Haruhiko had never been one to say much. He'd went out early this morning without saying anything.

I heard the door shut and looked up to see Haruhiko. He slumped down on the couch. He looked at me only for a moment. Then he just started crying...not loudly. He was silent, but I could see the tears. I wasn't sure what to do...I got up and patted his back awkwardly. I'd never seen Haruhiko cry, I'd barely heard him talk. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know if you'd understand Kaoruko...and maybe that's a good thing because no one deserves this type of pain. Millions of people go through it everyday. I don't understand why anyone thinks love is great. I've never...felt anything good from love." Love trouble? Haruhiko has love troubles. I was having love troubles to.

"I wish I did know sometimes. I have to marry who my family says. I wish I could go out and see the world, hurt people and be hurt. I wish I could be on my own like Akihiko...but I know I'm not strong enough to do that." Ever since the bakery opening I could only think of Todo. I knew that things couldn't happen between us...and yet I just wanted to give it a try.

Todo

Misaki looked troubled. After Usami-san's brother left Misaki had disappeared for awhile. When he came back I could tell he'd been crying. He put me to work so I wouldn't be able to ask about it. In a way I didn't want to ask about it. If it meant seeing Misaki cry I'd rather remain ignorant. He had this far off look in his eyes all day. I was happy when he sent me home early.

Aikawa

It was just getting dark when I opened my door to find Misaki standing there. He was smiling but I could tell something was wrong. I stepped aside and he walked in. "What happened?"

"Today Haruhiko came by the bakery. We were talking...and he suddenly just told me it was hard for him to watch me with Usagi because he loved me. I never believed him until now. I feel so bad." Misaki always seemed to be the one to get into these situations. I put a pot of tea on and handed him some tissues.

"It'd be better to not tell Usami-sensei about this." He looked confused. "He'll get mad at Haruhiko, but wasn't trying to hurt you or anything. He's in more pain than you are. You should leave things as they are. Telling anyone else will only cause trouble." He nodded. Things were always complicated.


	48. The Talk

Chapter 71: The Talk: Misaki, Usagi, Aikawa, Taka  
Author's Note: I've finally got this god forsaken website to work for me. It wouldn't let me upload my documents T.T now it's okay.

Usagi

I was almost asleep when I felt Misaki's hands in my hair. Sometimes he would sit by me while I slept on the couch. Most of the time I woke up. I just liked the feel of him being there. It helped me sleep. I would slowly fall back asleep while he twined his fingers into my hair and said things he wouldn't say when I was awake. It was a secret. He never knew I was awake, at least I think he didn't. Tonight things felt different. He was much more gentle. His delicate fingers felt their way through my hair slowly. He didn't say anything. I could feel him staring at me, even with my eyes closed.

He sighed. I could tell he was worried, about what I didn't know. I'd never been nervous round Misaki and yet I was afraid to ask him what was wrong. It was a strange feeling for me to experience when I was usually his driving force. I worked hard to make sure I was. Tonight I was finding it hard to step into my role. I was afraid to know what was hurting him because it could've been me.

Suddenly I felt his lips softly touch mine. His hands were on either side of my face. They were soft against my cheeks. His breath was warm against my face.

Misaki

Usagi opened his eyes. I stared down at him. "Sorry for waking you up."

"No problem." I'd never heard him talk so quietly. "Is something bothering you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm not sure why. I've been waking up a lot lately." Usagi kissed my cheek lightly, such a rare gesture for him. It was too kind, too loving. I couldn't help but smile.

"Misaki...we haven't stayed in the same room for a little bit." Why would he suddenly say that?

"Usagi..." I didn't know what to do so I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. I was exhausted. The only way I could sleep was in his arms. With everything going on...with both of us working so much we just passed out wherever. I hadn't gotten a decent sleep in awhile and everything with Haruhiko wasn't making it better. I was going to meet up with Aikawa to talk about. She was the only one that could help me with my problem as of now. I was thankful she was around honestly. I hadn't had a mother figure since my own mother died...Aikawa was the closest thing to family I had besides Usagi and Nii-chan. Nii-chan wasn't doing a very good job right now. I was also going to talk to him.

"You look tired." He traced the bags under my eyes with his pointer finger.

"You don't look much better." He smiled. "Can I sleep here with you?" Usagi pulled me down on his chest. I snuggled into his neck taking in his scent. Just that made me feel a little better about everything. I knew where I was supposed to be. Sometimes I would forget because of all the horrible things people said, but Usagi was mine. I'd never said it...or even thought it. I'd always considered myself his possession, but I wasn't going to let anyone take him away from me either. "You're mine."

Usagi

I had to blink a couple times. You're mine. Did Misaki say that to me?

"No one else can have you." I tried my best to take deep breaths and hold myself back.

"What made you say that?" His breath tickled my neck.

"I just thought I should say it." He wrapped his arms around my neck. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Misaki

When I woke up I was alone. Usagi left a note saying he'd gone out. It was rare, but sometimes Usagi had errands to run. I could smell coffee...and food. When I wandered into the kitchen Aikawa was cooking. "Good morning Misaki-kun."

"Good morning Aikawa-san? Have you been here long?" She shook her head.

"Takahiro should be here soon too." I nodded and sat at the table. I heard footsteps in the hallway and Nii-chan appeared.

"I have work soon." He looked at his watch.

"Sit down." Nii-chan walked over and sat across from me. "I just wanted to tell you something that might change your prospective." He raised his eyebrow. "Remember when we had a birthday party for you...me and Usagi. It was when you brought Manami over. I'd never met her. I only knew her name. I'd only talked to her on the phone a few times. I didn't really want you to get married, but I decided to accept Manami and treat her like family. You're lucky...at least you know Usagi-san."

"I'm so sorry Misaki...I'm such a idiot." He looked a little sad. "I've never even thought of that. I keep thinking you're being stubborn and in the end all of this will go away. I remember you being so shocked about the wedding and sitting there while I talked to Manami's family not saying anything. I thought you were just shy, but I was forcing you into a whole other family. And you're right...you've picked someone familiar to me and I'm thankful for that but...I just don't think I'll be able to accept this easily."

"Why not?" He blinked a couple times.

"Misaki you're my baby brother. I've know Usagi all my life. I just can't wrap my brain around this. You'd never shown any interest in anyone until now, and you're getting married." I sighed.

"Well, I found the right person on the first try. Is there something so bad about that? It was because of you we met in the first place. And you couldn't have thought we weren't going to get close living together anyway. What part of this bothers you? That Usagi was your best friend? The age difference? That we're both men? I can't change any of these things you know? I'll still love him even if you never accept it, just like you'd still love Manami. So what do you want me to do?" Aikawa set food on the table and sat down silently. I took a bite of warm bread while I waited.

"I don't know Misaki...I don't know what bothers me the most. I just don't feel right about it." I bit my lip to keep from screaming at him like a crazy person. I walked to the library and grabbed an arm full of Usagi's BL novels. Aikawa looked up in horror when I walked out. I flipped to a particularly...creative scene.

"This bothers you?" I held it up. He covered his eyes.

"What are those!" Aikawa was trying not to laugh.

"You didn't know he wrote these right? He always has. How did you not notice an important thing about your friend." Nii-chan looked down at his hands.

"Is that supposed to be you?" I sighed.

"Who else would it be?" He looked scared. "Nii-chan you are really going to have to get used to this. I'm not losing you over something this dumb." His eyes widened a little and then he smiled.

"I'll try my best. I should get going." He practically ran out. When I heard the door shut I couldn't help but laugh.

"Too extreme?" Aikawa couldn't even breathe let alone answer.


	49. Making Love is Different Than Having Sex

Chapter 72: Making Love is Different Than Having Sex  
Author's Note: So glad the majority of you enjoyed the last chapter. You guys have been writing the sweetest reviews lately and I feel extra motivated if you haven't noticed. To an author feedback is everything and I'm glad most of you know how to watch what you say. I haven't included enough Misaki, Usagi romance so this has a good (large) amount.

Usagi

Today, for the first time in a long time I got a call from Takahiro. I was expecting some lecture or something worse but...what I got was totally different. It'd been forever since we talked like friends or he asked my advice, but today somehow things felt like they were getting back to how they were before. And from my conversation with Takahiro I concluded that once again Misaki took things too far. This time he apparently "shoved a nudy book" in Takahiro's face. I had to keep a calm voice on the phone, but inside I could barely keep it together. Misaki was learning from the best as they put it, but even I wouldn't go that far.

I opened the door and slipped my shoes off. "I'm back."

Misaki looked up from the manga he was reading. "Welcome back." Ever since Misaki complained of a headache from reading I'd recommended glasses. I went as far as to buy him a pair. Never before had I seen him in them. He looked like a completely different person. It turned his normally cute exterior into a superly cute one. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head. He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything else. I stood in the doorway watching him. The way he chewed on his pen, tilted his head to the side, or wiggled around to get more comfortable was killing me.

I couldn't think of the last time we had sex...and then it dawned on me. That's where my restless feeling was coming from. I'd been happy enough lately. I had the days where I was a bit down, but I was just happy to be with Misaki. I didn't realize why I had some nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I sat behind Misaki and hugged him close while he read. He leaned his head back and I felt his lips brush against my jaw. My whole body tensed up. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" I could feel his breath it was warm. He smelled like apples, cinnamon, and tea leaves.

"It's not anything bad. We just haven't had any time alone lately. I didn't realize I was a little on edge because of it." Misaki closed his book.

"I'll get a bath ready." I didn't want to let go of him, but I did. He was trying to do something nice for me and I was going to let him. I flipped open the book he was reading. A picture of me was his bookmark. I couldn't help but smile. I guess I'd let his little charade with Takahiro go today. About 15 minutes passed and I had to go look for Misaki. He usually didn't take that long. When I walked into the bathroom he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub taking his clothes off. "There you are." This was rare. Misaki never initiated anything. He was stripped down and in the tub and I was just staring. "Come on." The lights were dim. I could just make out his body.

"It's dark."

"I figured you wouldn't want the lights blaring." I didn't, but I want to see every inch of him. I slipped in the tub. I could feel Misaki's feet on my legs. Even with a large bath I was still tall enough to stretch across it, but Misaki had been the perfect size for our smaller bath back at the condo. Taking baths together there was hardly an option though. It was much roomier here. "I'll wash your hair if you want. It always feels nice when someone else does it." He'd moved forward before I'd even said anything. "Make sure you keep your eyes closed." I turned so my back was to him. For some reason my heart was pounding.

I was about to turn around after he was done rinsing the suds out of my hair when I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Stay like this." Misaki never commanded. I didn't really know what to do when moving into new territory with him. He started massaging my shoulders. "You've been working hard lately."

"So have you." His fingers applied just the right amount of pressure and his hands were warm. He worked my muscles gently. Sometimes Misaki did know what I needed more than I did.

"Not as hard as you." His hands moved from my shoulders to my back.

"You're pretty good at this." I started to feel like I might fall asleep.

"I read about awhile ago. I didn't get to try it until now." He could do this from just reading about something? I guess that's why he was so good at cooking. I was almost asleep when he finally stopped. "Better?"

"Definately." I felt almost too relaxed.

"The water's getting cold. You wash yourself. I already took a bath today." The water rippled as he stood up. "I'll be in the room."

I sat there for awhile not knowing how to feel. Misaki probably didn't know it, but know I was in the mood. It was his fault. The random days where he decided to treat me like royalty were the days that I got like this. I don't think he knew the way he made me react. He never knew what he was doing, but today seemed different...it seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing. It was probably my imagination.

Misaki

I dried myself off slowly and wrapped a towel around my waist. If I was doing everything correctly Usagi was probably going to barge in here and attack me. Even I knew when he was sexually frustrated. I sat down on the bed and leaned back against the pillows. I still had no clue what I was doing when it came to these things, but Usagi had done a lot for me. And now that I planned on being with him forever I should be ready to give up my body...but I still felt shaky and shy. I could barely stop myself from blushing. I still had butterflies in my stomach when he looked at me for too long.

When he walked in I couldn't help but stare. He looked confused. "Why aren't you dressed?" Why would I bother?

"You're just going to take it off anyway." It was the first time I'd ever seen Usagi have that look on his face. He was shocked for once. I hadn't meant to say what I did and I could tell my face was probably crimson red. He smiled.

"Is that what you want?" I had no clue what to say to that. I bit my lip. Instead I settled for taking off the towel wrapped around my waist while looking anywhere but at him. And then it was dark. And suddenly I felt his arms around my waist. All I could hear was my own heart and the sound of myself breathing. "Any requests?"

"Take your time."

Usagi

I wasn't expecting him to say anything let alone what he said. He wanted me to go slow...did he know how impatient I was? Was he trying to torture me? I felt his lips on my neck. I couldn't describe how surprised I was. They were soft and warm. His teeth grazed my ear and that was enough to push me over the edge. Take your time. God damn.

Misaki

As I predicted Usagi was not an individual that could take his time. He was trying his best. Today I had talked to Aikawa I had confessed I wanted to feel a little closer to Usagi. She told me I needed to "speak his language" Usagi's language? Well that easy. We both knew it. She told me that I had to challenge him. If I did I would notice things about him that I never had before and she was right. I noticed a lot. By instructing Usagi in some way I could tell he wasn't invincible like I'd thought he was. He was confused just like I was. He didn't know what he was doing at times and that made me a little more confident in myself.

I also noticed that his tongue felt a little bit like a cat's. It tickled a bit and it was a little scratchy at times. I noticed his hands trembled a little when he touched me. I noticed the veins in his neck and the sound of his voice and how his eyes looked sort of glazed whenever I would pull him a little closer.

Usagi

Misaki was staring at me. A lot. I wasn't used to being watched by him. It was making me nervous. It was the fourth time he laughed when I finally started to get mad. "What's so funny?"

"It tickles. Your tongue." What? He'd never said something like that before.

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Perfect."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep?" He sighed.

"I'm sure." He was smiling. I stared at him for a little longer. "Am I making you uneasy?" I held my breath for a couple seconds. He could tell. "I always feel that way. It's alright. That's why I never really focused on anything before, but now that I'm paying attention I noticed a lot of things." Like what? "Would it help if I closed my eyes?" Misaki shut his eyes. He wiggled into a comfortable spot.

Misaki

I could feel Usagi's breath on my neck. He was still wet from the bath. My hands easily slid down his back. I could feel his muscles move whenever he did. I'd made a huge error by telling Usagi to take his time. I could feel everything he was doing tenfold. I didn't expect to learn anything about myself during this time, but now I knew what I liked best.

I loved how Usagi talked to me in his low deep voice. It was like I could feel every word he was saying. It vibrated throughout my whole body. I was out of breath before he had even done anything. I liked how strong his arms felt on my legs. He was all the support I needed. It was scary but reassuring at the same time. I liked when he didn't do things...when he would just kiss me and tease me by avoiding anything to intimate because that made me want him that much more.

Usagi

Misaki was...louder than normal. At first he bit his lip or his finger which I found very cute. He then moved on to covering his mouth and when that stopped working he shoved his face into my neck. But after awhile...he'd given up which never usually happened. Part of his resisting was what got me off...surprisingly this side of him was even better. I'd never heard him be so vocal. I guess that meant I was doing something right.

And suddenly our eyes met. Misaki had that same look he always had but it was a little different. He wasn't trying to hide anything. Usually something in me would be able to tell he was almost at his breaking point...but he was way beyond that. I'd never gotten him to this point before. It looked like he was barely breathing. "Are you okay?" He laughed.

"No, but it in the good way." He smiled tiredly. I moved slow at first and then at a steadier pace. I'd never seen Misaki's face the way it was. "Don't...look." All this time staring at me and he was telling me not to look at him? "It's embarrassing." He rested his hands on my forearms. "Say you're not looking."

"But I am." He gripped my arms tightly.

"Say it anyway." I'd never seen him a complete mess.

"I'm not looking." But I couldn't stop staring.

Misaki

I'd never felt anything like I'd just felt in my entire life, and I was exhausted. I'd finally gotten my heart to slow down a bit. Usagi's chest rise and fell against mine. I was at a loss for words so I just settled on "wow" Usagi laughed. I could feel it in my chest. I was happy.

Usagi

I felt like I had used all the energy in my body. I was completely drained, but when I tried to move away from Misaki he'd just pull me closer. I was getting sort of aggravated when he finally spoke. "Do it again." Misaki had never asked anything like that of me. I didn't know how to feel about it. I looked down at his face. He was blushing, but staring right back at me. And just like that I was a little more awake and I'd probably be all night because I needed to write this all down in great detail so I'd never forget.


	50. The Kiss

Chapter 73: The Kiss: Onodera, Takano  
Author's Note: Sorry for not including some of your favorites for awhile.

Takano

Onodera was typing busily away at some report. I'd finished my work almost an hour ago. I didn't like to go home without Onodera though. He was so vulnerable and spacey, I was always afraid about what could happen to him. He could tell I was acting different around him ever since we watched that movie together. I'd come to my senses finally and I was scared. If Onodera didn't want me I'd have to live with it. I was making myself look like an idiot. I kept trying to convince myself we still had something between us, but if his feelings were different there wasn't much I could do. I wasn't going to force him to love me. That would be worse than how I was feeling now.

Everyone else was packing up to go home, everyone but Onodera. He was still busily typing away. Working his hardest. I got up and went to the vending machine for coffee. He looked up when I put it on his desk. "Thanks." He looked surprised. "Have you been okay? You seemed distant today." He noticed me. I felt too happy about it.

"I've just been thinking about some things lately. You don't have to concern yourself with it. It'll just be a burden to you." He saved and shut his laptop.

"Done." He stretched and opened the coffee, chugged almost half of it. "Takano you help me out a lot, if there's a problem you can tell me. Oh...but you might feel more comfortable with a real friend, huh? Yokozawa is probably still around." You're the problem.

"No. I can talk to you. It concerns you anyway. I've just decided not to force you to like me anymore that's all." He stared at me for a minute.

"I like you Takano. I'm just not sure if I love you. If I seem like I don't you I'm just confused. You're a really nice person." He rested his chin on his hands and looked up at me. "So stop being like this."

I looked at the clock. "If we don't go we won't make the last train." Onodera hopped up and grabbed all his stuff. I put on my jacket and watched him run around. We got outside and he looked at his phone.

"Crap." He grabbed my hand and started running. We were the only two on the train. I hadn't ran like that in ages. I thought my lungs were going to burst, but my hand was tingling where his fingers were wrapped around mine for a whole five minutes. "That was close." I could only nod. We were getting older. Soon...I wouldn't be able to pursue him like this. Maybe he'd get married and forget about me.

Onodera stood in front of his door. He turned to look at me but didn't say anything. "Um...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He opened his door and walked inside. It was almost shut when I stuck my foot in the way. I kissed him quickly.

"Goodnight." I ran inside and leaned against the door. I heard his shut. I felt like I was in middle school and I had a crush on someone. Suddenly there was knocking on my door. I opened it to see Onodera. He stood on his toes and kissed me.

"Goodnight." He walked back inside. I stood in the doorway for almost a whole minute trying to comprehend what happened. Which might be why I didn't notice Yokozawa. When I looked up he was walking back to the elevator, the bag he'd brought was dropped in the middle of the hallway. I picked it up. My favorite ice cream, a movie, and snacks. He'd picked up on my mood and was ready to make me feel better. I felt bad...but I felt like I'd never felt. Onodera had never really taken the initiative ever in our relationship although he was very straightforward. I was on some type of high I couldn't describe. I picked up the bag, put the ice cream in the freezer and flopped down on the couch. Did he really have to marry this girl...I wouldn't be able to handle it if he did.


	51. The Rain

Chapter 74: The Rain: Multiple Characters  
Hatori

Yoshino sat with a pen in his mouth. He was looking through some documents and making corrections, which could only mean he was writing the next chapter of his manga. He bit down on his pen making a small frustrated sound. His fingers drummed on the desk. I stood at the door holding the envelope addressed to him. It was probably his storyboard. I knocked on the door framed, two quick knocks like always so he'd always know it was me. He looked up with a smile, looked back down at his paper and gestured me over. Yanase gave me a cold glare, which I ignored easily. I set the manilla envelope down on his desk. "Thanks Tori." I patted his hand, my see-you-later gesture. He returned it to let me know he was free. I bowed slightly to the girls working, they all had bags under their eyes and looked like zombies yet they all smiled. The fun of working in this business.

Shouta

Yukina was busy with work and school lately. I missed him a lot. It didn't stop the nonstop onslaught of loving text messages. I was glad for that. It was hard to focus on my work when I thought of seeing him tonight. I plowed through so I wouldn't have to work late and cancel our date. I felt like a little kid. Next I'd be drawing hearts with my name and his in them. I shook my head slightly, glanced over at Takano. His eyes were glued to Onodera. I knew something must be going on with those two, not that they were going to say anything. Onodera was focused on his work, but I knew he could tell Takano was staring. When I looked back over Takano was glaring at me, I guess only he was allowed to look at Onodera.

Takano

Onodera's slender fingers wrapped around his cup of hot chocolate. It was one of the few things he would let me give him. I plopped some extra marshmellows in when I walked by, he looked up but didn't say anything. I looked through the documents he'd gone over, at his overly loopy handwriting. It was pretty, nothing like mine. His notes were long, almost tiny paragraphs parading the margins of the pages, nothing like my clipped comments. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, smiled. He always did. Maybe it reminded him of something. I'd ask him one day when I thought the time was right.

Yukina

I looked at the doorplate, Shouta Kisa. I tried the door it was open even though he wasn't home. I sat on the bed and looked around. I cleaned up, made the few things I knew how to make for dinner. He walked in, looking a little surprised. He ran over and kissed me hard on the lips. No tongue, just pressure. Rare force for someone as gentle as he was, dinner would wait.

Yoshino

Hatori sat in the bath waiting for me. I peeled off my dirty clothes layer by layer. We'd gotten caught in the rain, and slicked through the mud to get home. I'll wash your back. He'd said on the way home. I sat, back towards him, felt his slender fingers touch my shoulders and back. I leaned against him, felt him breathe. I liked when it rained.

Onodera

Everyone was gone but me and Takano as usual. We were sitting on the couch watching the rain fall like it was being poured out of buckets. The last train had came and went. It was okay. His hand brushed mine, and he left it there. I let him just for today.


	52. The Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 75: The Lover's Quarrel: Misaki, Usagi  
Author's Note: I know this is my most anticpated story so I get a little nervous writing the chapters. I never have that many ideas to what I'll write next. I just make it up as I go along. Cute short little chapter.

Misaki

The wedding was moving up closer and closer by the day. Everything was taken care of now. It was just a month. 30 days. All there was to do was wait. I didn't know if anything would change. Would I be a different person like Nii-chan? Would I love Usagi more than I already did? I couldn't hope to know. Usagi was watching some documentary on bees. Sometimes I thought he couldn't possibly be interested in certain things, but he'd watch from start to finish. I curled up next to him, burying my head in his side. He smelled like apple pie and smoke mixed into one spicy scent. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head. I moved my head into his neck and breathed in deeply.

"You know how I feel when you act like this." I did. He'd probably forcibly strip me.

"I know." I mumbled it into his neck. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Why don't you take a nap? You seem tired." He made me tired. His scent was like taking a sleeping pill.

"I'll take one here then." Usagi hugged me close.

"Sorry but I won't last five minutes like this." Horny bastard. "Ow don't hold me so tightly."

"I'm not holding I'm pinching." Usagi flipped me over so he was on top of me.

"Is that a challenge?" I slapped at his chest until he grabbed my wrists. "You really think you can pinch me and I won't fight back?" I looked up at him for almost a minute. "Stop staring like that. I won't be able to fight back."

"Isn't that the point?" He pressed himself against me so I couldn't move. "Why do you have to win?"

"I can't let you win. You'll get to excited and hurt yourself."

"Ha, ha." His smiled. I could feel it against myself neck. I sniffed his hair. It smelled great. How was that possible for someone who smoked as much as he did. It wasn't fair.

"Stop sniffing me. It tickles."

"I'm not stopping because you tell me to." He raised an eyebrow.

"You've been rebellious lately. It's like you actually want me to chase you around." I was always like that.

"You'd just get bored any other way." He looked like he was thinking about it.

"I don't know I like it more when you along with me sometimes. It makes it more enjoyable for both of us." I rolled my eyes. He was right but I wasn't going to tell him that. I wasn't sure why I still fought him most of the time. It wasn't that I couldn't accept us...he just did such embarrassing things with a straight face that it made me uneasy. "Why are you so quiet now? Have I enlightened you in some way?"

"Get real." He smirked.

"Misaki just for one night why don't you just do what I tell you to?" That wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Because last time you walked around with that look on your face for three days. It pissed me off." He squeezed my wrists.

"I can't be happy?" I kneed him in the stomach. It probably had no effect.

"You weren't happy that I listened you were happy that you won." He looked unphased.

"It's all the same, right?" I shook my head. "Stubborn." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"That's right. I'm stubborn. You're impossible so I think I win this argument."

"So does that mean we have make sex? Because this was a fight." I stared at him for a couple seconds.

"You're impossible."

"I'm taking that as a yes."


	53. The Confession: (confessions chapters combined)

Chapter 76: The Confession: Ondera and Takano  
Author's Note: Sorry for taking a month to update this. I kept writing sentences at a time and then quitting. This will be ending soon sadly. This is my longest story and I need to end something to pay more attention to the others.

Onodera

When you always expect someone to be a certain way and then you realize they were never that way at all. So when I realized Takano had always put on that front of not caring it was a little shocking. It was the early morning when I found the note on my desk. I need to talk to you after work. -Takano He didn't look at me all day, acted like I didn't exist. In his eyes I could see the pain though.

Clutching the note in my hand I walked to the station, got on the train, and went home. I know he saw me leave like I'd never saw the cursed thing in the first place. Knowing him he wouldn't take that as an answer, that's what I thought. But I heard him open his door, go inside, and lock it. I listened as the signs of life next door died down to almost nothing. I heard the quiet lull of his tv and him shuffle on his creaky sofa. Only then did I get up and knock on the door.

It was answered almost immediately, but he looked right through me. "Sorry I was tired."

"Ah...it was quiet next door." I nodded. "Come in." I kicked my shoes off and walked to the small table where we'd shared drinks so many times these past couple months.

"What do you need to talk about? Is it work?" He stayed standing, looking so much bigger than me as I tried to disappear into the couch, disappear from reality. In a way I knew he'd get tired of chasing. No one wanted someone who didn't want them, not really.

"I just want you to know that if you don't answer me I'm going to give up for good. I know you have someone to marry and all...I'm tired of interfering." I wanted to say I don't mind, but this wasn't about me. It was about Takano, his feelings that I'd neglected all along. I tried to stop the tears. I felt my eyes stinging already. I didn't want him to give up on and find someone else, some who deserved him. I looked down at my hands. I still wasn't sure about everything. "So what's your answer? Let's get this over with."

Takano

Being so mean hurt me as much as it hurt Onodera. He looked up and blinked a couple times. I could tell he was going to cry. "I'm not one hundred percent sure about my feelings...but I would like to start over..." Hearing those words I felt paralyzed. I looked out the window, but I could feel the tears slowly dripping down my face. Over everyone else he chose me. I'd waited for so long and finally it had paid off. "I don't know how long it'll take me to be like I was before..."

"You don't have to be that way." He stood up.

"Takano-san...what's wrong!" Just like him to jump up when I cry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not unhappy if that's what you're asking me." He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I held him tight. I missed this feeling, just being happy and knowing that you made someone else happy. And suddenly I felt like we were in high school again, back in the library where I would hold Onodera close. He would complain about someone seeing us, but he had a smile on his face the whole time. Then we would head to my place and put on the same movie that would never get watched because we were too busy learning about each other or being all over each other.

Onodera

Takano's hand slipped up my shirt. I held his wrists. He stopped and looked at me for a minute. I turned my head. "Let's not do this now."

"Why not?" I couldn't think of a reason, just that even though I was happy the rest of my life would be in shambles according to my parents. I'd had to tell them why I would reject An-chan and I had to tell them the truth. I couldn't just keep saying I didn't want to get married or thought of her as a little sister. They would just push me closer and closer to her when I wanted to run away. I'd never been able to tell them about my sexuality. It wasn't that I wasn't comfortable with myself, it's that they didn't know who I really was.

"I'd rather talk things over with my parents before we move forward. Whether they support us or not...I'll still be with you. I'd just rather talk to them." Takano moved back a step. His eyes looked a little confused.

"I'm that important to you?" I wouldn't want to say anything if he wasn't.

"Of course. You always were." I looked around. "So...I should get going. I'll call you when everything is sorted out." I walked out. I almost went back to my place, but I turned around and headed to the elevator. I pushed the button frantically. It was late but my father would be awake.

My footsteps were the only thing I could hear in the silence of the night. It was still pretty cold even though summer was approaching. I wish I'd worn something warmer but it was too late now. I hopped up and down as I waited for the train. Not one other person was around the usually packed station. I blew warm breath into my hands that dissipated once it hit the air. The train pulled up a blur of wind and sound. I quickly got on and sat in the seat closest to the door.

I felt like I was back in university heading home for the weekend with a toothbrush and my cell phone stuck in my pocket. Back to the warmth of home. Every year my mother and father would be home less and less, and finally I stopped coming. I was never scared on the rides home like I was now, I was just looking for something familiar in a life where nothing was. That sense of "familiar" lay in my old room.

I took the dirt path up to my old house. The uphill walk used to be no problem but it was killing me now. The lights were on inside. My parents had always been up at night. Whenever I cried from a nightmare or wanted a glass of water there wasn't a time when I had to go find them asleep in their bedroom. They'd always be up watching the late night news with a cup of tea talking about their day. I knocked on the door three times like I usually did. My mom answered with an odd look on her face, like she knew it was me.

She stood back and held the door open. I walked in. My dad was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, the evening news on low. He looked surprised to see me. "Sorry for showing up so late." They looked at me with the same look they gave me when I was little and came out of my room in the middle of the night.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Sit down." My mom steered me toward the couch. "What brings you here?"

"I have to tell you guys something."

Chapter 77: The Confession: Onodera, Takano, An-chan  
Onodera

I clutched a cup of hot tea in my hand, and looked everywhere but my parents. They waited patiently sitting in their chairs, me on the couch. "I don't want to marry An-chan." They both looked at each other.

"Well, honey you've been avoiding it for some time. Is it because you're too young?" I shook my head.

"There's someone else." They shared a look.

"Another girl for how long?" My dad put down his tea.

"Not a girl. A guy. Since high school." My mother choked on her tea. "I know I should've said something. It's not that I wasn't okay with it. Honestly I don't care about anyone's gender. I just didn't know if you cared." I let out a breath. My chest hurt.

"You're right. You should've said something, but this will be fine sweetie." I looked up.

"It will?" My mother nodded. My dad patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you guys understand." My mother gave me an odd look.

"Why wouldn't we? But there is someone who doesn't." An-chan. "You need to talk to her yourself Ritsu. For now get some rest. Your room is always open here."

I walked upstairs, second door on the left. I flicked the lights on. Look at the walls lined with bookshelfs, the plain blue bed, and the ugly wallpaper that'd always been here. It was spotless, like my mom was still cleaning it everyday. There wasn't even any dust on anything. I pulled off my clothes and slid into bed. I reached over my head and shut the light off.

I closed my eyes feeling much better. I would call An-chan tomorrow. I had enough confessions today.

Takano

Onodera didn't show up to work. He'd called Hatori and told him something came up. He still hadn't said anything to me about what his parents thought. I was worried about him but there wasn't much I could do. I tried my best to get through my work like normal. Everyone could tell something was off about me, but they left me alone to deal with it by myself. I was perfectly fine with that.

The walk to the station was lonely, for once I was leaving while the sun was still in the sky. I'd done more than enough work for the day and I'd just been looking for things to do. The sigh that escaped my lips was uncharacteristic of me. Since Yokozawa had been upset he hadn't called or said anything to me. I didn't expect him too. To him everything was clear I'd made my choice. Yokozawa was like that about everything, there was black and white and no gray. I hoped he'd realize that sooner or later he was going to need a friend and things would return to normal. I wasn't counting on it, but I was hoping for it.

I sat on the train placing my bag on my lap. It wasn't crowded like it usually was when I was boarding the last train of the night. I looked out the window and watched trees blur by before we entered the tunnel.

Onodera

An-chan stared at me from across the table, her tea untouched. We sat in her small apartment in the most uncomfortable silence imaginable. She looked up after awhile. I could see the tears in her eyes and how they threatened to spill over. "I'm so happy...it wasn't because of me. I'd thought all this time I was the most undesirable woman on the planet." I'd never thought of her feelings not really...I thought being nice to her would make her feel better. All along I led her along when there was no possibility. I'd even been about to marry her just to make everyone else happy...and what would've happened if I went through with it?

"Of course not. You're beautiful An-chan. I've always thought so. And there have been times why I couldn't understand what was wrong with myself because I wanted to be with you. You are one of the greatest people I know." She did cry then, but she was laughing too.

"Rii-chan, why didn't you say anything sooner?" I shook my head.

"I've only just told my parents. Even though I feel so close with you...I didn't want to hurt your feelings. And I didn't want you to think it was because of you. Whoever does end up with you is one lucky person. If I was to marry my best friend, it would be you." It was the first time I'd seen her smile in a long time.

"So I'm the second to know?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about you more. This whole time you've been suffering...I didn't mean for it to be this way." She nodded.

"It's okay. I'm still young." I smiled. Like she'd ever look old.

"I thought you'd be at least a little mad." She looked out the window.

"Don't get me wrong Ritsu." I hated when she used my name, that meant she was pissed. "I'm furious with you for being such an idiot and making me feel like I was some sort of unattractive blob. I'm just more happy that you actually do think I'm beautiful and want to be with me...and it just can't happen. It's nice to know I'm the first girl you'd ever marry. And I feel happy knowing I'm not hideous." I placed my hand over hers.

"I really am sorry." She nodded. She knew how I felt, she always did. That was my problem with her. My heart was breaking just as much knowing that I'd never be able to marry An-chan and have a family. It would be a good thing for everyone involved and I know I would be happy, but I as much as I loved An-chan...there was no attraction, no spark. I'd tried time and time again.

"I'll let you go without punishment if you at least give me a kiss. I've been waiting all this time for it...I want to know if it's like what I imagined." A kiss? With a girl? For some reason I was scared. But if this was the only thing she wanted I'd give it to her.

"Well how have you imagined it? Do you want me to be a tough guy or something?" She laughed.

"...yes." She was bright pink. So An-chan wanted a tough guy? Well that wasn't me. I leaned across the table and grabbed her chin, pulled her forward, and kissed her. I had to learn something from Takano. An-chan had softer lips than I thought and she smelled good. I sat back down at a minute. Her face was red. "It was like I imagined." She was smiling but she looked sad. I touched her cheek.

"Will you stay my friend?" She leaned her cheek into my hand.

"I don't think I can't be your friend Rii-chan." I hugged her tightly. Honestly no one was cool than her.


	54. The Wedding

Chapter 78: The Wedding: Multiple Characters  
Hiroki

So today was the day I was going to see Akihiko get married. I wasn't sure what I should do or how I should feel. I had Nowaki, but your first love is always your first love. This odd possessive feeling I had was hurting my chest. I was hurt that it couldn't be, but I was happy for him at the same time. I'd spent so much of my life loving Usami Akihiko that I didn't know how to hate him. No matter what he did to me I'd forgive him and that pissed me off. It was enough to have one person like that in your life, but I had two, him and Nowaki. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a couple deep breaths, but I still felt like crying. I turned on the water on the sink, I knew it probably wasn't drowning out anything. For so long I'd never let myself cry over him. Now it was all here in my face and I couldn't ignore him.

Nowaki came rushing in. That was right I had him. I had this brilliant blinding light in my life. Something better than anything anyone else had. "Hiro-san?" He seemed confused when I hugged him tightly, but I felt his arms around me.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just being stupid." Nothing was wrong. Everything was right for once in my life. And now Akihiko was going to get the same thing. I was happy. I'd never cried because I was happy for someone else. His life would be better from now on, but it wasn't me who made it that way. It was never something I could do. I would accept it and move on now.

Nowaki

I wasn't too sure about why Hiro was upset. I knew it had something to do with that stupid author. Suddenly I was mad. I kissed Hiro all over. "Hey! Stop! You need to get ready." He pushed me away with both hands, I didn't move that far. I locked my lips with his so I wouldn't have to hear anymore complaints. He smacked my back until I set his lips free. "We have to get ready to go soon." I didn't care.

A couple minutes later we were both out breath. "Why did you start this now? I can't keep up with your thoughts." He leaned against the bath tub. "My lungs are going to burst one of these days and it's going to be your fault."

"You don't have to yell that loud." He turned red.

"That's not what I meant!" Hiro suddenly relaxed a bit and rested his head on my chest. "I'm sorry for worrying you." I hugged him close and then started to get ready. We were probably going to be late.

Aikawa

I stared at myself in the mirror one more time. The magic of makeup. In the end I'd rushed over from the office after pulling an all-nighter. Misaki almost screamed when I came walking in looking half dead. Kaoruko had sat me down and started on my makeup, now I looked human. A nice looking human. I watched Misaki tearing a pamphlet into little bits and pieces. His brother was late and the odds of him showing up were slim to none. Misaki said they'd talked and Takahiro was starting to come around, I doubted it. I could understand his feelings, but when you're the only one left to walk your brother down the isle you suck it up. Hopefully he'd be here in time. I put on my biggest happiest smile and went to trick Misaki into thinking everything was okay.

Haruhiko

Dad wasn't happy which meant I was ecstatic. Although I felt like crap because Akihiko was getting something I wanted again. Up until the end I never really stressed my feelings to Misaki. It was just another thing I was going to lie in bed and regret at night. Maybe if I went about things the right way I'd be happier right now. I hugged my legs to my chest. I could hear dad calling me, saying it was almost time to go, that there was no way he was going alone. But he would go alone, because if he wasn't the one to walk Akihiko down the aisle the press would tear him apart, call him a bad father and that was bad for business. I could go to see the person I hated get everything they wanted while I came back to this cold excuse for a home. I couldn't go to see the person I love get handed away while I watched doing nothing like the coward I was.

"I feel sick." I yelled down to my dad.

"Doesn't everybody?" He answered.

I heard my door open. I knew it was him. He walked over to me. "You look horrible."

"Tell me something I don't know." He wasn't used to me being sarcastic. He looked out the window.

"I guess you don't have to go. The less people see this ridiculous thing the better." He crossed his arms.

"I'm sure you'll want someone to give all the dirty details anyway. I'll listen happily, but right now I think I'll just stay here." He sighed.

"You're right. I like complaining to you the best. You never tell me to stop." He walked out and shut the door. "...and I'll have some soup sent up." That was the most caring he'd ever get. Though I was used to it. And it was okay for me, because I wasn't a touchy feely kind of person, so we were perfect companions, but horrible father and son. Akihiko didn't have much to be jealous of.

Onodera

I sat at the kitchen table drinking some hot chocolate to calm me down. It wasn't even my wedding and I was nervous. Big events always made me nervous. With so many people around not much went unnoticed. Takano was getting dressed in bits and pieces, finding a sock here, a shirt there. I watched him navigate the apartment, finding everything with ease. It took me 15 minutes of tearing apart my closet to find a good suit and a couple hours ironing, showering, and getting a haircut. Takano had just woken up not to long ago and was almost ready.

He walked over and tilted my chin up, then started fixing my tie. "I knew I did it wrong."

"I wasn't going to let you walk around let that all day. Relax." He rubbed my shoulders gently. "If Misaki is happy it doesn't matter about everything else." I missed seeing him everyday. Now I would see him even less. Having friends was bittersweet.

Takano

Onodera walked slowly behind me. I had to pull on his hands multiple times to get him to the car. When he moped it was cute. Too cute. And I had to sit through this all night.

Kaoruko

Misaki stared out the window. He'd lost all hope on his brother. I knew even if he didn't say anything. He looked very handsome dressed in all white, but the look on his face looked like he was attending a funeral. I saw tears in his eyes for hours now, but he hadn't cried yet. He just seemed to stare through everything, seeing something no one else could see. I wasn't sure if Usagi was aware of anything yet. Knowing Aikawa she'd already briefed him on Misaki's mood. What a day to spend your wedding day.

Hatori

I used to hate weddings, but seeing Yoshino all dressed up was always nice.

Yoshino

Hatori looked happy today. I liked when he was happy. Maybe we'd get to dance together. I couldn't stop smiling when I thought of something like that happening.

Todo

Misaki looked miserable. I couldn't even be happy about seeing Kaoruko again. I watched her watching him, trying to figure out what she could do. But there was nothing she could do. There was nothing anyone could do. The only one he wanted was Takahiro, and a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that it wasn't going to happen.

Yukina

We were probably going to be late...but it was worth it. Why couldn't I be blessed with self control?

Miyagi

Shinobu ran around the house picking up clothing here and there. In the end he got mad and threw everything into a pile and sat on the bed with his arms crossed. I was dressed in my usual with a cigarette hanging out of my mouth. It was amusing watching him run around. And I was just happy I wouldn't have to eat cabbage tonight. Hiroki was just as late as I was, but that was probably due to him worrying about things he couldn't even control. Did you leave yet? I could imagine the panic in his voice. I looked at the text message. He knew it took me forever to answer these stupid things. Why couldn't he just call me?

I settled with no. That was easy enough. Probably because of that brat, correct? Correct. I wasn't telling him that though. I shut my phone and looked out the window. I wonder if we'd all be getting married like this some day. How did I end up with a huge gay circle of friends all in the same town? Maybe this was a dream and I was in a coma. If that was true I'd wake up and be married, which was a worse reality.

Shinobu

I hate weddings.

Usagi

Takahiro was the scum of the Earth. I couldn't even go to Misaki right now. Aikawa straightened my tie again. She touched my cheek. "Don't worry Akihiko. If that idiot brother of his doesn't show up I'll take his place. Everything will be fine." I looked up just as my own idiot father walked in.

"His brother isn't coming?" He seemed shocked.

"You're not the only one that opposes this." He looked down.

"I mean...even if I do you're going to do it anyway. There's no point in trying to fight you on this, and Misaki...he's a good kid. I mean I was worried about business, but the public doesn't seem to mind you being together so...there's not much I can do even if I don't like it." My dad...was actually okay with this. He'd never love Misaki, and we'd never be a happy family but he was going to act like things were fine.

"Thanks...dad." He looked up and smiled.

"Well, you've become a good man. I'm sure things will work themselves out. And you have a great editor there. We could use more people like her." My dad had to make a jab about how I wasn't in the business. He could never leave me happy, but it was okay because today I'd be happy no matter. And now I knew that he did care, at least somewhat.

Misaki

Takahiro wasn't coming. No matter what anyone said I just knew. The sun was covered by the clouds, the clouds turned gray, and it began to rain. I watched one by one as my friends filed in. Usagi's dad bowed his head in my direction with a small smile. At least things were going to be okay between him and Usagi. I watched a bunch of people rush in, Onodera holding Takano's hand, Sumi along with a cute girl who was in our literature class, the demon teacher who I found out was more human than demon. I was happy. There was only a small hole in my heart, saved for Takahiro. I wasn't torn apart, I wasn't sad. I was just disappointed. I'd never imagined a wedding without my brother, but looking around I had a couple new brothers. I had the honor to work with these people while I was trying to sort out my life. And they helped me, were still helping me.

I watched everyone take their seats, got in line with the rest of the actual wedding party. Kaoruko looked beautiful with her basket of flowers, Todo beaming while holding the rings, Isaka gave me a thumbs up. I heard the music start playing, pictured my parents here...they'd be happy. Mom would be crying, dad would most likely be crying too. They cried at school plays, and kindergarten graduations, elementary school ceremonies, and sports team wins.

And when Aikawa took my arm, and smiled the same way my mom used to when I did something that made her proud...I realized, it was meant to be just like this.


	55. Happy Ending

Chapter 79: Happy Ending  
Misaki

I stood across from Usagi feeling like I was going to puke all over the place. I looked out into the crowd, just so I wouldn't have to look at him. And suddenly I noticed my brother, looking like he just ran a marathon holding wilted flowers, but it was him and he was here. I couldn't stop smiling now and the sinking feeling in my stomach was leaving. He mouthed "I'm sorry" and I knew it was not just because he was late, but for everything. I held myself a little taller. I was a little prouder. When I turned back to Usagi I'd noticed his eyes never left me, not even to look at Nii-chan, not to look at anyone. His purple eyes seemed to look right through me and into my feelings. I felt exposed. I felt like we were the only two in the room.

Takahiro

Misaki was barely making it through what he was supposed to say. His stuttering and pink cheeks made the moment seem more like it was his moment. Everyone seemed to be happy and I couldn't help but smile. This was my brother and my best friend. Before it was the thing that scared me the most, I thought it would drive us apart. I was the one driving us apart. I realized it the day Misaki asked do men being together really mean anything...and no it didn't mean anything. The love didn't change. I was a homophobe I was just afraid to lose the two most important people in my life. So I acted like an idiot because I was only human, because everyone else seemed to have no problem at all and there was no one to talk to. I was the only one trying to cope with the fact that my brother and best friend might become closer to each other than they were to me. I realized there was nothing I could do. Like the bond I had with Manami, no one else could share what they shared together. When you find that person, you get married. It was my solution and it was also Misaki's. It's a way of staking your claim on someone's heart. It wasn't a sad or bad thing, but a natural and happy thing. It didn't matter who you loved more than everyone else, because there was always meant to be someone. Why it took me so long to realize that I don't know.

Usagi

I sat at a large table, only me and Misaki were seated here. He was now mingling while I held back. The way it always would be, because when too shy people fall in love, the deathly shy one saves the seats. I'd watched him talk to Takahiro like nothing was wrong anymore. I found it easy to do the same. I watched him get forced into dancing with Aikawa and Isaka. I heard so many congratulations that it was okay if I never heard it again in my life, but I was happy. For once I couldn't help but smile at the people around me, thank them for coming, and silently thank Misaki for entering my life. I needed him back though. I stood from the table and took his hand as he walked by. He squeezed my hand and his eyes met mine.

Misaki

The partying had finally stopped. The beautiful hall was left empty, plates discarded, and I was alone with Usagi. He took my hand and led me to the car. I was about to pass out. This was the most memorable day of my life so far. I tried to fight of sleep, but it didn't take long for me to drift off. I always fell asleep in the car, ever since I was little.

I woke up next to Usagi in bed. I snuggled against his chest. I wonder why I ever doubted that he was right for me of this was my place. He tightened his arms around me and kissed my head. I realized then that it was morning. We were locked up tight in the house just like I suggested. The phone was off the hook and no one was allowed to visit for the week. And at one point this might have scared me, but now I wanted Usagi to act like his usual self and do whatever he wanted because that's just who he was and I loved him. And now everyone know how much I loved him. I didn't realized I hated keeping us a secret until the moment I realized we could hold hands, kiss, go on dates, all these things before that made us so different now just made us like any other couple.

Usagi

"I love you." This time I heard it loud and clear, it resonated to my heart and made my stomach feel funny. Misaki had said it with no problem. And now I knew how he felt. I wanted to know all his feelings. "I love you and only you Usami Akihiko." He said it quietly but surely. And nothing made me smile more than being able to answer. I've always loved you more than anything Usami Misaki.


End file.
